


The Last Five Years

by LenGuist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Fix-It, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Self-Harm, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenGuist/pseuds/LenGuist
Summary: Тони Старк проводит последние шесть месяцев, пытаясь найти способ вернуть тех, кто исчез после Щелчка. Однако когда ему это удаётся и Питер Паркер вместе с остальными исчезнувшими Мстителями возвращается назад, он обнаруживает, что для них прошло... немного больше времени, нежели для тех, кто остался на Земле.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Five Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922026) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

После того, как безумный Титан был убит Тором и его Штормбрейкером, после того, как Камни Бесконечности были медленно и болезненно уничтожены, после того, как все теории были выдвинуты и подтверждены, а расчеты проверены и перепроверены, после того, как каждый болт был закреплен и каждый провод оказался точно на своём месте, после того, как переключатель наконец оказывается встроен в машину, которая восстановит недостающую половину вселенной, Тони понимает, что ему придется отправиться на поиски Питера Паркера.

У него есть Квинджет — модифицированный и приспособленный к межзвездным путешествиям, — подготовленный и снабженный всей техникой, чтобы он мог взлететь сразу, как все приготовления будут закончены. Он знает, что эти шесть месяцев борьбы после Щелчка были только началом. Он раздумывает о том, чтобы сначала отправиться на Титан, и если там не окажется Питера, он бросится, просто рванёт через всю Вселенную и будет искать, пока не найдёт Паркера и не притащит домой.

То чувство, когда Питер рассыпался в его руках горсткой пыли, одновременно ужасает и заставляет его двигаться дальше. Он доведет это дело до конца. Он все сделает правильно. Он больше не подведет пацана.

Он кивает Брюсу, вводя окончательные расчеты. Команда собралась в лаборатории в самом сердце Ваканды, где они все были в последний раз. Мстители воссоединились с одной целью — а все остальные обиды забыты.

Кэп и Наташа стоят в углу лаборатории с серьезными лицами, тихо перешептываясь друг с другом. Клинт стоит на страже в стропилах. Тор и Беннер о чем-то совещаются на скамейке у компьютеров, в то время как Шури производит окончательные настройки оборудования.

Эта атмосфера почти приятна. Это похоже на семью. Но половина семьи пропала, а некоторым даже не суждено вернуться. Тони заставляет себя улыбнуться и надеть на лицо маску напускного сплочения и дружелюбия.

_Я иду, малыш. Я иду._

— Ладно, народ, — говорит Тони, хлопая в ладоши и привлекая внимание. — Вот он момент истины. Если всё работает, мы сделаем это. Мы спасём грёбанную Вселенную.

— Тони, — с укоризной говорит Кэп, но выглядит не таким уж убедительным.

— Хорошо, любые возражения говорите прямо сейчас, бла-бла-бла, — продолжает Тони, выдерживая полусекундную паузу. — Ну вот, как я и думал. Итак, Брюси, детка, ты хочешь нажать на эту кнопочку?

— Думаю, ты можешь оказать мне такую честь, но… Это всё же твоя теория, — ухмыляется учёный, и очки сползают на его нос.

— Будете продолжать в том же духе? — спрашивает Шури, вытирая нос, и на лице остаётся след от машинного масла. — Все-таки мы ждали этого довольно долго.

Тони поворачивается к ней.

— Вы правы, Ваше Величество, — говорит он, подходя к ряду мониторов, которые стоят наготове. — Полная загрузка, народ. Есть небольшой, но не ничтожный шанс, что мы можем слиться с альтернативной реальностью, как только я нажму на рычаг, поэтому не говорите, что вас не предупредили, если вы вдруг окажетесь с цепким хвостом, или способностью читать мысли, или что-то еще.

— Не ничтожный? — спрашивает Наташа.

— Плюс-минут 15 процентов, — говорит Тони. — Копейки. Окей, сожмите свои булки покрепче, потому что мы начинаем!

Он щелкает металлическим переключателем с лязгом, едва давая себе время подумать, или понадеяться, или обдумать… Он все обдумал. Это должно сработать. Так и должно быть.

Затем воздух становится тяжелым, медный привкус старых пенни наполняет его рот, и здание дрожит, как будто оно может разорваться на части. Или, может быть, это не здание, а дрожит сама Материя. И это побольше похоже на правду, на самом деле. Тони чувствует, что его кости вот-вот разорвутся на части, а потом все стихает так же внезапно, как и началось.

Старк оглядывает комнату, немедленно начиная искать признаки того, что это сработало, что теперь что-то изменилось. Но там ничего нет. Все в лаборатории выглядит точно так же, как перед их «прыжком»: каждый монитор, мензурка и голоэкран — всё осталось точно таким же, как и раньше.

Всё, кроме того, что там, в дальнем углу, где огромные окна выходят на сердце Ваканды, стоит с широко раскрытыми глазами и растрёпанными волосами Питер Паркер. Его взгляд встречается с взглядом Тони, и они просто смотрят. _Это невозможно_. Тони уверен, что этого чуда просто не может быть. У него, должно быть, галлюцинации или, возможно, он сам умер. Как вдруг…

— М-м-мистер Старк! — Питер заикается, потом спотыкается о собственные ноги и наклоняет голову вперед. Он бежит неуклюжими шагами, бросаясь прямо на Тони и цепляясь за его туловище руками и ногами, обвивая его, словно паук. Мужчина инстинктивно крепко обхватывает его руками за талию. Он дрожит. — Мистер Старк. Мистер Старк, — повторяет пацан, как мантру, его голос дрожит и ломается. — Это сработало. Мистер Старк, это сработало. Вы здесь.

— Ты чертовски прав, парень, — говорит Тони стараясь прервать поток рыданий. Он зарывается лицом в волосы Питера и вдыхает его запах: карандашная стружка, цитрусовые нотки и мускус. — Я здесь. Я всегда приходил за тобой, и я никогда больше не выпущу тебя из виду.

— Это сработало, — повторяет Питер, слезы текут по его щекам и впитываются в рваную футболку Тони с AC/DC. — Это сработало, мистер Старк. Это сработало!

— Я здесь малыш, здесь. Мы сделали это, — Тони успокаивающе гладит спину Питера вверх вниз. Он так фокусируется на прикосновениях к Питеру, к этому наконец не бесформенному пеплу, а твёрдому и настоящему парню, что едва замечает суету вокруг себя. На другой стороне комнаты Шури поддерживает брата своим хрупким плечом и тщедушным телом. Стив уже больше не стоит по-солдатски ровно, он что-то шепчет стоящему на коленях Баки Барнсу, и где-то, возможно, несколькими этажами выше, кто-то кричит про кровавое убийство.

— Я с этим разберусь, — Тони слышит голос Клинта, когда тот бросается вниз. Когда он открывает двери лаборатории, Старк может разобрать слова более четко.

— Пьетро! — кто-то кричит. Значит, Ванда тоже здесь.

Но все это не имеет значения, потому что Питер Паркер дома, цел и невредим, и он цепляется за Тони так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Но вдруг он перестает его держать, потому что соскальзывает вниз по телу Тони, его конечности становятся тяжелыми и мягкими, но он все еще цепляется липкими подушечками пальцев рук и ног за одежду мужчины.

Сердце Старка колотится, когда Питер теряет сознание.

— Останься со мной, пацан, ну же, — умоляет он, опуская Питера на землю. Затем он окликает Брюса и группу врачей из Ваканды, и Питера выкатывают из лаборатории на носилках, но Тони не хочет его отпускать. Он больше никогда не сможет.

«Никогда больше», — думает Тони. — «Никогда».

***

Питер выглядит таким маленьким на фоне абсолютно белой послеоперационной палаты. Его лицо кажется более худым, думает Тони, сидя в кресле рядом с больничной койкой, поставив локти на колени и внимательно наблюдая, как непрерывно пищит голографический монитор. По крайней мере, пульс у пацана высокий. Но его лицо определенно похудело. Вся эта детская округлость, которую помнит Тони — пухлые щеки и подбородок, — исчезла. Теперь его кожа плотно облегает кости, отчего так сильно выделяются скулы, а под глазами образуются синяки. Он выглядит старше, но более хрупким, чем в том последнем ужасном воспоминании.

_Мистер Старк, что-то мне нехорошо…_

Очевидно, смерть отнимает много сил. Все вернувшиеся — Мстители, и Стражи, и другие герои — рухнули, как и Питер, вскоре после их внезапного появления. В Ваканде появились многие, включая самого Короля, Ванду Максимофф, Баки Барнса, Питера Куилла и его круг инопланетных чудаков, включая какое-то гигантское антропоморфное дерево. Господи, Вселенная странная.

Новости показывают, что подобное «воскрешение» происходит во всём мире, и больницы наводняются пациентами. Единственный человек, которого Тони ожидал увидеть и который до сих пор не появился, это Стивен Стрэндж. Человек, который обещал ему, что есть выход из этой передряги, и что _он_, Тони Старк, будет ключом. Тони надеется, что он в порядке. Он определенно должен этому парню выпивку.

Но сейчас Старк не может заставить себя думать о чем-то еще, кроме хрупкой фигуры, свернувшейся калачиком на больничной койке перед ним. Брюс предложил сменить его, пока он немного поспит, но он не может понять, как уйти, да и не хочет. Единственные звуки в комнате — это слегка затрудненное дыхание Питера и механические вспышки аппаратов, следящих за ним. Технически с ним все в порядке. Врачи вводят жидкости, потому что он выглядит истощенным и обезвоженным, но кроме этого они говорят, что ему, возможно, просто нужно спать. И он это делает, но довольно прерывисто.

Когда Тони думает об этом, дыхание Питера учащается, глаза начинают быстро двигаться под тонкой кожей век, как будто ему снится кошмар. Он на секунду задыхается, и его глаза широко распахиваются.

— Мистер Старк! — кричит он, стараясь дотянуться до чего-то рукой. — Мистер Старк!

Питер озирается по сторонам, сбитый с толку, пока Тони не бросается вперед и не хватает его за руку.

— Эй, пацан, всё хорошо, — говорит он, стараясь вложить в голос ту уверенность и твёрдость, которых совсем нет чувствует на самом деле. — Я здесь, я вот он. Ты вернулся. Ты в Ваканде. Ты в безопасности.

Питер смотрит на него дико. Они проигрывают этот сценарий каждые пару часов за последние сутки, прежде чем Паркер снова проваливается в беспокойный сон.

Но в этот раз он тянет Тони за руку с той невероятной силой, о которой порой забывает, и заключает его в крепкие объятия; руки гладят его по спине, как будто оценивая ущерб.

— Это сработало, — говорит Питер в сотый раз, и в его голосе слышится не меньшее облегчение. — Вы здесь.

— Да, малыш, — мягко подтверждает Тони. — Я прямо здесь. И я никуда не уйду, но ты должен дать мне вздохнуть, если хочешь, чтобы это всё продолжалось и дальше.

Тони, конечно, преувеличивает, но парень держит его действительно крепко. Он способен поднять гребаный автобус голыми руками, и в данный момент он не полностью контролирует эту силу.

— Простите, — бормочет Питер в грудь Тони. Может быть, это воображение Старка, но он мог бы поклясться, что Питер нюхает его, прежде чем падает обратно в постель и отпускает его.

Тони проводит рукой по волосам пацана. Кажется, что это длилось дольше, чем Тони помнит, потому что его лицо изменилось так сильно, что он наверняка сведет с ума всех старшеклассниц.

— Почему бы тебе не попытаться еще немного отдохнуть, малыш? Очевидно, всё, что произошло, отняло у тебя много сил.

Последние десять или около того раз, когда они это делали, Питер просто кивал и сворачивался калачиком, прежде чем заснуть, но на этот раз он выпрямляется:

— Нет, нет, я в порядке, — говорит он, устало протирая глаза. — Думаю, в конце концов, я не уделял себе должного внимания. Все так говорили. Но сейчас я в порядке. Правда, я в порядке. Это вы… я должен… вы же действительно в порядке, мистер Старк, правда?

— Конечно, как никогда в порядке.

Питер наконец улыбается — настоящей, искренней улыбкой в тысячу ватт, от которой у Тони болезненно приятно сжимается грудь.

— Боже, я, я должен задать Вам так много вопросов прямо сейчас. У меня так много вопросов. Но главное, что Вы здесь.

— Я точно знаю, что ты чувствуешь, малыш, — говорит Тони, осторожно беря Питера за руку. — Это были чертовски долгие шесть месяцев.

И почему-то именно эта фраза притупляет улыбку Питера, и он хмурит его лоб.

— В… в смысле — шесть месяцев?

— Я знаю, Пит, — начинает Тони. Он чувствует себя очень виноватым. Питеру не должно потребоваться слишком много времени, чтобы понять это всё. Бога ради, Питер пропустил свой собственный день рождения. Ему сейчас 19, и он даже не понимает этого. — Мне очень жаль. Мы работали так быстро, как только могли, но потребовалось больше времени, чем мы рассчитывали, чтобы найти правильную теорию. Потребовалось полгода, чтобы привести все в рабочее состояние. Сейчас октябрь.

— Что? — говорит Питер, и смущение ясно читается на его лице. — Что значит теория? Что значит месяцы?.. И я знаю, что сейчас октябрь…

Ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы наконец взять себя в руки, и после этого он успокаивающе тянется к руке Тони. Как будто он взрослый, пытающийся сообщить Старку плохие новости.

— Послушайте, мистер Старк. Мне жаль. Мне очень, очень жаль. Но это правда было немного дольше, чем Вы думаете. Я пытался. Я серьезно пытался, но только до Земли добраться — заняло больше девяти месяцев! Корабль Куилла вообще-то не предназначен для быстрых межгалактических полётов. Я знаю, это моя вина. Вы… уверен, вы бы сделали это лучше, но я… Прошло пять лет, сэр.

Все тело Тони холодеет. Вся кровь в его теле внезапно становится настоящим льдом, потому что Питер сидит перед ним и говорит ему то, что просто не может быть правдой. Может, он ударился головой, когда падал? Может быть, тот же самый щелчок, который вернул его к жизни, всколыхнул его мозги? Что-то здесь явно не так.

— Просто… давай я позову сюда Брюса на минутку, хорошо, малыш? — Питер кивает, но следует за движением Тони с беспокойством в глазах, словно это мужчина болен и должен лежать. Старк высовывает голову из палаты и кричит. — Беннер! Сейчас же тащи сюда свою зеленую задницу!

Брюс несётся по коридору и почти врезается в стену, разбрасывая бумаги. Он бросает их с раздражением — кучка лаборантов уже спешит помочь собрать весь этот бардак — и бежит туда, где стоит Тони.

— Что? _Код?_

— Нет, нет, — уверяет его Тони, хотя сам он себя не чувствует уверенным. — Это кое-что другое. По-моему, Пит немного не в себе. Мне нужно, чтобы ты поговорил с ним.

— Просто… поговорить с ним?

Через полчаса Брюс с таким же озабоченным лицом, что и у Тони, расхаживает по комнате, нервно подергивая пальцами.

— Хорошо, — говорит Брюс. — Расскажи мне всё ещё раз.

— Я не… — Питер закрывает лицо руками. Он кажется настолько бледным и обессиленным, что всё, что Тони хочет сделать, это сжать его в объятиях и прижать к себе. — Я не знаю, чего Вы от меня ожидаете.

— Просто расскажи нам, что случилось, малыш, — говорит Тони, изо всех сил стараясь говорить ровным тоном. — С твоей точки зрения.

Питер закатывает глаза, и сердце Тони слегка подпрыгивает в груди. _Вот мой нахальный пацан_, думает он.

— Мы отправились на Титан, — наконец говорит Питер. Его голос прерывается. Это второй раз, когда он заканчивает свою историю, и он явно уже устал от нее. Вероятно, он устал от неё еще до того, как начал рассказывать. — Мы совершили аварийную посадку корабля, встретились со Стражами, попытались остановить Таноса. И потерпели неудачу, потому что Питер Куилл — эгоистичный говнюк…

— Я чувствую, что должен вымыть тебе рот с мылом… — говорит Тони. На самом деле он пытается поднять парню настроение, потому что Питер выглядит таким измученным и поверженным, но самому Старку ещё трудно привыкнуть к тому словарю, с которым Питер, похоже, успел породниться. До этого момента он ругался только один раз в присутствии Тони, после того, как обжегся о все еще горячую сварочную горелку, работая над своим костюмом в лаборатории Тони. Он краснел и бормотал извинения в течение получаса после этого. И это было совершенно восхитительно.

— Мне 24 года. Мне позволено называть кого-то мудаком, когда он ведет себя как мудак, — говорит Питер.

— Хорошо, прежде всего…

— Тони, — вмешивается Брюс, прежде чем начать напоминать Питеру, что ему на самом деле 19, а не 24, потому что это доходит до сути проблемы, которую они пытаются решить. А ещё всё это кажется болезненной темой для Питера.

— Да, — говорит Тони, — продолжай, малыш.

— В любом случае, — продолжает Питер. — Куилл был говнюком. Мы проиграли. Танос ушел с Камнем Времени, а затем через некоторое время люди начали исчезать. Превращаться в пыль.

Питер стискивает зубы. Он явно не хочет вспоминать тот жуткий момент.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тони. — До этого момента наши истории одинаковы.

— Кто исчез? — подсказывает Брюс, стараясь говорить спокойно и тихо. Питер натягивает на себя простыню больничной койки, как будто ему очень хочется спрятаться под ней.

— Нам действительно надо продолжать это делать? — спрашивает он.

— Пожалуйста, Пит, — говорит Тони.

Питер встречает его взгляд; большие карие глаза Бэмби ожидаемо блестят от непролитых слез. Этот взгляд заставляет Тони чувствовать, как что-то пронзает его сердце. Это физическая боль.

— Сначала была Небула. Такая, высокая синяя женщина-робот. Вернее, не ро…

— А потом? — нетерпеливо подсказывает Тони, не в силах сдержать дрожь в голосе.

— А потом это были Вы, сэр, — едва успевает прошептать Питер. Он смотрит прямо на Тони, но его взгляд, кажется, вовсе не здесь — отрешенный. Когда он говорит, создаётся впечатление, что он пересказывает сюжет старого фильма, а не рассказывает историю о себе. — После этого мы, остальные, починили корабль и отправились обратно на Землю. Как я уже сказал, это заняло некоторое время. Когда мы вернулись домой, мы собрались с другими Мстителями — столько, сколько осталось — в Ваканде, начали работать над планом, чтобы вернуть всех и вытащить Таноса. Это заняло… некоторое время.

— Некоторое время? — спрашивает Брюс.

— Это заняло у нас пять лет. Пять лет, семь месяцев, двенадцать дней и, грубо говоря, три часа с момента Щелчка, если быть максимально точным.

Питер замолкает, и Тони смотрит на Брюса, пытаясь понять, о чем тот думает. Лицо доктора сморщено, и он прячет нижнюю половину лица в ладонях, уперев локти в колени, когда осматривает парня.

— Питер, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я никоим образом не ставлю под сомнение твое восприятие вещей, — говорит Брюс. — Об этом не может быть и речи. Но ты должен признать, что в настоящее время 12 октября 2018 года. Прошло пять месяцев и четырнадцать дней с момента Щелчка.

— И я говорю, что вы должны быть сбиты с толку, потому что …

Брюс поднимает руку и идет в угол комнаты, где ненавязчиво висит телевизор. Он включает его и настраивает на CNN, где ведущий запускает отчет о повторных появлениях людей. В нижней части экрана ретранслируется бегущая строка новостей, которая циклически проходит с заголовками и датой: 12 октября 2018 года.

— Мы не совсем уверены, что стало с Камнями Бесконечности, — вставляет Тони, не в силах сдержаться, когда Питер потрясенно смотрит на экран телевизора.

— Я не…

— Если хорошо подумать, то можно предположить, что вы действовали в так называемом «царстве снов», — продолжает Брюс. — У Таноса был контроль над Камнем Реальности, который, возможно, создал ложную реальность для тех, кто исчез. Время прохождения не имело бы практически никакого отношения ко времени. Очень возможно, что вы…

Тони не может оторвать глаз от лица Питера, и он видит, как в мальчишке нарастает паника. Его дыхание становится поверхностным и быстрым, а глаза наполняются слезами.

— Мои вещи, — перебивает Брюса Питер. — Где мои вещи? Моя одежда, моё, моё… моё всё…

Его голос высокий и полный паники, а дыхание только ухудшается. Тони бросается к купе в одной из стен и вытаскивает оттуда связку одежды — темные джинсы, новую футболку и поношенную фланелевую рубашку. Это все, что было на Питере, когда он внезапно появился в лаборатории.

— Пит, малыш, — говорит он, кладя руку, как он надеется, успокаивающим жестом на поясницу Питера и опуская сверток ему на колени. — Все в порядке. Здесь всё твоё.

— Мне нужно… — говорит пацан, задыхаясь сквозь сдерживаемые слезы и вырываясь из рук Тони. — Мне нужно немного побыть одному, п-пожалуйста.

— Конечно, малыш, — говорит Тони, стараясь не чувствовать острого беспокойства за Питера, уклоняющегося от него. — Конечно, все, что тебе нужно.

Он хватает Брюса за локоть и вытаскивает его из комнаты, тихо закрывая за собой дверь.

_Дерьмо. Вот же, блядь, дерьмо!_

Он сидит на корточках в коридоре, дергая себя за волосы мгновение спустя.

— Это… могло бы быть и лучше, — соглашается Брюс.

— Думаешь, здоровяк?

— Наверное, нам следовало ожидать чего-то подобного, — говорит Беннер. — Возвращение людей из небытия неизбежно должно влечь за собой какие-то странные побочные эффекты.

Тони закрывает глаза, вдыхает через нос и выдыхает через рот, но всё, что он может видеть за веками его глаз, это паника на лице Питера, поднимающаяся непреодолимой волной. Чувство вины тяжело давит ему на грудь. Чисто логически он понимает, что даже если бы Питер не поднялся с ним на борт корабля, он бы все равно исчез. Старк уже давно прошел через это с Брюсом и другими, был заверен многими людьми, что он не несет ответственности за смерть Питера. Но ничего из этого не кажется правдой.

Правдой кажется то, что он должен был защищать Питера Паркера, но он с треском провалился. Даже вернув его из мертвых, он, по-видимому, причинил столько вреда, что пацан даже не уверен в своей реальности.

Тони уже даже привык к тому, что каждый раз чувствовал, что облажался. И это действительно так. Он облажался с Альтроном и чуть не устроил геноцид. Он облажался со Стивом и разогнал Мстителей. Он облажался с Пеппер — и теперь она ушла навсегда. Но это, похоже, уже шаг за грань. Если он облажается с Человеком-Пауком, он не уверен, что сможет жить с самим собой.

Поэтому, пока Брюс идет проверять другого пациента, Тони ждет в коридоре за пределами комнаты Питера и пытается придумать способ исправить ситуацию. Он старается не думать о том, что, возможно, никакого решения не существует.

***

Питер держится ровно до того момента, пока за доктором Беннером и мистером Старком не захлопывается дверь. Он ждет, а затем начинает рыться в свертке с одеждой, который Тони положил ему на колени, и пытается отыскать нужную вещь в карманах джинсов. Где же оно? Да где же оно?!

Затем его рука натыкается на холодный металл, и он достает из кармана светящуюся металлическую коробку размером с ладонь.

— Спасибо, блядь, — бормочет Питер поверх металлической поверхности, прижимая ее к губам, а его веки дрожат от облегчения. Это был не сон. Это не было подделкой. У него в руках есть физическое доказательство того, что другой мир мягко пульсирует, как сердцебиение, внутри реактора.

Он не хочет этого, но внезапно словно возвращается на Титан, вдыхая холодный, сухой воздух, который уже пахнет пылью, даже до Таноса.

_Мистер Старк смотрит на него с выражением лица полным понимания и боли._

_— Что-то мне нехорошо, малыш._

_— Подождите, сэр. Держитесь за меня. Давайте._

_Питер обхватывает его руками, поддерживая верхнюю часть тела со всей своей паучьей силой и надеясь, что если он будет держать достаточно крепко, то сможет удержать мужчину рядом с собой._

_— Не отпускай меня, малыш, — говорит мистер Старк дрожащим голосом. — Я… я не хочу оставлять тебя._

_Но они оба видят трещины, уже образовавшиеся на его коже, его пальцы, руки и предплечья рассыпаются в пыль._

_— Нет! — Питер издает сдавленный крик, не сводя глаз с лица мистера Старка, когда оно ужасно, незабываемо… отвратительно разносится ветром._

_Сквозь собственный пронзительный крик, затихающий в ветре, он слышит мягкий металлический лязг. Там, в грязи, валяется реактор, от которого питается костюм мистера Старка. Нет никаких причин, чтобы он все еще был там. От остальных частей костюма мистера Старка тоже ничего не осталось._

_Слезы все еще застилают ему глаза, Питер нащупывает реактор, хватает его и прижимает к своему телу, прямо над сердцем. Может быть, это его воображение? Наверное, его воображение. Но он клянется, что чувствует, как он слегка пульсирует, как биение сердца, вторящее его собственному. Питер не позволяет этому ощущению уйти весь полет обратно на Землю. Только так он мог спать в те первые месяцы, чувствуя, как крошечное механическое сердце прижимается к его груди. Хотя кого он обманывает? Это все еще единственный способ, который позволяет ему уснуть. Потому что часть его верит, что пульс реактора — это сердцебиение Тони Старка, и пока он продолжает биться, Тони все еще жив где-то там. А это значит, что Питер может найти способ вернуть его обратно._

Питер вдыхает через нос, выдыхает через рот в такт пульсу реактора, пока не перестает дрожать. Пока этот момент полностью не исчезает из памяти. Питер постоянно прокручивает это воспоминание в самое неподходящее время. Это все равно, что пережить всё заново. Он не всегда может понять, что это воспоминание, и действие не происходит в реальном времени. Куилл говорит, что это ПТСР, его дедушка испытал нечто подобное после того, как вернулся из Вьетнама. Но наличие имени не имело большого значения для Питера, потому что называние вещи не обязательно дает власть над самой вещью.

Однажды это подстерегло его не в лучший момент: тогда, когда он с Куиллом и Вандой пошел сражаться с Таносом. Ванда поднялась на одинокий холм одна и высосала жизнь прямо из Таноса. Она вернулась, волоча эту чертову перчатку по красной грязи. И все это время Питер ступал одной ногой по чужой земле и возвращался к тому воспоминанию, бесполезному, рыдающему и хватающемуся за реактор, как будто это было единственное, что поддерживало его жизнь, в то время как Куилл пытался — и не смог — ему помочь.

Ванда вела себя с ним мягко, но решительно, прося его встать. Они возвращались домой, и он собирался сдержать свои обещания. И он это сделал.

— Я сделал это, — шепчет Питер в пустую больничную палату. — Я сделал это. Это сработало. Они все вернулись.

Реактор настоящий и в его руках, а Тони Старк — прямо за дверью. Даже если телевизионный экран говорит ему, что он вернулся на пять лет назад, а один из самых умных людей, которых он когда-либо знал, думает, что он находился всё это время в чертовом сне, заточенный в Камень Времени, Питер знает, что все это действительно произошло. Он не может смириться с мыслью, что не знает, что реально, а что нет. Но он ведь знает.

Они облачили Питера в больничный халат через некоторое время после того, как он отключился, но, слава Богу, они не сняли его веб-шутеры. Тони встроил их в костюм, но Питеру нравится иметь их при себе. Они сделаны таким образом, чтобы выглядеть ненавязчиво, как браслеты, сделанные из кожи, и напоминать по ширине напульсники.

Медленно Питер просовывает палец под один из веб-шутеров и чувствует кожу там, находя именно то, что он ожидает, и издаёт вздох облегчения. _Это случилось. Это действительно произошло. Всё это._ Но теперь он должен убедить всех остальных.

Питер понимает, что у него только два варианта, и оба этих варианта — плохие. Он полагает, что может подождать, пока проснутся остальные. Может быть, сопоставив все эти истории, мистер Старк и доктор Беннер поверили бы им, но в то же время, может быть, и нет. Дерьмово.

Паркер делает еще несколько размеренных вдохов, а затем снимает свой хлипкий больничный халат и одевается. Он чувствует себя лучше в своей собственной одежде с реактором, надежно спрятанным в карман. Ему трудно не начать теребить его — нервный тик. Он проводит пальцами по волосам, пытаясь придать им презентабельный вид, но он уверен, что это не работает. А потом он идет к двери и высовывается наружу. Мистер Старк сидит в коридоре прямо у входа в палату, откинув голову к стене.

Питер задерживает дыхание, глядя на длинную линию его шеи, идущую вниз к твердой груди, намек на волосы на груди, выглядывающие из-за воротника футболки, которую он носит. Он наверняка что-то приваривал в ней, хотя должен был носить защитный фартук. Питер видит крошечные следы ожогов на ткани там, куда обычно летят кусочки раскалённой стружки. В середине его груди — видимая сквозь тонкую ткань, синяя пирамида реактора — близнеца той, что лежит в кармане Питера — мерцает ровным светом.

Он так часто вызывал в своей голове подобные образы, что кажется нереальным иметь перед собой живую, дышащую версию. Питер должен взять себя в руки, чтобы не протянуть руку и не прикоснуться. Когда он снова переводит взгляд на лицо мистера Старка, тот смотрит на него; карие глаза внимательно изучают его лицо.

— Тебе уже лучше, малыш?

— Немного, — говорит Питер со слабой улыбкой. — Могу я поговорить с вами наедине, мистер Старк?

Он протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Старку подняться, стараясь не реагировать на ощущение его теплой руки, которая обхватывает руку Питера. Тони следует за ним внутрь, откидываясь на спинку стула, когда Питер садится на больничную койку. Его ноги слабеют, когда он обдумывает то, что собирается сделать.

Питер смотрит на свои запястья, а не на мистера Старка. Он не думает, что сможет это выдержать.

— Мне нужно, чтобы Вы мне поверили, — говорит он после долгого неловкого молчания. — Мне нужно, чтобы Вы поверили, что… то, о чем я говорю, произошло на самом деле. Я знаю, что все это странно, но это не более странно, чем любая другая вещь, которая случилась с нами. Я имею в виду… парней, которые одеваются как стервятники. Пончики космические корабли. Инопланетяне, которые думают, что Кевин Бэкон — защитник галактики…

— Волшебники с аксессуарами, которые могут уничтожить Вселенную?

— Вот именно, — говорит Питер, невольно бросая взгляд на мистера Старка. Морщинки смеха вокруг его глаз заставляют его желудок перевернуться.

— Послушай, малыш, — говорит мистер Старк, беря Питера за руки. Его пальцы мозолистые от работы над своими изобретениями, и царапать о них свои нежные ладони Питеру невероятно приятно. — Я сомневаюсь не в тебе. Но я знаю, как работает мозг. Иногда он делает странные вещи, чтобы защитить нас от реальности. Поэтому я верю, что ты веришь всему, что говоришь мне. Я также знаю, каково это было для тебя — распасться в моих объятиях, так что… — мистер Старк делает паузу, прочищает горло. Питер мог бы поклясться, что он борется со слезами. — Так что тебе придется дать мне немного времени, чтобы разобраться во всем этом. Я собираюсь выяснить это, Пит, это просто…

— Я могу это доказать, — перебивает его Питер.

— Что?

Питер стискивает зубы и смотрит мистеру Старку прямо в глаза.

— Я могу это доказать, — говорит он. — У меня есть… у меня есть шрамы. С этого года. Раньше у меня их не было, а теперь есть. Это доказывает, что я не сошел с ума, верно? Что это было реально? Ты не получаешь шрамов от снов.

Мистер Старк долго молчит.

— Пит, — наконец произносит он. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был готов. Что бы ты там ни думал, этого может и не быть.

Прежде чем он успевает закончить предложение, Питер отстегивает веб-шутеры от обоих своих запястий и снимает их по одному за раз. Глубоко вздохнув, он поворачивает запястья так, чтобы мистер Старк мог их видеть.

Шрамы не новы, но они по-своему впечатляют: толстые розовые разрезы на обоих запястьях, объемные и бугристые. Они, как он и предполагал, — неоспоримое доказательство как течения времени, так и его собственной слабости.

Он трет их, но покрасневшая кожа странно нечувствительна, словно пустая. Когда он снова смотрит на мистера Старка, то тот почему-то выглядит испуганным. Питер ожидал жалости, а не страха, и теперь он не знает, как реагировать.

***

Пиздец. Это. Просто. Полный. Пиздец!

Когда Питер снимает веб-шутеры со своих запястий, Тони не знает, как реагировать. Он видел запястья пацана так много раз, даже не задумываясь о том, каким уязвимымы местом они являются, сколько вреда может быть им нанесено. Он представляет себе, как Питер закатывает рукава, чтобы практически нырнуть в двигатель одной из машин Тони, чтобы поработать; чтобы он мог стащить последний кусок пиццы из-под носа Роуди; когда он нервно теребит учебник в гостиной комплекса Мстителей. Он никогда не замечал их раньше, совсем. Бледные, безупречные запястья. А теперь… Господи.

Тони вскакивает со стула и начинает расхаживать перед кроватью Питера, не успев опомниться. Шрамы широкие, приподнятые и грубые на вид, хотя он знает, что они уже зажили. Но у Питера есть сверхчеловеческая регенерация. Его и раньше кололи ножом, и он едва оставил тонкую белую линию. Чтобы произошло что-то подобное, чтобы остался такой шрам, Питер должен был действовать решительно. Это не крик о помощи, это прощание. Он действительно имел это в виду.

— Да, — говорит Питер, поднимая голову от рук, чтобы посмотреть на Тони; его волосы мягко падают на глаза. — Я подразумевал это.

Вот, блядь. Должно быть, он сказал что-то из этого вслух.

— Пит, я…

Питер скрещивает ноги и садится на край кровати, чтобы посмотреть на Тони: его лицо мягкое, извиняющееся.

— Я больше не делаю этого, — говорит он. — Но… это было трудное время. Химия моего мозга всегда была немного, — он машет рукой в воздухе, как будто хочет что-то прояснить, — наверное, странной. Когда я был маленьким, я был на лекарствах и посещал курсы терапии, и это очень помогало «сбалансировать» меня. Но после укуса паука мой метаболизм настолько вышел из-под контроля, что лекарства перестали действовать. Я просто сжигал всё так быстро благодаря этой регенерации. И у меня не было ощущения, что я действительно могу много рассказать терапевту о своей жизни.

— Малыш, — говорит Тони, стараясь, чтобы его голос был мягким и спокойным, а не высоким и пронзительным от паники. — Ты не обязан мне ничего объяснять.

— Я знаю, но я хочу, чтобы Вы поняли. Какое-то время я был Человеком-пауком, у меня было стремление спасать людей, чувство, что я ответственен за что-то большее, чем я сам, и это помогло. Вероятно, это также был серотонин от прыжков по крышам, — говорит он с кривой улыбкой. — У меня были еще плохие дни, но это помогало. А потом всё случилось, и я не был готов иметь с этим дело. Я чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, бесцельным, и вся моя система поддержки просто исчезла. Тетя Мэй, Нед, Эм-Джей… Вы. Я просто… это было глупо. Очевидно. Это было так… так глупо. Но я не видел иного пути. Я не видел никакого будущего, которое не было бы мрачным. Я думаю, что это сработало бы, если бы не моя регенерация. Я резал наверняка. Как можно глубже.

— Черт возьми, малыш… — Тони чувствует, что его сердце разрывается. «Моя вина», — думает он. — «Это моя вина». Он долго молчит, а затем наконец говорит. — Мне не следовало оставлять тебя одного, Пит.

— У Вас точно не было выбора, — говорит Питер с горьким смехом.

Тони больше всего на свете хочет обнять Питера Паркера и никогда не отпускать, но что-то удерживает его, держит на расстоянии. Этот день заставил его почувствовать себя таким уязвимым, словно в лаборатории над ним поставили эксперимент и выпотрошили все его кишки. Но Питеру не нужно, чтобы он рассыпался в его руках. Ему нужно, чтобы он был сильным. Ему нужно, чтобы он был чертовым Железным Человеком.

— Нет, — говорит Тони. — Но теперь я здесь. Я сейчас здесь и никуда не уйду. И мы во всем этом разберемся.

— Вы верите мне, верно? — спрашивает Питер таким слабым и неуверенным голосом. — Вы верите, что все это было на самом деле?

— Да, малыш, — говорит Тони. Это чертовски трудно отрицать. — Да, конечно, я тебе верю. Я не понимаю, что происходит, но мы разберемся. Я обещаю.

Питер кивает и улыбается с таким доверием на его худом, лишенном сна, даже слегка постаревшем лице. Тони пропустил пять лет своей жизни. Он как-то упустил тот момент, когда Питер вырос. Ну и к черту. Вселенная — это странно.

***

Когда доктор Беннер возвращается, чтобы проверить его, он дает Питеру знать, что другие Мстители начинают просыпаться. Это хорошая новость. Питер знает, что теперь на его стороне мистер Старк, но не помешает получить подтверждение его истории от всех остальных.

— Когда он проснется, я думаю, мы должны поговорить со Стивеном, — говорит Питер доктору Беннеру и мистеру Старку.

Тони все еще не отходит от него, за исключением тех нескольких минут, когда у Питера случился нервный срыв. Паркер думает, что он, должно быть, уже устал. Темные полумесяцы под его глазами определенно подтверждают это предположение. Доктор Беннер прикрепляет несколько датчиков к голове и туловищу Питера и смотрит на показания голоэкрана. Тони тихо рассказал ему в углу о шрамах пацана.

— Вещественное доказательство течения времени, — пояснил он.

Питер все еще чувствует жжение стыда в груди от необходимости показать Тони это доказательство такой слабости, такой сокрушенности. Но это нужно было сделать. В жизни Питера с того мрачного дня накопилось ещё много нерешенных вопросов. Но он должен расправить плечи и преодолеть все препятствия, стоящие перед ним. Возможно, это не лучшая стратегия для его психического здоровья, но у него были и другие проблемы. До сих пор. Вот почему ему нужен Стивен.

— Хм? — рассеянно спрашивает доктор Беннер.

— Э-э, Пит, Кэп в порядке, если тебе нужно поговорить с ним сейчас, но он этог…

— Только не Капитан грёбаная, блядь, Америка, — говорит Питер. Он все еще немного озлоблен по поводу участия капитана в том фиаско с Гражданской войной. А ещё то, как он обращался с мистером Старком, никогда не устраивало Питера. — С чего бы ему помогать? Я имею в виду Стивена Стрэнджа. Сверхдраматичный волшебник с разумным плащом, умышленно бесполезный в большинстве ситуаций. Кроме того, он, возможно, инопланетянин, потому что, давайте будем честными, он говорит с акцентом, который никогда не произносил раньше никто на планете. Вы ведь понимаете, о чем я говорю, мистер Старк?

— Честно, малыш? Едва могу уловить связь, — с улыбкой отвечает мистер Старк.

— К сожалению, — вмешивается доктор Беннер, — доктора Стрэнджа еще не видели, по крайней мере здесь, в Ваканде.

— Вот же дерьмо, а, — говорит Питер. — Наверное, он свалил в Тибет, как только вернулся.

Питер бросает взгляд на мистера Старка, у которого брови ползут вверх. Питеру трудно думать о том, каким странным должно ему казаться все это. Правда в том, что даже в 15 лет, когда он впервые встретил мистера Старка, Питер ругался, как сапожник. Он ходил в государственную школу, и Мэй Паркер была его опекуном. На самом деле, у него не было ни единого шанса быть воспитанным ребенком и не материться.

Но он никогда так не разговаривал с мистером Старком. Поначалу он слишком благоговел перед этим человеком, чтобы думать о чем-то другом, кроме своего подобающего поведения, а позже, когда они познакомились поближе, прецедент уже был создан. Но прошло уже пять лет, и Питер больше не привык контролировать эту часть себя. Больше некому было заботиться о ней.

— Послушайте, — говорит Питер, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать реакцию мистера Старка на все, что он делает. — Стивен всегда вел себя так, будто знал о том, что произойдёт после Щелчка. Больше, чем кто-либо из нас.

И ему совершенно не хотелось делиться этим знанием. _«Я не могу вмешиваться в график, Питер. Это может обернуться катастрофой для всех нас»._ Ублюдок. Ну какой ублюдок! Конечно, он исчезнет сейчас, когда Питер наконец сможет получить ответы на некоторые вопросы.

— Если он уехал в Тибет со своими монахами, было бы неплохо позвонить ему, — продолжает Питер. — Думаю, он сможет пролить свет на ситуацию.

— Ну и как ты предлагаешь это сделать? — спрашивает Тони. — У тебя есть его номер?

— Ну, нет, — говорит Питер. — Но разве у вас, ребята, нет линии связи с Камар-Тадж?

— Кто, что и где теперь? — спрашивает Тони.

Питер только и может что моргнуть. Как им удалось вернуть их всех, не посоветовавшись с Камар-Тадж?! Питер потратил месяцы и месяцы, перелистывая книги по магии, присланные из святилища, чтобы придумать свой план. Даже когда Стивен отказывался от какого-либо совета, содержащиеся в них теории были бесценны.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает он. — Чем больше я слышу, тем больше кажется, что вы вообще не пытались что-либо сделать.

И, ладно, это было слишком. Питер пошутил. Очевидно. А может быть, он немного озлоблен, потому что… полгода? Серьезно? Все шесть месяцев он барахтался на космическом корабле посреди пустыни. Но двое мужчин перед ним, кажется, растерялись. Лицо мистера Старка стало совершенно пустым и тревожным. Боже.

— Я… я пошутил, — говорит Питер. Он чувствует, как его лицо полностью краснеет. — Это была шутка. Слишком… эм… слишком? — он нервно смеется, но в комнате неловко тихо, и Питер чувствует себя ужасно. Он смотрит на свои руки. — Простите. Прости, я… что нам теперь делать? Что дальше?

Тони и Брюс напряженно переглядываются.

— Дальше, — говорит Тони. — _Пора объявить Мстителям общий сбор_.


	2. Chapter 2

Доктору Беннеру и остальному медперсоналу требуется два дня, чтобы подготовить всех к большому собранию, и к этому моменту Питер уже начинает сходить с ума. Он привык проводить дни и ночи в лаборатории. Он привык постоянно чем-то заниматься. Теперь же он не может заставить свой мозг заткнуться, потому что ему даже не с чем возиться. Парень мельком рассматривает возможность разборки и повторной сборки системы мониторинга жизненно важных органов, которая находится ближе всего к стационарному компьютеру, но решает, что это может создать слишком много проблем для врачей и медсестер. Оно того не стоит.

Он избегает телевидения, потому что большинство шоу в любом случае находится в Ваканде, за исключением нескольких новостных каналов. Просмотр новостей заставляет его чувствовать себя так, словно он находится в эпизоде Black Mirror прямо в тот момент, когда зловещая музыка начинает нагнетать обстановку, и он знает, что сейчас должно произойти что-то ужасное. Даже мистер Старк отказывает ему в просьбах о карандаше и бумаге или компьютере, говоря, что Питеру нужно сосредоточиться на восстановлении.

У него были слезливые видеозвонки с тётей Мэй, Нэдом и ЭмДжей, но в его нынешнем состоянии, как сказал доктор Беннер, это и так слишком большое эмоциональное напряжение. Черт возьми, он Человек-Паук, а с ним носятся, как с больным ребенком! Поэтому, как только он может встать с постели более чем на 15 минут за раз без глубокого истощения, тянущего его вниз, он буквально начинает взбираться по стенам.

Сейчас он сидит на корточках на потолке, читая старый номер научно-популярного журнала из стопки, которую доктор Беннер принес ему между проверками других пациентов.

Его волосы лезут в глаза, и он, честно говоря, скучает по своей маске. В конце концов, ему придется создать новый костюм. Все, что у него есть, кроме вещей, которые были при нем, когда он и Ванда наложили последнее заклинание восстановления, потеряно в каком-то ныне несуществующем будущем. Возможно, он должен был спланировать всё это немного лучше, но его вряд ли можно обвинить в том, что он не ожидал, что путешествие во времени окажется реальностью.

Он выпрямляет спину и переворачивает страницу в журнале. Глаза пробегаются по статье об исследовании, которое показало, что лишение плодовых мух сна не влияет на продолжительность их жизни. А вот для людей последствия, безусловно, интересны. Питер, с его недавними привычками, вероятно, мог бы претендовать на участие в человеческом испытании. Он переходит к другому исследованию по изменению климата, когда мистер Старк просовывает голову в дверной проём и оглядывается, явно встревоженный пустой больничной койкой.

— Чувачок? — зовёт он.

— Сюда, сэр, — говорит Питер, взмахивая рукой и переворачивая страницу.

Сегодня мистер Старк одет в синий костюм-тройку в тонкую полоску и галстук в ярких фиолетовых и желтых тонах с изумительным геометрическим рисунком. На нем неоновые очки с желтыми линзами, и он вытягивает шею, чтобы взглянуть на Питера оценивающим взглядом, который заставляет заподозрить, что мужчина сканирует его жизненные показатели с помощью ПЯТНИЦы.

При этой мысли его сердце тяжело бьется о ребра. На самом деле обострённые чувства Питера превращают его в человеческий детектор лжи, когда он действительно концентрируется: он может чувствовать даже небольшие изменения в чьем-то сердцебиении и дыхании, но его раздражает сама мысль о том, что кто-то делает то же самое с ним. Это лицемерно, но ничего хорошего не выйдет из того, что мистер Старк узнает все секреты Питера.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, малыш? Немного беспокойно? — спрашивает он с понимающей улыбкой.

Единственное, что делает их хоть немного похожими, это неспособность стоять в бездействии. В груди Питера разливается тепло при этой мысли. Несмотря на это небольшое, но значимое расстояние между ними, мистер Старк не позволил ему провести хоть одну ночь в одиночестве. Каждый вечер он устраивается в кресле для посетителей у кровати Питера, не проявляя никаких признаков сна. И делает он это без особого труда, словно каждую ночь проводит вне компании кровати с подушкой.

Питер пытался сказать мужчине, что он может уйти, что с ним всё будет хорошо, но он втайне благодарен ему за компанию. Парня всё ещё мучают кошмары того дня, когда он засыпает, но мистер Старк находится так близко и протягивает к нему руку, особенно когда Питер отходит от одного из этих страшных снов. Это утешение, которое позволяет Паркеру снова заснуть, несмотря на ужас, который он чувствует.

— Я схожу здесь с ума, мистер Старк, — признается он, разворачиваясь и вытягиваясь в полный рост; ноги все еще прилипают к потолку. Его рубашка задирается, ударяя его по лицу и на мгновение заглушая его голос. Да, костюм действительно должен быть приоритетом. — Теперь я в порядке. Я хочу вернуться в лабораторию. И спать в кровати без мониторов.

Мистер Старк только моргает, смотрит на Питера, долго молчит, и Паркер не может не покраснеть под пристальным взглядом.

— Я знаю, малыш, — говорит он. — Мы сделаем так, чтобы это произошло. Просто нужно, чтобы доктор Беннер подтвердил, что это будет для тебя безопасно. И есть еще несколько условий, о которых мы должны поговорить.

— О чем тут говорить? — спрашивает Питер. Он делает небольшое сальто, чтобы оторваться от потолка, и грациозно приземляется на ноги. Мистер Старк полностью игнорирует его вопрос.

— Принес тебе тут подарок, — говорит он вместо этого и вытаскивает из-под руки гладкий серебристый ноутбук, который Питер совершенно не заметил.

— Черт возьми, Вы серьезно? — Питер подпрыгивает на кончиках пальцев ног от возбуждения. Он забирает компьютер у мистера Старка и садится на край кровати, включая его.

— Это не совсем бескорыстно, — говорит мистер Старк. — Я надеялся, что ты сможешь сделать кое-какие заметки, записать кое-какие данные о своем методе для… э-э… возвращения нас, я полагаю? Для встречи сегодня днем.

— Да, я смогу это сделать, — говорит Питер, пожимая плечами. Старкбук явно был настроен. В нём есть довольно крутые многомерные графические возможности. — Жаль, что у меня нет доступа к моим данным.

Мистер Старк кивает.

— Ну, ты знаешь, что делать. Просто постарайся не тратить всё своё время на Facebook или подобную хрень.

— Facebook? — Питер фыркает. — Кто-то ещё им пользуется?

— Ну ладно, «Snapchat», или «Instagram», или что там сейчас используют дети.

— Snapchat, — говорит Питер. — Instagram. Боже, Вы такой старпёр.

— Ладно, ладно, карапуз, — говорит Тони со смехом. — Встреча в час дня. Надо, наверное, сделать презентацию? Я не хочу ставить тебя в неловкое положение, но…

— Да все в порядке, — говорит Питер, пальцы уже летают по клавиатуре. — Я понял, сэр.

***

Непривычно и даже немного тревожно видеть так много Мстителей снова вместе и в одной комнате. На прошлой неделе на собрании они едва заполнили один конец длинного стеклянного стола для совещаний, а теперь здесь почти не хватает места. Не так уж плохо. На самом деле это никогда не может быть плохо. Но это заставляет Тони чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Он понимает, что ему придется снова стать прежним. Он сформировал себя вокруг боли и пустоты, там, где должны быть его товарищи по команде — как деревья, которые иногда растут вокруг препятствий — заборов, брошенных велосипедов, руин зданий, — а теперь он должен приспособиться к чему-то новому.

Питер сидит в передней части кабинета, сбрасывая графики для своей презентации. Кэп сидит с Баки, Сэмом и Наташей по одну сторону стола, с Тором, Куиллом, Ракетой и гигантским деревом по другую. Шури, Накия и Т’Чалла — во главе стола.

Трудно не заметить, как они все возвращаются к своим прежним командам. Это немного грустно, на самом деле. Но Тони чувствует невероятную благодарность за то, что Брюс и Роуди стоят по обе стороны от него, прислонившись к стене.

Там, впереди, Питер возится с голограммой, которая выглядит странно знакомой…

— Погоди, а это случайно не те странные круги Стрэнджа? — спрашивает Тони с другого конца комнаты. Питер вскидывает голову и выглядит, как сбитый с толку щенок.

— Я собираюсь сбежать с галлифрейцем*, — шепчет ему Брюс.

— Вот зануда, — говорит себе под нос Тони.

— Эм-м, ну, я вдохновлялся некоторыми книгами, которые он одолжил мне, — говорит Питер, надев сдвинутые на лоб очки обратно на нос. Честно говоря, Тони не знает, почему он все еще носит эти вещи, они ведь ему не нужны вовсе. По крайней мере, не так, как прежде. Но тем не менее, нельзя отрицать, что этот образ делает его таким… _Нет, Тони. Нет. Лучше пошевели извилинами._

— Так ты говоришь, что использовал магию для борьбы с Таносом? — спрашивает он. — С каких это пор ты умеешь колдовать?

Тони понимает, что его слова звучат излишне агрессивно, но внутри разгорается чувство обиды от того, что Питер забыл сказать ему о чем-то подобном. После всего, что он видел, Тони вряд ли может отрицать, что магия существует, но он всегда был человеком науки, и он думал, что Питер тоже. В конце концов, он преемник Тони!

— А я и не колдовал, — говорит Питер. — Я разработал физические очертания рамок, через которые мы направили заклинание и биохимическое соединение, чтобы усилить эффект… — он что-то лихорадочно печатает и показывает какие-то подробные заметки. — Я записал весь этот процесс. Естественно, не было заклинания, которое идеально соответствовало бы нашим потребностям, но я смог вытащить необходимые элементы из нескольких текстов… Вы что, расстроены?

Тони фыркает.

— Я не расстроен, — говорит он, чувствуя, что его голос звучит немного выше, чем следовало бы. — Я в замешательстве.

— Так и есть, — говорит Питер. В какой-то момент выражение его лица становится пустым, и Тони думает, что он обидится и отдалится. Но вместо этого его лицо расплывается в улыбке, и он смеется. — Вы злитесь, потому что я не пытался спасти Вселенную так же, как Вы.

— Как ты смеешь? — говорит Тони, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его лицо не расплылось в глупой улыбке. — Как ты можешь думать, что я когда-нибудь буду мыслить так мелко?

— Ладно, Железный Человек, давай, расскажи мне, какой превосходный метод ты использовал, — Питер закатывает глаза.

— Расплавил Камни Бесконечности, использовал их для создания сверхмощного электромагнита, чтобы вытащить объекты с заданной биоэлектрической сигнатурой обратно в эту область существования.

— Э-э, он вообще по-английски говорит? — притворно шепчет Куилл.

— Я никогда не понимаю, о чем вы, земляне, говорите, — отвечает _говорящий енот_. Нет. Боже, Тони никогда к этому не привыкнет.

— О-ох, — восклицает Питер, слегка дергая себя за кончики волос. — У меня тоже была такая мысль.

— О, ну конечно, _штанишки_.

— Во-первых, это вообще-то оскорбительно. Это было оскорбительно, даже когда мне было пятнадцать! А во-вторых, да, я правда думал об этом. Это был наш второй год пребывания там. Только мы не могли уничтожить все камни, так что…

— Прости, что? — вступает в разговор Стив, но его перебивают, когда дверь открывается и входит Клинт, поддерживая Ванду одной рукой.

Ванде было хуже всех из вернувшихся Мстителей. Если все они страдали от истощения и обезвоживания, то когда вернулась Ванда, она была не в своем уме, говоря по-русски и, в основном, бессвязно в течение большей части времени. Из того, что смогла разобрать Наташа, выяснилось, что она расспрашивала о своем брате. И когда ей напомнили о том, что он умер, она отреагировала… не очень хорошо.

Сейчас она все еще выглядит бледной и потрясенной, но ее взгляд, по крайней мере, кажется более ясными, чем в последний раз, когда Тони видел ее. Но затем в одно мгновение ее лицо преображается.

— Пьетро! — плачет она. Ванда пересекает комнату так быстро, что Тони может поклясться, что она телепортируется прямо в объятия Питера.

— Ванда, — говорит он, крепко обнимая ее. — Что происходит? Мне сказали, тебе очень плохо.

— Мне сказали, что ты умер! — она дрожит, но отстраняется от него, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо и провести по нему пальцами. — Я думала, ты умер, и все это было напрасно.

Что ж, эти двое стали… _ближе_. Что не удивительно, на самом деле. Они вместе прошли через многое. Пять лет работы, горя и попыток все исправить. В этой ситуации ничто не должно расстраивать Тони, но все же, когда он смотрит на них, слышит, как они быстро говорят вместе на русском и английском языках, что-то неприятно сжимается в его желудке. Он задается вопросом, насколько далеко заходит эта близость.

Тони вопросительно смотрит на Клинта, которого Наташа загоняет в дверной проем.

— Итак, очевидно, что я допустил некоторые ошибки, — говорит он, поднимая руки в защитном жесте. Нат скрещивает руки на груди, и её лицо выглядит так, словно она прямо сейчас выпотрошит Бартона.

— Ты же сказал, что все уладил. Ты сказал, что Ванда доверяет тебе, и ты все уладил, Клинт!

— И честно говоря, я думал, что говорю правду, — он пытается сделать шаг назад, но ее брови опускаются вниз в еще более пугающий хмурый взгляд, и всё заканчивается тем, что Наташа делает два шага, чтобы предотвратить отступление. — Значит, я полагаю, что, когда она говорит «Pauk», она не имеет в виду брата?

— Bozhe Moi, — шипит она сквозь зубы.

— Хорошо, просто давай вспомним, что один из нас — настоящий русский шпион, обученный говорить на нескольких языках, а другой выучил русский язык у мадам Анке — бородатой леди — между дневным спектаклем и вечерними шоу в Карсоне!

Клинт немного ждёт, чтобы понять, выдержит ли его оправдание критику. Когда Наташа ничего не делает, он позволяет своим плечам немного расслабиться и делает выдох. Конечно, именно в этот момент она отдергивает руку назад и с силой бьет его по голове. Его слуховой аппарат издает пронзительный вой.

— Ауч, Наташа, ну уши же!

— Kretin! — она говорит. «Brat» — это брат. «Pauk» — это паук. Они даже звучат, blyad', по-разному!

— Ну прости! Прости! — Клинт следует за ней, как щенок, когда Наташа фыркает и уходит. — Нат, Нат, ну же!..

Когда Тони оглядывает комнату, становится ясно, что появление Ванды повергло всю встречу в хаос. Все говорят одновременно, и это… это не продуктивно. Тони подносит два пальца к губам, и в комнате раздается оглушительный свист.

— Ладно, товарищи, давайте соберемся, а? — говорит он. Лица поворачиваются к нему, большинство из них застыло в каком-то раздражении. — Эй, давайте вспомним, что я ничего не делал. Ничего. Я просто подумал, что смысл этого «пау-вау»**, был в том, чтобы разобраться.

— Да, — говорит Стив. — Я думаю, что есть некоторые важные вопросы, которые мы должны обсудить. Например, что половина из нас, по-видимому, не уничтожила Камни Бесконечности? Я думаю, что это то, что нужно будет исправить.

Он бросает очень острый взгляд на Питера, который расправляет плечи.

— Если у вас есть что сказать мне, Капитан Роджерс, вы можете сделать это прямо сейчас.

Дело в том, что Тони знает, что ему следовало бы сообщить Питеру о том, что Стив и он заключили мир. Серьезно, они сделали это. Но какая-то его небольшая часть прямо сейчас наполнена гордостью, чем-то еще теплым и, вероятно, неправильным — да, он признаёт, что испытывает неподдельные эмоции, когда видит Питера, взъерошенного на Капитана.

— Почему ты не уничтожил камни, Питер? — спрашивает Стив. — О чем ты только думал?!

Он кажется дедушкой, который ругается на несносного внука, и на самом деле Тони тайно считает его таковым. Ванда встает, но Питер мягко кладет руку ей на плечо.

— Мы уничтожили большинство из них, — говорит Питер. — Ну, некоторые из них. Мы уничтожили некоторые из них.

— А почему не все? Они слишком опасны, чтобы сохранять их все целыми.

— Они были слишком важны, чтобы их уничтожить. Это было не только моё решение, капитан. Мы все проголосовали. Это было единогласно.

Стив делает ставку на своё непробиваемое лицо и натягивает привычную гримасу. Тони видел это миллион раз. Кэп почти никогда не терпит неудачу.

— Питер, не обманывай себя, думая, что ты можешь контролировать силу этих камней. Они выше вас.

На этот раз пустое выражение лица Питера не взрывается этой тысячеваттной улыбкой. Но он смеется, холодно и резко. Этот звук Тони никогда не слышал от него раньше, и он не уверен, что ему это нравится.

— При всем уважении, Кэп? Идите. Нахуй.

— Что может быть настолько важным? — спрашивает Стив, ударяя кулаком по столу. Тот тревожно трещит.

— Какие вы сохранили? — вмешивается Тони.

— Прости, что? — говорит Стив.

— Пит, — повторяет Тони, резко поворачиваясь к Питеру, чтобы отвлечь его внимание от Стива. — Какие камни вы хранили?

Глаза Питера встречаются с его молчаливой мольбой, но Тони не отступает.

— Времени, Души, Разума, — говорит он голосом неохотным, как скрежет камней.

— Камень Времени, потому что это геологический спутник жизни Стрэнджа.

— Стивен поклялся защищать Камень Времени, — говорит Питер.

— Камень души, потому что…

Рот Питера остается твердым и прямым, но его взгляд скользит по Куиллу. Черт, этот парень ужасный лжец.

— Гамора, — заключает Тони, поворачиваясь к Куиллу. — Вы, идиоты, думаете, что можете обменять Камень Души на Гамору.

— По крайней мере, стоило попробовать, — говорит Куилл. Он нервно терзает кассету с обложкой, на которой написано «Awesome Mix Vol. 3». — Послушай, парень, ты можешь пытать меня, обыскивать. Ты никогда не найдешь камень. Я могила.

— Он в кассете, идиот ты этакий.

Куиилл быстро нащупывает кассетную плёнку, и она вылетает из его рук только для того, чтобы Грут поймал её снова. Тони поворачивается к Питеру и поднимает бровь. Тот только раздраженно поднимает руки и вздыхает.

— Значит, остается только Камень Разума, — говорит Тони. Они смотрят друг на друга долгим, молчаливым взглядом.

— Камень Разума принадлежит Ванде, — наконец говорит Питер. — Она имеет на него самые большие права.

— Локи почти захватил планету с помощью Камня Разума, — снова Стив. Серьезно, Роджерс когда-нибудь научится затыкаться вовремя?

— Ну, мы, очевидно, не позволим этому случиться снова. В любом случае, разве Локи не мертв?

Тор откашливается.

— Честно говоря, — говорит он, и его голос звучит, как тихий раскат грома. — Я уже столько раз об этом думал. У Локи есть способ бросить вызов ожиданиям.

— Это не то, что я… — Питер делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза. Когда он их открывает, взгляд становится жестким, к чему Тони не привык. Он поворачивается к Стиву. — Ладно. Вот такая ситуация. Этот аргумент не обсуждается. Решение уже принято. Вы уничтожили камни. Мы — нет. Теперь вы можете смириться с этим, Капитан Роджерс, или убираться отсюда нахуй.

Питер бросает взгляд на Т’Чаллу, который молча наблюдает за происходящим. Он одобрительно кивает Паркеру.

— Не будь таким упёртым, _сынок_, — говорит Стив, и Тони не может не поморщиться от этой фразы. — Ванда, мне нужно, чтобы ты отдала камень мне на хранение, пока мы не уничтожим его.

Он подходит к ним, и Питер с Вандой одновременно встают со своих мест. Питер выступает вперед, чтобы не позволить Стивену сделать что-либо, используя своё тело как живой щит, а Ванда вызывает один из своих красных энергетических шаров.

— Я бы хотела посмотреть, как ты попытаешься забрать его у меня, — выплёвывает она каждое слово.

— Баки, поможешь немного? — спрашивает Питер. Барнс встает перед Стивом и кладет металлическую руку на плечо, чтобы остановить его. Такого Тони не ожидал. Его мозг щелкает: установка связи.

— Стиви, — говорит Баки.

— Бак? — замешательство на лице Стива не получается скрыть даже привычно сдвинутыми бровями.

— В этой битве ты не победишь, приятель. Тебе нужно отойти.

И на этот раз Стив лишается дара речи. Он смотрит на Баки, склонив голову набок, как смущенный и преданный золотистый ретривер, которым он и является. И в это неловкое напряженное молчание входит Стивен Стрэндж. Он потягивает кофе из кружки Тони «Star Trek», плащ развевается вокруг него на ветру, которого определенно нет.

— О, хорошо, — говорит он. — Я как раз подоспел к кулачным боям.

— Гэндальф! Ты сделал это! — зовёт его Тони, думая, что, как бы ни было приятно видеть Питера лицом к лицу с Капитаном, он действительно позволил этому затянуться слишком надолго.

— Честно говоря, я не получал особого приглашения на «воссоединение», — отвечает Стрэндж.

— Стивен, где ты был? — спрашивает Питер, отворачиваясь от Стива и Баки. Его рука скользит по пояснице Ванды, чтобы девушка снова заняла своё место на стуле.

— Мне нужно было проверить святилища и моих людей. Там всё ещё немного нестабильно, — говорит Стрэндж. — Я вижу, у вас похожая ситуация.

Он идет по комнате, останавливаясь, чтобы пожать Тони руку, а затем машет рукой, чтобы во главе стола появилось удобное кожаное кресло, в которое он и садится. Стивен опирается локтями на стол.

— Итак, — говорит он, почему-то глядя прямо на Питера. — Ты уже все понял?

— Боже, ты так бесишь, — говорит Питер, надув губы и откидываясь на спинку стула. — Нет, я еще не понял. Ты победил.

— Альтернативные реальности? — вмешивается Брюс. — Мы уже знаем, что мультивселенная — это большое место.

— Закрытое, — говорит Стрэндж. — Но это, скорее всего, единая, раздвоенная реальность. Две половины одного целого были временно разделены из-за Таноса.

— Но почему это вообще произошло? — спрашивает Брюс. — Танос хотел убить половину вселенной. Он сказал, что это именно то, что он собирается сделать.

— Да, но он также владел Камнями Бесконечности. Они буквальные семена Вселенной, в которой мы живем. И это означает, что они немного более разумны, чем мы первоначально предполагали. Вселенная не хочет разрушения. Она хочет равновесия.

— Значит, вместо того, чтобы уничтожить половину Вселенной, он просто… разделил ее пополам? — подытоживает Беннер.

— Именно.

— И это то, что ты видел на Титане? — спрашивает Тони. — Вот почему я был нужен тебе живым. Чтобы стянуть две половинки вместе.

— Ну, уверенность в себе никогда не была твоей проблемой, Старк, — говорит Стрэндж. — Но не стоит слишком полагаться на себя. Ты был только половиной решения.

— Прости, что?

— Сам по себе твой маленький магнит ничего бы не сделал. Но в сочетании с заклинаниями Питера и Ванды вы смогли притянуть и связать две половинки вместе. Это очень изящно, правда. Как я уже сказал, Вселенная ищет равновесия.

— Так почему же мы оказались здесь? — спрашивает Питер. — Для нас прошло уже пять лет. Почему мы вернулись назад, а не наоборот?

— Может, дело в простоте, а? — говорит Стрэндж, пожимая плечами. — Думай об этом как о Вселенной, возвращающейся к самым базовым заводским настройкам, которые она может контролировать. Она возвращается к самой ранней возможной временной шкале. Вот почему мы все чувствовали себя так дерьмово в течение последних нескольких дней. Подумайте об этом, как о временной смене часовых поясов.

— Наверное, путешествия во времени отнимают у тебя много сил, — смеется Питер. — Черт, я никогда не привыкну к этому.

— Ты удивительно хорошо приспосабливаешься, Питер.

— И ты мог бы рассказать мне все это в любой момент, ублюдок.

Стрэндж на это только смеется.

***

— Что? — спрашивает Питер. — У меня что-то на лице?

Он смущенно вытирает его. Мистер Старк странно смотрит на него, и Питер просто не уверен, что это может означать.

Встреча закончилась вскоре после слов Стивена, несмотря на то, что они не пришли к согласию относительно того, что делать с оставшимися Камнями Бесконечности. Питер напоминает себе, что они не нуждаются в согласии. Решение уже принято. Проблема будет заключаться в том, чтобы обеспечить его соблюдение.

Тем не менее, тот убийственный взгляд, которым сверлил его Капитан Америка, определенно тревожит парня. Питер все еще чувствует зуд между лопатками.

Мистер Старк прислонился к стене за пределами конференц-зала и слегка сутулится.

— Ты знаешь, — говорит он. — Если бы мне пришлось поставить деньги на то, кто поведет Мстителей со мной и Кэпом, я бы никогда не подумал на тебя.

— Ну и ну, вот спасибо, — говорит Питер, немного уязвленный этим заявлением. Хорошо, он не самый опытный из Мстителей, но он сделал хорошую работу, и мистер Старк еще не признал этого. Тони действительно думал, что спас всех, в то время как Питер крутил пальцами и играл с магией в течение многих лет.

— Эй, не обижайся, малыш. Я просто говорю, что ты не самый очевидный выбор. Я бы подумал, может быть, Т’Чалла… Стрэндж. Может быть, Куилл, если всё станет действительно странным.

— У Т’Чаллы была целая страна, и половина ее жителей отправилась на войну. У него были другие заботы, — говорит Питер; его голос злее, чем он намеревался. — И, как уже говорилось, Стрэндж был совершенно бесполезен. Кроме того, вы слышите себя, когда говорите, или вы просто закрываете на это глаза и надеетесь на лучшее?

— Не понял?

— Вы же понимаете, что Ванда — самая могущественная из нас, верно? Она могла бы буквально прикончить нас всех одним словом. И все же вы решили, что Куилл был бы тем самым лидером? Куилл?

— Это… справедливое замечание.

— Кроме того, я не лидер.

— Нет, ты _определенно _лидер, — говорит мистер Старк. Он отталкивается от стены и хлопает Питера по плечу. — Эй, идем со мной, малыш.

Он тащит Питера за собой по коридору в направлении лаборатории.

— Ч… что?

— Я вижу, как они на тебя смотрят, — говорит мистер Старк. — Они следуют твоему примеру. Они уважают твои решения. Черт, да даже Баки встал против Кэпа, потому что **ты **так сказал.

— Мы вместе принимали решения.

— Да, я вижу, как твой стиль руководства подходит для этого.

— У меня нет…

— Послушай, я знаю, что у меня плохо получается, но я пытаюсь сказать, что я… что ты… я горжусь тобой, малыш.

И это заставляет Питера споткнуться, а его грудь — сжаться. Он действительно, **действительно **не ожидал этого.

— Я… эм, воу… Хорошо.

Они идут молча, и Питер мысленно проклинает себя за неловкость и отчаянно ищет новую тему для разговора. Почему он такой?

— Мне нужно, чтобы Вы позволили Куиллу использовать Квинджет, — вот на чем он, наконец, останавливается. _Очень плавный переход, Паркер. Ты просто молодец_.— Брюс сказал, что вы приспособили его для межзвездных путешествий. Мне нужно, чтобы Вы позволили ему использовать его, чтобы добраться до Вормира.

Он чувствует колебания Тони, но в конце концов тот резко кивает.

— Он заправлен и готов к работе, — говорит он. — Передай Куиллу, что он может лететь, когда он будет готов.

— Благодарю вас, сэр.

— Итак, Камень Времени и Камень души — с ними всё понятно, но раскрой мне тайну. Что Ванде нужно от Камня Разума? Это не просто ностальгия, не так ли? Иначе это серьезно очень плохая причина, чтобы держать что-то вроде этого… ну, ты понимаешь. Не то чтобы я тебе не доверяю, малыш, но…

Питер обдумывает, что ему следует сказать. Это кажется личным. То, что между ним и Вандой. Но он не может отрицать, что мистер Старк может быть полезен в их ситуации. И он доверяет ему больше, чем кому-либо. Он поступит правильно.

— Я обещал ей, что помогу вернуть Вижна, — говорит он.

— Это чертовски многообещающе, — говорит Тони, нервно почесывая бородку и переводя взгляд на Питера.

— Да, — говорит Питер. — Но мы заключили сделку. Мне нужно было, чтобы она все делала со мной. Чтобы она сделала это, я пообещал, что помогу ей вернуть Вижна, как только мы закончим. На самом деле это было довольно справедливо. Она помогает мне вернуть любовь всей моей жизни, я делаю то же самое для нее.

Питеру требуется слишком много времени, чтобы понять, **что **он сказал. И то он это делает, только потому, что его шаги эхом отдаются в коридоре. Тони останавливается в нескольких футах позади, глядя на Питера с поднятыми бровями.

_Почему, почему, почему?! Паркер, ты идиот!_

Дело в том, что он так привык формулировать _это _таким образом, что даже не думал об этом. Конечно, это звучит слишком драматично, но они были в очень драматических обстоятельствах. Куилл понял это первым, когда Питер сидел напротив него, скорчившись в углу Бенатара, сходя с ума, и просто сказал это прямо, как будто это ничего не значило.

— Так ты его любил, да?

— Да, — сказал Питер. — Да, это так.

Куилл кивнул. Он тоже потерял человека, которого любил больше всего на свете. Он все понял. Как и Ванда, когда они наконец вернулись на Землю. Они были едины в этой потере и решимости ее исправить. Да, они были печальными болванами, но, по крайней мере, вместе.

Но он никогда, **никогда **не должен был говорить это при мистере Старке. Его сердце бьется так, словно вот-вот выскочит из груди, а легкие вдруг перестают перерабатывать кислород. Но мистер Старк криво улыбается, и Питер понимает, что на самом деле он не понимает, что сказал Питер. _Он не знает_.

Потому что Питер уверен, что, если бы мистер Старк когда-нибудь узнал о его чувствах, _это _не было бы встречено улыбкой. Есть ровно два сценария, по которым это может пойти. Признание Питера будет встречено либо жалостью, либо глубоким самобичеванием. Для Питера Паркера нет счастливого конца.

Но это не значит, что он не фантазировал о том, что всё могло бы пройти… иначе. У него есть фантазии настолько изношенные, что они проигрываются в его уме с тем же заикающимся, нечетким качеством старых диснеевских VHS-лент, которые Тетя Мэй вытаскивала и проигрывала для него в те дни, когда он был болен. Конечно, у них был Blu-ray, но было что-то особенное в видео, что-то потертое и удобное. Питеру нравится его фантазии о том, как Тони тянется к нему и прижимает к себе, когда Питер говорит «Я люблю Вас», чувствуя то же самое в ответ. Это помогает ему помнить, что эти фантазии никогда, никогда не будут реальными.

_Мистер Старк не знает_. Поэтому Питер заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох и взять себя в руки.

— Мистер Старк? — осторожно спрашивает он. Тони улыбается еще шире.

— Черт, парень, я даже не подумал. Я знаю, что Мэй летит к тебе, но я даже не думал о твоей девушке.

— М-моей… девушке? — теперь Питер в замешательстве. Мистер Старк догоняет его в коридоре и смущенно ерошит волосы Питера. Он чувствует, что краснеет. Это самое худшее. Самое худшее.

— Да, та угрюмая, верно? Которая, кто кричит на меня о перераспределении богатства.

— ЭмДжей?

Мистер Старк стреляет из пальцев, сложив их в подобие пистолета, и это так смешно, что Питер улыбается, несмотря на своё жалкое смущение.

— Бинго. ЭмДжей. Я могу сделать так, что она тоже окажется тут. Очевидно, что вы двое хотели бы воссоединения.

— Эм, мистер Старк, ЭмДжей немного занята в Брауне. Это ее первый семестр. Это действительно важно.

— Да, я просто подумал, учитывая обстоятельства…

— Какие обстоятельства?

— Черт, парень, любовь всей твоей жизни!

_О. О Боже. Только. Не. Это._

— Нет, мистер Старк, Я не имел в виду ЭмДжей.

— Все в порядке, малыш. Тебе не нужно смущаться. Я тоже помню, как был молод и влюблен.

— Мистер Старк, нет…

— Я знаю, знаю, ты не хочешь говорить об этом со своим наставником средних лет.

— Мистер Старк, Я… Я гей.

— О, — говорит Тони, хмуря брови в замешательстве. — Но… я думал?..

— Мы с ЭмДжей встречались всего секунду в старшей школе, прежде чем я понял себя и… но это было давно…

— Годы, верно, — говорит мистер Старк. — И правда. Я забыл, что это было некоторое время назад для вас.

Питер неловко покачивается на пятках, пока мистер Старк рассматривает его.

— Итак, этот парень, — говорит мистер Старк. — Я бы с удовольствием познакомился с парнем, который украл сердце моего паучка. Предложение всё ещё в силе, малыш. Он может оказаться здесь. Или я могу отправить тебя к нему в гости. Что угодно. Ты очень много работал в течение очень долгого времени, Питер. Ты заслуживаешь воссоединения с кем-то, с кем ты…

— Мы не… — перебивает Питер.

— Что?

— Я… по сути я не сказал ему, что чувствую, — говорит Питер. — И в любом случае он не чувствует того же самого по отношению ко мне.

И теперь мистер Старк смотрит на него с той жалостью, которую Питер ожидал и боялся все это время.

— Так будет лучше, — говорит Паркер чуть громче шепота. — По крайней мере, мы все еще сможем быть друзьями, если он никогда не узнает, так что…

— Хорошо, — говорит мистер Старк.

— Точно, — эхом отзывается Питер.

— Так ты хочешь спуститься в лабораторию и взорвать какое-нибудь дерьмо? — говорит мистер Старк. Его рука тепло опускается на спину Питера, и в этот момент парень чувствует себя прекрасно и ужасно одновременно.

— Черт возьми, да, — говорит Питер.


	3. Chapter 3

В лаборатории стоит запах серы и горячего металла, когда Тони прогоняет Питера около полуночи. Он удостоверяется, что пацан знает, где найти свою новую комнату, а затем ПЯТНИЦА включает AC/DC, и Тони наливает себе очень щедрую порцию скотча, ныряя с головой в работу по перемонтажу новейшей версии Халкбастера. У Брюса были некоторые заметки после того, как Халк повредил костюм со спины, но у Тони еще не было времени что-либо с этим сделать.

Он надеется, что повторяющиеся действия по снятию проводов и перенастройке внутренней работы брони помогут унять беспокойство, которое росло в основании его позвоночника весь день.

Это не должно его беспокоить. Почему это должно его беспокоить? На самом деле, это его не беспокоит. Питер — подросток. Подростки влюбляются и теряют друг друга со скоростью света. Так что на самом деле, это не должно иметь значения, что Пит, по-видимому, влюбился в какого-то хера, который явно не заслуживает его.

_Но дело в том, что Питер больше не подросток. Это странная вещь, и Тони всё ещё трудно это принять. _Это случилось, когда Халкбастер находился спиной к Халку. _Нет, Питер, несомненно, вырос_.

Он такой умный, острый на язык, вдумчивый — в то время как Тони привык к его энтузиазму и необученности — и лидер, даже командир.

И это полностью вычёркивает из разума Тони физические изменения парня. Только первоначальный шок от появления Питера помешал ему сразу же заметить, насколько сильно он изменился. Он теперь выше, достаточно высокий для того, чтобы смотреть Тони в глаза, в то время как раньше ему приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх. Его лицо утратило свою детскость, скулы и челюсти стали острыми за эти годы. У него появились мышцы. У Питера всегда было тело гимнаста, но теперь оно определенно изменилось.

У Тони пересыхает во рту, и он вспоминает парнишку, свисающего с потолка медицинского отсека, с торсом, полностью выставленным напоказ, с брюшным прессом, словно он был какой-то непристойной греческой статуей — таким же безупречным, если не считать зловещего изогнутого шрама чуть ниже сердца и дорожки волос на животе. Почему эти маленькие несовершенства вызвали в нем такой толчок, он не мог сказать. Это зрелище на мгновение остановило обычно занятой ум Тони, и на целую минуту его мозг был заполнен только белым шумом. Он надеется, что Питер этого не заметил.

_«Господи, ты просто больной ублюдок. Ты познакомился с ним, когда ему было 15»_, — напоминает он себе.

Тони не хочет думать ни о чем из этого, особенно о юном Питере, нервничающем и заикающемся в тот день в своей спальне в Куинсе. Об отголосках того, кем он станет в своем заявлении, что если он может делать то, что умеет, и не останавливает плохие вещи, то плохие вещи происходят именно по его вине; или о том, как он приклеил руку Тони к дверной ручке, чтобы убедить его сохранить свой секрет от тёти. Решимость и огонь в его глазах, даже тогда… Тони не хочет думать об этом. Это проклятие и путь в ад.

Вместо этого Тони хочет найти того придурка, в которого влюблен Питер, и заставить его заплатить за разбитое сердце парня кровью и плотью. Но нет, он же гребаный взрослый, который не выражает свои эмоции через физическое насилие, если на кону не стоят жизни или безопасность других. Ему приходится повторять это про себя, может быть, слишком много раз.

И затем он проводит, вероятно, бесполезное количество минут, думая о каждом парне, которого он когда-либо видел рядом с Питером. Может ли кто-то из них быть тем таинственным человеком, чьих чувств не смог добиться Пит?

Вот этот маленький ботаник с Лего и смешными шляпами? Нет, ни один Нед точно не достоин того, чтобы Питер проявил хоть малейший намек на интерес. Один из тех раздражающих придурков из академического декатлона? Зиппи? Но он ведь настоящий хулиган, а Питер никогда не мог терпеть хулиганов. Остаётся вариант, что это, вероятно, тот маленький говнюк Гарри Осборн, и Тони действительно не может терпеть этого льстивого маленького хера. И пусть его лицо чуть симпатичнее, чем у его весьма интеллектуального вора-отца, но есть в нем что-то, что просто… не так. И вообще Тони никогда не любил, чтобы Пит болтался с ним.

«Может быть, все разрешится само собой», — пытается рассуждать он. Может быть, теперь, когда их обстоятельства стали менее напряженными, увлечение Питера исчезнет, и он найдет кого-то другого. Кого-то лучше для себя. Кого-то, кто будет обращаться с ним правильно. Тони отказывается думать о том, каким может быть такой человек. Эти мысли явно не приведут его к хорошему результату.

Просто он знает Питера, научился читать его выражение лица и характер за четыре года сражений, тренировок, ночных дежурств в лаборатории и вечеров с пиццей. Пацан определенно может отвлекаться на «блестящие штучки» — новый костюм Паука, сложную математическую задачу, случайную пару кроссовок ограниченного выпуска, и тогда Тони чувствовал, что Питеру нужно было это «лакомство», эта самая «блестящая штучка».

Но выражение его лица, когда он говорил об этом «друге», не было тем, которое он использовал для блестящих вещей. Это была улыбка, которая расцветает на его лице в редких случаях, когда он говорит о вещах, которые действительно имеют значение. О своем дяде Бене, о его долге Человека-Паука, о прекрасной математике дуги одной из его паутин. Когда Тони задумывается над этим, у него в груди становится пусто. _Достойный его почтения_.

Он наливает себе еще выпивку, переключает ПЯТНИЦУ на Metallica и включает музыку до «11», пытаясь сузить свой мир до минимального предела, чтобы не слышать ничего, кроме пульсирующего ритма, проводов и соединений. В основном, у него это получается, и если небольшая часть его ума задерживается в тех областях, где этого не должно быть, то он старается приложить все усилия и заставить себя отбросить эти мысли.

***

На улице, может быть, и октябрь, но в Ваканде никогда не появится этот хрустящий осенний холод в воздухе. Это прекрасное место: городской пейзаж, органично вписанный в окружающий ландшафт; в это время позднего полудня солнце превращает деревья, которые покрывают окружающие горы, в блестящее золото.

В такие дни Питер сильно тоскует по Нью-Йорку, Куинсу, своему району, своему кварталу… В это время года все пешеходы на улицах будут одеты во фланель и шарфы, борясь с холодом, а воздух будет смутно пахнуть корицей из кафе на каждом углу и тыквой едва ли не в каждом доме. Деревья станут оранжевыми и красными, и мистер Дельмар предложит домашнюю хорчату вместе со своей обычной едой.

Он скучает по всему этому, скучает по ощущению себя где-то _дома_. Но в то же время он не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет вернуться к той жизни. Сможет ли он это сделать? Снова стать дружелюбным соседом Человеком-Пауком? Защищать Куинс, останавливая грабителей и автобусные аварии и помогая маленьким старушкам перейти улицу после всего, что он пережил и что он видел?

У него нет ответа на этот вопрос. Он знает, что Мэй собирается попросить его вернуться домой, и боится выражения ее лица, когда ему придется сказать ей: «Еще не время».

Ещё у него есть план для Ванды, который он пока может использовать в качестве отмазки. Но правда в том, что он мог бы работать над этим на базе Мстителей на севере штата. Он просто не готов вернуться к той знакомой, но чужой жизни.

Питер концентрируется на дыхании и спокойствии, стоя на раскаленном асфальте. Только потому, что будущее не определено, это не значит, что оно мрачное, верно?

Его сердце подпрыгивает, когда он видит самолет, дрейфующий над краем гор. _Она здесь._ Он наблюдает, как самолет становится всё больше на горизонте, его горло уже сжимается от слез, и он бросает всё притворство, когда видит, как Мэй спускается по трапу в брюках с высокой талией и обтягивающем оранжевом топе; огромные очки соскальзывают с ее носа, волосы собраны в беспорядочный пучок. Его глаза слезятся, и он чувствует, как дрожит его тело.

Она бежит и спотыкается на смехотворно высоких каблуках, но восстанавливает равновесие и тянет его в крепкие объятия.

— Питер, — говорит она, прижимая его к себе. — Питер, клянусь, блядь, Богом, если ты еще раз сделаешь что-нибудь подобное, я засуну твою ногу тебе в задницу так глубоко, что она вылезет из твоего гребаного рта! — она оттаскивает его назад и шлепает по голове. — Мы не забираемся на инопланетные космические корабли, чтобы покататься на чертовых аттракционах, Питер!

Питер издает беспомощный, слабый смешок, и это, наконец, выпускает поток его слез. Да. Свой лексикон он получил явно от тёти Мэй.

— Т-так точно, — с трудом выдавливает он сквозь всхлипывания, которые с трудом сдерживал до этого. Она прижимает его лоб к своему, положив прохладную руку ему на затылок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

Объятия такие знакомые. Она держала его так, когда его родители пропали без вести, когда умер дядя Бен, когда он вернулся домой в слезах, потому что лишился своего костюма и стажировки у Старка в один момент. Но теперь все изменилось. Он вырос на несколько дюймов, и ей приходится опускать его шею и приподниматься на носках, чтобы они видели друг друга. Ее кости кажутся маленькими и хрупкими под его руками, как никогда раньше. И он чувствует себя одновременно таким счастливым и таким грустным.

— Я так скучала по тебе, Питер, — говорит она.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — шепчет он сквозь слезы.

В самые мрачные моменты — после неудачного теста оборудования или очередных нескончаемых споров со Стивеном Стрэнджем — он был убежден, что у него больше никогда не будет такого. Но он знает. Он силой вырвал это из Вселенной, а теперь не позволит, чтобы это забрали у него снова.

— Пойдем, — говорит он, беря ее руки в свои. — Мне так много нужно тебе показать. Ты не поверишь, что происходит в городе.

— Я уверена, что это здорово, Питер, — говорит она. — И ты определенно поведешь меня за покупками позже, но сначала я хочу всё услышать.

Питер тянет ее за руку, увлекая в прохладу здания.

— Тут особо нечего рассказывать, — говорит он.

— Чушь собачья, — возражает Мэй. — Мы поедим, присядем на скамеечку, и ты расскажешь мне всё, что делал последние пять лет. Мне нужны все сплетни. Здесь есть тайская кухня?

Питер смеется, весело и беззаботно.

— Конечно, — говорит он. — Она здесь есть.

***

Следующее утро Тони начинает с похмелья и в отвратительном настроении. От легкой дремоты его разбудила ПЯТНИЦА, и он обнаружил себя лежащим лицом на клавиатуре компьютера. Новости сообщали о том, что директор Коулсон из ЩИТа летит в Ваканду и хочет провести разбор полетов.

Он варит кофе в маленькой кухоньке рядом с лабораторным помещением, машет Шури, которая только что пришла, чтобы начать свою работу, посылая лаборантов несколькими отборными словами.

— Выглядишь немного потрепанным, колонизатор, — говорит она ему, когда он спотыкается, держа руку над своей кружкой.

— А вы сияете, как всегда, Ваше Величество, — говорит он, зевая. — В чем Ваш секрет? Купание в крови угнетателей? Милые видео с котиками? Я чувствую, что оба эти варианта имеют право на существование, и это, поверьте, комплимент.

— Думаю, ночь сна работает на «ура», на самом деле, — говорит она. — Тебе стоит как-нибудь попробовать.

— Эй, с ума-то не сходи! — отвечает ей Тони, махнув рукой назад, и уходит.

Он принимает душ и переодевается в другую футболку с черной полосой в паре с кофтой и джинсами, прежде чем, наконец, найти Коулсона в одном из конференц-залов нижнего уровня.

Мстители тесно сотрудничали с ЩИТом в своих тщетных попытках после Щелчка, и Коулсон получал многие детали в том числе от Клинта, и на самом деле у него могло накопиться достаточно вопросов, потому что знает он далеко не всё.

Коулсон одет в серый безупречный Армани, и Тони видит это, когда шаркает в конференц-зал, потягивая третью чашку кофе за день. Он забрал свою кружку из «Star Trek» у Стрэнджа. Она слишком большая, к тому же это единственная кружка, которая вмещает приличное количество кофе. Возможно, ещё он слишком эмоционально привязан к ней, но ведь вдвойне приятно, когда что-то так идеально выполняет свою задачу.

— Директор Коулсон, — он приветствует мужчину кивком головы. — Чем обязан? Я думал, что обычно Вы приходите только когда сильно приспичит. Ну или на зов Капитанской Задницы.

— Понятия не имею, о чем Вы говорите, — тон Коулсона сухой и бесстрастный, на что Тони только ухмыляется. Потолочная плитка в дальнем правом углу комнаты медленно шатается. Похоже, Клинт теряет сноровку.

— Да, да, точно, — говорит он. — Итак, что Вам нужно? У меня так-то есть дела. Очень важные.

— Нам нужно кое-кого опросить…

— Еще раз, директор. Вы уже знаете всё то, что знаю и я. Мне кажется, что я был достаточно открыт с Вами. К тому же, знаете, общение — это ключевой момент, если вы хотите сохранить романтику, верно? — он и Коулсон смотрят друг на друга сверху вниз с приподнятыми бровями — правая у Тони, левая у Коулсона. Директор моргает первым, и Тони хихикает.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Человеком-Пауком, — говорит он. — Мои источники сообщают, что у него, скорее всего, есть некоторая информация, которая критически важна для будущего ЩИТа.

— Ладно, это звучит как целая куча зловещих слов, но не объясняет, почему ты позвал меня сюда в столь ранний час.

— Господи, Старк, уже полдень.

— А я делаю свою лучшую работу только после трех, — говорит Тони, потягивая кофе. — Ответь на вопрос.

— Мои источники… — продолжает он. Тони притворно кашляет в кулак.

— Бартон, — выдыхает Старк.

— Мои источники, — повторяет Коулсон, — также указали, что было бы правильно, если бы я получил ваше одобрение до разговора с ним.

— Это… удивительно проницательно. Хорошая работа, Бартон, — кричит он в потолок. Сверху раздается разочарованный возглас, а затем Клинт спускается с потолка.

— Ну вообще-то точная формулировка была: «вам лучше сначала получить одобрение папочки Старка, или он, скорее всего, начнет еще одну гребаную войну супергероев», — говорит он с ворчанием, когда падает на пол. У Тони аж живот скручивает от этой фразы.

— Я ничей не… папочка, — говорит он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Клинт только фыркает.

— Меня не одурачишь.

— Он еще ребенок. Я защищаю его.

— Это не так, Старк, ты просто одержим.

Ну, Тони не может с этим поспорить.

— Бла-бла-бла, — говорит он, пренебрежительно размахивая руками.

— Мне нужно поговорить с ним, Старк, — говорит Коулсон. Тони глубоко, по-детски вздыхает.

— Прекрасно, но я присутствую при любом допросе.

— Но только не вмешиваться, — возражает Коулсон.

— Это зависит от вопросов, — ухмыляется Тони.

Ему это не нравится. Конечно, с тех самых пор прошло много времени, большинство нацистов были уволены, и ЩИТ больше не делал грязную работу, но Старк был бы ужасно наивным, если бы не думал, что главные чины организации любого бы устранили, чтобы взглянуть на нынешнего Питера. И это, на самом деле, только верхушка айсберга.

По крайней мере, здесь, в Ваканде, авторитет ЩИТа равен нулю, и у Тони есть некоторый контроль над ситуацией. Как бы он не пытался уверить себя в том, что Коулсон хороший парень, он не доверяет ему, особенно когда дело касается Питера. Поэтому все уговоры про «высшие блага» просто идут к черту, если что-то может угрожать безопасности Питера.

Если Тони будет присутствовать при их разговоре, он сможет, как минимум, защитить пацана от его слишком длинного языка и от всего, что может сделать его уязвимым перед ЩИТом. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока они все в конечном итоге не покинут уединенную безопасность Ваканды и не вернутся домой.

— Тони, ну же, не будь мудаком, — говорит Клинт.

— Кто бы говорил, маленький стукач, — огрызается он в ответ. — Ты знаешь, что это вопросы исключительно для Мстителей, и ты помнишь, что случается, когда это выносится на обозрение.

— Эй, у меня самые благородные цели…

— Заткнись. Знаешь что? Ладно. Хорошо, ладно, я пойду посмотрю, можно ли с ним поболтать. Но вы оба останетесь на своих местах, — говорит он, указывая туда-сюда между ними. — Это не допрос. Пацан просто сделает одолжение.

Он выходит прежде, чем кто-либо успевает ему ответить. Он действительно злится на Клинта, хотя и знает, что на самом деле не имеет на это права. Ему кажется, что он пугает нескольких человек, топающих по коридорам комплекса Ваканды, когда он идет в комнату Питера. Дора, несомненно, не боится его, но остальная часть повседневного персонала, кажется, немного смущена его взглядами.

Добравшись до двери Питера, он решает не стучать и ждать, а просто врывается в комнату и тут же жалеет об этом, увидев Питера и Мэй, развалившихся на кровати и смотрящих Диснеевские фильмы.

Они замечают его не сразу. Голова Питера лежит на коленях Мэй, и она расчесывает пальцами его каштановые волосы, в то время как персонаж на экране поет о том, что не может рассказать о том, что она влюблена.

— Не то чтобы я не хочу… просто я больше не знаю, где моё место. Как будто все это очень далеко, — говорит Питер. Мэй что-то шепчет ему, и Тони начинает говорить прежде, чем он может услышать какие-нибудь важные признания.

— Мэй Паркер, которая с каждой нашей встречей становится все красивее! Я имею в виду… честно признайся, у тебя есть специальные магические побрякушки, которые делают так, что ты стареешь назад? Бенджамин Баттон, все дела? Потому что я мог бы использовать некоторые из таких амулетов.

— Тони! — восклицает она с сияющей улыбкой, грациозно поднимаясь с кровати и крепко обнимая его. — Спасибо, что привез моего мальчика домой.

— Эй, я могу сказать, что он сделал большую часть работы, — говорит Тони, возвращая ей объятия.

— Пожалуй, он преуспел в этом.

Он никогда не забудет, как сидел за её кухонным столом с лицом, все еще измазанным грязью другой планеты, и сказал ей, что Питер умер.

_— Я верну его, — сказал он ей. — Я верну его тебе, клянусь._

_— Лучше бы, блядь, это было правдой, мистер Старк, — сказала она со слезами на глазах. — Или я сама тебя выслежу и прикончу. Мне плевать, что ты за чертов супергерой._

Он честно не думал, что они ещё когда-нибудь пересекутся, и все же они снова здесь, вместе. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он крепче обнимает ее за талию и кружит, пока они хихикают.

Тони движется слишком энергично, и они в конечном итоге кувыркаются на кровать. Рука Тони натыкается на ногу Питера, и он обхватывает его лодыжку, глядя на него с улыбкой, которая, как он чувствует, выглядит такой идиотской. И пусть он не может это контролировать — ему плевать. Он чувствует себя так легко, как никогда раньше. Как жаль, что уже нужно идти.

— Питер, — говорит он, резко обрывая смех и пытаясь придать своему лицу более серьезное выражение. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал. Это очень важно. Ты готов?

— Да, сэр… — Питер серьезно смотрит на него и кивает.

— Питер, ни при каких обстоятельствах не улыбайся. Ты не должен улыбаться любой ценой. Ты меня понимаешь? Просто. Не. Улыбайся, — отрывисто говорит он. Пацан кривит лицо, стараясь сделать так, чтобы не дать кончикам губ скользнуть вверх. О, Тони просто сломает его. — Я серьезно, малыш. Ты не можешь этого сделать. Не смей.

Лицо Питера дергается, и он еще больше кривит рот. Тони двигает большим пальцем вверх и вниз по задней части икры Питера, и он знает, что это должно быть щекотно, особенно с усиленными чувствами Питера.

— Молодец, парень. Надо продержаться.

Когда улыбка Питера прорывается наружу, её можно сравнить с сиянием солнца сквозь облака. Он смеется, пинает Тони и падает обратно на матрас.

— Вы играете нечестно, — говорит он. Тони переводит взгляд на Мэй, которая смотрит на них каким-то мягким, расплывчатым взглядом.

— Да никогда в жизни, малыш, — говорит он.

— Хэй, — говорит Питер, переворачиваясь на живот. — Я собирался взять Мэй на рынок сегодня днем. Пошляемся по магазинам, оценим местный колорит. Хотите пойти с нами? Есть один парень, который делает самые фантастические клецки из маниоки, и вы действительно…

— Нет, малыш. Я дам вам двоим немного времени для семейных уз. Но прежде чем вы отправитесь осматривать достопримечательности, я действительно пришел сюда с определенной целью.

— А?

— Прямо сейчас здесь находится директор ЩИТа. Он хочет поговорить с тобой.

Питер выпрямляется, а потом снова хмурится.

— Фьюри здесь?

— Нет, нет. Другой парень. Фил Коулсон. Сказал, что хочет задать тебе несколько вопросов. Ты не должен идти, если не хочешь, Питер. Но если ты не против, я буду там всё время. Ничего такого, что бы тебя не устраивало, не случится.

— Да, я приду, — кивает парень. Он встает, оглядывая комнату в поисках своих ботинок. На нем все та же одежда, в которой он вернулся. Черт, Тони нужно купить ему что-нибудь еще.

— Мэй, я постараюсь вернуться через… несколько часов? Я могу позвонить кому-нибудь, если хочешь! Ванда или…

— Нет, нет, я в порядке. Вы идите. Я немного осмотрюсь здесь, — говорит Мэй. — Мы встретимся позже.

***

Тони никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы спокойно сидеть и слушать, но вот он здесь. Он сидит в задней части этой комнаты в течение часа, пока Коулсон расспрашивает Питера про каждую деталь, что касается проведённого им времени после Щелчка. Нога Тони не может найти удобное положение под столом, и он выстукивает все более сложные ритмы на стеклянной поверхности пальцами.

Дело не в том, что ему это не интересно, просто Тони уже просмотрел все подробные заметки Питера о своей работе, и ему на данный момент трудно сосредоточиться на версии непрофессионала по поводу всей ситуации. В отличие от своего героя — Капитана Америка — Коулсон кажется относительно безразличным к продолжению существования нескольких Камней Бесконечности. Он только кивает, когда Питер вводит его в курс дела, и небрежно говорит:

— Похоже, они в хороших руках, — он опускает голову. Тони хочет знать, какова цель Коулсона. Он уже переслал ему записи Питера, и у него есть достаточно ученых, чтобы объяснить ему все это. Он ищет что-то еще. Пытаясь вывести Питера на разговор таким образом, чтобы его надежды оправдались и парень ошибся. — Итак, мистер Паркер, пока вы и ваши спутники работали над этим заклинанием…

— Не могли бы мы… — перебивает его Питер. — Я имею в виду, это действительно была формула, а не… В конце концов, магия — это просто наука, которую мы еще не до конца понимаем. Мы не в Гарри Поттере. Хотя, насколько это было бы круто? Я просто хочу, чтобы вы поняли: мы живем в мире с геноцидными инопланетянами и столетними суперсолдатами и… ох. Куилл рассказывал мне об этой даме, которая может стрелять огнем из своих кулаков, которая громит других синих инопланетян? Я имею в виду, огненные кулаки. Насколько это круто? Во всяком случае, все, что я говорю, если у нас есть все это, наверняка где-то должны быть драконы, и я думаю, что их поиск и укрощение должны быть более международным приоритетом, вот и все.

Тони приподнимается со своего места и вопросительно поднимает бровь, глядя на Питера. Может быть, пацан тоже это чувствует? Что Коулсон пытается чего-то добиться. Это не похоже на Питера, но он умный, и Тони не может позволить Коулсону использовать этот _талантливый рот_ в своих интересах. _«Я не это имел в виду»_, — резко говорит он своему телу. — _«Быстро лёг обратно!»_

— Хорошо, хорошо… — говорит Коулсон.

— Я имею в виду, скажите мне, неужели нет ни малейшей части вас, которая не хочет быть всадником дракона, директор Коулсон? Потому что я не поверю вам.

— Это очень забавно, мистер Паркер, но мне интересно, какое участие ЩИТ принимал в вашей работе? Оказывали ли мы техническую поддержку? Контроль?

— А почему вообще должен быть задействован ЩИТ, директор? — спрашивает Питер, и его тон внезапно становится холодным. Да. Коулсон задел за живое.

— Простите меня, мистер Паркер. Просто вся ситуация… скорее в наших руках. Я предполагаю, что у вас был контакт с кем-то в ЩИТе, хотя бы для того, чтобы обеспечить своевременные обновления, как это сделал мистер Старк.

— Я думаю, директор, у нас с мистером Старком были очень разные подходы к этой проблеме.

Коулсон улыбается, но улыбка не отражается в его глазах.

— Кто был вашим связным, мистер Паркер? Это был директор Фьюри?

Питер молча смотрит на него.

— А если бы это было так? — наконец спрашивает он.

— Тогда я хотел бы спросить вас, мистер Паркер, почему Ник Фьюри не появился вместе с вами и остальными вашими товарищами?

Питер вздыхает, его голова на мгновение опускается на раскрытые ладони, прежде чем он выныривает и стоически смотрит Коулсону в глаза.

— Думаю, это не имеет значения, — говорит он. — Вы хотите обвинить меня в измене, да вы уже можете это сделать, так как я не подписывал соглашения, и я не собираюсь этого делать. Директор Фьюри был нашим контактом с ЩИТом изначально. Он обосновался здесь, в Ваканде, но примерно через год после того, как мы попытались все изменить, он и остальная часть Мирового Совета забеспокоились. Директор Фьюри сообщил, что нам необходимо отложить этот проект и вернуться к активной миротворческой деятельности. В то время все было немного неспокойно.

— И что же вы ответили?

— Я не был согласен, — говорит Питер. — Категорически.

— А с чего бы мне обвинять вас в измене, мистер Паркер?

— Ну, я не подчинился прямому приказу директора ЩИТа и Всемирного Совета, — говорит Питер, а затем продолжает чуть тише, быстро говоря. — Кроме того, я выгнал его из страны.

— Ты — что? — недоверчиво восклицает Тони.

— Прошу прощения? — спрашивает Коулсон.

— С разрешения короля Т’Чаллы, конечно, — уточняет Питер, как будто это могло бы спасти ситуацию. Тони едва может сдержать смех. Его глаза слезятся от усилия удержать его.

— О Боже, — выдыхает он. — Это самый лучший день в моей жизни.

— Вы выгнали директора Фьюри из страны? — быстрое моргание Коулсона — единственное, что выдает его шок. Его тон по-прежнему полностью под контролем.

— Мне пришлось вырубить его и посадить на самолет из Ваканды.

Тони хватается за живот и уже не может контролировать свой смех.

— Ты нокаутировал, — говорит он, задыхаясь, — ты нокаутировал Фьюри.

— У него довольно твердая голова, — сухо говорит Питер. — Потребовалось гораздо больше сил, чем я ожидал.

— Значит, ты не знаешь, где Ник Фьюри? — спрашивает Коулсон.

— Нет, сэр, — говорит Питер, безуспешно стараясь казаться пристыженным. — Боюсь, после этого мы прервали контакт со ЩИТом, хотя люди Т’Чаллы часто перехватывали шпионов на границе.

— Черт, — красноречиво говорит Коулсон.

— Что, простите? — переспрашивает Питер.

— Все в порядке, — неубедительно говорит Коулсон. — Просто это всё… не должно было быть моей работой, понимаешь? Я априори закулисный парень.

Тони с трудом сдерживает смех, а Питер сочувственно смотрит на Коулсона и похлопывает его по плечу.

— Уж это… извините.

— Вы не знаете, где он может быть?

— Зная его? Он наверняка занят созданием новой команды. Это действительно в его стиле. Но после того, как я его… ну… я не стал следить за ним, понимаете?

— Да, верно.

— Послушайте, — неуверенно произносит Питер. — Если вам действительно нужно его найти, я знаю парня, который очень хорошо выслеживает людей. Это вроде как в его… резюме.

— Я… благодарю вас, мистер Паркер. Это было бы очень полезно.

— Но Вы должны быть точно уверены, потому что с ним нелегко работать.

— ЩИТ нуждается в своем лидере, мистер Паркер.

— Что ж, я предупреждал, — говорит Питер. Со вздохом он достает телефон из кармана и набирает контакт, переключая видеочат на голографический экран, чтобы Коулсон мог всё видеть.

Едва он успевает позвонить, как незнакомый голос кричит: «О, малы-ы-ыш!!!» — с громким визгом, прежде чем в поле зрения появляется лицо в маске — красной, с большими черными глазами, похожими на панд. Желудок Тони сжимается.

— Эй, Уэйд, как дела?

— О, не веди себя так, будто не знаешь, как я, — говорит человек, и белки его маски сужаются с явным намёком. — Хотя, если ты хочешь на бис, я всегда рад помочь.

— Вообще-то мне нужна услуга, Уэйд. — Питер закатывает глаза.

— У меня такое чувство, что ты всегда звонишь только по работе, Пити. Ты знаешь, что со мной делает куча работы и отсутствие веселухи.

— Я думал, Нейт вернулся в наш мир, — говорит Питер. — Разве это не значит, что самое время для развлечений?

— О, малыш, ты даже не представляешь, — говорит он с визгом. — Но я рассказал ему все о тебе и о твоей славной, охерительной заднице, и он сказал, что если ты когда-нибудь будешь в настроении, то присоединишься к нам. Он киборг, Пит. Десять дюймов, буквально стальной.

_Какого черта? Какого, блядь, черта?! _У Тони болит голова. У него что, инсульт? От него пахнет тостами с маслом?

— Ну, я определенно буду иметь это в виду, — говорит Питер. А потом — и Тони с трудом в это верит — он подмигивает. — Но серьезно, парень, мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал мне одолжение.

— Детка, ты меня реально расстраиваешь, — говорит Уилсон. Питер смотрит, подняв бровь. — Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит мужчина с раздражением. — Что нужно моему мальчику?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты разыскал Ника Фьюри.

— Ник Фьюри? Тот парень из ЩИТа? Это… типа, эй, моя кровь слишком дорога для этого, Пити. Эти нацистские ублюдки повсюду, и они не останавливаются ни перед чем.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты его убивал, — говорит Питер, поднимая руки. — Пожалуйста, прошу, не убивай его. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты его выследил. Уэйд, это исполняющий обязанности директора ЩИТа — Фил Коулсон. Директор Коулсон, это Уэйд Уилсон — Дэдпул.

— Ты выглядишь знакомо, — говорит Дэдпул. — Знаком с Леди Смертью, не так ли? Я никогда не забываю лица.

— Нас однажды представили друг другу, — говорит Коулсон, потирая переносицу и словно пытаясь отогнать головную боль.

— Круто! — говорит Дэдпул. — Воскрешение приятелей!

— Итак, отлично, — говорит Питер, продолжая разговор. — Спасибо, Уэйд. Дай знать директору Коулсону, когда найдешь что-нибудь.

— Конечно, малыш.

— И ты точно не убьешь его? — спрашивает Питер. Дэдпул молчит в течение долгого, слишком долгого времени. — Уэйд.

— Да, хорошо, — говорит он. — Определенно. Не убью.

— Вот так, хороший Дэдпул.

— Ох-х, малыш… детка, когда ты так говоришь, ты знаешь, что мне хочется просто нагнуть тебя и…

— Пока, Уэйд! — Питер кричит и быстро заканчивает разговор. Кончики его ушей красные, а щеки светло-розовые.

— Спасибо, мистер Паркер, — говорит Коулсон. — Я думал…

— Да, я бы тоже не был уверен, — говорит Питер. — Но удачи Вам с ним. Мы закончили?

— Да. Я ценю вашу честность. — Коулсон встает и пожимает Питеру руку. — Старк, — говорит он и машет им обоим.

Тишина становится осязаемой, когда Питер и Тони возвращаются в комнату Питера.

— Итак, Пит, — говорит Тони, когда тишина становится слишком тяжелой. — А ты, случайно, не спал с Дэдпулом?

Питер снова краснеет, все его лицо теперь приобретает тот же ярко-красный оттенок ушей, и нервно бормочет.

— Я… ну, только один разок? Ну, может быть, и не один. Просто пару… я имею в виду… определенно не больше, чем несколько раз? Да. Определенно. Вот.

— Срань Господня, Питер. Дэдпул? Наемник? Ты с ума сошел?!

— На самом деле он очень хороший парень, — говорит Питер, пиная воображаемый камень и пряча лицо от Тони. — Он может и не так хорош, как кажется, но он действительно пытается стать лучше. Мы вместе патрулировали и все такое, когда я еще был в Нью-Йорке.

В голову Тони приходит ужасная мысль.

— Подожди, он не тот парень, который…

— Нет! — говорит Питер, поворачиваясь к Тони с широко раскрытыми глазами и поднятыми руками. — Боже, нет! Я… нет, и Уэйд находится в серьезных, довольно продолжительных отношениях с путешествующим во времени киборгом из будущего. Нейт. Я никогда не встречался с ним, но Уэйд буквально им одержим.

Тони вздыхает с облегчением. Он все еще не может полностью осознать, что Питер, и Дэдпул, и… нет, просто нет. Есть вещи, которые мозг просто не должен обрабатывать, и у Тони было слишком много подобных мыслей в голове за последние несколько дней.

— Слушай, парень, мне нужно кое-что сделать в лаборатории, — это ложь, но ему нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. — Я позволю тебе вернуться к тёте. Увидимся позже?

— Ах да, чуть не забыл, — говорит Питер. — Сегодня вторник.

— Эм, тебе нужно было напомнить себе, малыш, или в этом был смысл?

— Сегодня типа… общий ужин, — говорит Питер, как будто это очевидно.

По вторникам на базе всегда устраивали командный ужин, хотя членов команды было очень мало. Обычно это были только Питер, Роуди и Тони. Иногда рядом был ещё и Вижн, но он часто навещал Ванду. Тони почти забыл об этом.

— Верно.

— Тётя Мэй готовит бабушкины спагетти и фрикадельки.

Тони скептически смотрит на Питера. Он был вынужден съесть слишком много еды Мэй Паркер, пытаясь загладить вину после раскрытия Человека-паука Питера. И приятным опытом это назвать не поворачивался язык.

— Знаю, знаю, — говорит Питер. — Но она принесла карточку с рецептом моей бабушки и все такое, и пока я там, чтобы убедиться, что она не импровизирует, это на самом деле получается съедобно.

— Так ты говоришь, что ты готовишь командный ужин, — парирует Тони.

— Да, — говорит Питер со смехом, толкая плечом Тони и посылая теплую волну вниз по его телу. — Я готовлю ужин. Тётя Мэй будет там, чтобы смотреть и иногда перемешивать еду, если я чувствую, что она может справиться с этим. Вы должны прийти и съесть то, что я собираюсь приготовить для вас с любовью. Кроме того, принесите много вина на случай, если она решит заняться творчеством за моей спиной.

— Ну как же я могу устоять перед таким предложением?

— А еще, может быть, пригласить капитана? — осторожно предлагает Питер. — Не думаю, что я сейчас его любимый персонаж, но он не заслуживает исключения.

— Почему ты его так называешь? — Тони позволяет себе задать один из многих мучающих его вопросов. — Не Стив, не Капитан Америка. А странная смесь формальности и грубости.

— Ну, я не могу называть его Стивом, всё же он гораздо старше, — говорит Питер. — Последний раз я видел его лет восемь назад, когда он сбросил на меня самолет в Германии. И называя его Капитаном Америка, я делаю из него какого-то… героя.

— Но он и есть герой, — говорит Тони.

— Без обид, сэр. Я знаю, что Вы выросли на историях о том, что он был честным, храбрым и подобное дерьмо, но я не испытал абсолютно ничего из этого лично. Я знаю, что ему было все равно, что он делал, когда дрался с ребенком, а потом он чуть не убил Вас. Может быть, я не знаю всей истории, но если он хочет, чтобы я думал о нем что-то еще, он должен будет показать себя с другой стороны.

Тони так увлечен этими словами, что не замечает, как Питер держит его за руку, когда произносит эту речь. Это как сенсорная перегрузка. Слишком много чувств. Он ошеломлен, отворачивается и убирает руку от Питера.

— Ладно, малыш. Называй его как хочешь.

— Вы пригласите его на ужин? — Тони резко кивает головой. — И Вы тоже придете? Похоже, вам не помешает хорошая еда, сэр.

— Не наседай на меня, малыш. Порой это раздражает.

Питер настойчиво тянет его за руку, заставляя обернуться.

— Но Вы ведь придёте? Это традиция.

— Да, малыш, — говорит Тони. — Да, я ни за что на свете не пропущу этого.

И, черт возьми, это правда.


	4. Chapter 4

В соусе для пасты слишком много перца чили — Мэй постаралась от всего сердца — да и фрикадельки весьма странной структуры — вкус мяса едва различим, а овощи порезаны слишком большими кусками. Но в конце концов, это съедобно, и Питер смотрит на всё это и кивает сам себе: на столе достаточно Кьянти, чтобы восполнить недостатки еды.

Мстителей так много, что они даже не помещаются вокруг большого обеденного стола в одной из общих зон, поэтому некоторые располагаются на низких диванах и стульях в соседней гостиной. Технически это часть королевских помещений, но, по-видимому, она предназначалась для посетителей королевской семьи, поэтому она расположена вдали от центра главного комплекса, с окном во всю стену и видом на горы.

После ужина все разбрелись по разным углам и сидели, тихо переговариваясь. Сердце Питера на мгновение сжимается, когда он оглядывает переполненную комнату.

Нат и Брюс сидят на полу у кофейного столика, склонив головы друг к другу. Ракета, Грут и Тор играют в какую-то сложную карточную игру за обеденным столом. Питер не совсем понимает правила, но, похоже, Ракета пытается заставить Тора кинуть свой глазной протез в стакан.

— Слушай, чувак, я хочу сказать, что если твои карты реально настолько хороши, как ты говоришь, то тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — настаивает енот.

— Я есть Грут, — соглашается Грут.

Питер честно пытался понять язык Грута, когда они были все вместе. Полностью основанный на тоне и интонации, неповторимый и такой забавный. Это просто очаровательно. Но, честно говоря, в его изучении он продвинулся не очень далеко.

Он по-дружески хлопает Куилла по спине, когда тот проходит мимо него, оживленно беседуя с Роуди, который только вернулся из довольно продолжительной командировки.

— Хорошо, хорошо, объясни еще раз, — Куилл толкает Роуди. — То есть, в этой игре всё связано с Кевином Бэконом?!

Его тон полон удивления. Питер рад, что сегодня мужчине удалось немного расслабиться: утром он и остальные Стражи направятся в Вормир, а Стивен Стрэндж согласился пойти с ними, чтобы дать им верный совет.

Паркер даже обменивается не-таким-уж-враждебным кивком с капитаном Роджерсом, который сидит на одной из длинных банкеток вдоль стены с Клинтом и — неожиданно — директором Коулсоном.

Питер прислоняется к стене, чтобы рассмотреть всю компанию, его глаза скользят по Накии и Т’Чалле, которые сидят в углу и мило флиртуют; Сэм и Дракс дружески спорят у камина и, наконец, приземляются около мистера Старка и Мэй, сидящих бок о бок на одном из диванов.

Ему кажется странным, что они вдруг поладили. До Титана Мэй злилась на мистера Старка за то, что он втянул Питера в эту бессмыслицу с «линчевателями» (ее слова, а не его) и сердилась всякий раз, когда Питер упоминал имя этого человека. Он изо всех сил старался помирить их, но когда Мэй принимала какое-то решение, изменить его было трудно.

Но, очевидно, что-то всё же изменилось, потому что она сидит рядом с ним, запрокинув голову и смеясь над чем-то, что он сказал, и нежно положив руку на его бицепс, и… О Боже. _Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет_. Мэй определенно не может флиртовать с его, его… с _его_ Тони. Но Питер Паркер всегда был полным неудачником в любви, так что да, определенно, она может это делать. И, конечно же, Тони может отвечать, наклоняясь к ней с этими сверкающими темными глазами и озорной улыбкой на лице.

Питер вспоминает тот день, когда мистер Старк пришел к нему в комнату, и видит то, как они с Мэй прижимаются друг к другу. Он отворачивается и трет лицо обеими руками. Он не может думать об этом. Должно быть, из-за недосыпа у него кружится голова. Он не очень хорошо спит даже в самых идеальных обстоятельствах, а с Мэй, влезающей в его личное пространство, и подавно. Она настояла на том, что ей не нужна собственная комната, пока она гостит.

— Господи, Питер, эта комната почти такая же большая, как вся наша квартира, — сказала она. И это было похоже на удар в солнечное сплетение из-за того, как она говорила «наша квартира». Как будто она уверена, что его место там. Как будто это то, к чему он действительно может вернуться. Только вот его самого она не спросила.

Результатом этого шока стало то, что он не стал спорить, когда она бросила свои вещи на его кровать и опустилась на большой диван. Это, безусловно, очень удобно, но Питер не спал с тех пор, как она приехала сюда, потому что когда он спит, ему снятся кошмары, и он не может позволить себе подвергать ее такой опасности. Она заслуживает покоя после всего, через что он заставил ее пройти. Кроме того, ночные кошмары на самом деле больше похожи на ночные ужасы, и он не может контролировать свою силу, потому что его спящий ум убежден, что он борется за свою жизнь наяву. Он искренне боится, что может причинить ей боль, если она попытается разбудить его.

— Что, всё плохо, босс? — Баки толкается плечом, когда садится рядом с Питером.

— Ага, — отвечает Питер, еще сильнее потирая глаза.

— Уф, — говорит Баки. — Я думаю, что всё действительно очень, очень плохо, Пит.

Питер поднимает глаза и видит, что Мэй закинула свои ноги на колени мистера Старка, сняв одну туфлю, в то время как мужчина делает ей массаж ступней. Какого, собственно, хуя здесь происходит?

— Так ты тоже это видишь, да? — спрашивает он.

— Да, Босс. Эти двое прямо сжирают друг друга взглядами и смотрят на двери спальни. Что ж, мои соболезнования.

— Вот блядь спасибо.

Баки толкает его руку металлической фляжкой, и Питер берет ее.

— Украл немного водки из запасов Нат. Будь осторожен, она идет мягко, но ударит тебя по заднице будь здоров.

— По-моему, неплохое решение, — говорит Питер, беря фляжку и делая большой глоток. Его метаболизм означает, что ему требуется чертовски много алкоголя, чтобы напиться. И напитки, которые Наташа держит в своем шкафу, — одна из немногих вещей, которые когда-либо были в состоянии проделать подобный трюк. Он обнаружил ее тайник во время одного из своих выходных в комплексе Мстителей. После инцидента в Германии шкаф так и остался пустым, а те, кто был в бегах, как и Нат, никогда не узнают об этом.

— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь это мое? — спрашивает Питер Баки.

— От каждого по способности — каждому по необходимости, — с ухмылкой произносит тот.

— Разве советские эксперименты над твоим мозгом не должны были разрушить весь твой марксизм?

— Нет, моя мама вбила это мне в голову задолго до того, как русские добрались до меня. Она была профсоюзным организатором еще до войны.

— Ну, я ценю твою готовность помочь товарищу, — говорит Питер, делая еще один глоток.

— Малыш, лучше бы там был фруктовый сок! — голос мистера Старка прорезает комнату, и почти все головы поворачиваются в сторону Питера, заставляя его поперхнуться спиртным и сильно покраснеть.

— Ну почему, блядь, это происходит со мной?! — скулит он себе под нос. Баки в знак солидарности хлопает Питера по плечу.

Мистер Старк осторожно ставит ноги Мэй обратно на пол и подходит к Питеру, театрально указывая на фляжку, все еще находящуюся в руке парня. Мэй уже стоит на ногах, озабоченно сдвинув брови. Когда мистер Старк подходит к нему, то пытается схватить фляжку из сильной руки.

— Давай, — говорит он. — Сейчас же!

— Нет, — говорит Питер, подтягивая фляжку поближе к себе. — Какого черта, мистер Старк?

— Поверь мне, малыш, тебе не стоит идти по пути подросткового алкоголизма. Я говорю по собственному опыту. Помни, о чем мы говорили: не делай ничего такого, чего не сделал бы я…

— И я не делаю ничего такого, чего не сделали бы вы. Серая зона. Да, я помню.

На деле же всё, что он помнит, так это то, что все его подростковое тело едва не светилось, как гребаная Рождественская елка, когда мистер Старк наклонился, и Питер подумал, что он собирается обнять его. Он до сих пор помнит незнакомый, но сильный жар тела мужчины, сидящего так близко, пахнущего моторным маслом, чем-то металлическим и ещё дорогим лосьоном после бритья. И это было началом того, что Питер начал сомневаться в своей ориентации, если ему вообще нужно было это делать. Всё было довольно очевидно.

— Послушай, малыш, когда ты будешь совершеннолетним, я сам куплю тебе хорошей выпивки, но до тех пор, забудь об этом на пару лет.

И, ладно. Может быть, теперь в этом есть смысл, но Питер реально чувствует себя маленьким. Это удар по самооценке, потому что объект его любви сначала откровенно флиртует с женщиной, которая его вырастила, а затем по-прежнему ошибочно считает Питера подростком. Паркер даже не удивляется своей фортуне. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы спорить, Питер встречает взгляд мистера Старка и поднимает одну бровь.

— Деньги на ветер, — говорит он. Лицо мистера Старка полно замешательства, а затем оно переходит в осознание, и он проводит руками по волосам. Водка, похоже, начинает действовать, потому что когда он смотрит на Тони, он выглядит настолько очаровательным, что Питер не может не улыбаться, несмотря на то, что он все еще обижен. — Доллар падает, знаете, — заканчивает Питер, делая еще один глоток водки. Жжение в пищеводе, по крайней мере, немного успокаивает.

— Буду честным, малыш, у меня нет никакой стратегии, чтобы найти выход.

— Похоже, вы сами себя убедили в этом, сэр, но я думаю, что вы к этому привыкли.

— Неплохая мысль. Эй, народ! Занимайтесь своими делами! — говорит он, а затем обращает свое внимание на комнату в целом. После недовольных возгласов помещение снова наполняется тихим шепотом множества людей.

— Отличная работа, сэр, — говорит Питер.

— Спасибо, малыш. И это… извини, — говорит мистер Старк. — Просто… это ещё непривычно, придется долго привыкать. Новый и усовершенствованный Питер Паркер. На сто процентов точная реставрация.

— Вы знаете, мистер Старк, — говорит Питер, надеясь на удачу, потому что он никогда раньше не видел раскаивающегося Тони Старка, и внезапно открывающиеся возможности интересны. — Возможно, Вы будете помнить об этом, если перестанете называть меня малышом?

Мужчина задумчиво склоняет голову набок, и на мгновение Питер задумывается: неужели все так просто? Неужели ему действительно нужно было только спросить? Мистер Старк всё ещё смотрит на Питера из-под длинных темных ресниц.

— Я могу сделать это, Пит, — говорит он, понизив голос до такой степени, что по телу Питера пробегает дрожь. — Если ты забудешь это «мистер Старк».

Вот же дерьмо. Это же должно быть просто! Всё, что ему нужно сделать, это назвать мистера Старка по имени. Кому он врёт, это не так просто. Он слишком хорошо себя знает. Для человека с якобы-тайной-личностью Питер — ужасный лжец. Он уверен, что мистер Старк сможет услышать, как Паркер совершает ошибку всей своей жизни и называет его Тони. Нет уж, он называет его Тони только в фантазиях.

Они стоят там, глядя друг на друга, и это, должно быть, продолжается слишком долго. Питер уверен, что это действительно очень долго. Ему нужно отвести взгляд. Ему нужно что-то сказать.

— Давай, Пит, — говорит мистер Старк, сверкнув белыми зубами. — Ты можешь это сделать. Всего четыре буквы.

— Но вы все время говорите мне следить за своим языком, мистер Старк.

Старк смеется, откидывая голову назад в ответ. Тем не менее, что-то не так в его глазах, когда он делает шаг назад от Питера и говорит:

— Как хочешь, малыш.

Когда он уходит, Питер чувствует, что он позорно проиграл в какой-то игре, хотя даже не догадывался, что вовлечен в неё.

Вскоре вечеринка заканчивается, и Питер с Мэй возвращаются в свою комнату. Когда Питер включает свет, он находит немного примятый сверху и скрученный внизу коричневый бумажный пакет, который лежит в центре его кровати. «Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. ТС» — написано колючим почерком мистера Старка на одной стороне. Открыв упаковку, он находит большую бутылку виски «Гленфиддич», содержимое которой блестит на свету глубоким янтарным цветом. У Питера пересыхает в горле, когда он держит её в руках, прохладную на ощупь.

— Что это такое? — спрашивает Мэй, подходя к нему и заглядывая через плечо. Увидев, что Питер держит в руках, она не сдерживается. Изо рта вырывается тихий свист.

— Подарок от мистера Старка, — бормочет он.

— Ух ты, по-моему, эта штука довольно дорогая, Питер, — говорит она.

— У него действительно нет чувства меры, — отвечает Питер.

— Может быть, тогда нам стоит приберечь его для особого случая, — говорит она, проводя рукой по его лопаткам. — Например, для твоего выпускного.

Питер сразу напрягается. Ну конечно, он должен был это предвидеть. Она была слишком любезна последние пару дней. Мэй просто замечательная, но дружелюбие — это не самое лучшее её качество.

— Да, наверное, я пропустил выпускной, да? — говорит он легкомысленно. Возможно, он все еще может избежать конфронтации.

— Я разговаривала с Тони, и он сказал, что у него остались связи в MIT, — говорит Мэй. — Будь моя воля, я бы держала тебя поближе к дому, но до Бостона всего несколько часов езды на автобусе. Ты мог бы приезжать домой на выходные. И у них действительно хорошая научная программа, Питер. Ты бы там справился.

Питер качает головой. Он думал об этом, когда Нед поступал в Нью-Йоркский университет, а ЭмДжей — в Браун, но он не хочет этого, ему ненавистная мысль о еще четырех годах своей жизни, проведенных, подлизываясь к профессорам, которые, оказывается, знают не так много, как они думают, и зарываясь в книги, когда он мог бы работать над чем-то грандиозным

— Какой в этом смысл, Мэй? — он чувствует себя таким маленьким, когда говорит это. Она так сильно хочет, чтобы у него была нормальная жизнь, но она не понимает, что Питер не хочет этого, не сейчас, и, возможно, никогда даже не хотел.

— Учиться, получить степень, — говорит она. — Питер, милый, у тебя такой большой потенциал. Ты можешь сделать всё, что угодно. Я просто хочу… чтобы у тебя было так много возможностей, которые ты мог бы осуществить. И ты этого заслуживаешь, Питер. Ты заслуживаешь шанс стать студентом колледжа, чтобы понять, кто ты.

— Я уже сделал это, — говорит он. — Я знаю, что тебе тяжело. Для тебя мне все еще 18, и я еще не знаю, кто я. Но это было много лет назад, Мэй. Хотел бы я быть тем безответственным ребенком, который расшибся бы лепешку, лишь бы поступить в MIT, учиться у всех этих профессоров и ходить на вечеринки по выходным. Но теперь это не я. Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы знать, что хочу чего-то большего.

— Милый, — говорит она, и ее глаза блестят от слез. — Ты всё ещё можешь иметь всё это. У тебя есть шанс.

— Никогда не надо возвращаться к этому, — шепчет он. Затем он прочищает горло и расправляет плечи. — Мне нужно кое-что завершить в лаборатории, а тебе надо идти спать. Спокойной ночи, Мэй.

Он целует ее в щеку, чтобы показать, что не злится. Он просто больше не хочет об этом говорить.

***

Позже, той же ночью, Тони вносит некоторые поправки для работы реактора наночастиц в лаборатории. Он без рубашки; у него в руках предмет, который он сам вытащил из отверстия в груди, и этот предмет все еще связан с ним несколькими болтающимися проводами. Он пытается установить новую программу, которая должна, если все пойдет по плану, заставить наниты двигаться более интуитивно. Он просто добавит немного ИИ к программе.

Его преследует странное чувство, которое он испытывает каждый раз, когда реактор находится вне его тела. В течение нескольких коротких месяцев между операцией на сердце, после которой исчезла необходимость в дуговом реакторе, и его изобретением реактора наночастиц, он чувствовал, словно целая часть его тела отсутствует. Он уже привык к знакомой тяжести на груди и каждый раз терял равновесие.

А когда он впервые испытал новый реактор и почувствовал, как он погружается в отверстие в его груди, то это чувствовалось странно правильно и даже приятно. Как замыкание цепи. Возможно, это просто еще одна ошибка в том, как работает его мозг. Всё слишком запутано.

Прямо как сейчас, когда он постоянно попадает в петлю мыслей, где он снова и снова повторяет их последний разговор с Питером, где он, пусть и так очаровательно, но всё же отказался называть Тони по имени. Это было больно. Это все еще больно, потому что, конечно, он был наставником Питера, его покровителем, может быть. Но он всегда думал, что они были друзьями.

Ладно, они никогда не были друзьями, которые открываются друг другу. Ну, или Питер не был. Тони никогда не был тем, кто раскрывает свою душу кому бы то ни было, но для Питера он открылся настолько сильно, насколько вообще мог это делать.

Он рассказывал истории о своей матери, тёте Пегги и настоящем неподражаемом Джарвисе. Он впускал пацана в лабораторию даже в те мрачные дни, когда у него случался приступ депрессии и он едва мог выбраться из постели, не говоря уже о том, чтобы принять душ и побриться. Бога ради, у Питера был полный доступ к личному компьютерному серверу Тони, где он хранил все свои планы, все свои чертежи, все свои блестящие победы и сокрушительные неудачи.

Для другого человека это казалось бы пустяком, но для Тони это была ужасающая уязвимость. «Может быть», — думает Тони, — «это доверие не было обоюдным». В конце концов, с какой стати Питеру думать о нем иначе, чем о странном старике, с которым он занимался наукой?

Возможно, он придавал слишком большое значение их отношениям. В конце концов, для Питера прошли годы с их последней встречи. Он понятия не имел, что Тони был готов разорвать мир на части, чтобы вернуть его. А если бы он знал? «Нет», — думает он. — «Всё движется не туда, Тони. Лучше прекрати это».

Он прокручивает спираль всё глубже и глубже, пока возится с реактором в своей руке, но ничего не выходит.

Когда со стороны входа в лабораторию слышится жуткий грохот, Тони так сильно пугается, что почти роняет реактор на пол. Когда он приходит в себя, Питер стоит у двери с бутылкой виски в руке и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Эти теплые карие глаза изучают Тони от кончиков его растрепанных волос до пальцев ног, обутых в кроссовки, прежде чем сфокусироваться на его груди. Или, что более вероятно, на пустом металлическом гнезде, где должен быть реактор.

Конечно, это смешно, но находиться под таким взглядом Питера определенно неловко, и он даже начинает нервничать. Тони втягивает нижнюю губу в рот и жует ее. Он знает, как выглядит. Конечно, у него есть мускулы, но его грудь покрыта созвездиями шрамов из-за похищения, несчастных случаев в лаборатории и миссий, и кажется, что грудная клетка немного просела, отягощенная годами ношения дугового реактора. И вряд ли всё это выглядит красиво.

Просидев в неловком молчании слишком долго, Тони наконец говорит Питеру:

— У тебя там все в порядке, малыш? Не схватил инсульт, а?

— Эм-м, э-э я… Н-нет, сэр, — рассеянно говорит Питер. Он отводит взгляд от корпуса реактора и засовывает руки в карманы джинсов, нервно теребя что-то. — Простите, сэр, я просто не ожидал…

— Решил немного обновить его, — говорит Тони, тряся рукой, которая держит реактор. Питер выглядит так, будто хочет откусить себе язык. — Эй, расслабься, Пит. По крайней мере, этот уже не спасает мне жизнь. Давай, помоги мне. Дай руку.

Питер осторожно подходит к скамейке, на которой сидит Тони, и Старк просто вынимает бутылку из его рук, протягивая реактор.

— Вот, зажми эту кнопку вот здесь, — говорит он, располагая руки Питера соответствующим образом. Руки у него холодные, но кожа гладкая, безупречная. Ах да, это же паучья регенерация.

Питер нажимает кнопку, как ему было велено, но его глаза все еще широко раскрыты от шока, и он дрожит, почти незаметно.

— Это немного сложно сделать без дополнительной пары рук, — говорит Тони. — Повезло, что ты пришел.

— Да, — бормочет Питер, внимательно наблюдая, как Тони с помощью крошечной отвертки открывает потайную панель в реакторе и вытаскивает компьютерный чип размером не больше ногтя. Он откладывает старый чип в сторону и шарит вокруг в поисках замены.

— Так что же привело тебя сюда так поздно, малыш?

— Я вроде как поссорился с Мэй. Я все равно не собирался спать, так что подумал, что могу немного поработать здесь, — пожимает плечами Питер. Тони начинает подозревать, о чем они спорили.

— Ты же знаешь, что я бисексуал, да? — спрашивает он, прежде чем успеет передумать. Он сосредоточен на сортировке своих инструментов на скамейке и старается не смотреть прямо на Питера. Тот выглядит действительно уставшим.

— Что? — спрашивает Питер голосом, выдающим сильное замешательство.

— Не то чтобы я действительно стараюсь держать это в секрете, но это и не то, о чем я сильно распространяюсь. Оно как бы просто… известно, ну, ты понимаешь. В интернете есть парочка видео и все такое. Кстати, не гугли это. Я не знал, что меня снимают, и он не снял мою задницу в лучшем ракурсе. Есть некоторые вещи, которые нельзя развидеть.

Когда Тони рискует взглянуть на Питера, у него такой вид, будто он вот-вот упадёт в обморок. Возможно, ему стоит научиться закрывать свой проклятый рот в какой-то момент.

— М-мистер Старк, почему вы рассказываете мне о своем… сексе на видео?

— Я просто… я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя одиноким, Пит, — говорит он. — Ты не единственный такой чудак, так что если Мэй беспокоится о том, что ты хочешь сделать каминг-аут и что будет шум, то я просто… ты не один, я имею в виду. И я буду рядом с тобой, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Я даже рад создать медиа-отвлечение, если это то, что будет нужно. Это, по крайней мере, вещь, в которой я уверен.

— Право, не стоит, сэр.

— Я в том состоянии, когда мне не нужно делать для этого что-то грандиозное, малыш. Вот что я хочу сказать. Если тебе это нужно, то просто попроси.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, но вам не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Я не собираюсь делать каминг-аут. Я уже рассказал об… этом всем, кто мне дорог. Я ценю это, сэр, правда, но это не то, о чем мы с Мэй спорили.

— О, — говорит Тони, откидываясь назад и делая глубокий вдох. — Ну, тогда это довольно неловко.

Он отворачивается, забыв, что реактор всё ещё в руках Питера, подсоединенный проводами к груди. Он неожиданно дергается назад, и Питер тянет руку, чтобы поддержать его.

— Мистер Старк, Вы в порядке? — его голос высокий и панический. Тони немного потирает область вокруг порта реактора: теперь там всё болит от резкого движения.

— Да. Просто отлично, малыш. Не волнуйся. Так ты не хочешь рассказать мне о чем вы с Мэй спорили? Это не похоже на вас двоих.

— Она хочет, чтобы я поступил в колледж, — говорит Питер.

— Оу, — вздыхает он. Вот дерьмо.

— Жаль, что вы не поговорили со мной, прежде чем сказать ей, что можете устроить меня в Массачусетский Институт Технологий, сэр.

— Если честно, — говорит Тони. — Ты легко поступишь в MIT. Ты более чем «просто умный», чтобы заставить приемную комиссию истекать слюнями. Все, что я сделаю, это просто удалю часть бюрократии. Облегчу путь. Если ты решишься.

— Я не пойду, — говорит Питер, и его рот превращается в совершенно прямую линию. Он злится.

— Ладно. Ладно, — говорит Тони, пытаясь успокоить его. — Послушай, малыш. Она спросила об этом, и я сказал ей, что буду рад помочь тебе в любом случае.

— Да, Вы казались очень увлеченными за ужином, — огрызается Питер.

Тони сложно объяснить тот сарказм в голосе Питера, которым пронизано каждое слово. Это кажется… неуместным. Конечно, он пытается очаровать Мэй Паркер. Она единственный человек, который, как кажется Тони, имеет достаточное влияние на Питера, чтобы заставить того держаться подальше от Тони.

Когда-то он был тем, кто пытался держать дистанцию, вызывая Хэппи в качестве своего посредника, но он больше не будет этого делать. Он даже думать об этом не может. Он не может избавиться от ядовитой мысли, что теперь, когда Питер вернулся, он хочет его всего, без каких-либо барьеров прошлого. _Неправильно, неправильно, неправильно_. Его мозг насмехается над ним.

— Ну, прости меня за то, что я пытался быть любезным с твоей тётей, Пит, — говорит он. — Не так давно она желала только моей крови.

— Почему Вас это вообще волнует?

Это первый раз за долгое время, когда Тони слышит, что Питер говорит как типичный рассерженный подросток, и он явно не в восторге от этого.

— Какое мне дело? Серьезно, малыш?

— Да. Я серьезно спрашиваю.

— Потому что тебе не все равно, что она думает, — говорит Тони. Он снова ходит по лезвию ножа. — Она твой близкий человек. Так если она ненавидит меня до мозга костей, то как долго ты тут пробудешь?

Питер делает глубокий вдох, как будто Тони дал ему пощечину вместо того, чтобы просто говорить.

— Если Вы не хотите от меня избавиться, то почему пытаетесь отослать меня в Бостон?

— Это не то, чего я хочу!

Питер со злостью встречает его взгляд, его челюсть крепко сжата, а затем его плечи опускается, и вся его внутренняя борьба, кажется, уходит из него.

— Простите, — говорит он. — Я просто так устал, и так много всего произошло. Слишком много всего…

Теперь, когда Тони присматривается, то видит, как под глазами Паркера расплываются темные синяки, а кожа на лице осунулась. Он ненавидит это. Питер никогда не должен выглядеть так, он обязан всегда быть здоровым и выспавшимся, черт возьми!

— Эй, Пит, все в порядке, — говорит он, накрывая плечо парня одной рукой. — Все в порядке. Позволь мне просто…

Тони, наконец, находит чип в куче запасных частей и инструментов на скамейке и вставляет его в соответствующий слот, затем вкручивает крышку на место. Он осторожно берет реактор из рук Питера и толкает его в камеру, поворачивая, чтобы закрепить его.

— Спасибо за помощь, малыш, — говорит Тони.

— Я не пойду, — говорит Питер, пока возится с крышкой, чтобы убедиться, что она стабильна. — Я не собираюсь терять еще четыре года. Это не то, что мне нужно, чтобы получить работу. Oscorp или Рид Ричардс наняли бы меня за секунду.

— Только через мой труп. Ты не будешь работать на этих ублюдков из Oscorp, — говорит Тони. — Если ты где и будешь работать, то только со мной в Stark Industries.

— Вы еще не предложили мне работу, сэр, — отвечает Питер. На его губах слабая улыбка и, ну, на самом деле это не так много, но это обнадёживает Тони.

— Ну ладно, ты маленькая умная задница. Можешь работать со мной.

— Может быть, — говорит Питер. — Но сначала мне нужно кое-что здесь закончить.

— Ради тебя, Питер Паркер, я подожду.

***

Питеру не нужно гуглить _то самое видео _с Тони Старком. Он уже делал это, а те образы врезались в его мозг, как клеймо. И поверьте ему, задница этого человека выглядела потрясающе.

Честно говоря, это было только однажды. Ну, а что? Ему было 16 лет, он сомневался в своей ориентации, и ещё ходили все эти слухи о мистере Старке. Что, как оказалось, было правдой. Питер провел 30 минут, наблюдая за видео с широко раскрытыми глазами, остекленевшими и немигающими, а его руки бесцеремонно орудовали в штанах.

Сразу же после этого он почувствовал себя таким виноватым, что ему показалось, будто он вот-вот лопнет. Он был уверен, что Мэй узнает, хотя он потратил еще 15 минут, неоднократно очищая историю своего браузера, как Леди Макбет — руки.

Он был глубоко обеспокоен тем, что мистер Старк узнает об этом. Если у того реально был протокол наблюдения за Питером, то он наверняка отслеживал историю поиска. Он чувствовал себя настолько виноватым и униженным, что в следующие выходные, вместо того чтобы приехать на базу, чтобы тренироваться и возиться в лаборатории с мистером Старком, он сказал Мэй, что болен, и вынужден был притворяться больным гриппом в течение 48 часов.

Несмотря на чувство вины, связанное с этой ситуацией, это воспоминание было одним из его любимых. Оно было тем, что он любил повторять в своей голове каждый раз, но уже настолько изношенным, что каждая деталь была до боли знакома. Однако его можно дополнить свежими образами Тони без рубашки, испачканного механической смазкой и предлагающего Питеру подержать свой проклятый реактор, как если бы это было его собственное сердце. Питеру пришлось потрогать реактор, который до сих пор тяжело оттягивает его карман, чтобы убедиться, что его не обнаружили.

Грудь Тони была густо покрыта темными волосками и испещрена тысячей шрамов, а мускулы на ней были напряжены, но не выпирали слишком сильно. Питеру пришла в голову нелепая мысль, что он хочет провести целый вечер, исследуя каждый из этих шрамов губами и языком, пока Тони рассказывает ему об их происхождении и истории. После этого ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы суметь произнести хоть слово.

Противоречивые ужасающие эмоции «не смотри, не трогай», которые затопили его мозг, вероятно, не помогли поддержать тот странный разговор, который у них случился. Голова Питера все еще немного кружится от всего этого, когда он покидает лабораторию рано утром следующего дня. Мистер Старк ушел вскоре после того, как закончил свои настройки реактора, но Питер просто не собирается ложиться спать.

Он убегает прежде, чем кто-либо может войти и обнаружить, что он был там всю ночь, а затем возвращается в свою комнату, чтобы попытаться наладить отношения с Мэй. Он действительно ненавидит, когда они спорят и ссорятся.

Поэтому он заглядывает в комнату как раз в тот момент, когда она наносит последние штрихи макияжа, и приглашает ее на завтрак. В ресторане с террасой, откуда открывается вид на центральный горный перевал, подают яичницу с кокосовыми пончиками «мандази». Это еще один теплый, прекрасный день в Ваканде, и им удается улыбаться друг другу и вести себя, не позволяя ни одному из своих разочарований проскользнуть в голосе.

В течение следующих нескольких дней Питер и Мэй живут в спокойной обстановке. Они проводят время вместе и предаются воспоминаниям, но больше не говорят о его планах на будущее. Они не говорят ни о чем реальном. В пятницу она собирает вещи и готовится сесть на свой самолет обратно в Нью-Йорк.

— Знаешь, я оставила твою комнату такой, какой она была, — говорит она, когда они выходят на взлетную полосу, чтобы она могла сесть. — Я приготовлю её для тебя, когда ты захочешь приехать в гости.

— Спасибо, Мэй, — говорит он. — Я скоро вернусь. Я обещаю. Я просто… есть некоторые вещи…

— Все в порядке, милый, — говорит она, но ее тон печален. Затем она хватает его и заключает в объятия, держа за шею и соприкасаясь лбами. — Я люблю тебя, Питер.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Мэй. Я тоже тебя люблю.

Он смотрит, как ее самолет исчезает за горизонтом, и чувствует себя виноватым от облегчения, которое он чувствует, как только она исчезает из виду.

Даже с уходом Мэй, даже с будучи одним в комнате, Питер не может спать. Он пробует все, что может помочь уснуть. Никакого кофеина после полудня, отказ от электроники перед сном, прогулки по лесу до тех пор, пока его ноги и руки едва могут двигаться.

Он даже начинает ходить к терапевту, которого рекомендует ему доктор Беннер — к женщине, которая имеет опыт работы с мутантами и другими странными людьми. Питер чувствует руку мистера Старка в докторе Ойеми, которая внезапно имеет еженедельное место для Питера. Но даже она признает, что прогресс будет медленным и более трудным, потому что его метаболизм сжигает лекарства, которые могут помочь ему заснуть.

Поэтому вместо этого он работает в лаборатории до тех пор, пока его глаза сами не начинают слипаться, затем сворачивается калачиком на старом потрепанном диване в углу, прижимает реактор к груди и пытается позволить его нежной пульсации усыпить его. Поначалу это почти всегда работает. Но обычно проходит не более пары часов, прежде чем тот самый сон находит его снова — Тони рассыпается пеплом, а Питер хватается за воздух, чтобы попытаться удержать его. И как обычно просыпается с криком.

Проблема в том, что, похоже, реактор потерял свою способность успокаивать его после всех этих кошмаров. В глубокие ночные часы, когда вокруг никого не было, Питер ловил себя на том, что задается вопросом о себе и своих воспоминаниях.

Конечно, реактор вот он, у него в руке. Это говорит ему о том, что Тони, вероятно, не мертв, где бы он ни был. И разве тот факт, что он у него сейчас есть, не указывает на то, что все остальное — сон? Сделали ли они на самом деле обратный Щелчок? Или если он обыщет спальни в том крыле, которое заселили Мстители, то обнаружит, что все распылённые всё еще не вернулись, и что план Питера провалился?

Но он не может этого сделать, поэтому он варит кофе и пытается работать, сколько может, пока не встает солнце, и мистер Старк не зайдёт в лабораторию и не приветствует его. В этот момент Питер практически всегда хочет просто расплавиться от облегчения, что всё это не оказывалось сном.

Конечным результатом всего этого является то, что он может проспать, в лучшем случае, несколько часов в «хорошие ночи», как он их называл. Когда он не решает послать всё к черту и не спать всю ночь. Даже усталость лучше, чем сны, за которыми следует ползущее сомнение.

Но однажды происходит _это_. Он собирается немного полетать по городу, цепляясь паутиной за крыши зданий, и, хотя его паучье чутье предупреждает его вовремя, он чувствует, что отключается всего на долю секунды, и жестко врезается лицом в ствол дерева. Ему приходится ковылять обратно в главный комплекс.

К счастью, Клинт — единственный, кто видит его с окровавленным лицом, и он заставляет Питера сесть за барную стойку, пока очищает и латает рану над правым глазом и с болезненным, тошнотворным щелчком вправляет нос на место. Все это время он говорит об этом шоу «Собачий патруль», которое, по-видимому, очень популярно, но Питер даже не слышал о нём до этого.

— Серьезно? Ты никогда не видел?! — спрашивает Клинт, нанося йод на царапины на щеке Питера. Кора, как оказалось, была очень жесткой и колючей. — О, тебе это понравится. В последнем эпизоде лейтенант Флаффи и мистер Уискерс берут банду потерянных костей. Я так завидую, что ты увидишь это в первый раз.

— Звучит здорово, — говорит Питер, слегка морщась. — Эй, Вы же никому не расскажете об этом, правда? Я имею в виду, это заживет через пару часов, так что если бы Вы могли просто…

— Конечно, Джордж из джунглей. Я не стукач. Но что бы ни заставило тебя столкнуться с деревом, ты, скорее всего, должен с этим разобраться. Например, роботы Доктора Дума или что-то в этом роде. В отличие от деревьев, они хотя бы сопротивляются.

— Да, конечно, — говорит Питер. Клинт добавляет еще пару пластырей к царапинам на щеке. — Я над этим работаю.

Итак, Питер нелепо ранен и петляет от недостатка сна, и ему приходится прятаться от всех Мстителей большую часть вечера, поэтому ему не нужно объяснять, почему всё его лицо в царапинах и синяках. Он, возможно, не в лучшем расположении духа, чтобы думать ясно и вдумчиво о том, что он делает.

И это становится действительно единственным объяснением того, как он оказался около двери в комнату мистера Старка в час ночи, скомкав свою толстовку, чтобы использовать ее в качестве подушки, и лег перед дверью, чтобы мягко прижать ухо к дереву.

Он сосредотачивается на своих чувствах. В комнате он слышит тихое, ровное дыхание мистера Старка, пока тот спит, а за ним — тихий стук его сердца. Это уже намного лучше, чем фальшивая пульсация реактора. Он чувствует, как уплывает — глаза тяжелые, а тело теплое и умиротворенное.

Он считает, что в это время ночи никто не придет, а его паучье чутье разбудит его прежде, чем появится шанс, что мистер Старк выйдет из своей комнаты. Удовлетворенный этим знанием, Питер засыпает глубоким сном.

Он просыпается через семь часов, от того, как его голова падает на ковёр, когда мистер Старк открывает дверь. _Дерьмо_. Оказывается, паучье чутье Питера не работает, когда он знает, что кто-то не представляет опасности. Потому что, конечно, оно не понимает, что Питер может умереть от смущения.

Когда он поднимает глаза от беспорядка на полу, то видит, что мистер Старк смотрит на него сверху вниз, в замешательстве склонив голову набок, когда видит всю эту картину. Питер уверен, что его волосы растрепаны, и у него отпечаток складок его толстовки на щеке. Он в полном дерьме.

— Ты… малыш, ты спал здесь всю ночь? — голос Старка хриплый от сна и беспокойства.

— Что? — говорит Питер, отчаянно пытаясь смягчить свой тон с высокого, панического скрипа, до более-менее спокойного. — Не говорите чепухи, мистер Старк. Зачем… зачем мне спать здесь, сэр? Нет, у меня была кое-какая идея ночью, но когда я пришел спросить Вас об этом, Вы спали. Так что я просто подумал, что подожду и, ну, наверное, я задремал на несколько минут. Но, в любом случае. Угу. Я просто… просто хотел кое-что обсудить.

Мистер Старк прищуривается и смотрит на Питера. Он очень, очень плохо умеет лгать.

— А о чем ты хотел поговорить со мной, Пит?

— Ну-у-у, эм-м. Ну…

— Не торопись. Серьезно. Я не заставляю. Подумай ещё.

— День рождения тёти Мэй?

— Угу. А что с ним?

— Ну, я подумал, что Вы могли бы одолжить мне самолет, и я мог бы удивить ее в Нью-Йорке, может быть, устроить для нее вечеринку, что-то действительно необычное, понимаете?

— Звучит здорово, Пит. Мы определенно можем это сделать.

— Прекрасно, сэр. Это… фантастически! Спасибо.

— А день рождения Мэй… он, ну, когда?

— Эм-м, ну… В июне.

— Это прекрасно. Это действительно хорошо, что ты начал готовиться аж за восемь месяцев до него. Нельзя быть слишком подготовленным, да?

Конечно, мистер Старк знает, это всё вранье. Это даже отдаленно не хорошее прикрытие. Но он не говорит ничего, что могло бы ранить Питера. Просто улыбается ему с привычной ухмылкой, которая как бы говорит: «У меня есть твой номер, детка, но я пока не собираюсь звонить».

Он протягивает руку Питеру и поднимает его на ноги, прижимая к себе слишком близко, чтобы Паркер чувствовал себя комфортно. Мистер Старк всегда был очень щедрым на прикосновения с ним.

— Знаешь, если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты ведь можешь мне сказать, да, малыш? — говорит он, и его дыхание скользит по щеке Питера.

— Конечно, сэр, — отвечает Питер с замиранием сердца. — Но я в полном порядке. Просто хотел разобраться с этим. О, черт, время! Я обещал Баки, что скоро встречусь с ним на тренировке. Увидимся позже, сэр.

А затем он отступает так быстро, как только может, не в силах отвести взгляд от лица мистера Старка, но отчаянно пытаясь уйти.

Проблема, которая возникает из-за семи часов сна, заключается в том, что теперь, когда его тело понимает, что он может иметь такую роскошь как спокойная ночь без кошмаров, оно хочет большего. Питер прячется в своей комнате большую часть дня, пытаясь работать над новым дизайном костюма, но засыпает всякий раз, когда моргает, а затем резко просыпается в панике.

Наконец, он сдается около шести. Может быть, с восходом солнца, думает он, он действительно сможет немного отдохнуть. Он широко раскрывает занавески, чтобы впустить свет, и сворачивается на боку; реактор светится синим теплым светом в его открытой ладони. Он наблюдает за ним и пытается представить себя за дверью мистера Старка, прислушивающимся к его дыханию и сердцебиению. _Он в порядке. Все в порядке. Теперь они все вместе, и Танос не победил_. Он проваливается в сон.

А потом он просыпается с криком, молотя кулаками воздух. Вкус пепла во рту смешивается с солью от слез, струящихся по его лицу. Как он мог подумать, что они победили?! Конечно, всё это, должно быть, какой-то трюк? Какая реальность наиболее вероятна?! Та, где половина мира мертва, или та, где ему удалось вернуть всех обратно? Он должен… он должен быть уверен.

Когда он снова стоит перед дверью мистера Старка, он дрожит и боится постучать. Конечно, вероятность того, что мистер Старк находится по ту сторону, лучше, чем уверенность, что он не сможет открыть, если Питер решится постучать. _Почему он продолжает делать это с собой?_ Вместо этого он ударяется головой о дверь в знак поражения, и через секунду она распахивается.

Питер почти падает в объятия мистера Старка, когда тот открывает дверь, безмерно благодарный, за то, что он здесь.

— Питер? Что происходит? Что случилось? — спрашивает мистер Старк. Парень тяжело дышит в руках мужчины.

— Я не могу, не могу!

— Притормози, Питер. Ты в порядке, — мистер Старк медленно проводит рукой вверх и вниз по позвоночнику, стараясь успокоить парня. Он продолжает делать это, пока Питер не переводит дыхание, и дрожь не прекращается. — А теперь расскажи мне, что происходит.

— М-мне приснился кошмар, и я не мог понять, где я нахожусь: в настоящем или… или это всё просто сон, — быстро говорит Питер прямо в футболку Старка. — Мне просто нужно было проверить. Чтобы убедиться, что Вы действительно здесь.

— О боже, малыш, — говорит Тони, крепче прижимая его к себе. — Все в порядке. Я здесь.

— Я… я могу переночевать здесь сегодня? — спрашивает он, отступая после того, как, вероятно, слишком долго наслаждался тем, как Старк потирает ему спину. — Например, на диване? Просто это помогает, когда мне снится кошмар. Теперь-то я вижу, что это не реально. Что Вы не… что Вы здесь.

Мистер Старк смотрит на него мягким, печальным взглядом, и Питер на мгновение боится, что он скажет ему «нет».

— Ну же, малыш. Кровать — размера California king. Достаточно места для нас обоих.

Он обхватывает Питера за запястье и тянет к кровати. Паркер чувствует измученное облегчение, когда позволяет себя вести. Он стягивает футболку через голову, но остается в спортивных штанах. Они достаточно удобны. Когда он смотрит на мистера Старка, тот вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— Мне по ночам жарко, — оправдывается Питер.

Он проскальзывает под одеяло с одной стороны кровати. Простыни прохладные; нитки египетского хлопка смехотворно длинные, и он чувствует себя как в раю от этого ощущения. Мистер Старк садится с другой стороны, выключает свет в спальне и устраивается на боку, чтобы посмотреть на Питера. Он прав насчет размера кровати. Между ними по меньшей мере четыре фута. Он протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем под левым глазом Питера, где, он уверен, кожа окрашена в слабый фиолетовый цвет, подчеркнутый в мягком лунном свете.

— Тебе нужно немного поспать, — говорит он, осторожно убирая руку. — Спокойной ночи, малыш.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Старк, — говорит Питер.

Он закутан в простыни и одеяла и чувствует легкую вибрацию матраса, когда мистер Старк вдыхает и выдыхает. Он сосредотачивается и думает, что сердцебиение мужчины, возможно, чуть быстрее, чем должно быть, но последовательное. Между одним ударом и следующим Питер засыпает.

***

Когда Тони просыпается, он чувствует, что ему очень жарко, а солнце, что светит из его окна, намного ниже, чем должно быть. Обычно, когда он вообще спит, Тони встает вместе с солнцем. И сейчас он чувствует себя более отдохнувшим, чем когда-либо за последние полгода. Он потягивается, но обнаруживает, что его движения ограничены другим телом, плотно прижатым к его спине.

Затем события прошлой ночи врываются в его затуманенный мозг. Это Питер, который пришел к нему в комнату прошлой ночью в истерике, Питер, которому он позволил спать в своей кровати, и Питер, который теперь прижимается к нему так сильно, что Тони чувствует, как его живот двигается вверх и вниз с каждым глубоким вдохом. Обе его руки обвились вокруг груди Тони, а одна нога перекинута через бедро и обвивается вокруг лодыжки, словно парень — очень милый кальмар.

Кожа Питера, согретая сном, мягкая на ощупь, а грудь, которую он прижимает к спине Тони, восхитительно твердая. Когда он вдыхает и выдыхает, легкие дуновения воздуха ерошат короткие волосы на шее Тони, и это даже похоже на ласку.

Мужчина молча благодарит небеса за то, что он оказался ложкой впереди в этом сценарии, потому что, как бы унизительно это ни было, он уже полностью тверд и готов к действию только от невинных объятий. Но было бы бесконечно хуже, если бы он и Питер поменялись местами. Или… Нет. Его тело непроизвольно дергается, прежде чем Тони пытается прогнать это дерьмо из головы. «Только у одного из нас здесь есть мозг», — говорит он своим некоторым частям тела. — «Привыкай к этому».

Он не хочет будить пацана. Питер действительно, кажется, отчаянно нуждается во сне. Тони видел, как тот боролся с этим последние пару недель, но он не понимал, насколько все плохо на самом деле. Всё очень, очень плохо. Но, может быть, хороший сон помог. А теперь Тони нужно принять очень долгий холодный душ и немного поболтать со своей совестью. Но он действительно не может делать ничего из этого, находясь в постели с Питером.

Он пытается осторожно высвободиться из объятий Питера только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что липкие подушечки пальцев рук и ног пацана прилипли к его коже и… Блядь. Вот же дерьмо. В этом не должно быть ничего горячего и сексуального, но всё же…

Тони снова пытается, может быть, даже слишком сильно, оттащить руку Питера от того места, где она прилипла к его груди, чуть ниже того места, где установлен реактор. Рука не шевелится, но Питер притягивает его еще ближе в знак протеста.

— Хм… Тони, — тихо бормочет он.

И, ладно, может быть, это хорошо, что у пацана нет привычки называть его по имени, потому что… дерьмо. Хорошо, ему действительно нужно разобраться со своим стояком. Он громко откашливается и снова пытается отстраниться от Питера. Он чувствует, как тот просыпается, потому что все его тело напрягается.

— Доброе утро, малыш, — говорит Тони, стараясь казаться беспечным. — Как ты спал?

— А? — говорит Питер хриплым от сна голосом. Он полностью отстраняется от Тони; пальцы рук и ног отрываются с легким щекочущим ощущением. — О Боже, боже-боже, мне… мне, мне очень жаль, простите, мистер Старк! Я, эм-м, думаю, что я просто наверное замёрз ночью. Извиняюсь.

— Не волнуйся об этом, малыш, — говорит Тони, выскальзывая из кровати, как только Питер полностью отпустил его. Он решительно не оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть, как выглядит Питер, когда он только что проснулся. Образы, которые создает его воображение, достаточно ужасны (в хорошем смысле слова). — Мне просто нужно… — говорит Тони, указывая на ванную комнату. — Почему бы тебе не одеться и не встретиться со мной на кухне? Я приготовлю тебе завтрак.

Затем он трусливо отступает в ванную, где принимает быстрый ледяной душ вместо того, который он планировал, и выскакивает через несколько минут, одетый и с его, э-э, _ситуацией_ в-основном-под-контролем, чтобы найти Питера все еще без футболки, но, по крайней мере, уже пришедшим в себя и сидящим на краю кровати. На его голове беспорядочные кудряшки, и, черт возьми, это восхитительно.

— Завтрак? — с надеждой спрашивает его Питер.

— Конечно, малыш, — говорит Тони. — Завтрак.

На кухне Тони ставит турку с кофе на огонь, а затем начинает разделять яйца и взбивать яичные белки, чтобы сделать блины более пышными, в то время как Питер садится за барную стойку, чтобы наблюдать за ним.

— Я не знал, что Вы умеете готовить, — говорит он. — Так и думал, что Вы выживаете исключительно за счет ресторанов или еды на вынос.

— Блинчики и бекон — это буквально единственная еда, которую я когда-либо учился делать адекватно, — рассеянно отвечает Тони, пытаясь оценить, когда белки стали достаточно пышными. — Я подумал, что было бы хорошо иметь в запасе что-то впечатляющее, чтобы приготовить это на утро после жаркой…

Он останавливается как вкопанный, слишком поздно осознав, что сказал, и смотрит на Питера, который ухмыляется, но краснеет очень красивым розовым оттенком. Он до сих пор не надел футболку. И какого хрена это значит? У пацана вдруг развилась аллергия на одежду? Как будто он не понимает, что Тони — монстр, которому нельзя доверять вид его обнаженной груди. Нисколько.

Тони решительно отводит взгляд и идет наливать кофе себе и Питеру. Он добавляет молоко в чашку пацана и ставит ее перед ним, получая в ответ тихую благодарность. Когда он добавляет шоколадную стружку в тесто, на кухню входит Наташа.

— Чего это ты, готовишь что ли? — недоверчиво спрашивает она.

— Блины, — говорит ей Питер. — И бекон.

— Если мы оказались в альтернативной реальности, скажи мне об этом только после того, как я позавтракаю, — говорит Нат, присоединяясь к Питеру у стойки и делая глоток его кофе.

— Эй, — рявкает на нее Тони. — Оставь пацана в покое. Я сделаю тебе кофе.

Он дает ей одну из крошечных и совершенно бесполезных кружек Тора в качестве наказания. На ней изображен плюшевый мишка, и на сердце, которое он держит в лапах, написано: «I Love you Beary Much». Увлечение Тора каламбурами перерастает во что-то ненормальное. Наташа фыркает, но все равно берет кружку.

Медленно, но верно ароматы кофе и бекона выманивают большую часть остальной команды из своих комнат, и Тони начинает переворачивать блины, между тем взбивая больше теста для второго раунда.

Немного вины и беспокойства, которые он чувствует, исчезают, когда он сталкивается бедром с Брюсом, который делает чай и смеется над одной из шуток Сэма. Ванда сонно упирается подбородком в плечо Питера и крадет кусочки блина с его тарелки, а Клинт и Фил виновато крадутся в кухню и пытаются притвориться, что они не из одной комнаты. Тони решает позволить им думать, что никто не знает об их отношениях.

Стоя у духовки и наблюдая, как готовятся блины, Тони думает, что прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, он бы ничего не хотел изменить.

— Ты в порядке, Тони? — спрашивает Брюс, толкая его плечом, и крадет кусок бекона прямо со сковородки.

— Лучше не бывает, Брюси, детка, — говорит Тони. — Лучше не бывает.

***

Ночь, которую Питер проводит рядом с мистером Старком, кажется ему самой мирной с тех пор, возможно, как он стал Человеком-Пауком. Он крепко спит и просыпается на следующее утро с расслабленным и довольным телом, полностью обернувшись вокруг мистера Старка. Это немного смущает, но Тони, кажется, просто пожимает плечами и даже делает Питеру и остальной части команды завтрак.

Остальная часть дня невероятно продуктивна. Питер чувствует, что даже его нейроны движутся быстрее. Он просит мистера Старка дать ему доступ к ранним планам программирования ИИ Джарвиса, думая, что это может быть полезно в его усилиях по возвращению Вижна. Мужчина напоминает Питеру, что у него уже есть доступ ко всему на частном сервере мистера Старка.

— Вперед, малыш, — говорит он. — Дай мне знать, если тебе понадобятся какие-то объяснения. Мои заметки не всегда понятны, на самом деле.

Такое доверие греет душу. Он исправляет некоторые пометки в классификации входных данных в программе Джарвиса — достаточно, чтобы всегда желать этого чувства лёгкости и остроты ума.

Он хочет вернуться в комнату мистера Старка той же ночью, но не осмеливается. Питер считает, что будет логично, что после нескольких таких раз Старк просто устанет от Питера и откажет ему, поэтому это должно быть последним средством, к которому он сможет прибегнуть. Он сдерживает себя так долго, как только может, выживая на дневном сне и кофеине.

Проходит больше недели, когда он снова стучится в дверь мистера Старка, и когда он это делает, мужчина даже не спрашивает его. Он просто отступает в сторону и приглашает Питера в комнату.

— Мне нужно кое-что закончить, — говорит он. — Ты думаешь, что можешь спать даже при включенной настольной лампе?

Питер уже завёрнут в одеяла на своей, как он решил, стороне кровати.

— Конечно, сэр, — говорит он, широко зевая. — Не проблема.

Через несколько минут он уже спит и не просыпается, даже когда мистер Старк выключает лампу и через пару часов забирается на свою половину кровати.

Питер все еще просыпается, обнаруживая себя обернутым вокруг мистера Старка.

На этот раз он не завтракает, и Тони бросается в ванную, как только Питер отпускает его от своего тела, крича Питеру через бурлящую воду душа, что у него встреча, но, возможно, они могут встретиться в лаборатории позже. Питер чувствует, как что-то холодное и тяжелое оседает у него в животе. Последнее, чего он хочет, — это оттолкнуть мистера Старка. И, эй, он молод. Кому вообще нужен сон?!

Проспав в общей сложности пять часов в течение недели, он случайно удаляет более трех дней работы над кодом Джарвиса, и, конечно же, он не делал резервные копии, потому что зачем ему делать что-то разумное? Он с такой силой ударяет кулаком по металлическому верстаку, что на нём образуется глубокая вмятина, и Старк в шоке смотрит на него.

— Какого черта, малыш? — спрашивает он.

Питер никак не может это объяснить. Он отмахивается от Тони и идет в спортзал, где долго тренируется, потому что деревья опаснее, чем вы думаете. Он пробежал несколько миль по беговой дорожке, а затем удалился в свою комнату, где включил музыку и разложил несколько механических инструментов и деталей, которые он нашел на рынке в последний раз. У него нет никаких планов на то, что он будет делать, просто он хочет, чтобы его руки были заняты хоть чем-то, а его разум максимально сосредоточен в надежде, что он может в конечном итоге упасть в обморок. Но этого не происходит, и Питер старается не кричать от разочарования.

Уже за полночь он слышит тихий стук в дверь. Может быть, это Ванда. Или Баки, который решил с ним поболтать. Но когда он открывает дверь, то видит мистера Старка в пижамных штанах и старой футболке, с подушкой под мышкой.

— Все в порядке, сэр? — спрашивает Питер. Он не уверен, что именно происходит.

Мистер Старк отвечает не сразу, просто толкает его плечом и входит в комнату, оценивающе оглядываясь. Он подходит к столу и демонстративно выключает паяльник.

— Хватит — значит хватит, — говорит он, наконец. Его голос звучит устало, и Питер думает, что синяки под его глазами более выражены, чем обычно. — Кровать. Сейчас же.

Затем он бросает подушку на кровать Питера и выключает свет. Мистер Старк дергает парня за запястье, пока тот не садится на край, а затем присоединяется к нему. Кровать Питера значительно меньше, чем у Старка, поэтому мужчина маневрирует ими обоими так, чтобы он свободно обернулся вокруг тела Питера, положив руку на бедро, а другой успокаивающе почесывая его волосы.

— Все в порядке, малыш, верно? — тихо спрашивает он, и слова вибрируют у Питера под лопатками.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает Питер, его голос срывается от эмоций, которые он никак не может сдержать. — Все в порядке. Всё хорошо.


	5. Chapter 5

В основном Тони убеждает себя, что он делает это всё для Питера. Ему так больно видеть, что пацан страдает, и, очевидно, едва сводит концы с концами. К тому же это не так трудно — спать рядом с ним каждую ночь. «Это вовсе не какая-то грязная вещь», — защищает он сам себя в мыслях. Ведь речь идет не о телах. Речь идет об утешении парня, который пережил слишком много за 24 года.

Если Тони стал человеком, который помогает Питеру понять, где реальность, в которой он находится, а где сон, то, возможно, это эмоционально нездорово. Это неправильно, он знает это. Но это, по крайней мере, никому не вредит. И это помогает им обоим, кажется. Тони становится легче, когда он замечает, насколько лучше выглядит Питер. Он делает успехи в своих проектах, и его запал заметен сильнее, когда он сталкивается с неудачами. Он не повредил ни одного лабораторного оборудования в течение нескольких недель, о чем Шури не без удовольствия рассказала Старку. Когда она увидела, что Питер сделал с ее верстаком, она пригрозила, что в следующий раз попросту разложит его на столе и станет препарировать, как настоящего паука.

Кроме того, Тони это тоже помогает спать. Он никогда не был тем, кого можно назвать человеком, который легко засыпает, и смерть Питера точно не помогла справиться с проблемами со сном. Но, оказывается, когда появляется возможность просто протянуть руку и прикоснуться к человеку, за которого чувство беспокойства не покидает в любое время дня и ночи, сон экспоненциально улучшается. Кто бы мог подумать.

И это перерастает в привычку. Это происходит не каждую ночь, потому что ни Питер, ни он на самом деле не такие люди, которые исправно ложатся спать каждую ночь. Когда приходит вдохновение, ему нужно следовать. Но много ночей подряд Тони либо отрывает Питера от компьютера в лаборатории, где тот яростно набирает коды, чтобы затащить его в постель в своей комнате, либо стучит в дверь Питера и в конечном итоге сворачивается рядом с ним в этой крошечной кровати. Он всегда спрашивает, все ли в порядке, и Питер всегда говорит ему «да».

Он пытается свести к минимуму физический контакт, но иногда по ночам кажется, что им обоим нужно просто прижаться друг к другу, дать и принять этот вид внутреннего, физического комфорта. И пока он напоминает себе, что это все реально, все в порядке. Все нормально. Все хорошо. Это не проблема, просто вызов.

Но это ничего не меняет. Питеру все еще снятся кошмары, он иногда просыпается посреди ночи, крича и хватаясь за Тони. В такие ночи мужчина притягивает его к себе, а Питер кладет руку на реактор, и они лежат так, пока их дыхание не синхронизируется, и Тони не может сказать, что Питер снова заснул. Ну, обычно это так и работает.

Но однажды ночью Питер не вздрагивает, пытаясь найти утешение. Он начинает драться. Тони просыпается от яростного рычания и скользящего удара по голове. Питер совсем не сдерживается: он размахивает руками изо всех сил, и Тони приходится быстро нырнуть, падая с кровати и перекатываясь на пару футов.

— Питер! Питер, проснись!

Но нет ни единого признака, что его слышат. Питер бьется в кровати, и Тони на секунду кажется, что у пацана приступ инсульта. Его голова яростно дергается из стороны в сторону, но Старк даже не может приблизиться, потому что Питер слишком силен. Черт, парень может уложить его одним хорошим ударом.

Тони встает, поворачивает голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, затем делает глубокий вдох и концентрируется на визуализации своих перчаток, формирующихся вокруг его рук. Как маленькие миньоны, наниты вытекают из реактора и формируют себя по его желанию.

— Ладно, давай сделаем это, — бормочет он себе под нос.

Он бросается обратно на кровать, оседлав ноги Питера, чтобы удержать его как можно крепче, хотя парень, размахивая руками, едва не сбивает его с ног. Затем он использует всю силу перчаток, хватая руки Питера и заставляя их опуститься на матрас. Это требует значительно большей энергии, чем он ожидает, и в какой-то момент Тони теряет хватку, и Питер бьёт его точно в левый глаз.

— Блядь! — шипит он. Это чертовски больно, и его голова кажется тревожно легкой и плавающей. Он абсолютно не может потерять сознание прямо сейчас. Тони подтягивается и снова хватается за запястья Питера, на этот раз ухитряясь прижать их к матрасу, максимально увеличив заднюю поверхность перчаток. Он слегка встряхивает Питера. Честно, ему не хочется быть слишком грубым, но нужно же как-то достучаться до парня. — Давай же, малыш. Вернись ко мне, Пит.

Он еще раз встряхивает парня, и через секунду глаза Питера широко распахиваются, и он начинает вертеться, обыскивая комнату в поисках угроз.

— Что?! — кричит он. Тони чувствует, как парень начинает дрожать в панике.

— Хэй, хэй, Пит. Ты в порядке, малыш. Мы оба в порядке.

Но Питер, кажется, не совсем понимает, что ему говорят. Он вылезает из-под Тони и отодвигается к дальней стороне матраса, прижимая колени к груди и пытаясь слиться с изголовьем кровати, чтобы стать настолько маленьким, насколько это возможно. Он шмыгает носом в колени и выглядит таким уязвимым, что у Тони сжимает всё внутри.

Мужчина скользит обратно к изножью кровати на противоположной стороне, чтобы дать Питеру достаточно пространства, а затем падает на колени и опускает голову на руки. Единственное, что их связывает, — это скрученная масса из простыни и одеяла, и это всё выглядит как грёбаное Инь и Ян.

Тони ждет, пока судорожные рыдания Питера не перерастут в более тихое прерывистое дыхание, прежде чем спросить:

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Питер яростно мотает головой. Но потом, после нескольких минут тяжелого молчания, он, кажется, передумывает:

— Мы сражались с ним на Титане. Обычно мои сны начинаются после этого всего. Но на этот раз мы были прямо в середине боя. Это было так реально. Я почти снял перчатку, но мне не хватило сил… — его голос срывается, становясь все более хриплым и дрожащим, как будто он снова начал плакать. Боже, это просто режет без ножа… — Черт возьми. Почему у меня никогда не хватает сил?

— Хэй, малыш, — говорит Тони. Он пытается обнять Питера, пусть и словами, потому что в данный момент держится на почтительном расстоянии от него, даже если ему ничего так не хочется, как обнять его и прижать к себе как можно крепче. — Эй, все было не так. Может быть, так и было в твоем сне, но он лжет, Пит. Поверь старому ветерану ночных кошмаров. Сны — это лживые сукины дети.

Питер беспомощно пожимает плечами и снова утыкается лицом в колени. Тони просто закрывает глаза и слушает, как его прерывистое дыхание заполняет комнату. Должно быть что-то, что он может сделать, что-то исправить, но он не может понять, что это может быть. Что помогало Тони, когда он переживал худший из своих срывов после нападения Читаури, когда Пеппер позволяла ему притворяться, что все в порядке? Она приносила ему кофе, целовала в висок и напоминала, что он обещал посмотреть на посудомоечную машину, издающую этот странный звук, или телевизор, который сам переключает каналы? Большую часть времени она этого не делала. Большую часть времени она хотела поговорить о чувствах и здоровье. Но иногда она видела, что он был на пределе своих возможностей и просто… подыгрывала. Это было приятно. Не здоровым и не исцеляющим, конечно. Но это было приятно.

— Я сделал Вам больно? — тихий голос Питера прерывает момент самобичевания.

— Хм? — Тони осторожно тычет пальцем в свой левый глаз. Он горячий и немного опухший. Да, у него будет фингал. — Ничего страшного, малыш. Бывало и похуже.

— Мне очень жаль. Я правда не…

— И я, вероятно, должен был позволить тебе пройти через это вместо того, чтобы стать Железным Человеком и подставить своё лицо твоему кулаку, — говорит он. — Все будет хорошо, малыш. Правда, это не твоя вина.

— Но я…

— Не спорь со мной, — говорит Тони, изо всех сил стараясь придать своему голосу строгость, хотя он чувствует себя таким податливым и выжатым, как никогда в жизни. — Почему бы тебе не пойти и не принять душ? Горячая вода сможет тебе помочь. А я пока пойду поищу нам что-нибудь на завтрак. Что думаешь?

— Не слишком ли рано для этого? — тихо спрашивает Питер.

— Малыш, уже почти утро. Ты же не хочешь заработать репутацию ленивца, не так ли?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Питер, поднимая глаза над коленями, чтобы посмотреть на Тони, когда тот скатывается с кровати и потягивается. — Вообще-то ленивцы очень милые.

Тони не может удержаться от улыбки при этой лёгкой дерзости от Питера.

— Ну вот, Пит, ты меня и поймал. Из тебя бы вышел самый очаровательный ленивец на свете, умываю руки. Хочешь еще немного поспать?

— Нет, — качает головой Питер. — Душ звучит неплохо.

Он медленно шаркает от кровати в ванную комнату, и когда Тони слышит звук льющейся воды, то направляется на кухню, где готовит очень крепкий кофе и делает тосты. На самом деле, утро уже скоро наступит. Сейчас уже 4 часа, и солнце должно взойти через пару часов. Он приносит в комнату Питера поднос с кофе, тостами и фруктами. Когда он оказывается внутри, Питер уже одет в шорты и огромную футболку. Он стоит и энергично вытирает волосы полотенцем. Когда он снимает его, то они торчат во всех возможных направлениях, как очень беспорядочный и неаккуратный нимб.

— Завтрак подан, — говорит Тони, ставя поднос на стол и протягивая Питеру чашку кофе.

— О Боже, спасибо, — говорит Питер, поднося чашку к лицу и вдыхая. — Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он, и сердце Тони делает мощный кульбит, прежде чем его мозг возвращается к реальности, и он понимает, что Питер шепчет это кофе.

— Хэй, малыш, — говорит он, щелкая пальцами, чтобы привлечь внимание Питера. — Ты его ещё ужином угости, а потом займись с ним любовью, а?

— Мистер Старк, у нас с кофе очень серьезные отношения.

— А, понятно. Как я мог до этого не додуматься?

— Принимаете желаемое за действительное? — Питер отвечает с мягкой улыбкой. — Он любит меня больше всех. Вы должны просто научиться принимать это.

— Конечно, малыш, — говорит Тони с усмешкой. — Что бы ты там себе ни напридумывал.

Тони грациозно плюхается на стул, а Питер сворачивается калачиком на краю кровати со своей чашкой. Он берёт кусочек тоста с маслом, когда Тони протягивает ему тарелку.

— Ладно, Пит. Вот вопрос дня. Я работал над некоторыми планами для более эффективного межпланетного путешествия, теперь, когда кажется, что это будет необходимо. Так что, если бы это зависело от тебя, что бы ты придумал? Полномасштабные Звездные Врата или гипердвигатель старой школы, чтобы мы могли быть как Хан и Чубакка во Вселенной?

— Подождите… — спрашивает Питер. — Кто из нас Вуки в этом сценарии?

Они с головой уходят в обсуждение. Это один из тех разговоров, который поражает идеальным балансом между глубокой теоретической наукой и поп-культурой. И Тони это любит. Прежде чем он осознает это, он встает со стула, ходит взад и вперед по комнате Питера, в то время как они перебрасывают апельсин из рук в руки и решают, что нужно сделать транспортер в стиле Star Trek.

Он настолько рассеян, что когда раздается стук в дверь, он забывает, в чьей он комнате; он расстроен тем, что его прервали, и распахивает дверь.

— Что? — раздраженно фыркает он.

— Эм-м-м… — глаза Зимнего Солдата становятся огромными, как блюдца, когда Тони открывает дверь. Его рука все еще поднята, как будто он хочет постучать в открытую дверь. — Я просто искал Питера?

И на голову Тони обрушивается понимание того, как странно все это должно выглядеть: он в пижамных штанах и белой майке, а Питер свернулся калачиком на кровати в гнезде из одеял. Тони Старк — идиот.

— Эй, Баки, — Питер наклоняется над кроватью, чтобы слегка помахать Барнсу. — Что случилось?

— Привет, босс, — говорит Баки, переводя взгляд с Тони на Питера, даже не пытаясь проявить деликатность. — Здесь все… в порядке?

— Тебе надо здесь что-то конкретное, Барнс? — говорит Тони, полагая, что лучший способ избежать слишком больших подозрений — вести себя так, как будто все нормально. — Потому что сейчас мы вроде как работаем над решением проблемы межпланетного транспорта.

— Верно, — говорит Барнс. — Да. Стив решил, что нам нужно собрать команду, чтобы немного потренироваться? Он послал меня за Питером. Вообще-то, он, наверное, ищет тебя в твоей комнате…

Тони вздрагивает.

— Во сколько мы встречаемся? — спрашивает Питер, скатываясь с кровати и выпутываясь из одеяла.

— О… в восемь, — говорит Барнс. — Я должен сказать Стиву, что ты с нами?

— Да, Бак, мы будем там.

— Хорошо. Теперь я должен попытаться не умереть, потому что я иду будить Наташу.

— Удачи тебе с этим, — хихикает Питер.

— Спасибо, Босс. Увидимся немного позже.

После ухода Барнса Тони виновато поворачивается к Питеру, который роется в ящиках в поисках тренировочного снаряжения.

— Извини, малыш, — говорит он, чувствуя, как горит его лицо. По крайней мере, он держал себя в руках, пока Барнс был здесь.

— Вы о чем, мистер Старк? — с любопытством спрашивает Питер, глядя на Тони через плечо.

— Кхм… — конечно, Тони слишком глубоко погрузился в свои мысли. Питеру не пришло в голову, что Барнс может подумать, будто между ними что-то происходит. С чего бы это? Это вообще не их отношения. — За то, что держу тебя в курсе моих космических мыслей, — импровизирует Тони. — Ты уверен, что сегодня готов к тренировкам?

— Да, конечно, сэр.

Тони кивает.

— Тогда ладно. Я лучше пойду переоденусь. Увидимся в спортзале?

Питер машет ему.

— До встречи, сэр.

***

Когда Питер заходит в спортзал, большинство Мстителей уже там. Зал кажется легким и светлым, окрашенный в белый цвет с полом из светло-серых мягких ковриков. В нём есть отгороженный угол с основным оборудованием, но большая его часть открыта, предназначенная для спарринга. Высокий потолок усеян мансардными окнами, впускающими солнце, а по краям стен тянется небольшой мостик. Питер никогда не проводил здесь много времени. Со стороны Т’Чаллы было очень мило предоставить им место для занятий в группе, но Питер всегда был больше похож на человека, который занимается на открытом воздухе. Он предпочел бы пойти на пробежку или вспомнить старые добрые времена и полетать на паутине по крышам домов.

Он подходит и приветственно хлопает Баки по плечу. Солдат облачен в привычную куртку, а его металлическая рука смазана маслом до блеска. Он смотрит на Питера прищуренными глазами, и парень краснеет под его пристальным взглядом. Он знает, что ему придётся поговорить о том, что Баки обнаружил мистера Старка в его комнате, но он же может надеяться, верно? Кроме того, он очень надеется, что Баки будет держать рот на замке. Он шпион, у него это хорошо получается. Но Питер еще не знает, насколько он открыт с капитаном, ведь теперь он вернулся. Это определенно считается чем-то, о чем он не хочет, чтобы Роджерс знал.

Он даже не знает, как он объяснит это Баки, который стал одним из его самых близких друзей. Это стало _привычкой_. Это стало ужасной, чудесной, сводящей с ума привычкой. Теперь-то он знает, каково это — проводить почти каждую ночь в постели Тони Старка, и это ничего не значит — абсолютно ничего. «Чем выше ты взлетел, тем больнее тебе падать», — напоминает себе Питер.

Это почти неуловимо, но мистер Старк теперь другой. Они стали так близки физически, но Питер заметил, что тот держится на расстоянии в течение нескольких дней. Они работают в одной лаборатории, но на самом деле даже не разговаривают. Не так, как раньше. Сегодня утром они говорили больше, чем за последние недели. Как бы Питер ни ценил их ночи вместе, как бы ни было приятно находиться с ним рядом, не беспокоиться о его безопасности и не задаваться вопросом, в какой реальности он проснулся, Питер думает, что отказался бы от всего этого, если бы они могли вернуться к тому, что было пять лет назад.

Питер пытается выбросить все это из головы. Конечно, некоторые физические нагрузки пойдут ему на пользу. Пока остальные здороваются и болтают, Питер прислоняется к стене, чтобы потянуться. Мистер Старк как обычно входит в комнату последним. Он одет в спортивный костюм и футболку с ярко-красными очками, которые почти скрывают синяк под глазом, которым Питер наградил его сегодня утром.

— Господи, Тони, что с тобой случилось? — спрашивает Капитан Роджерс, присоединяясь к группе.

— Врезался в дверь, — невозмутимо отвечает Мистер Старк. — Научи меня читать и ходить одновременно. Итак, звезды и полосы, каков план теперь, когда ты собрал нас всех на рассвете?

— Уже восемь часов, Тони. Я думаю, ты выживешь.

— Остынь, детка.

Капитан Роджерс закатывает глаза, затем отворачивается от него и смотрит на группу.

— Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как мы сражались вместе, как команда, — его голос разносится по всему спортивному залу, как гром. — Мы должны быть готовы к бою. Танос ушел, но придут и другие угрозы. Они всегда так делают. Так что нам нужно тренироваться.

Питер едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Так что ты задумал, Капсикл? — спрашивает Мистер Старк.

— Мы думали повесить «знамя», — вставляет Баки, вставая рядом с капитаном.

Баки и Роджерс выбирают команды, и неудивительно, что в конечном итоге они выглядят так: Баки получает Питера, Ванду, Т’Чаллу и Сэма. Капитан — мистера Старка, Бартона, Наташу и Тора. Роуди отправился на другую военную миссию, а доктор Беннер решил пересидеть это, так как спортзал не является Халк-стойким, как тот, который у них на объекте Мстителей в Нью-Йорке. Он усаживается в уголке, наблюдая за капитаном, но Питер видит, как тот достает из кармана халата книжку в мягкой обложке. «Ресторан на краю Вселенной». Солидный выбор.

Они вешают «знамёна» с обоих концов моста, а затем собираются в центре комнаты.

— Хорошо, Мстители, — говорит капитан, и это так дрянно, но трепет пробегает по спине Питера, потому что — подайте на него в суд — он никогда раньше не называл Капитана Америка Мстителем. Этот серьезный, дежурный и деревенский голос обычно раздражает его, но на мгновение Питеру словно оказывается 8 лет, и они в его спальне с Недом создают секретное рукопожатие и притворяются что они в Мстителях. Это потрясающе.

Питер подпрыгивает на носках и бросает взгляды на Ванду и Баки. Затем капитан дает сигнал к началу, и… это тотальная схватка. Баки немедленно бежит к Стиву, целясь кулаком своей металлической руки в центр его щита. Вибраниум встречается с вибраниумом в сильном лязге, который эхом разносится по комнате.

Остальные быстро разбиваются на пары: Сэм встречается с мистером Старком во вспышке крыльев и взрыве двигателей в воздухе над остальной частью битвы, в то время как Ванда преследует Клинта, когда тот поднимается к мосту. Т’Чалла царапает Тора когтями, пригибаясь низко к земле, чтобы избежать удара Штормбрейкера. И это оставляет Питера с… Черной Вдовой. Ну конечно.

— Привет, паучок, — говорит она со злой улыбкой, от которой по телу Питера пробегает холодок.

— О боже, Мисс Черная Вдова, мэм, не делайте мне больно, — говорит он, поднимая руки и делая свой лучший нервный голос старшеклассника.

— Мэм? — говорит Наташа, взгляд ее темнеет еще больше. И, хорошо, Питер может признать, что его рот иногда доставляет ему неприятности, и это, может быть один, из тех случаев.

Она бросается на него, нанося удары своими наручными электрошокерами. Питер уворачивается, пытаясь ударить ее ногой, но она отскакивает в сторону и хватает его, обхватив рукой гортань. «Черт возьми, она быстра», — думает Питер, сбрасывая ее, и они парируют несколько ударов. Он наносит отличный удар, который отбрасывает ее назад с тихим «ух», но она не остается запыхавшейся надолго, а уже бежит на полной скорости к нему, прежде чем прыгает и обвивается бедрами вокруг его шеи, роняя парня на коврик в урагане, которым Питер не может не восхищаться, даже когда весь воздух внезапно исчезает из его легких.

Ладно, к черту это. Нет никаких причин, чтобы он играл в игру вдовы. Рукопашный бой никогда не был сильной стороной Питера. У него есть чертовы веб-шутеры. Он вырывается из рук Наташи и жестом показывает ей салют.

— Это было приятно, мэм, но я вижу, что вы связаны, — говорит он, ударяя себя по запястью и оборачивая паутину вокруг ее лодыжек. Затем он разбегается и катапультируется, посылая нить паутины вверх, цепляясь за перила моста, чтобы перевернуться и уйти от Вдовы. Но прежде чем он успевает сориентироваться, Наташа разрезает свои путы сапожным ножом и кричит.

— Мне нужно подкрепление, Кэп! — кричит она, даже не останавливаясь, чтобы получить подтверждение, прежде чем побежать к Капитану Роджерсу, который держит свой щит под углом таким образом, чтобы она могла прыгнуть с него в сальто, которое позволяет ей схватиться за перила моста и подтянуться. Питер уже бежит вниз по ступенькам к вражескому «знамени», но она догоняет его и хватает.

Питер ухитряется оттолкнуть ее, на этот раз склеивая её запястья, когда она делает выпад. Это не так продуктивно, как он надеялся. Он обводит взглядом комнату. Ванда багровеет, когда пытается вытащить свои руки из массы чего-то, что Клинт использовал, чтобы склеить их вместе… стрела-шпаклевка? Т’Чалла преуспевает в том, чтобы вытащить Штормбрейкер из рук Тора только для того, чтобы оказаться на ковре, потому что, конечно, никто не может владеть этой проклятой вещью, кроме него. Баки и Капитан все еще наносят удар за ударом; Баки самодовольно улыбается полным крови ртом — у него разбита губа.

И… Ох. Мимо проносится Сэм, а мистер Старк летит за ним по пятам.

— Эй, Сэм! — кричит Питер. — Махнемся?

— Понял, чувак! — отвечает тот.

— Лови!

И это, возможно, самый смелый шаг в его карьере супергероя: он поднимает временно обездвиженную Черную Вдову и бросает ее через перила в ожидающие руки Сэма. Взгляд, который посылает ему женщина, определенно предвещает неприятности.

Затем Питер посылает паутину к потолку и раскачивается, опускаясь в её верхней части дуги так, что он с ударом приземляется на спину костюма мистера Старка.

— О боже, Вы Железный Человек?! — восклицает Питер высоким фальцетом. — Я Ваш самый большой поклонник. Можно мне взять автограф? Или, может быть, лучше сувенир?

Он открывает панель управления на задней части костюма и начинает копаться в ней.

— Прекрати, Паучок, — говорит мистер Старк, и разочарование просачивается через механический голосовой модулятор в костюме.

— Но, сэр, вы всегда поощряете меня учиться через эксперименты, не так ли? — говорит он и продолжает искать нужные провода, чтобы взять под контроль костюм. На другом конце комнаты Наташа освобождается от его паутины и держит Сэма в отвратительном удушающем захвате, хотя он все еще находится в воздухе.

— Ладно, парень, серьезно, хватит.

Мистер Старк резко дергается, пытаясь сбросить Питера, но, похоже, он забыл о липких подушечках пальцев на руках и ногах. Питер не сдвинется с места. Пока, конечно, громкий противный гул, подобный физической силе, не прокатится по комнате. Т’Чалла отлетает от удара Штормбрейкера и сбивает мистера Старка и Сэма. Питер и Тони падают с тяжелым стуком, и Паркер скатывается с задней части костюма. Они оба лежат рядом, тяжело дыша.

— Черт, — задыхается мистер Старк. — Я уже слишком стар для такого дерьма.

— Эй, у вас еще осталось немного сил, сэр, — говорит Питер. Он со стоном перекатывается на спину, выпрямляется, протягивает руку мистеру Старку и тянет его вверх. — Не так ли?

— Почему бы тебе не подойти поближе и не посмотреть, малыш?

— Вообще-то мне пора, — говорит Питер. — В другой раз?

Он протягивает запястье, чтобы выстрелить в направлении вражеского «знамени», но мистер Старк удерживает его за лодыжку. Обычно Питер легко мог бы стряхнуть его, но Старк использует всю силу костюма, чтобы удержать его, и Питер снова летит вниз, перекатываясь в диком кувырке над головой мужчины, и снова сильно ударяется о маты.

Питер осматривается и видит, что никто из членов его команды не продвинулся к флагу, слишком захваченный своими собственными битвами. Так не пойдет. На верхнем уровне Ванда наконец-то освобождается от своих уз и превращает большую часть колчана Клинта, полного стрел, в воздушных животных. Теперь не так занятно.

— Эй, Ванда! — кричит он, снова подтягиваясь и поворачиваясь на пятках, чтобы ударить мистера Старка в грудь. Мужчина кряхтит, но легко принимает удар. Наниты лучше поглощают удар, чем старые металлические костюмы.

— Что, Пьетро?

— Ты же помнишь, что я заставил тебя смотреть очень старый фильм…

— Не смей, малыш, — предупреждает мистер Старк, грозя ему пальцем, как ругающаяся тетушка. Питер ухмыляется.

— «Три Амиго», — кричит он Ванде, хватая руку мистера Старка и опрокидывая его на землю.

— Серьезно? — мистер Старк фыркает, в отчаянии швыряя Питера на землю. — Теперь ты просто оскорбляешь меня.

— Пьетро, — произносит Ванда с улыбкой и с поистине ужасным мексиканским акцентом. — Ты хочешь сказать, что нам нужно больше Мстителей?

— О да, Ванда, — подтверждает Питер. — Нам нужно много Мстителей.

Отвернувшись от Клинта, Ванда закрывает глаза и взлетает к потолку, призывая красный шар. Она стряхивает его, как будто воду, и Питер чувствует, как по его коже ползет зуд. Он моргает пару раз, а затем поворачивает голову налево. Когда он это делает, то смотрит в идеальные копии своих собственных карих глаз, прикрепленных к идеальной копии самого Питера. Копия моргает, словно это эхо движений самого парня. Он наклоняет голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, и это как смотреть в зеркало, когда копия делает то же самое. Надо отдать ей должное, Ванда отлично работает.

— Стрёмненько, — шепчет он одновременно со своим двойником.

— Неужели вы серьезно не можете держаться подальше от моей головы в течение двух чертовых минут?! — слышит он рычание Клинта сверху. Оглядываясь вокруг, Паркер замечает, что все остальные члены его команды имеют похожие копии. Питер поворачивается к мистеру Старку и широко улыбается.

— Ну, мистер Старк, — говорит он вместе со своим двойником с объемным звуком. — Можете сказать, кто есть кто?

Затем он бросается вправо, его копия — влево, делая в воздухе сальто и снова стреляя паутиной в сторону моста. Он проносится мимо Тора, который летит по воздуху после попытки отправить Штормбрейкер в Т’Чаллу, а вместо этого проходит прямо через своего двойника и ударяется о стену с громким треском.

Сэм и его двойник летают кругами вокруг Наташи, заставляя ее кричать от разочарования, а Клинт посылает шпаклевочные стрелы в двойника Баки, давая Стиву направление для атаки. Питер думает, что он наконец свободен, а затем он слышит безошибочное жужжание двигателей Железного Человека, и чувствует тяжелую металлическую руку на своем плече, хватающую за футболку. Он поворачивается назад, чтобы попытаться ударить; и он, и мистер Старк кружат в воздухе, что в итоге заканчивается тем, что Питер лежит на спине и над ним нависает Железный Человек.

Маска костюма исчезает, открывая мистера Старка, тяжело дышащего и ухмыляющегося Питеру, с блестящими от пота волосами. Мозг Питера гудит от чего-то пьянящего и опасного. Он чувствует, как расширяются его зрачки. _Вот это вид…_ Так, он должен взять себя в руки.

— Хорошая попытка, аленький цветочек, но ты, похоже, никогда не играл в покер, — говорит мистер Старк. — Слишком много болтаешь.

— К тому же у Вас в костюме есть теплочувствительная технология, — говорит Питер, кряхтя от собственной глупости.

— К тому же у меня в костюме есть теплочувствительная технология, — соглашается мистер Старк, ухмыляясь еще шире. — Успокоишься или я тебя заставлю?

— Нет, сэр, я буду _хорошим мальчиком_, — говорит Питер, и все лицо мистера Старка вдруг дергается. Это странно. Но затем он видит за огромным плечом костюма Железного человека что-то, что заставляет его широко улыбнуться. — Просто есть одна вещь. Заставить Вас посмотреть? — он вздергивает подбородок, чтобы посмотреть мистеру Старку прямо в глаза, и тот оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Ванда размахивает вражеским «знаменем» с дальней стороны моста; ее двойник с шаром все еще парит под потолком. Она хлопает в ладоши — и копии лопаются и исчезают, как мыльные пузыри.

— Черт, — говорит мистер Старк. — Хороший трюк.

Мужчина медленно сползает с Питера; остальная часть костюма растворяется обратно в реактор. Он протягивает руку парню, и тот берет ее, подпрыгивая.

— Это была хорошая игра, сэр, — говорит Питер, осмеливаясь хлопнуть его по спине и сопротивляясь желанию позволить своей руке задержаться на этих твёрдых мышцах.

Вместо этого он подбегает к Ванде, которая плавно опускается на землю, и обнимает ее, разворачивая к себе. Когда Баки, Т’Чалла и Сэм присоединяются к ним, они поднимают её и под торжествующие крики уносят в раздевалку.

***

Победа на тренировке, похоже, идёт Питеру на пользу. Если быть честным, Тони упустил эту сторону пацана, фонтанируя язвительными замечаниями и находясь в воздухе. Он так серьезен в последнее время, что Тони начинает думать, что это не просто травма, которая привела к этому. Он думает, что, возможно, новый, повзрослевший Питер просто более серьезен, чем его 18-летний пацан. Более серьезный, более способный, более устойчивый. Но он все еще Человек-Паук. И Человек-Паук должен делать сальто и трещать о чем попало.

Тони самому приятно видеть, что он начинает работать над новым костюмом для Паучка. Он разочарован, что ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы придумать хоть что-то, но теперь, когда они начали тренироваться, он понимает, что у них скоро будут миссии. Коулсон держался от всего этого подальше, позволяя им снова собраться как команде, но скоро появится что-то, с чем не могут справиться даже агенты Щ.И.Т.а.

Он не говорит Питеру, над чем работает, и хочет, чтобы это было сюрпризом. Подарок, как тот первый костюм, который он сделал для пацана после того, как увидел нелепый наряд, в котором он работал. Толстовка и очки, Бога ради.

Он думал, что будет работать над этим, пока они с Питером делят лабораторию в дружеском молчании. Они оба пришли туда позже в тот же день, в то время как Шури — ранняя пташка, которая приходит, делает, что ей нужно, и переходит на другие вещи. Но в последние пару дней Ванда часто спускалась в лабораторию, заглядывала Питеру через плечо, пока он работал, или тихо шептала ему что-то и бросала странно напряженные взгляды в сторону Тони, как будто он сделал что-то не так. Но он этого не делал. По крайней мере, недавно. По крайней мере, он этого не помнит.

Дело не в том, что Тони против компании, он просто не может избавиться от чувства, что он вмешивается в их дела друг с другом. _Нежелательный_. И это не то чувство, к которому он привык рядом с Питером. Однажды днем он заходит в лабораторию, чтобы услышать громкие голоса, и сразу же отступает, чтобы стоять за дверью, как гребаный трус.

— Ты все еще не сказал ему? — когда Ванда сердится, ее акцент усиливается. Она ходит по всему Восточному блоку.

— Ванда, мы не можем?..

— Ты хоть представляешь, что я могу тебе дать, Пьетро? Что угодно, чтобы иметь возможность сказать это ему.

— Я пытаюсь, Ванда, — отвечает Питер надтреснутым голосом. — Ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, что я пытаюсь.

— Я не об этом говорю, и ты это знаешь. Ты должен сказать ему. Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым. Я не понимаю, как ты можешь просто стоять там изо дня в день, а не…

— Остановись. Пожалуйста. Ты знала…

— Я думала, вы придете к этому сами.

— Это я прихожу сам, понимаешь? Этого не случится. Он не хочет…

— Откуда ты знаешь, пока…

— Ванда! — говорит Питер, повышая голос. — Достаточно. У меня было дерьмовое утро. Это превращается в дерьмовый день. Мы можем обсудить это как-нибудь в другой раз?

— Хорошо, — говорит она. — Славно. Будь по-твоему, упрямая задница.

Сердце Тони бьется немного быстрее, когда он слышит тяжелые шаги, а затем Ванда топает мимо него. Она делает паузу, бросает на него ядовитый взгляд и что-то бормочет по-русски, на что он поднимает руки в защиту.

Тони ждет несколько минут, прежде чем войти в комнату. Он прочищает горло, чтобы объявить о себе, и кричит: «Эй, малыш!» — в знак приветствия перед тем, как устроиться на рабочем месте.

Питер слабо машет ему, но продолжает мрачно смотреть на свой компьютер, все еще заметно взволнованный. Каждые пару минут он пыхтит или стучит по клавиатуре компьютера слишком сильно. Он слишком нервный и громкий, и всё это мешает Тони работать. Его мысли слишком сосредоточены на Питере, блуждают где-то на моменте с разговором, который он подслушал. Он должен был уйти. Он не должен был торчать здесь, пока они говорили с Питером о… ком бы то ни было. Ванда определенно считает, что Питер должен признаться в своих чувствах. От этой мысли у Тони щемит в груди.

Это точно не ревность. Это скорее знание того, что когда Питер наконец разберется с загадочным «кем-то», это изменит его жизнь. И у Тони есть это видение, которое родилось в его голове, чтобы однажды, возможно, стать реальностью. Он, Питер и остальные Мстители месте на севере штата, как большая большая семья. Может быть, это будет обучение совершенно нового поколения героев. Он слышал интересные вещи о девушке, которая появилась в Нью-Йорке и назвалась Модок. Как Тони понял, у неё были способности преодолевать барьеры реальности. И Клинт уже давно говорит о своем маленьком протеже, хотя, если вы спросите Тони, то для него это путаница. Зачем иметь два Соколиных Глаза? Всё же они расширяют свой состав. Может быть, дойдут до береговой линии.

Он представлял себе это так много раз, но всегда с Питером, чтобы тот помогал управлять этим. Чтобы помогал делать это всё лучше. И его там не будет, если он будет счастлив со своей семьей. В глубине души Тони Старк — эгоистичный осел.

Питер фыркает слишком много раз, и Тони резко встает, отодвигая свой стул с чрезмерно громким лязгом. Питер подпрыгивает и смотрит на него.

— Хочешь перекусить, Пит? Потому что я думаю, нам обоим не помешает немного еды и, возможно, прогулка.

— Я вроде как на середине…

— Нет. Возьми свое пальто. Мы уходим.

Через десять минут они уже идут по оживленной улице, заполненной торговцами едой, работающими за тележками или в маленьких палатках с ярко накрытыми навесами. Солнце греет спину Тони. На нем солнцезащитные очки, а пиджак перекинут через плечо. Он толкает Питера бедром, и парень тихо смеется в ответ. Начало положено.

В воздухе пахнет жареным мясом и специями — корицей, чесноком, кориандром. Они проходят мимо продавцов, продающих блины с луком-шалотом, политые маслом чили и арахисовым соусом; козьи голени, которые жарятся на открытом огне, пышные клецки, политые липкой карамелью с тахини и посыпанные кунжутом. Тони покупает маленький бумажный пакет засахаренных тыквенных семечек и смотрит на подставку с липкими рисовыми пудингами, приправленными тамариндом и личи.

— О боже, — говорит Питер, крепко сжимая руку Тони. — О боже, он все еще здесь. Да ладно!

Он хватает Тони за запястье и тащит его по улице, подпрыгивая и пробираясь сквозь толпу людей. Мужчина спотыкается, когда они резко останавливаются перед маленькой тележкой с зеленым и белым тентом в виде мандалы.

— Исмаил! — кричит парень, приветствуя сгорбленного старика, который, по-видимому, является владельцем повозки. — Похоже, ты снова в деле.

— Рад видеть тебя, Питер, — говорит мужчина, улыбаясь. — О да, я снова здесь. С Магдалиной все снова стало проще. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Я уже хоть и на пенсии, но если я останусь дома, она загонит меня в угол.

— Я уверен, что это просто период адаптации, — смеется парень.

— Да, — соглашается хозяин. — Я привыкаю к тому, что она снова тут.

— Надо показать, кто здесь главный, — они хихикают вместе.

— Тебе как обычно? — спрашивает старик.

— Да, пожалуйста, — говорит Питер.

— А вы, сэр? — старик впервые обращается к Тони.

— А, я? Я буду то же, что и он.

Через несколько минут им подают гамбургеры на толстых булочках в стиле круассана, покрытых толстым слоем козьего сыра и порцией чечевицы с карри и пряными чипсами из яма. Они находят высокие столики около стены и идут к ним. Питер откусывает огромный кусок, постанывая от удовольствия.

— О боже, — говорит он сквозь зубы. — Это место закрылось в моей временной линии. Я жаждал этот самый каррибургер в течение трех проклятых лет.

Это не совсем привлекательный вид. У Питера полный рот, щеки надуты, как у бурундука, и он говорит с полным ртом. И все же Тони считает его очаровательным. Боже, он полностью повёрнут на этом пацане.

Тони переводит взгляд на свою ладонь, в которой круассан завернут в салфетку. Это немного похоже на неряшливый беспорядок, с чечевицей и карри, сочащейся из сторон булочки, но он храбро берет ее и откусывает. Черт, парень был прав. Островато из-за чили, сложной смеси специй, всё дополняет привкус козьего сыра. Это определенно что-то очень вкусное. Рядом с ним Питер издает довольные вздохи, доедая свой гамбургер в пару укусов. Это отвлекает, мягко говоря.

— Ну, малыш, ты как? — спрашивает Тони, когда Питер проглатывает последний кусочек гамбургера. Парень мгновенно замирает, держа один палец все еще между губ и облизывая его.

— Эм-м, — говорит он удивляясь.

— Просто выглядишь немного нервным.

— Я в порядке, — говорит он. — В самом деле, сэр. Все в порядке.

— Вот как? И с доктором все в порядке? Доктор Ойеми, да? — он спрашивает так, как будто лично не нанимал эту женщину по рекомендации Т’Чаллы. Питер краснеет при упоминании о психотерапевте.

«Или, может быть, я не должен спрашивать об этом…», — думает Старк, но Питер прерывает его мысли.

— Все в порядке, — говорит пацан со вздохом. — Думаю, я должен быть благодарен, что Вы не спросили ее напрямую.

Тони вздрагивает, и нет ни единого шанса, что Питер не поймёт. Он недоверчиво смотрит на Тони, подняв брови и нахмурившись. Старк поднимает руки в защиту.

— Хорошо, давай посмотрим на это в позитивном свете. Теперь ты знаешь, что у тебя очень, очень этичный терапевт. Она ничего не говорила мне ни за деньги, ни за возможности, ни за власть.

Питер трёт переносицу и долго молчит.

— К черту, — говорит он наконец. — Может, хоть Вы поймёте. Доктор определенно не знает, что мне делать.

— Что случилось? — это было слишком просто, но Тони точно не остановит его, если он захочет выложить все начистоту. Вот, чего он хотел.

Питер грубо проводит пальцами по волосам, так что они встают дыбом, а затем прижимает ладони к глазам.

— Итак, хорошо, она говорила мне на нашем утреннем сеансе, что мне нужно перестать думать о себе как об ответственном за спасение мира.

— Угу.

— Это здорово и нормально, если ты просто какой-то случайный парень на улице, но разве она не должна, типа, специализироваться на работе с мутантами и сильными людьми? Поэтому я сказал ей, что это круто, доктор, за исключением последнего раза, когда я **буквально** был ответственен за спасение мира.

— Полагаю, ей это не понравилось? — спрашивает Тони.

— Она спросила, откуда я это знаю. Но, по-видимому, «мне так сказал маг» не является приемлемым ответом? Она посмотрела на меня как на сумасшедшего, но я не сумасшедший. Это мир сошел с ума. У меня есть способности генетически модифицированного паука. Есть норвежские Боги, которые путешествуют с инопланетянами и говорящими енотами. Мы здесь работаем с другой парадигмой. Почему эту вещь так трудно принять?

Тони тяжело сглатывает. Он чувствует напряжение, исходящее от Питера, и это кажется таким знакомым. Он вспоминает себя сразу после нападения Читаури, когда он придумывал новый дизайн костюма каждые пару дней и убеждался, что только он может защитить каждого человека, о котором он заботился. Этого слишком много. Этого слишком много для всех, и это определенно больше, чем он хочет, чтобы Питер когда-либо имел.

— Итак… ладно, малыш, как ты думаешь, если я смогу перевести это на привычный для неё язык, ты дашь терапевту второй шанс? — спрашивает мужчина. Питер просто пожимает плечами, выглядя побежденным, когда облокачивается на стену. Тони решает идти дальше. — Послушай, может быть, когда хороший доктор говорит, что ты не должен нести ответственность за спасение мира, она имеет в виду, что ты не должен нести ответственность за спасение мира в одиночку? Я знаю тебя, Пит. У тебя нет проблем с тем, чтобы позволить другим людям делать свое дело. Ты хорошо делегируешь, когда вокруг есть команда. Но это не то же самое, что признать, что ты единственный, кто ответственен за всё, если что-то пойдет не так. Я знаю это. Я был таким же.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, и Тони протягивает руку, чтобы убрать прядь волос с глаз Питера.

— Я…

— Я не имею в виду, что ты должен освобождать себя от всякой ответственности за спасение людей, Пит, — говорит он. — Это не то, кем ты являешься на самом деле. Я имею в виду, что ты просто должен знать, что как только ты сделал всё, что смог, учитывая всё, что у тебя есть, у тебя будут люди, которые будут там, чтобы вмешаться и помочь. Всё, что тебе нужно сделать, это попросить. Ты же знаешь, что я всегда буду рядом, когда понадоблюсь?

— Я знаю это, мистер Старк, — говорит Питер напряженным от волнения голосом. Он отворачивается от Тони, явно смущенный этими эмоциями. Но тот протягивает руку и поворачивает лицо назад, бессознательно поглаживая большим пальцем подбородок.

— Не делай этого, — говорит он, игнорируя предупреждающие сирены в своей голове, говорящие ему, что он идет по опасному пути. — Это уже в прошлом.

В главный корпус комплекса они возвращаются в комфортном и спокойном молчании. Они идут бок о бок, иногда натыкаясь друг на друга плечами или локтями. Когда они забредают в гостиную, они то видят большую часть собравшейся группы, А Коулсон нетерпеливо постукивает ногой, прислонившись к каминной полке.

— Вот вы где, — вздыхает мужчина.

— Это что, барыжничество? — спрашивает Тони. — Потому что, клянусь, я отказался от связи со всякими сомнительными вещами и веществами ещё в 80-х.

— Ребята, — говорит Клинт, вскакивая с дивана. — Мы едем в Швейцарию.

***

Оказывается, Всемирный Совет «просит» Мстителей присутствовать на церемонии празднования их воссоединения в Женеве. Они будут удостоены чести на официальной церемонии, за которой последует грандиозный бал с высокопоставленными лицами со всего мира.

— Что, как в Золушке? — смущенно спрашивает Питер. Балы — это то, что устраивают реально, а не только в фильмах?

— Я знаю, что для некоторых это настоящее мучение, но это хороший пиар-ход, и это будет держать совет подальше от вас, по крайней мере, ещё пару месяцев, — говорит им директор Коулсон. Они вылетят вместе через пару дней. Кажется, важно выступить единым фронтом.

Питер немного паникует при мысли о таком формальном деле. Он никогда не был хорош в подобных вещах. Он смог избежать большей части этого из-за своей маски, секретной личности, но похоже, трюк с котом в мешке больше не прокатит, потому что теперь он имеет дело со всей этой ерундой. Он даже не знает, с чего начать.

Ну, он просто поговорил по душам с мистером Старком о том, что может попросить о помощи, когда ему это будет нужно. Но у него нет времени, чтобы начать. Поэтому он плюхается на одну из кушеток между Вандой и Шури и жалобно смотрит между ними.

— Помогите мне, — говорит он, всхлипывая.

Помощь приходит в виде поездки в оживленный район Моды Burning Zana на следующее утро. Он находится в старой части города с узкими мощеными улицами, которые извиваются в лабиринте узоров. Погода теплая и солнечная, но в воздухе все еще есть намек на утренний холод к тому времени, когда они начинают.

Питер подкрепляется сливочным кокосовым латте, поданным со льдом, который он берет в маленьком магазине на одной из боковых улиц, но он все еще сонно опирается на плечо Ванды и дуется на Шури.

— Почему мы должны были начать так рано? — скулит он.

— Потому что, Паучок, — отвечает она, оглядывая его с ног до головы, — тебе понадобится огромная помощь.

Питер смущенно теребит подол своей фланелевой рубашки. У него точно не получится защититься от этого. И нет никаких сомнений, что у Шури отличное чувство стиля, поэтому ему просто нужно стиснуть зубы и пройти через это, чтобы он не смутился на очень, **очень** публичной сцене.

— Но я же Человек-Паук, — слабо протестует он.

— Я думаю, что в это немного трудно поверить в данный момент, — говорит она, пожимая плечами, и ведет их в то, что выглядит как очень дорогой магазин, продающий одежду, пошитую исключительно в черно-белом цвете.

Питер выглядит нелепо во всем, что для него выбирают Шури и Ванда.

— Почему твое тело выглядит таким… нелепым и с какими-то буграми?! — спрашивает Ванда после того, как Питер втискивается в черный блейзер с белыми завитушками на лацканах. — Ты пытаешься выглядеть неуклюже?

— Это просто моё тело, — говорит Питер, чувствуя себя глубоко смущенным. — Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

— Давай попробуем в другом месте? — предлагает Шури.

Следующее место, которое они посещают, выглядит крайне странно. Стены покрыты граффити, повсюду музыка, ревущая из динамиков, — это пульсирующий EDM. Питер примеряет костюм с розовым цветочным узором, который делает его болезненным и размытым, и красно-синюю полоску, которая просто ослепительно яркая. Он опускает голову.

— Может быть, это слишком современно для тебя, — говорит Шури. — Тебе нужно что-то более классическое. Давай, Паучок. У меня есть идея.

Ее идея приводит их в старинный магазин в одном из переулков района, где улица настолько узкая, что если Питер вытянет руки во всю длину, он сможет коснуться зданий по обе стороны от себя.

Питер сразу же чувствует себя более комфортно, когда они входят в магазин, который имеет в виду Шури. Внутри пахнет потертой кожей и благовониями шалфея; зал украшен темными, насыщенными цветами, которые заставляют чувствовать себя как в коконе. Из динамика играет веселая попсовая запись, в которой слышится племенной барабанный бой. Это похоже на то, что может произойти, если Мириам Макеба когда-нибудь сделает кавер на ABBA. И Питеру это нравится.

Оказывается, Ваканда пережила свою собственную дискотечную эпоху в 90-е годы, и большая часть одежды и музыка, датируемые тем временем, — широкие комбинезоны, меха в ярких и неестественных цветах… Это заставляет Питера улыбнуться.

Они втроем роются в грудах одежды, ища что-то особенное. Когда Питер примеряет бордовый бархатный костюм, он знает, что это правильный выбор. Ванда присвистывает, когда он выходит из раздевалки, а Шури широко улыбается.

— Наконец-то, — говорит она. — Хорошо выглядишь, Паучок.

— Это не слишком?.. — спрашивает он.

— Если ты не купишь это, я тебя побью, — говорит Ванда.

Шури помогает ему подобрать к костюму темную рубашку и золотую бабочку. Он чувствует себя уверенно в этом наряде, что странно похоже на то, что он чувствует, когда надевает свой костюм Паука.

Он долго благодарит Шури, когда они возвращаются. Они каким-то образом умудрились потратить весь день на покупки. Идет уже седьмой час, а солнце низко садится в небе и отбрасывает золотой отблеск, который всегда заставляет Питера тосковать. Когда они возвращаются, Шури извиняется и уходит, чтобы поработать в лаборатории, и Питер собирается сделать то же самое, когда Ванда тянет его за руку.

— О нет, — говорит она. — Я же сказала, что мы собираемся поговорить, так что давай поговорим.

Питер закатывает глаза.

— Отлично, — говорит он. — Просто дай мне убрать это барахло.

Когда он возвращается в гостиную, Баки уже там, наливает янтарную жидкость из изысканной серебряной фляжки в три стакана.

— Что мы будем пить? — спрашивает Питер, усаживаясь между ними и глубоко зарываясь в диванные подушки.

— Хорошая штука, — отвечает Баки.

— Я украла немного асгардской медовухи Тора, — говорит Ванда с ухмылкой. — Давайте, черт возьми, выпьем!

— Ну, тогда ладно, — они чокаются бокалами и делают большие глотки.

— Итак, Баки сказал мне, что ты спишь с Тони, — небрежно говорит Ванда, как будто она не планировала эту линию атаки так тщательно. Питер давится своим напитком, и медовуха едва не брызжет из его носа. Он ожидал услышать подобные вопросы, но решил, что она не станет сразу же говорить на эту тему.

— Решила сразу не церемониться? — хрипит он и чувствует, как алкоголь обжигает его горло.

— Да ни разу.

— Мы не спали вместе, — говорит Питер. — Мы просто спим. Вместе. В смысле, в одной постели. Вот и все. Это помогает от кошмаров, поэтому он терпит меня.

— Он не просто терпит тебя, — говорит Ванда.

— Черт возьми, Ванда, ты сама не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь сказать ему о своих чувствах?!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему!

— «О, это все испортит. О, горе мне», — смеется она.

— Это не смешно, ясно? Не смешно.

— Я тоже не думаю, что это смешно, — говорит она. — Я думаю, что это глупо.

— Эй, — говорит Баки, поднимая руки, чтобы успокоить одного или обоих из них. — Никто не считает тебя глупым, босс.

— Да, — говорит Ванда. — Я думаю, что это всё глупо. Ты ведешь себя глупо, Пьетро.

И в это самое подходящее время мистер Старк вдруг заглядывает в комнату.

— Привет, Пит, — говорит он, подозрительно оглядывая их троих. — Здесь все в порядке? Я услышал крики.

— О мой Бог, блядь, — бормочет Баки себе под нос.

— Да, мистер Старк, все в порядке. Ванда просто немного злится, когда мы начинаем обсуждать лучших персонажей Гарри Поттера. Ничего такого.

— Очевидно, это Гермиона, без которой все были бы мертвы, — говорит Ванда, к счастью, подыгрывая.

— Верно, — говорит мистер Старк, всё еще подозрительно глядя на них. — Ну, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, знай: я созвонюсь со Всемирным Советом, чтобы обсудить окончательные детали церемонии, а потом буду в лаборатории. Просто крикни.

— Конечно, сэр. Увидимся позже?

— Конечно, малыш, — говорит он с решительным кивком. — Барнс. Максимофф. — А потом он неторопливо выходит из комнаты. Ванда бросает на Питера тяжелый взгляд, и Баки со смехом откидывается на подушки.

— Что это было, черт возьми? — наконец спрашивает он, отдышавшись. — Он стал твоим «чересчур-заботливым-парнем»?

Баки жестом велит им обоим допить содержимое бокалов, а затем снова наполняет их. Питер чувствует, как тепло обволакивает его горло, когда он сглатывает, и ощущает себя немного свободнее. Он рад, что Тор держит такой крепкий алкоголь под рукой. Он знает, что Ванда и Баки, должно быть, тоже это чувствуют, не хуже, чем Питер с его супер метаболизмом.

— Это не то, чем оно кажется, — говорит он. — Он вроде как говорит, что видел мою смерть. Может быть, это имеет смысл, что он пытается защитить меня.

— И тебе это нравится, — говорит Баки. — Тебе это пиздецки нравится.

— Он не испытывает ко мне чувств, вот что я хочу сказать, — говорит Питер. — И честно говоря, если бы вы оба приняли это и перестали играть на моих нервах, моя жизнь стала бы намного легче.

— Ты серьезно этого не видишь? — говорит Баки. — Тоска только что достигла мелодраматического уровня.

— О, ты из тех, кто говорит о тоске, — парирует Питер. — Я не вижу, чтобы ты продвинулся вперед с нашим супер солдатом.

— Ну, босс, это потому, что Стиви — настолько же… натурал, как и в сороковых. И у него до сих пор сраное шило в заднице…

Ванда прерывает его, разражаясь приступом хихиканья.

— Может ты подскажешь, Ванда? — спрашивает Баки.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы это было _твоё шило_ в его заднице, — говорит она, задыхаясь. Питер пытается сдержать смех, но у него не получается, он фыркает, и Баки вскоре тоже начинает смеяться.

— Черт, — говорит Баки, вытирая глаза. — Черт, но я действительно, реально этого хочу.

— А вы двое никогда… — Питер машет руками, показывая… ну кто знает, что на самом деле он показал. — Никогда во время войны, когда вы были совсем одни в лагерных палатках и боялись за свою жизнь?..

— Я бы это точно помнил, — говорит Баки.

— Ты только что разочаровал так много историков. Мой учитель по гражданскому праву сделала целый блок по истории, рассказывая о сексуальности. Она была убеждена, что вы двое — одно целое. Она написала всю свою диссертацию на эту тему. Нам пришлось прочитать так много ваших писем.

Баки вздрагивает.

— Они определенно не были предназначены для общественной огласки. Так много подавленного сексуального напряжения — все с моей стороны — и все просто бесполезно.

— Так почему бы тебе не начать прямо сейчас, приятель? — спрашивает Питер.

— Шутишь, Пит? — говорит Баки более серьезно. — Ты же знаешь, что я не могу этого сделать. Это травмирует беднягу. Мы никогда больше не будем друзьями.

— Ну, — говорит Питер, пожимая плечами. — Именно об этом я и говорю.

— Это другое, — настаивает Баки. — Тебе повезло, и у тебя все по-другому.

— Это не так, — говорит Питер. — Мне никогда в жизни не везло.

На этот раз Ванда вкладывает им в руки только что наполненные бокалы.

— Ладно, вы, жалкие мешки с дерьмом. Достаточно. Моя очередь рассказывать о горе. Я убила своего парня, чтобы предотвратить геноцид, а потом это даже не сработало. Вы должны переживать скорее за меня, — она иронически произносит тост и допивает свой напиток. — Не смотри на меня такими щенячьими глазами, Пьетро.

Питер чувствует, что его подбородок опасно дрожит, и вместо того, чтобы поддаться этому порыву, он утыкается лицом в шею Ванды и обнимает ее. Она издает мягкое «уф», когда Питер сжимает её. Тело Ванды удивительно мягкое, а кожа на шее пахнет чем-то цветочным. Жасмин, как причудливый чай, который продают в чайных магазинах Чайнатауна. Это мило.

— Ты меня обнюхиваешь? Ты же знаешь, что это грубо, да?

— Угу. Ты хорошо пахнешь.

— Ты странный, — говорит она, но успокаивающе гладит его по волосам.

— Эй, а почему он получает сочувствие? — Баки говорит. — У меня проблемы со слишком «прямыми» парнями.

Он тянет Питера за руку, пока тот не падает назад, а затем ползет по коленям Питера и Ванды и падает. Ванда кладет руки ему на волосы и массирует кожу головы.

— Да, проблемы с прямыми парнями, — говорит она. — Это самое худшее.

— Ты права, Ванда. Мы жалкие мешки с дерьмом, — говорит Питер, глубже зарываясь в диванные подушки. Он кладет голову на плечо Ванды и одной рукой чешет Баки по спине.

— Я никогда не лгу, — говорит Ванда.

Питер хихикает и закрывает глаза, уплывая под звук мягкого напева Ванды. Она поёт что-то в миноре, и это ощущение его друзей, мягко дышащих рядом с ним, заставляет его провалиться в сон.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У-у-ух, ну и глава! Приготовьтесь, здесь будет кое-что невероятное! Первые признаки того, что дело сдвигается с мёртвой точки. Первое осознание ситуации, неловкие моменты, роковое для Паучка интервью и Пеппер Поттс, танцующая с Тони Старком ;)  
А ещё большой толчок к кое-чему между Стивом и Баки! Ну и куда без подколок Ванды с Шури)
> 
> Наслаждайтесь, я жду ваших отзывов!
> 
> Песня, которую Питер слушает в самолёте: "Haunted House" by Sir Babygirl  
Песня, которую Питер, Ванда и Шури слушают в отеле: "Make Me Feel" by Janelle Monae  
Песня на балконе: Ella Fitzgerald/Louis Armstrong - "They Can't Take That Away from Me"

Питер чувствует себя так, словно его рот вычистили ватным тампоном со спиртом; пульс стучит в висках, когда на следующее утро он садится в самолет до Женевы. Он почти уверен, что в последний раз, когда у него было такое похмелье, ему было лет 18 и он выпил несколько бутылок из бара чьего-то отца на какой-то домашней вечеринке в пригороде. И весь следующий день он провел в постели, мечтая о смерти.

Он точно не может сравнить это с чьим-либо еще опытом, потому что его обостренные чувства не очень хорошо относятся к подобному обращению. На нем темные очки и старая бейсбольная кепка, и все же солнце, отражаясь от асфальта, посылает острую боль прямиком в его голову. Питер Паркер, ты настоящий идиот.

Внутри самолёта дует струя воздуха из кондиционера, и на данный момент она хотя бы стабильна. Боже, как он справится со взлетом? Он бросает портфель и сумку с одеждой в верхний отсек и падает на одно из ряда сидений, которые находятся по обе стороны борта. Затем он закрывает глаза и пытается заставить свой желудок успокоиться.

Утром он проснулся от дикой боли в шее; ноги он едва мог чувствовать под тяжестью веса Баки, который все еще крепко спал у него на коленях. Ванда тихо похрапывала рядом. Все трое уснули прошлой ночью, даже не попытавшись лечь нормально.

Кто-то пинает Питера в ногу, прерывая поток воспоминаний прошедшего утра.

— Подвинься, — бурчит ему Баки, и Питер подчиняется. Очень, очень осторожно. Баки выглядит так же, как и Питер. Его длинные волосы засалены, кожа имеет слабый желтоватый оттенок, а глаза опухли и покраснели. Они оба откидываются назад и закрывают глаза.

— Я больше никогда не буду пить с тобой, — бормочет Питер. — Просто. Никогда. В жизни.

— Вы оба такие пусики, — говорит Ванда, устраиваясь между ними.

— У тебя что, нет похмелья?! — спрашивает Питер. — Мне, вот, кажется, что мой мозг пропустили через сито.

— Ведьма, — говорит Баки. — Она использовала свои жуткие колдовские силы, чтобы вылечить головную боль, а теперь властвует над нами и издевается.

— Жуткие колдовские силы? — спрашивает Ванда. — Как насчет того, что я просто справляюсь с выпивкой гораздо лучше, чем любой из вас, легковесов.

— Жуткие колдовские силы, — настаивает Баки, указывая на нее, скрещивая руки на груди и проваливаясь в дремоту.

— Приветствую вас, соотечественники! — орёт Тор, присаживаясь где-то рядом. — Я с нетерпением жду нашего визита в страну швейцарского сыра, чтобы отпраздновать наши славные победы!

— Почему мы кричим? — шепчет Питер, массируя виски. Голова начинает болеть ещё сильнее, поэтому он прикрывает глаза.

— Ты выглядишь больным, юный Паркер! У тебя всё в порядке?

— Нет, — хмыкает Питер. — Нет, Тор. Все хорошо.

— Я думаю, Тор, что он пытается сказать, что не надо орать на весь самолёт.

Когда Питер открывает глаза, мистер Старк уже стоит рядом, прислонившись к багажной полке над ним и размахивая бумажным стаканчиком с кофе перед лицом парня. Он протягивает руки вверх, и Старк отдает ему чашку.

— Благослови Вас Господь, мистер Старк, — вздыхает Питер.

— Эй, а почему он заслужил кофе? — спрашивает Баки.

— Потому что, Барнс, он мне нравится больше, чем ты, — говорит мистер Старк.

Питер наклоняется и показывает язык Баки, но сразу же сожалеет о движении, поскольку в его животе возникает весьма реалистичная имитация езды на американских горках. Он чувствует, как вся кровь отливает от его лица.

— Если тебя вырвет прямо в моем самолете, Паркер, до Швейцарии ты пойдёшь пешком, — говорит Т’Чалла, проходя через пассажирский салон, чтобы добраться до кабины, генерал Окойе идет за ним по пятам. Питер показывает ему большой палец, поднимая лицо вверх, чтобы сосредоточиться на успокоении своего бурлящего желудка.

— Ты выглядишь довольно хреново, малыш, — говорит мистер Старк, протягивая руку, чтобы провести по волосам Питера, нежно сжимая и пользуясь этим, чтобы приподнять лицо парня вверх и встретиться с его взглядом. Прикосновение посылает электрический разряд по спине Паркера, а рука в его волосах словно заземляет его, чтобы не сожгло заживо. Мистер Старк странным образом помогает справиться с тошнотой. — Тяжелая ночка?

— Можно сказать и так, сэр.

— Хм-м-м, — растягивает мужчина в ответ. — Ну, этот кофе достаточно _крепкий_, но дай мне знать, если тебе понадобится Брюс, чтобы достать что-нибудь покрепче.

— Спасибо, сэр, — отвечает Питер. — Но я думаю, что справлюсь.

Мистер Старк рассеянно, но с нежностью кивает ему и убирает пальцы из волос Питера. Парень подавляет желание заскулить от потери этого ощущения. Когда мужчина уходит, чтобы сесть за один из маленьких столиков в задней части самолета, Баки поворачивается к Питеру и с энтузиазмом двигает бровями.

— Ты… просто заткнись, — говорит Паркер; его затуманенный мозг в данный момент не в состоянии придумать остроумное замечание.

В кофе действительно есть приличная порция бурбона, и Питер вздыхает, потягивая его и чувствуя, как он облегчает першение в горле. Медленно, но верно и остальные члены команды занимают свои места. Шури даёт Питеру щелбан, когда проходит мимо, чтобы добраться до своего места, и бодро говорит: «Выше нос, Паучок». Питер показывает ей средний палец.

Капитан Роджерс, как ни странно, входит на борт последним. Когда он ныряет в самолет, то оглядывается, как будто что-то или кого-то потерял.

— О, Бак, вот ты где, — говорит он, когда его взгляд останавливается на Баки. — Я искал тебя.

— Вовремя, — говорит Баки, рассеянно махнув рукой капитану. — Я прекрасно справляюсь без няни уже несколько десятилетий.

— Э-э, точно, — говорит капитан. — Ну, извини…

Питеру дико неловко, но, кажется, он смог преодолеть это чувство. Он натягивает свои огромные наушники и заглушает разговоры вокруг себя оживлённым поп-ритмом и громким вокалом.

_О, я не могу дождаться, не могу дождаться, когда потеряю всех своих друзей за одну ночь. Я не могу ждать, я не могу ждать, когда разрушу свою оставшуюся жизнь…_

Он концентрируется на этом ритме, пока самолет выруливает и взлетает. Его желудок переворачивается и сжимается, но ему удается сдержаться, и к тому времени, когда они достигают высоты, он уже дремлет в своем кресле.

***

  
Тони пожимает руку Пита так, словно она жжется, и уходит, чтобы сесть за стол и вернуться к работе. Он должен взять себя в руки. Это прикосновение… это нехорошо. Он надеется, что Питер приписал это общей натуре Тони.

В конце концов, у пацана есть в этом опыт. Старк иногда двигал Питера, как фигуру на шахматной доске, в лаборатории комплекса Мстителей. Обычно он находился в своем собственном мире, проводя вычисления в голове или находя решение проблемы с проводкой, и тогда он брал Питера за бедра и отодвигал его в сторону, не говоря ни слова, чтобы дотянуться до того, что ему было нужно. А Питеру требовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и работать дальше, как будто ничего не случилось.

Но эти прикосновения ничего не значили. Он не чувствовал того же, что сейчас. Тогда они не были слишком собственническими. Скорее дружелюбными. Все это произошло до того, как в мозгу у Тони щелкнул какой-то извращенный выключатель. Но он надеется, что Питер не заметит разницы. Он вспоминает свой большой палец на подбородке Питера, руку, зарывающуюся в его волосы, все эти маленькие интимные вещи, которые он делал, чтобы приблизить Питера или заставить его посмотреть себе в лицо. Это не то, что должен делать хороший наставник; это побочный эффект, возможно, близости, которая формируется между ними в постели.

Он может только представить себе то чувство предательства, которое испытал бы Питер, если бы узнал направление мыслей Тони в данный момент, не говоря уже о некоторых деталях, которые он называл _«моменты слабости»_.

Всякий раз, когда ему нужно напомнить себе, почему всё это плохая идея, он представляет себе выражение лица Питера, если бы он узнал — полное уныние и чувство вины, потому что, так или иначе, Питер всегда думает, что это его вина. Наверное, ещё в больших карих глазах блеснут. Нет. Это путь к саморазрушению, и Тони старается отказаться от этого.

Вот только правда ли это? Конечно, нет. Прошлой ночью он напрасно ждал, когда Питер ляжет спать, ворочаясь с боку на бок и в конце концов отказавшись от сна в пользу новой итерации костюма Железного Человека и придумывая, чего бы еще добавить. А когда он встал рано утром и обнаружил Питера, свернувшегося калачиком на диване с Вандой и Баки, спящих друг на друге, как куча волчат, которые измучили себя тем, что кусаются и дерутся друг с другом, это заставило его сердце сжаться.

Тони слышит, как Клинт и Наташа ссорятся за карточной игрой, а Стив и Баки спорят Бог знает о чем. Сто лет вместе наверняка должны оставить свой отпечаток. Пеппер собирается встретиться с ними в Женеве на церемонии, и у него есть куча документов, которые она прислала ему и которые должны быть сделаны к концу полёта. Это чертовски скучно, но головная боль, которую наверняка вызовет Пеппер, если он не сделает этого, достаточно мотивирует, чтобы ни на что не отвлекаться.

Он уже наполовину просмотрел стопку, когда кто-то вдруг проскальзывает на сиденье напротив него. Он отрывает взгляд от юридического контракта и видит, что Питер ухмыляется ему; наушники висят на шее, волосы торчат во все стороны из-за сна.

— Хэй, мистер Старк, — говорит он, махнув Тони.

— В чем дело, Пит? Чувствуешь себя лучше?

— Да, — говорит он, слегка краснея. — Простите за то, что было… ну, до этого. Наверное, я не знаю своего предела, когда дело доходит до асгардской медовухи?

— О, поверь мне, мы все сделали эту ошибку, — говорит Тони с усмешкой.

— Ну, я хотел поговорить с Вами кое о чем. Я не помешал?

— Нет, малыш. Что случилось?

— Ну, вы знаете, что я работал над обновлением кода Джарвиса, пытаясь получить приблизительную версию Вижна до… ну, до Таноса. Я думаю, что даже когда я найду способ вернуть его, будут вещи, которые он не сможет вспомнить. Это как амнезия или вроде того. Я знаю, что это не идеально, но я не могу найти способ обойти это. Или, по крайней мере, я еще не искал его.

— Дело в том, что ты пытаешься воссоздать разум, Пит, — пытается успокоить его Тони. — Это немного сложнее, чем просто создать ИИ.

— Хорошо, — говорит Питер. — Верно. Это вызов. Я вообще-то… я добыл записи с камер наблюдения из объекта Мстителей: всё, что записывала ПЯТНИЦА, — те, которые связаны с Вижном. Затем перевел их в код, чтобы перенести воспоминания в ИИ.

— А как быть с иерархией воспоминаний? — спрашивает Тони. Идея действительно захватывающая. — Люди не помнят всё в совершенстве, а многие вещи вообще забывают. Например, ты же не хочешь, чтобы он застрял с воспоминаниями о каждом разе, когда он ходил в туалет, верно?

Питер смеется над этим.

— Ну да, — говорит он. — Значит, скорее я написал программу для имитации ухудшения памяти?

— Как своеобразный отбеливатель, только для памяти, не для одежды? — они улыбаются друг другу в ответ.

— Неплохая аналогия, — говорит Питер. — И я ввел систему ранжирования, чтобы дать всему надлежащий приоритет.

— Умно, — улыбается ему Тони. Господи, как же пацан умён. — Я бы хотел взглянуть на твой код. Посмотреть, что заставляет его работать.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы Вы сделали… кое-что большее, — говорит Питер. Если Тони воображает дразнящую хрипоту в его голосе, это еще больше доказывает, что он должен запереть это дерьмо в своей голове как можно глубже.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь над столом.

— Я… я застрял, — признается Питер. — Мне пришла в голову идея использовать некоторые воспоминания Ванды о них двоих, чтобы дополнить то, что у меня уже есть. Всегда будут пробелы, но я не хочу рисковать тем, что он не вспомнит всё… всё, чем они были друг для друга.

Тони кивает.

— Перевод воспоминаний в код, — говорит он. — Это было бы удивительно.

— Ну, я надеюсь, что Вы сможете мне в этом помочь, сэр. Любые идеи, которые Вы можете придумать. Мне кажется, что я топчусь на одном месте.

— Хм… — говорит Тони. По правде говоря, в его голове уже витают некоторые идеи. — Ну, конечно, есть… возможности.

— Я рад, что Вы так думаете.

Когда Тони выныривает из мыслей, Питер одаривает его мягкой улыбкой.

— Дай мне подумать, хорошо, малыш?

— Конечно, сэр, — говорит Питер. — Я… вам лучше вернуться к этим бумагам, верно?

— О, пожалуйста, — говорит Тони. — Не оставляй меня наедине с черной дырой бумажной волокиты. Разве ты не должен быть каким-то героем? Помогать людям, ну, знаешь.

— Ну да, так говорят, но… не верьте всему, что слышите, — хихикает он.

— Знаешь, когда Пеппер возглавила компанию, я подумал, что это будет означать, что она позаботилась обо всех бумагах.

— Я думаю, что вас обманули, мистер Старк.

— Думаю, ты прав, — говорит он. — Так что скажешь, малыш? Хочешь подделать мою подпись на некоторых документах? Я знаю, что ты умеешь.

— Подождите, как Вы узнали об этом? — спрашивает Питер, широко улыбаясь.

— Ты подделал целое письмо от меня, чтобы получить освобождение от старшеклассников в проекте по физике, — говорит Тони, размахивая руками. — Не совсем беспалевно, Пит.

— Ну, если честно, я мог бы преподавать в том классе.

— Я… на самом деле не сомневаюсь в этом, — признается Тони.

— Но как Вы узнали? Я думал, что я прикрыл все базы.

— Ты знаешь, что если ты проводишь независимое исследование, тебе все еще нужно получить оценку твоего старшего помощника? Я знаю это только потому, что мне позвонили из твоей школы.

— Вот блядь, — говорит он со смехом. — А я думал, что веду себя беспалевно. Почему Вы ничего не сказали? Или сказали тёте Мэй?

— Ну, я подумал об источнике и решил, что, скорее всего, ты используешь свободное время на благое дело, так что я не видел в этом смысла. Кстати, у тебя пятерка. Была бы ещё и с плюсом, но ты не впустил меня в аферу.

На этих словах Питер отводит взгляд от Тони, а потом закрывает лицо руками и смотрит на него сквозь пальцы.

— Вы всегда слишком доверяете мне, — говорит он приглушенным голосом.

— Подожди, — говорит Тони, протягивая руку, чтобы убрать руки Питера от лица. — Малыш, что ты делал в свободное время?

— Ну… ладно… — Питер прикусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит на Тони сквозь длинные-длинные ресницы. Он изо всех сил старается выглядеть невинным.

— Питер?

— Я вроде как встречался с одним парнем из Нью-Йоркского университета? Он вышел с пар примерно в 2, так что я болтался в его комнате в общежитии в течение нескольких часов, прежде чем Мэй уже ждала меня дома.

Тони чувствует, как всё его нутро замирает от шока, а глаза расширяются. Как бы ни были грязны его мысли насчёт того, что — как он думал — собирался сказать ему парень, это наверняка окажется не тем, о чем он думает прямо сейчас.

— Подожди, — наконец выдыхает Тони. — Погоди. Я сейчас послушаю историю о том, как Питер Паркер лишился девственности?!

— Я имею в виду… на самом деле этого типа как недостаточно, этого было мало, чтобы сделать целую историю.

Тони наклоняется вперед, опираясь на локти и подпирая подбородок одной рукой, чтобы быстро взглянуть на Питера, который теперь оттенком как красный помидор. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Питера есть бунтарский дух. Конечно же, нет.

— О, он был настолько хорош, не так ли?

— О Боже, мистер Старк!..

— Пропускать занятия, чтобы потрахаться, — цыкает на него Тони.

— Может быть, мы никогда больше не будем об этом говорить? — слабым голосом спрашивает Питер.

— Питер Паркер, ты маленький шалун!

***

  
Рона мерцающей голубой лентой впадает в Женевское озеро, обрамленное скалистыми заснеженными вершинами Альп. Питер буквально прижимается лицом к иллюминатору самолета и наблюдает, как город из туманного импрессионистского водоворота превращается в фотореализм масляной живописи.

Еще до того, как он стал путешествовать «межгалактическим автостопом» и всё пошло прахом, Питер, Нэд и ЭмДжей планировали отправиться в путешествие по Европе летом после окончания школы. Они собирались начать с Италии. Венеция, Флоренция и Рим, а затем поехать туда, куда лежала бы их душа. Иногда Питер жалеет, что не смог совершить это путешествие. Есть что-то в этом всплеске адреналина, который накрывает с приземлением в новом городе. Ваканда — захватывающее место, но всё время, что он там был, он постоянно был занят: работой, борьбой и немаленькой… травмой. А праздника и отдыха у него не было. Может быть теперь, думает он, когда над их головами не нависла туча обреченности, они действительно смогут отдохнуть.

За бортом уже стоит небольшой кортеж черных автомобилей, который ждёт их на взлетно-посадочной полосе. Они едут по извилистым улочкам Старого Города к отелю «Четыре Сезона» на берегу Женевского озера. Глаза Питера широко раскрываются при виде белого каменного здания, сверкающего на солнце. Конечно, не то чтобы он раньше не жил в модных местах, но главный корпус комплекса в Ваканде и комплекс Мстителей — это, в конечном счете, просто огромные пространства с различными функциональными комнатами и возможностями. А это… не то.

— Ну что, ребятки! — Мистер Старк похлопывает его по плечу и зовет всю группу. — Мы отправляемся на церемонию ровно через три часа. Широкие улыбки и хорошее поведение, ладно?

Питер проводит ровно пять минут в отведенной ему комнате, вешая свой костюм, чтобы убедиться, что он не помялся, и мимолётно смотрит в окно. Из него открывается вид на озеро, а солнце блестит на волнах и бликует в парусах крошечных парусников, качающихся на воде.

Но у него есть и другие планы, помимо осмотра пейзажа. Надев толстовку и засунув лыжную маску и очки в карманы, он тихо выскальзывает за дверь, поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и сталкивается лицом к лицу с мистером Старком, который вопросительно поднимает бровь. Вот дерьмо.

— Куда-то спешишь, Пит?

— Эм-м…

— Ты же не собираешься в самоволку, правда?

— Нет, сэр, — говорит Питер. — Ну-у, как бы Брюс вроде как связал меня с парой парней из ЦЕРНа, и они пообещали мне экскурсию?

— Правда? — говорит мистер Старк, глядя на него поверх своих умных очков. — Ты прямо сейчас уходишь осматривать достопримечательности?

— Мистер Старк, это ЦЕРН. Типа, они буквально создают новые элементы и открывают строительные блоки для Вселенной. Я думаю, что это немного за пределами осмотра достопримечательностей.

— О, как будто создать новый элемент трудно, — усмехается мистер Старк. — Однажды я сделал это в своем гараже.

Питер пытается стереть улыбку с лица при этих словах. Он любит этого мужчину, но его эго действительно слишком огромно. Мэй это тоже не слишком впечатляет.

— Не у всех хватает ума и возможностей держать ускоритель частиц в гараже, как у Вас, — говорит Питер. — Увидимся позже.

Он идет по коридору, устланному голубым ковром, но мистер Старк зовет его.

— Пит! — кричит Тони. Питер оборачивается. — Малыш, ты действительно не можешь опоздать на эту вечеринку, ладно? Это очень, очень плохая перспектива.

— Ладно, давайте Вы на несколько делений понизите свой «голос папочки»? — говорит Питер, чувствуя, как напряжение нарастает в его теле. Он и так на взводе от предстоящей огласки, как бы это ни было необходимо. Но ему не нужно, чтобы мистер Старк обращался с ним, как будто ему сейчас 15. Такое чувство, что каждый раз, когда они начинают что-то подобное, они снова возвращаются к этой теме.

— «Голос папочки»? — Тони повышает голос.

— Поверьте мне. Мне от этого не особо весело, — казалось бы, заставив замолчать мистера Старка на необычно долгое время, Питер использует это как возможность уйти. — Увидимся позже, сэр. Я не опоздаю.

Он добирается до конца коридора и поднимается по лестнице на крышу. Там он надевает лыжную маску и очки и проверяет, надежно ли закреплены его веб-шутеры на запястьях. Затем он бросается назад с крыши отеля, в последний момент стреляя паутиной, чтобы зацепиться за какой-то желоб и дать ему возможность качнуться вперед.

Он несется вперед, мимо фонтанов, садов и памятников, вдыхая свежий горный воздух и ликуя в спешке, которую он чувствует, пролетая через город.

***

  
Питер распахивает дверь меньше чем за 20 минут до того, как они должны быть в гребаном кортеже. Тони ждал его в комнате целых 30 минут. Он хотел взять с собой костюм, который купил для Питера лично: тройка, серебристый, с тонкой подкладкой из шерсти, одним словом, — Том Форд, который будет выглядеть на нем сногсшибательно. И теперь он наконец появился, чтобы надеть его.

Волосы Питера развеваются на ветру, щеки покраснели, а на лице — широкая улыбка. Он смущенно моргает и видит Тони, растянувшегося в кресле у окна. Однако его присутствие, похоже, совсем не беспокоит пацана.

— Мистер Старк, это было так круто. Я увидел настоящий Большой Адронный Коллайдер. Я дотронулся до него. У меня до сих пор мурашки по коже, — говорит он, протягивая руку с волосками, стоящими дыбом. — Я имею в виду, я знаю, я знаю. У нас в комплексе действительно классные научные штуки, но это просто, это что-то другое. Я имею в виду…

— Если ты хочешь быть фанатиком, то будь фанатиком, который _переодевается_, — перебивает его Тони, выделяя последнее слово. — Костюм лежит на кровати. Башмаки, — он бросает блестящие черные башмаки один за другим Питеру, который ловит их, а затем смотрит на кровать.

— Это не мой костюм, — говорит парень.

— Да, Шури рассказала мне о твоем маленьком приключении в магазине, — говорит Тони. — Я думаю, ты захочешь пойти в чем-то более… крутом.

На секунду, Тони думает, что пацан сейчас начнёт спорить с ним. У него такое упрямое выражение лица, что означает возможные неприятности. Но после напряженного молчаливого взгляда вниз он просто пожимает плечами и качает головой.

— Иногда Вы такой сноб, — бормочет он, снимая толстовку и щелкая пуговицей на джинсах. — Я вроде как забыл об этом случае.

— Я не сноб, я знаток, — говорит Тони. — Малыш, это Том Форд, сделанный по твоим меркам. Просто надень его.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит Питер, и его последнее слово приглушено, потому что он снимает футболку. Тони резко садится в своем кресле, обводя взглядом все двери комнаты и зная, что теперь, когда Питер идет одеваться, он должен уйти. Но парень, кажется, совершенно не беспокоится, раздеваясь перед ним. Он вылезает из узких джинсов и продолжает их разговор. — Откуда Вы знаете, что этот костюм подойдет? — спрашивает он, с трепетом подходя к кровати, на которой лежит костюм.

— У меня есть твои мерки.

Питер вопросительно смотрит на него. Он стоит в луче золотого солнечного света в одних боксерах и веб-шутерах с отсутствием осознания ситуации. Тони пытается сглотнуть, но в горле у него невыносимо сухо.

— А… как? Почему? — осторожно спрашивает Питер.

— Я, кхм, возможно, я сделаю тебе новый костюм Паука. Решил, что его давно пора обновить.

— Серьезно?! — говорит Питер, и на его лице появляется широкая улыбка.

— Да, малыш. Это, в основном, на данный момент просто изготовление и тестирование. А теперь поторопись. Давай, давай.

Питер одевается быстро, как тот, кто привык переодеваться в Нью-Йоркских переулках, прежде чем отправиться на битву. Вскоре он застегивает пиджак, а на шее у него висит бледно-голубой галстук. Он наклоняется, чтобы завязать шнурки, и Тони отводит глаза. _«Не пугайся этого…»_ — произносит его внутренний голос. Но когда пацан встает, Тони не может не восхититься тем, как Питер выглядит в костюме. Ткань достаточно тонкая, чтобы подчеркнуть его мышцы, а серебристый цвет делает его старше, контрастируя с его глазами и волосами таким образом, что они кажутся темнее.

— Ну и что? — говорит Питер, быстро поворачиваясь. — Сойдёт для приёма?

— Да, ты пройдешь, — сухо говорит Тони. На экране его умных очков появляется уведомление, и он встает, застегивая свою собственную двубортную синюю полоску. — Машины уже здесь, малыш, поехали.

Он выталкивает Питера из комнаты в лифт и нажимает кнопку вестибюля. Парень борется с галстуком, перекрещивая и распрямляя два конца, как будто он не может вспомнить, как это делается.

— Серьезно? — наконец фыркает Тони. — Перестань мучить шелк. Иди сюда.

— Ну что? — хнычет Питер. — Не то чтобы у меня было много поводов носить галстук.

— Это основной жизненный навык, Пит, — настаивает Тони. Он хватает Питера за бедра и ставит впереди себя, обнимая его руками, чтобы завязать галстук в отражении позолоченных стен лифта. Он немного пахнет потом, но в основном свежим воздухом от скачек по городу. Тони старается не прижиматься слишком близко, но тепло, исходящее от тела Питера, одновременно опьяняет и успокаивает. Он почти клянется, что слышит прерывистое дыхание пацана, но это просто его воображение заставляет его слышать то, что он хочет. Он затягивает галстук и небрежно проводит пальцем по линии воротника Питера. — Вот так. Идеально.

— С-спасибо, сэр, — заикается Питер, и Тони не может не смотреть на отражение его лица. Может быть, он все еще чувствует остатки похмелья этого утра?

Затем лифт звенит, и они отходят друг от друга, разбредаясь к членам команды у черных автомобилей, которые отправят их в штаб-квартиру Всемирного совета.

— Bozhe Moi, паучок, твои волосы! — восклицает Наташа, оттаскивая Питера от Тони и неодобрительно цокая на беспорядок на голове парня. — Ты пытался сделать на голове гнездо для птиц?!

— Они у меня сами по себе такие, — настаивает Питер.

Она достает из потайного кармана своего облегающего платья маленькую бутылочку и проводит пальцами, смазанными в её содержимом, по волосам Питера, приглаживая их. Возможно, это более приемлемо, но Тони ничего не может поделать: ему нравилось, как выглядел Паркер до этого, с немного диким взглядом и беспорядком на голове.

Штаб-квартира Всемирного совета состоит в основном из стекла и стали и широкой стены с атриумом, который выходит на озеро. У здания стоят шпили со множеством флагов со всего мира. Тони ободряюще смотрит на Питера, когда того выталкивают из машины. Он знает, что пацан не привык к публичности. Из того, что помнил Тони, Питер раскрыл свою личность остальным, когда кусок корабля Куилла упал обратно на Землю, и Паркер появился в своем костюме, но с разорванной маской.

Какая-то его часть хочет избавить Питера от этого, но теперь уже точно нет пути назад. Ему не уберечь пацана от этого, как бы он ни хотел.

Тони немедленно выступает вперед из строя Мстителей, когда они прибывают, на радость членам совета, президентам и премьер-министрам. Он натягивает свою лучшую фальшивую улыбку, говоря британскому премьер-министру, что, к сожалению, нет, он не может работать с ними над системой защиты и напоминает американскому генералу, что он определенно, _определенно_, вышел из игры с оружием. На самом деле, можно было бы подумать, что люди перестанут спрашивать к этому моменту.

Он чувствует облегчение, когда церемония действительно начинается, и ему приходится извиниться, чтобы сесть на большой помост, который был установлен для этой цели. Облегчение длится недолго. Сама церемония долгая, с большим количеством перерывов для культурных показов, которые в основном переводятся в длинные перерывы для чрезмерно искренних песен и современных танцев. Может быть, если бы Тони не был таким циничным ублюдком, всё это значило бы для него чуть больше. Но это не так, и он видит это всё таким, какое оно есть — возможность для мировых лидеров поздравить себя с собственной непоколебимостью перед лицом инопланетных ужасов.

Было решено, что Стив будет выступать от имени всех Мстителей. Его образ был полностью реабилитирован с тех пор, как Танос пришел на Землю, и Тони не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что кто-то хочет услышать речь от него, Старка. Нет, они все хотят, чтобы Капитан Америка почтил память погибших и заверил их, что все будет хорошо.

Сама речь приходится не совсем по вкусу Тони, но, похоже, она попадает во все правильные ноты для тех, кто сидит в зале, и он знает, что Стив искренен во всем, что он говорит. И когда он заканчивает, в зале почти не останется сухих глаз.

Остальная часть команды вызывается на пьедестал почета и награждается специальной медалью за внеочередную службу. Затем они отвечают на несколько вопросов из пресс-корпуса. Коулсон немного рассказывает о союзе со Стражами и корпусом Новы, чтобы показать, что они будут пытаться отразить любые инопланетные угрозы, а Роуди отвечает на вопросы о расширении инициативы Воителя. Тони соглашается предоставить военному и Всемирному совету новую линию оборонительных средств и систем мониторинга.

Они уже собираются закончить, когда кто-то кричит «Человек-Паук!» из задней части зала. Питер моргает при виде небольшой толпы журналистов и медленно идет к подиуму, засунув руки в карманы. Он поправляет микрофон и кивает репортеру, который его вызвал.

— Что вы скажете людям, которые утверждают, что вы и ваши товарищи-Мстители не были в этом мире в течение многих лет после взрыва? Что ваша решимость вернуть своих товарищей по команде способствовала глобальному хаосу? Как вы думаете, этот аргумент имеет смысл?

Питер прочищает горло, затем вынимает руки из карманов и обводит взглядом подиум. Прежде чем он успевает заговорить, Баки, Ванда, Сэм и Т’Чалла безмолвно идут в его сторону все вместе, образуя позади него небольшое скопление.

— Ну, — говорит Питер ровным голосом, так, чтобы его услышал весь зал. — Я думаю, что я бы попросил этих людей изучить результаты. Я знаю, что большинство думает, что мы просто сумасшедшие, потому что работали так долго, чтобы совершить обратный Щелчок. Может быть, даже… предатели. ЩИТ в том числе, — он бросает косой взгляд на Коулсона, который склонил голову в кривом признании. — Да, мы были полны решимости воссоединить Мстителей. Но я бы сказал, что такая преданность — это хорошо. Члены нашей команды всегда будут бороться друг за друга. Мы всегда будем рядом, стоя плечом к плечу и спиной к спине. И когда мы это делаем, это означает, что мы в ответе за вас. Мы сражаемся за вас. Это то, что мы всегда делали. То, что мы всегда будем делать.

Питер сжимает челюсть и смотрит на толпу с решимостью, написанной на его лице, и в этот момент шепот репортеров шелестит по всему залу, вспыхивают камеры, и Тони знает, без всякого сомнения знает, что всё то, что сказали Стив, или Роуди, или Коулсон, не будет иметь значения Завтра. Все эти искренние слова в дань памяти и планы по обеспечению безопасности не будут иметь значения. На первой странице каждой газеты в мире завтра утром Питер Паркер будет стоять на мировой арене и вести Мстителей к яркому и блестящему будущему.

***

  
Руки Питера дрожат, когда он спускается с помоста, но Баки и Ванда оказываются рядом с ним, и это помогает ему держать спину ровной, а лицо нейтральным. Камеры все еще щелкают и мигают в их направлении. У него по коже бегут мурашки. Он предпочел бы оказаться по ту сторону этого звука.

С чувством облегчения он опускает голову, чтобы забраться на заднее сиденье машины. К нему присоединяются Ванда, Баки и Сэм, все плотно прижатые друг к другу плечами и ногами. Сэм протягивает руку, чтобы сжать его колено.

— Ты хорошо произнёс свою речь, Пит.

Питер прерывисто вздыхает.

— Черт, я больше никогда не хочу делать это без маски, — говорит Питер. Потом он кладет голову на плечо Ванды и хихикает.

— Я не собиралась ничего говорить, но ты действительно больше не должен отвечать за связи с общественностью, — говорит ему Ванда, поглаживая его по голове и подавляя собственный смех.

Когда они возвращаются в отель, всё, что хочет сделать Питер, это рухнуть на кровать и заснуть, но вдруг раздается стук в дверь, и там оказываются Ванда и Шури, которые проходят в его комнату с сумками, которые набиты сомнительными бутылками и ещё чем-то.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Питер.

— Мы не доверили тебе готовиться самому, Паучок, — говорит Шури.

— Иди прими душ, — говорит Ванда. — На голове опять гнездо какое-то.

Она толкает Питера в ванную, в то время как Шури достает свой телефон и крошечную колонку и включает музыку. Питер быстро принимает душ и выходит, чтобы увидеть, как Шури играет с волосами Ванды, в то время как Джанель Монэ поёт о том, как она себя чувствует.

— Я могу сделать прическу, — предлагает Шури. — Может быть, заплести косы?

— Никогда не знала, что с ними сделать, но я тебе доверяю, — признается Ванда.

Вдруг раздается тихий стук в дверь, и Питер сразу идет открывать, пока девушки о чем-то совещаются. Снаружи стоит один из швейцаров, который держит в руке сумку с одеждой.

— Посылка от мистера Старка, сэр, — говорит мужчина.

— Эм… спасибо? — растерянно говорит Питер. Он забирает у мужчины сумку и возвращается в комнату.

— В чем дело, Пьетро? — спрашивает Ванда.

— Опять что-то от мистера Старка, — говорит он, расстегивая молнию на сумке.

Это смокинг, потому что… конечно, это же Тони. Потому что мистер Старк не доверяет ему одеваться самому. Он знает, он знает, что это всё хорошо. Еще одно качество наставника, который хочет помочь своему протеже вписаться там, где он, очевидно, этого не делает, но это как-то унизительно, что он не думает, что Питер может справиться с чем-то настолько простым. Он бросает костюм на кровать с раздраженным вздохом.

— Я так устал от этого, — говорит он.

— Мне все равно больше нравится тот, который выбрал ты, — говорит Шури, подходя к нему сзади, чтобы посмотреть. — Этот скучный.

— Не могу не согласиться, — говорит Питер.

— Теперь нам действительно нужно что-то сделать с твоими волосами, Пьетро, — говорит Ванда. Шури сделала из её волос кудряшки, которые напоминают Питеру змей, но в хорошем смысле. Она выглядит как шикарная Медуза.

Они опаздывают на бал, потому что волосам Питера нужно явно больше внимания, чем они ожидали. Они пропускают свою машину и вынуждены взять Uber. Когда они оказываются у величественного дома с мраморными колоннами и горгульями, свисающими с желобов в неоновом зеленом цвете, где рядом стоит Fiat прямиком из прошлого столетия, это всё заставляет Питера чувствовать себя какой-то Золушкой. И они опаздывают более чем на час из-за пробок. Все трое вываливаются с заднего сиденья машины.

— О Боже, паучок, — говорит Шури. Она одета в длинное белое платье, которое спускается к земле. — Если я упустила время вкуснейших закусок, я буду очень недовольна.

Она торопливо поднимается по парадной лестнице к двери. Питер ждет, чтобы помочь Ванде выползти с заднего сиденья в ее винно-красном платье в стиле русалки.

— Ты готов к этому, Пьетро? — спрашивает она.

— В любое время, — говорит он, беря ее за руку, чтобы проводить вверх по лестнице.

И они приходят в _буквально_ бальный зал, заполненный людьми, которые на самом деле танцуют под живой биг-бэнд. И вдруг Питер вспоминает, что последняя дискотека, на которой он бывал, была ещё в то время, когда там был 19-летний DJ, пунш с большим шаром малинового сорбета, плавающего в середине, и украшения из картона с чрезмерным количеством блеска. Кроме того, он выскочил примерно через пять минут, чтобы выследить Стервятника. Весь этот опыт вызвал у него некоторое отвращение к танцам.

— Ауч! — хнычет Ванда, когда он слишком сильно сжимает её руку, и шлепает его по пальцам.

— Ох, прости! — Питер берет бокал шампанского с подноса проходящего мимо официанта и крадется в угол, где он надеется постоять с Вандой, идущей за ним по пятам.

— Притормози, — шипит она на него. — Я на этих нелепых каблуках.

Но потом к нему пристает человек с очень большими усами и поясом, что, по мнению Питера, указывает на то, что он какой-то дипломат, поэтому он, вероятно, должен знать его. Но он не знает и просто вежливо улыбается, пока человек говорит с ним на английском языке с французским акцентом о какой-то инициативе ядерной деэскалации, что было бы, возможно, интересно если бы он хотя бы предполагал, что Питер уже знает все детали.

Когда ему удается вежливо отвязаться от этого человека, к нему подходит маленькая женщина с китайской внешностью в серебряном ципао и с акульей ухмылкой, которая намекает на пропаганду Мстителей в других странах. Китай, естественно, в значительной степени подразумевается в качестве одной из отправных точек. И, хорошо, да, Питер хотел бы посетить и, возможно, встретиться с некоторыми из героев Пекина, но это, наверное, не лучшее время, чтобы обсуждать всё это…

А потом там возникает просто гигантская очередь дипломатов и… Ух ты, это президент Германии?! Питер и понятия не имеет, о чем они толкуют и почему вообще хотят с ним поговорить. Именно в такие моменты он действительно скучает по своей анонимности; прежде чем Бенатар потерпел крушение, и фотограф сфотографировал его в развалинах со снятой маской, пытаясь вытащить Грута из — плохого, плохого, очень плохого для деревьев — пожара.

Наконец ему удается вырваться, схватить новый бокал шампанского и найти Ванду, прислонившуюся к стене и просто наблюдающую за ним с тем слегка тревожным видом, который постоянно возникает у неё при взгляде на Питера. Он подходит к ней и опускается рядом.

— Срань Господня.

— Каково это — быть знаменитым, Пьетро? — она лениво улыбается ему.

— Это ужасно, — говорит он. — А после сегодняшнего дня я думал, что они все равно меня ненавидят. Это очень запутанно.

— Не так уж и запутанно, — говорит она. — Ты произнёс героическую речь «когда мы боремся друг за друга, мы боремся за вас». Это было хорошо. Дрянно, блядь, но хорошо.

— Фу, — стонет Питер, потирая лицо и едва сдерживая желание запустить пальцы в волосы, но отпугивает эту мысль, потому что уверен, что Ванда и Шури убьют его, если он снова всё испортит. — Я говорил совсем как Капитан. Ненавижу это. Я нервничал.

— Ну, что бы это ни было, все люди в том зале «съели» твою сладкую речь ложками. И теперь ты должен заплатить за последствия.

— Не знаю, смогу ли я оплатить счет, — говорит Питер.

Некоторое время они оба молчат, наблюдая за перемещающейся толпой, танцующей и кружащейся. Питер видит, как Баки ведет с танцпола высокую блондинку, которую он никогда раньше не видел, а Наташа танцует с капитаном Роджерсом, и, черт возьми, его спина безупречно прямая.

Затем толпа расступается, и он замечает мистера Старка в дальнем конце бального зала. Он одет во всё черное и кружит мисс Поттс по танцполу, и… О. Питер, на самом деле, не был готов к этому.

Они очень близко, и мистер Старк широко улыбается ей, а мисс Поттс откидывает голову назад, чтобы рассмеяться. Они хорошо смотрятся вместе, как будто подходят друг другу. Мисс Поттс в длинном синем платье, ее светлые волосы убраны с плеч. Она не похожа на человека, который нуждается в какой-либо помощи в одежде для подобного события. Она выглядит так, как будто может справиться с этим даже во сне, а затем провести весь вечер, красиво танцуя и проводя значимые, но уклончивые светские беседы с мировыми лидерами. Ничего похожего на настоящую ходячую катастрофу по имени «Питер Паркер».

Питер опрокидывает свой бокал шампанского.

— Здесь жарко, — говорит он Ванде. — Думаю, мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ванда. — Я собираюсь заставить Т’Чаллу танцевать со мной.

Питер машет ей рукой и выходит из бального зала, прихватив еще один бокал шампанского, и бредёт в темный коридор. Он клянется, что где-то здесь видел балкон. Но прежде чем он находит его, он слышит повышенные голоса и отступает в альков, чтобы избежать конфронтации. Ему требуется секунда, чтобы узнать голос Баки, низкий и резкий.

— Я не знаю, почему ты так расстроен из-за того, что я провожу время с какой-то бабой, Стиви, — говорит он. 40-е всегда отражаются в его произношении, когда он сердится. И Питер может сказать, что он сейчас в ярости.

— Это… это неприлично! — кричит в ответ Капитан Роджерс. Ему гораздо труднее держать свою громкость под контролем.

— Неприлично, — сплевывает Баки. — Ну, это очень мощное слово. Ты уверен, что это то, из-за чего ты расстроен?

— А из-за чего еще мне расстраиваться?

— Ну, не знаю, Стиви. Думаю, ты просто ревнуешь?

— Ревную?! — его голос немного срывается на этом слове.

— О, не волнуйся, — говорит Баки. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я свел тебя с бабой, то только скажи. Все будет как в старые времена, да? Я с дамой под руку, а ты… убегаешь от своей.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Бак.

— Конечно, не понимаешь, — усмехается Баки. — Ты никогда этого не делаешь. Незнание — блаженство, да, Стиви? Потому что мы никогда не можем признать, что мы на самом деле имеем в виду.

— Теперь ты называешь меня лжецом, умник?

— О, ты хочешь продолжить? Потому что ты теперь большой мальчик, Стиви. Я больше не буду тебя защищать. Если хочешь помахать кулаками, мы можем прямо сейчас пойти на улицу. Быть очень непорядочными.

Питер слышит, как один из них пихает другого, и решает, что с него хватит. Он выходит из тени и кашляет. Две пары сердитых голубых глаз поворачиваются к нему.

— Здесь все в порядке, парни? — спрашивает он, когда они с Баки обмениваются взглядами.

— Да, босс, — говорит Баки, и его рот сжимается в жесткую линию. — Все в порядке.

Он оглядывается на Капитана, затем протискивается мимо Питера, бормоча: «Я так устал от этого дерьма». Питер и Капитан обмениваются долгим, неловким взглядом, прежде чем мужчина топает в том же направлении за Баки.

Ну, это звучало… утомительно.

Питер, наконец, находит балкон, который он искал, и втягивает свежий ночной воздух глубоко в легкие. Здесь действительно чувствуется осень. Он клянется, что чувствует запах костра где-то вдалеке. Он потягивает шампанское, закрывает глаза и просто дышит.

И это, конечно, в этот момент появляется Тони Старк.

***

  
Пацан опаздывает, и это заставляет Тони чрезмерно нервничать. Он задается вопросом, злится ли на него Пит, и если да, то он не может винить его за это. Можно было бы подумать, что к этому времени он уже научится думать, прежде чем делать такие вещи, как сегодня днем.

Он пытается выбросить всё это из головы. Нет смысла думать об этом. Может быть, он выпил слишком много виски и танцует с Наташей, а потом с Накией. А потом стоит у стойки, чтобы налить себе еще, когда к нему бочком подходит Пеппер и дарит ему свою улыбку. И… да, это всё еще заставляет его сердце биться быстрее. Он получил так мало эмоций от последних дней их отношений, что никогда ещё не чувствовал себя более эмоционально выжатым.

— Ты сегодня хорошо поработал, — говорит она ему.

— Я сегодня ничего не говорил, — напоминает он ей, наклонив бокал. — Я закрыл свой большой болтливый рот.

— И не думай, что я не знаю, как тебе было тяжело.

— Это было так тяжело, Пеп, — он улыбается ей в ответ.

— Я была впечатлена, — кивает она ему. — Поставь это и потанцуй со мной.

Они болтают в основном о делах, пока он ведет ее в вальсе по комнате. И странно думать о том, кем они сейчас являются. Партнёры. Друзья. Но это не такая уж неприятная мысль. Все, что он делал, когда они были вместе, причиняло ей боль, и, если быть честным, ему так легко не иметь этого бремени на своей шее. Им лучше держаться на расстоянии.

Но все эти маленькие воспоминания исчезают, когда он видит, как Питер входит в зал. На нем определенно нет смокинга, который прислал Тони. Вместо этого он одет в бордовый бархат с золотым галстуком-бабочкой, его волосы зачесаны назад искусной волной. Тони чувствует, как дыхание вмиг останавливается, и понимает, что Пеппер странно смотрит на него.

— Тони? — спрашивает она.

— Прости, что?

Он пытается сосредоточиться на ступеньках и разговоре, но краем глаза замечает, где находится Питер, и видит, как парень крадется через боковую дверь как раз в тот момент, когда Пеппер спрашивает его, не хочет ли он выпить.

— Эм, Пеп, мне кажется, я только что кое-кого видел. Я должен… увидимся позже?

— Ну, конечно, — говорит она, озадаченная, когда он пробирается сквозь толпу, проходя мимо Стива, выглядящего так, будто он на военной тропе. Он ненадолго задумывается, не расспросить ли его о том, что произошло, но решает, что он, вероятно, последний, кто успокоит дикого Стива.

Дальше по коридору он видит открытую дверь на балкон. «Попался парнишка», — думает он. Он выскакивает на прохладный воздух и видит Питера, прислонившегося к перилам и освещенного только Луной. Он словно приведение в красном и золотом, и это заставляет Тони чувствовать себя просто на грани. Он смотрит на длинную твердую линию его спины и вниз…

— Ну и вид у тебя, Пит.

Питер поворачивается к нему, и Тони чувствует, что его притягивает ближе, как будто к его животу привязана нить, а парень держит другой конец, наматывая его на руку.

— Вы не разочарованы? — спрашивает Питер. — Я не надел тот, что прислали Вы.

— Ты носишь мои цвета, малыш, — Тони чувствует, как слова грохочут у него в груди. — Ты выглядишь… ты _великолепен_.

У Питера отвисает челюсть, когда он смотрит на Тони. Наверное, ему не следовало пить в последний раз. Он не пьян, не совсем, но он находится в том лиминальном, подвыпившем состоянии, когда его контроль над порывами души не таков, каким должен быть. Он протягивает один палец и подталкивает нижнюю челюсть Питера, чтобы закрыть рот, даря пацану ухмылку.

Затем он подходит к перилам, Питер следует за ним. Это хорошая ночь: прохладно, но не неприятно. Перед ними — причудливый сад. Наверху Тони едва различает крошечные звездочки сквозь светофильтр городских огней. Можно даже услышать плавающие в воздухе мягкие струнные переливы.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло сегодня днем, — тихо говорит он, когда они становятся рядом, и рука Питера прижимается к его руке по линии плеча. — Я не хотел разговаривать с тобой голосом… эм… папочки. Я знаю, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться, Пит. Но это не значит, что мне не нравится иногда делать нечто подобное. Но мне правда жаль, если я зашел слишком далеко. Иногда я не очень хорошо справляюсь с рамками личного пространства.

— Все в порядке, мистер Старк, — отвечает он. — Я понял. Я на самом деле не злюсь. Ну, я был зол, но теперь уже нет. По какой-то причине мне трудно злиться на Вас.

— Это не та проблема, с которой борются многие другие люди, смею заметить, — смеется Тони.

— Думаю, тогда я должен быть особенным, — говорит Питер.

— В этом, малыш, нет никаких сомнений.

— Это точно, — Питер просто смеется и по-дружески толкает Тони в плечо.

— Хочешь потанцевать? — Старк слышит свой вопрос, и слова слетают с его губ почти непроизвольно. Часть его хочет затащить их обратно и крепко запереть это дерьмо снова. Его сердце словно заходится в приступе. Питер смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. — Если ты не хочешь, все в порядке. Я имею в виду, я понимаю, если ты не хочешь признаваться в чем-то или что-то в этом роде. Мы не должны этого делать…

— Дело не в этом, — перебивает его Питер. — Я не смущаюсь, ничего такого. Я просто… я на самом деле даже не знаю, как танцевать… как танцевали те люди. Вообще-то я не был на танцах со средней школы… Со времён… после выпускного? И это было в основном просто ритмичное размахивание руками.

— Ни слова больше, — говорит Тони. — Мне вроде как пришлось учиться. Важной частью жизни сына Говарда Старка было умение произвести впечатление на компанию.

Он отходит от перил на середину балкона, вопрошая к инстинкту, чтобы рассмотреть это безобразие. _Просто показываю пацану несколько движений. Все нормально._ Начинается новая песня.

_Наш роман не закончится на печальной ноте, хотя к завтрашнему дню тебя уже не будет._

— Идём, — говорит он, жестом приглашая Питера двигаться дальше. — У тебя такие мощные рефлексы. Неужели это не помогает?

Питер смотрит на него с сомнением, но делает шаг в его сторону.

— Теперь, спина прямая. Правая рука на талии, левая — в правой.

Говоря это, он ставит Питера в позицию, чувствуя, как пацан мягко массирует своё бедро и крепко сжимает его руку в своей. Затем Тони повторяет его движения и притягивает его к себе так близко, что их носы почти соприкасаются, а тела разделяют всего несколько дюймов. Он чувствует, как Питер резко выдыхает. Нервничает?

_Но даже если они заберут тебя у меня, я всё равно буду обладать тем, как ты носишь свою шляпу, тем, как ты пьешь свой чай_…

— Дальше все просто, — говорит Тони, понизив голос, боясь как-то испортить момент. Воздух вокруг них кажется тяжелым от чего-то, что он не может точно определить. — Ты просто должен следовать туда, куда я тебя веду.

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — кивает Питер. Он ведет Питера простым бокс-степом. Парень сначала спотыкается о собственные ноги и пару раз наступает на ноги Тони.

— Ах ты… зас-сранец, — шипит Тони, когда парень делает это в первый раз.

— Извините, извините, — говорит Питер, смеясь. — Простите, сэр. Я, эм, я буду нежен.

И Тони тоже не может удержаться от смеха.

— Смотри, что ты делаешь, — говорит он, притягивая Питера всего на сантиметр ближе.

У него никогда не было единого стандарта как двигаться: слишком медленно и успокаивающе или ускоряться, когда Тони чувствует, что музыка должна вибрировать в костях. Он всегда любил эту песню. Её играли на нескольких вечеринках, которые устраивали его родители. Особенно ему нравится текст. Он напоминает о том, что любовь приходит не как молния, а как нечто растущее. Состоит из всех мелочей человека, из жизни, которую вы строите вместе. Или, во всяком случае, он всегда считал, что это правда.

_То, как твоя улыбка сияет, то, как ты фальшиво поешь, то, как ты преследуешь мои сны…_

Питер переводит взгляд с ног на лицо Тони, его шаги все еще запинаются, но это правда и… ох. О черт. Все части медленно встают на место, как тумблеры в замке. Странно, что он только сейчас понял, что _влюблен в пацана_, хотя довольно долго шел к этому. Это не увлечение. Это не теплые отцовские чувства. _Это катастрофа_.

— Ты готов покружиться, малыш? — спрашивает он хриплым от волнения голосом, которого, как он надеется, Питер не слышит.

— А почему бы и нет? — говорит Питер с улыбкой.

Поэтому он раскручивает парня, пока тот смеется, крутит его одной рукой, а затем меняет их позиции так, что он оказывается прижат к спине Питера, почти щека к щеке; подбородок Тони почти лежит на плече парня. По крайней мере, так он не видит лица Тони, которое в данный момент наверняка выдало бы все его секреты.

— Не так уж и плохо, правда?

— Нет, — говорит Питер. — Нет, я думаю, что смогу в этом разобраться.

Они покачиваются так некоторое время, глядя на залитый лунным светом сад.

— Мистер Старк… — начинает Питер.

Но тут скрипит балконная дверь, и Тони делает большой шаг в сторону от Питера, поворачивается и с небрежным видом засовывает руки в карманы. Пеппер стоит в дверях, с любопытством глядя между ними, и между ее глаз образуется небольшая морщинка.

— Тони, президент хочет тебя видеть. Думаю, хочет поговорить об очередном контракте. Не мог бы ты…

— Конечно, Пеп. Сейчас буду, — он поворачивается к Питеру, но пока не смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Попроси Наташу потанцевать с тобой, малыш, — говорит он, быстро хлопая его по спине. — Она хорошо ведёт, и я думаю, что, возможно, научит тебя этому задом наперед.

— Кхм, конечно, сэр.

— Хорошего вечера, Пит, — говорит он и не ждет ответа Питера, прежде чем последовать за Пеппер обратно в дом.

_***_

  
Голова Питера все еще немного кружится. Может быть, от танцев, или от шампанского, или от чего-то совсем другого. Этот разговор с Тони, этот танец крутятся у него в голове, когда он возвращается и проходит через бальный зал, который все еще переполнен, хотя уже далеко за полночь.

Питер чувствует, как что-то мягко пронзает его разум, и поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Баки ведет Ванду по танцполу, но она смотрит на Питера, озабоченно выгнув брови. Она делает это иногда, когда она слишком далеко, чтобы спросить что-то или сказать ему. Но она всегда дает ему знать, что она забралась в его голову, по крайней мере, после первых нескольких неловких моментов.

«Я в порядке, в порядке», — напряженно думает в ее сторону Питер. — «Пойду прогуляюсь». Она кивает ему, и он чувствует, как умственное напряжение уходит.

Он делает несколько неверных поворотов, прежде чем, наконец, находит дверь и выходит обратно в ночную прохладу. На самом деле он предпочел бы пронестись над городом, чем просто прогуляться, но он так отвлекся, что не совсем доверяет себе, чтобы сделать это.

Вместо этого он выбирает направление наугад и взлетает, позволяя своим глазам сканировать окружение и воспринимать часть того, что он видит. Питер блуждает по Старому Городу, вниз по извилистым булыжным улицам, мимо зданий, окрашенных в бледные пастельные тона, и высоких железных шпилей церквей, состаренных до обломков зеленого цвета.

«Ты носишь мои цвета, малыш. Ты великолепен».

Голос Тони был похож на собственническое рычание, а зрачки расширились в выражении, которое — Питер почти уверен — было желанием. _Почти_. Но в глубине души у него все еще есть это смутное сомнение. Может быть, он обманывает себя. Он так сильно хочет, чтобы это было правдой, что, возможно, он видит вещи, которых нет.

Он пролетает через ухоженный парк, по мосту, с которого доносится ритмичный, успокаивающий плеск воды. Затем он взбирается все выше и выше по склону холма к величественному собору, гордо и одиноко стоящему на самой высокой точке города.

Конечно, было что-то такое в том, как Тони прижимал его к себе, когда они танцевали, как рука скользила от его бока к низкому, опьяняющему месту на спине. Баки и Ванда оба, кажется, верят в это. Это правдоподобно, не так ли?

Они были так близко, так близко, что Питер чувствовал на своей щеке легкие вздохи Тони, чувствовал слабый запах виски в его дыхании. И, может быть, это всё. Временная похоть, вызванная алкоголем и сменой обстановки. Но это больше, чем Питер когда-либо думал, что он найдет в глазах Тони Старка. По крайней мере, когда он пытался обучить его.

Растянувшись на ступенях собора, Питер смотрит на панораму сверкающего города, раскинувшегося под ним, и позволяет себе легкую, загадочную улыбку. В его груди что-то нежное и хрупкое трепещет колибри — очень быстро. Это похоже на **надежду**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кантина (Кафетерий) — небольшое кафе с ограниченным ассортиментом блюд, работающее по системе самообслуживания.

Питер наслаждается восходом солнца над Женевским Озером и только после этого начинает свой долгий путь обратно в отель. Холодный ветер, который хлещет его по лицу, бодрит. Он восхищается всплесками волн на поверхности воды, когда та бьётся о мост. Он останавливается, чтобы купить себе кофе и круассан в маленькой кондитерской, в которой владелец переворачивает знак «открыто» и приветливо пропускает Питера. Мужчина усыпан мукой и улыбается кривозубой улыбкой, болтая по-французски.

Питер не говорит по-французски, но он улыбается и кивает в надежде на то, что это хотя бы выглядит дружелюбно. Он говорит «Извините» и пытается мимикой и размахиванием рук показать, что он хочет купить. Объяснение тянется медленно и непонятно, но в конечном итоге продавец его понимает. Круассаны еще теплые, и его пальцы скользкие от масла, а кофе достаточно крепкий, чтобы дать ему второе дыхание. Он чувствует, что слегка подпрыгивает на ходу. Это прекрасное, самое спокойное утро.

Он чувствует, как уголки его рта приподнимаются, когда он идёт через вращающуюся дверь в вестибюль. Сначала на него накатывает волна тепла, которая даже немного шокирует от резкой смены температуры, а затем вдруг на голову опускается чья-то ладонь, давая смачный подзатыльник.

— Что… — восклицает Питер в шоке, размахивая руками и пытаясь бесполезно защититься.

— Пьетро, какого хрена ты не отвечал на звонки?! — кричит на него Ванда. — Я думала, ты помер где-то в сточной канаве. Или тебя похитили. Или ты решил сбежать в Испанию или еще куда-нибудь.

— Э-э… — проницательно произносит Питер. Он роется в кармане и достает телефон. Он, конечно же, разряжен. — Что, прости?

— Ах ты маленький засранец. Он в порядке!

Последняя реплика адресована туда, где собралась остальная команда, расположившись в одной из зон отдыха в вестибюле; все их сумки сложены вместе в гору багажа. Она тянет его к остальным членам группы.

— Я проверила твою комнату: кровать не была застелена, и все твои вещи были там же, как мы их оставили. Где ты был всю ночь?

— Просто… Гулял?

— Просто гулял? Какого хера, Пьетро?

— Мне просто нужно было немного подумать, — говорит Питер.

Она пристально смотрит на него, что означает, что ей не нравится его объяснение, но она подождет, когда они останутся наедине, и тогда точно устроит ему взбучку. Она слегка давит на его разум, и он в отместку щипает ее за руку.

— Эй, — говорит он. — Прекрати, мы уже говорили об этом.

— Я же говорил, что с ним все будет в порядке, — говорит Баки, когда они приближаются. Он сидит на полу, прислонившись к багажной горе, с бейсболкой, низко надвинутой на глаза. — Господи Иисусе, он же чертов Человек-Паук.

— Мы все волновались, Бак. Ты же знаешь, — говорит Капитан Роджерс, шагая прямо в личное пространство Питера.

— Не начинай хоть сегодня, Роджерс.

Капитан бросает на Баки острый взгляд.

— Рад, что ты в порядке, сынок, — говорит он, слишком крепко сжимая плечо Питера. Питер даже не пытается сдержаться, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Но мы должны поговорить с тобой о правильном поведении. Ты заставил свою команду волноваться.

— При всем уважении, Капитан, я отсутствовал меньше восьми часов. Я думаю, что меня можно простить за то, что я думал, что не могу вызвать всеобщую панику.

— Будь добр к Капитану, паучок. Мы волновались, — говорит Наташа, подходя и взъерошивая ему волосы. Затем она тянет его от группы, поворачивая в направлении стойки регистрации, и наклоняется, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо. — А некоторые из нас волновались гораздо больше.

А вот и Тони, дико жестикулирующий паре жандармов в темно-синей форме. Он, кажется, ловит скошенный в его сторону взгляд Питера и разворачивается на каблуках к нему лицом, с раздражением отмахиваясь от полицейских.

Он выглядит ужасно. Его кожа бледна и серовата в раннем утреннем свете, борода заросшая, а не ухоженная, как это обычно бывает. На нём его умные очки с красными линзами, которые, как он думает, могут скрыть темные круги под глазами. Выражение лица мужчины пустое, непроницаемое, челюсть сжата в жесткую линию. Он просто смотрит на Питера долгим взглядом, а затем идет к нему, останавливаясь менее чем в футе и оглядывая его с ног до головы.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он хриплым голосом, вероятно, от крика на полицейских. Питер знает, что выглядит не лучшим образом — костюм помят и мокрый от росы, галстук распущен, а пиджак перекинут через плечо.

— Я в порядке, сэр, — говорит он, глядя прямо в глаза Тони и ища… ища сам не зная что. Он не может понять, почему мужчина так расстроен. — Простите, что заставил Вас волноваться.

Тони протягивает руку, как будто хочет дотронуться до плеча Питера, но потом, похоже, передумывает и отдергивает её назад, снимая очки и вертя их вместо этого. Он смотрит не прямо на Питера, а через его плечо. А затем проходит мимо него к Мстителям, предварительно жестко кивнув.

— Хорошо, детки. Мы нашли отставшего. Давайте загрузим это всё и отправимся.

Возвращение ощущается немного… печально или даже настороженно. Баки и Стив, кажется, все еще раздражены. Они сидят в противоположных концах самолета и источают ледяной гнев так мощно, что всё вокруг них кажется таким неудобным. Тор дремлет, храпя так громко, что воздух дрожит на каждом выдохе. Клинт и Наташа общаются жестами, потому что Бартон говорит, что при смене давления, когда он летит, его слуховые аппараты барахлят.

Мистер Старк серьезен, задумчиво смотрит в окно, а Питер украдкой наблюдает за ним и делает вид, что поглощен книгой, которую ему прислала Шури. Это какой-то ваканданский писатель, какая-то эпическая фантазия, которая начинается с маленького мальчика и его носорога, отправляющихся на поиски. Это, возможно, и интересно, но Питер не может надолго сосредоточиться, чтобы понимать, о чем пишет автор. Он прочитал один и тот же отрывок уже раз пять, и… он просто не знает, что делать.

Тони же не может все еще злиться из-за того, что Питер не отвечал на телефон, не так ли? Ну вот, теперь он обвиняет эту чертову штуку, на которой у него 12 пропущенных звонков от Ванды и серия сообщений, которые перерастают от нежных просьб до угроз смерти. И есть только одно от мистера Старка: _«Малыш, просто дай мне знать, что ты в порядке»_.

Он чувствует себя виноватым, хотя и знает, что у него нет на это причин. Тони не сказал ему ни слова после той маленькой стычки в вестибюле, а Ванда продолжает бросать на него настороженные взгляды, как будто Питер пытается утаить от нее какой-то большой секрет. Но это не так. Серьезно. Он просто еще не знает, как рассказать о том, что произошло прошлой ночью. Такое чувство, что он должен держать это в секрете, иначе все будет разрушено.

Он даже не хочет об этом думать. Он словно ощущает, как что-то постоянно крутится в его животе — живое и беспокойное. Не особо-то приятное чувство, только не тогда, когда мистер Старк упорно игнорирует его. Питеру нужно просто отключиться от этого. Нужно уйти с головой в проект. У него есть с собой маленький дорожный набор инструментов с крошечными отвертками и отмычками в сумке, и он поэтому вытаскивает его, а затем расстегивает один из своих веб-шутеров. Ему просто нужно их почистить, верно? Просто почистить.

Он уже всё разобрал, тщательно расчищает и смазывает один из каналов распределения паутины, когда волосы на затылке встают дыбом, и он понимает, что за ним наблюдают. Он поднимает глаза и видит, что взгляд мистера Старка направлен на него. На его тренированное левое запястье. На его шрам. _Дерьмо_. Питер смущенно тянет закатанный рукав вниз, мягко дует на распределитель паутины, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, а затем быстро собирает веб-шутер и пристёгивает его обратно. После всего он опускается на свое место и делает вид, что дремлет до конца поездки. Но сон упорно не хочет идти в его голову.

Когда самолет приземляется, Питер ждет, когда мистер Старк и остальные уйдут, прежде чем он соберет свои вещи и выйдет. Он планирует прокрасться обратно в лабораторию и просто с головой уйти в кодирование на нескольких часов, но он резко останавливается на трапе, когда видит, что Баки борется с капитаном. Роджерс толкает его.

— Иди, надень свой фирменный костюм — и мы с этим покончим! — рычит он, а затем уходит. Питер бросает на Баки взгляд, который очень ясно говорит «Какого хера здесь происходит?».

— Видимо, я обидел парня, — говорит он, пожимая плечами.

Он уходит, оставляя Питера одного на асфальте, смущенного и обеспокоенного. Дело не в том, что он думает, что Баки может не справиться с собой в бою. Он знает, что мужчина в состоянии это сделать. Но было что-то опасно-неустойчивое в глазах капитана, и Питеру это не нравится; он думает, что не будет лишним просто понаблюдать за их спаррингом. Он может притвориться, что бегает или что-то в этом роде. На всякий случай. Дело не в том, что ему нравится мысль о том, что капитан может с лёгкостью уложить Баки. Просто если до этого дойдёт, то он действительно сделает это. Он намного сильнее, чем кажется.

Питер настолько отвлекается, думая о том, что происходит с ними двумя, что поначалу не замечает мистера Старка, нервно покачивающегося на каблуках за пределами комнаты.

— Сэр? — спрашивает он.

— Привет, Пит, — говорит мистер Старк. Его голос напряжен, но уже не так сердит. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой о твоей проблеме с памятью Вижна. Думаю, у меня есть что-то, что поможет провернуть трюк с ИИ.

— Это удивительно, сэр. Но может быть мы обсудим это позже?

Почему Старк выглядит так, будто Питер только что пнул щенка на его глазах?! На этот раз он действительно ничего не сделал.

— Эм, конечно, малыш. Просто найди меня, когда у тебя будет время.

— Я просто… я должен убедиться, что Капитан Роджерс на самом деле не убьет Баки.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь ввязаться в эту драку, Пит? — спрашивает мужчина.

— Нет, — соглашается Питер, открывая дверь, чтобы убрать свои вещи и переодеться в спортивную форму. — Определенно нет. Но я чувствую, что должен это сделать.

— Стив… он… — начинает мистер Старк, следуя за ним.

— В последнее время ведет себя очень странно и агрессивно? — Питер перебивает мужчину. — Да, я заметил. Вот почему я должен идти. Клянусь, вчера вечером они чуть не подрались на танцполе.

Он снимает мятые брюки от костюма и рубашку и роется в ящиках в поисках спортивной формы.

— Ну, это, конечно, породило бы кучу разговоров.

Питер влезает в спортивные штаны, потом оборачивается и видит, что мистер Старк стоит лицом к двери.

— Я думаю, это было единственное, что удержало Капитана от удара, — рассеянно говорит Питер. — Мистер Старк, что вы делаете?

— А? — спрашивает он, поворачиваясь к Питеру в профиль, но не оборачиваясь. — Просто позволяю тебе немного уединиться, малыш.

— А… верно, — Питер хватает с кровати футболку, которая, к счастью, не слишком пропахла потом, надевает ее через голову и проходит мимо мистера Старка. Может, он и притворяется, но, по крайней мере, снова начал с ним разговаривать. — Мне пора идти. Я найду Вас позже?

— Да, да, конечно.

Капитан Роджерс и Баки медленно кружатся друг вокруг друга, когда Питер входит в спортзал. Они едва смотрят на него, когда он проходит мимо, направляясь к углу, где установлено оборудование. Он прыгает на беговую дорожку и программирует ее на самый высокий темп, но это представляет собой небольшую проблему. Он мог бы потянуть разные веса или что-то еще, но это всегда похоже больше на обман, особенно когда он просто притворяется, что работает. Серьезно, он может поднять целый автобус. Штанги кажутся ему совсем пушинками.

Он может сказать, что оба мужчины уже получили несколько ударов. Под правым глазом Баки виднеется красная отметина, которая через несколько часов может стать фиолетовой, а волосы капитана уже темные от пота.

Пока Питер наблюдает, Баки нарушает их бой на кулаках, опускаясь на землю, чтобы опереться на свою металлическую руку и с размаху ударить по ногам Капитана. Он мгновенно оказывается на мужчине, используя вес своего протеза, чтобы удержать Роджерса, пока его здоровая рука наносит шквал мощных ударов.

Они хватаются и крутятся, пока Роджерс не меняет своей позиции. Питер слышит треск ломающегося носа Баки, когда кулак капитана впечатывается в его лицо, и он вздрагивает. Барнс вырывается из захвата и вскакивает на ноги, отстраняясь от Роджерса и вытирая кровь из-под носа тыльной стороной ладони.

— И это все, что у тебя есть? — говорит он со злобной усмешкой.

Капитан рычит, вскакивая и бросаясь к Баки с захватывающей дух скоростью. В самый последний момент Джеймс отскакивает в сторону, крутится и прыгает так, что приземляется, упершись коленями в поясницу капитана и обхватив его своей металлической рукой за шею в удушающем захвате. Все это так изящно, как будто они оба танцуют какой-то дикий балет.

Эти двое борются, Роджерс разбивает губу Баки локтем, а тот неприятно царапает его по щеке одним из своих механических пальцев, но так и не ослабляет хватку на гортани Капитана. Роджерс вырывается и хрипит, и Питер думает, что он может просто упасть в обморок, но затем он протягивает руку и дважды хлопает Баки по руке.

Барнс соскальзывает вниз по телу Кэпа и подставляет плечо под его руку, чтобы поддержать. Они оба тяжело дышат, с них капает пот и кровь. А затем Роджерс протягивает руку и тянет голову Баки, пока их лбы не соприкасаются. Он закрывает глаза и тихо вздыхает.

И вдруг Питеру становится совершенно ясно, что его там быть не должно. Он выключает беговую дорожку и выскальзывает из комнаты так тихо, как только может. Ну, это, конечно, проливает свет на то, почему Роджерс вел себя как последний ублюдок в последнее время. Он задается вопросом, сложил ли кусочки вместе сам Баки.

***

Тони Старк хотел бы сделать прямо сейчас несколько вещей: залезть на дно бутылки Macallan и остаться там в течение недели, иногда надевая костюм Железного Человека и взрывая что-то большое и страшное, притянуть Питера, прижать к себе и целовать его, пока пацан не забудет собственное имя.

Но он не делает ничего из этого, потому что он действительно пытается быть хорошим человеком, независимо от того, насколько его подсознание шепчет ему, что хороший человек не хотел бы ничего из этих вещей.

Он уже позволил себе зайти слишком далеко. Он явно доставил Питеру столько неудобств прошлой ночью, что тот просто, блядь, сбежал. Утром, когда Ванда постучала в его дверь, крича, что Питер никогда не вернется в отель, Тони был так близок к тому, чтобы впасть в панику, как это было уже однажды случилось. Логически он понимает, что пацан может сам о себе позаботиться, но более первобытная часть его разума вернула его в последний момент, когда он потерял Питера. Видеть, как тот рассыпается в пыль и прокручивать это в памяти, было не лучшим способом начать утро. Возможно, он был слишком откровенен со своим страхом, когда Питер появился в отеле, как раз когда настало время вылета, невредимый и выглядящий потрясающе веселым.

Поэтому он решил попробовать один проверенный способ, но он не доверяет себе, боится, что просто не сможет держать такую дистанцию. Он слаб и плохо контролирует свои инстинкты и порывы и, если он не будет держать себя в руках, он боится, что отпугнет пацана навсегда.

Вот почему он ищет Брюса в медицинской лаборатории, где тот прогоняет образцы крови через центрифугу. Вероятно, работает над иным способом появления Халка. Сколько бы Тони ни твердил Брюсу, что этот зеленый парень может быть для них благом, что он сам по себе герой, Брюс никогда ему не верит. Часть Тони действительно не хочет начинать этот разговор, но если он собирается вести себя честно и порядочно, то ему нужна небольшая поддержка.

— Мне нужен «Барселонский протокол», — говорит Тони, проскальзывая за Брюсом, чтобы взглянуть на показания, которые он изучает. Брюс слегка вздрагивает.

— Господи, Тони, ты мог предупредить? Мы уже говорили об этом.

— Пожалуйста, большой парень, мы оба знаем, что у тебя полный контроль.

— Нет, и ты это знаешь, поэтому я был бы признателен за небольшое предупреждение, прежде чем ты прыгнул бы на меня, — говорит Брюс, сводя к носу сердитые брови, которые Тони втайне считает очаровательными.

— Я не прыгал. Никаких прыжков не было, — поднимает руки Старк. Брюс просто смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— А что такое Барселонский протокол? — он спрашивает через некоторое время.

— Ты не помнишь Барселону?

— Я помню техническую конференцию в Барселоне.

— Именно.

— Мне нужно немного больше, Тони.

— Ты действительно не помнишь? Итак, мы были в Барселоне. Я познакомился с очень милым испанским физиком, который был, эм-м, возможно, помладше меня, и часть пути мы пялились друг на друга, и я понял, что, скорее всего, спал с его матерью несколько лет назад.

— Это… более-менее соответствует возрасту упомянутого испанского физика.

— Ты же помнишь!

— Я помню, что мне пришлось объяснить тебе, почему продолжать приставать к его мамаше было очень плохой идеей.

— Это ты сделал. Ты очень хорошо все объяснил, Брюси. И в конце концов я оставил физика в покое, и мы с тобой пошли за тапасом, и все отлично провели время. Как ты думаешь, можно ли импортировать ветчину Иберико? Потому что я только что так сильно захотел её.

— Означает ли «Барселонский протокол», что тебе нужны тапас? Потому что в таком случае, я думаю, ты мог бы просто сказать это, и мне не пришлось бы вспоминать эту историю.

— Нет, «Барселонский протокол» не имеет отношения к тапас. «Барселонский протокол» — это то, к чему я прибегаю, когда мне нужно, чтобы ты был моей совестью, потому что моя совесть в опасности.

— Я не помню, чтобы соглашался на это, — сухо говорит Брюс.

— Возможно… несколько бутылок гарначи.

— Тони, у меня действительно много работы.

Тони решает, что пришло время. Он работал над своей «настройкой по умолчанию» как своего рода защитой от всех вещей, которые он чувствует, но теперь это не работает. Он впервые смотрит прямо на Брюса. Он знает, что выглядит максимально дерьмово — грязный, и лишенный сна, и просто немного больной душой.

— Ты действительно нужен мне, Брюс, — говорит он. Брюс тянет его к паре стульев, расположенных у ряда компьютеров.

— Что происходит, Тони? — спрашивает мужчина серьезно.

Язык Тони прилипает к нёбу. Брюс видел его во многих херовых жизненных ситуациях, и наоборот, но это может быть просто новый уровень. Разочарование в его глазах, возможно, будет больно видеть.

— Я думаю, — медленно произносит Тони. — Мне кажется, у меня появились чувства. К Питеру.

— Чувства? — эхом отзывается Брюс. — К Питеру. Питер Паркер?

— Да, он самый, — говорит Тони, пряча лицо в ладони, чтобы не смотреть Брюсу в глаза.

— Какого рода чувства?

— Какого ро… — Тони поднимает глаза с обидой, потому что Брюс действительно заставит его сказать это. — Романтические, Брюс. Романтические чувства. Я… я думаю, что влюблен в него.

— Ну, — говорит Брюс. — Это не совсем обычно, но я думаю, что это имеет смысл.

Рот Тони открывается и закрывается пару раз, прежде чем он может произнести хоть что-то.

— Какого хуя, Брюс?!

— Я просто хочу сказать… что у вас много общих интересов, он на твоём уровне, ну, интеллектуально, он определенно твой тип и физически, и вы пережили очень травматичный инцидент…

— Это не то, что ты должен был сказать! — говорит Тони, чувствуя, как нарастает негодование. Если он не может положиться на Брюса, то на кого тогда?!

— А что я должен сказать? — спрашивает Брюс, спокойно реагируя на волнение Тони. Тот только фыркает.

— Ты должен быть моей совестью! — вскрикивает он. — Ты должен усадить меня и показать мне свое лицо типа «Я не злюсь, я просто разочарован» и сказать «Тони, ни при каких обстоятельствах тебе не разрешается трахать Питера Паркера»!

— Почему я должен это говорить? — Брюс настороженно смотрит на него.

— Потому что это неправильно, — настаивает Тони. — Потому что это эмоционально извращено, психически нездорово и морально неправильно. Он же ребенок.

— Но на самом деле он не ребенок.

— Он был им, когда я его встретил, — говорит Тони, как будто он пытается что-то донести. — Ему было 15 лет. Он играл с Лего и у него был комендантский час.

И, хорошо, теперь Брюс смотрит на него с кислым отвращением на лице, и Тони действительно вздыхает с облегчением, потому что наконец-то. Блядь. Как же трудно заниматься самобичеванием.

— Ты… — начинает Брюс, буквально физически отшатываясь от Тони. — Ты хотел переспать с ним, когда ему было 15?

Глаза Тони вот-вот готовы вылезти на лоб, потому что Брюс действительно думает, что он…

— Господи, блядь, Боже, Брюс, нет! — резко отвечает он. — Я не монстр. Это недавнее развитие событий.

— С тех пор, как…

— Я не знаю, Брюс, — говорит он, дико жестикулируя. — Наверное, с тех пор, как он вернулся. Это меня чертовски удивило. Это всё очень ново и очень… плохо.

— Ну, тогда все в порядке, — Брюс испускает долгий вздох и немного оседает.

— Подожди… Что?

— Вы оба взрослые люди, Тони, и вы не являетесь потенциальными родственниками, поэтому «Барселонский протокол» здесь даже не применим.

— Я не понимаю, что сейчас происходит.

— Что происходит?

Тони оборачивается и видит Наташу, входящую в комнату. Она ставит тарелку с бутербродом и несколькими ломтиками яблока на стол возле локтя Брюса и слегка прислоняется к нему, почесывая пальцами короткие волоски на его затылке.

— Что я пропустила? — спрашивает она с нежной улыбкой.

— Тони влюблен в Питера, — говорит Брюс, его голос приглушен кусочком ржаного хлеба. Тони опускается на стул, чтобы стать меньшей мишенью для ее неизбежной атаки. Он видел, как Наташа ведет себя с Паучком, и это больше, чем просто защита.

— Bozhe Moi, наконец-то, — говорит Наташа, что не является атакой, к которой готовился Тони.

— Что? — снова спрашивает он; его голова идет кругом.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что от вашего флирта у меня сводит живот. Мне на самом деле все равно, что вы двое делаете за закрытыми дверями, но мне не нужно это… афишировать, знаешь, — говорит она, высовывая язык и корча лицо в отвращении.

— Мы ничего не делаем за закрытыми дверями, — говорит он, поднимая руку с раскрытыми ладонями в защиту. — Клянусь тебе.

_«Поза ложек во время сна не считается»_, — говорит он себе.

— Ну, может быть, тебе стоит это изменить, потому что Паучок в последнее время действительно нервничает. Только, пожалуйста, ради Бога, не сообщайте мне никаких подробностей. И держи его подальше от мест общего пользования.

Тони думает, что его мозг, похоже, сломался. У него что, инсульт? Он сам сломался и снова употребил какие-то неебические наркотики, что настолько опустошен и не может этого вспомнить?

— Питер со мной не флиртует, — говорит он слабым голосом.

— Конечно, — фыркает она. — Ты убеждаешь себя в этом, Старк.

Его мозг гудит, но он уже ни в чём не уверен. Возможно, ему действительно слышится гудение?

— Вы, — говорит он, указывая туда-сюда между ними двумя. — Вы двое… вы просто отвратительные совести!

Он выходит из комнаты и возвращается в сторону инженерной лаборатории, раздумывая, обдумывая всё произошедшее. Они ошибаются. Конечно, они ошибаются. Но равнодушие, с которым они оба отреагировали на его мучительное признание, заставляет его задуматься.

Знаете что? Нет. В конце концов, не имеет значения, даже если Брюс говорит, что для него нормально преследовать Питера. Просто потому что Питер влюблен в кого-то другого, не так ли? Да, это так. Он кого-то любит. Кого-то, кто не любит его. Кого-то, кто отказался от Питера. И если это правда, то может быть, может быть… _«Может быть, что, мудачьё?»_, — спрашивает он себя. — _«И что ты собираешься делать?»_.

Он не хочет, чтобы Питер чувствовал себя неловко или сомневался, что может на него положиться. Но Брюс и глазом не моргнул при мысли о том, что они с Питером вместе, а Наташа даже не побила его. И ещё… кажется, пацан никогда не уклонялся от его прикосновения. Это не поощрение, точно. Но это… _что-то_.

Возможно, если Тони объяснится, если он будет делать всё медленно, если он найдет время, чтобы добиться его… Он мог бы. Он мог бы сделать это. Очевидно, у пацана пока нет к нему никаких чувств, что бы ни говорила Нат. Но Тони воображает себя убедительным парнем. Он может быть очаровательным, когда захочет.

Это шанс. Маленький такой. И его сердце бьётся немного быстрее от этой мысли. Он должен делать это осторожно. Идеально. И он думает, что это всё реально провернуть.

Это похоже на то чувство, которое возникает у Тони, когда впервые появляется идея нового изобретения. Части еще не встали на свои места, но он знает, что они все там, готовые быть собранными во что-то захватывающее, если он завершит работу. И они могли бы быть вместе просто невероятными, если только он сможет убедить Питера дать ему шанс.

***

— Ай, ай, блядь, — шипит Баки, отставляя пиво и втягивая разбитую губу в рот.

— Да, алкоголь и открытая рана это не лучшие друзья, приятель, — говорит Сэм, беззастенчиво смеясь над ним. — Мне кажется, уж ты должен это знать.

— Но мне нужно пиво, чтобы справиться с болью, — отвечает Баки.

— И это классический замкнутый круг.

Питеру кажется, что он где-то витает, отделенный от остального мира. Поздно вечером Ванда оторвала его от разговора с мистером Старком, чтобы взять тако с Шури, Сэмом и Баки. Мистер Старк придумал план использования своей бинарно дополненной системы ретро-кадрирования для перевода некоторых воспоминаний Ванды о Вижне в код.

— БДСРК, мистер Старк? Серьезно?

— Эй, малыш, когда ты создашь технологию, которая может исследовать глубины гиппокампа, тогда сможешь выбрать аббревиатуру.

— Вы были под кайфом, когда назвали его?

— Я… возможно, был немного под кайфом, да. Это был один из моих темных периодов.

Питер улыбается. Он рад, что мистер Старк, кажется, снова говорит с ним, и между ними нет слишком затяжной неловкости. Какая-то часть Питера все еще в шоке из-за той ночи, и он не может удержаться от поиска подсказок во всем, что делает мужчина. Конечно, уровень его беспокойства в то утро, печальное выражение на его лице, когда Питер ушел на всю ночь, это что-то значит, не так ли? _Черт возьми, просто скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь!_ Ему хочется кричать.

Когда входит Ванда, Питер чувствует облегчение.

Теперь они стоят на террасе кантины* № 5. Они уже как-то бывали здесь несколько раз, и каждый раз, когда они приходят, Сэм сочиняет историю о том, что случилось с кантинами с первой по четвертую, и все стонут и закатывают глаза.

Это место немного похоже на какое-то углубление с липкими полами, рождественскими огнями в форме халапеньо, растянутыми вокруг террасы, и безвкусными сомбреро, беспорядочно висящими на стенах.

Тако не совсем похожи на тако. Они больше похожи на то, что было бы, если бы тако пропустили через Google Translator, а затем дали сделать человеку, у которого не было реальных ингредиентов для тако. Но они теплые, острые и сытные, а пиво дешевое. И это, в принципе, выигрывает.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я дипломированный консультант, — говорит Сэм, поворачивая голову Баки туда-сюда, чтобы осмотреть повреждения. — Если вы со Стивом ссоритесь, вам не нужно выбивать дерьмо друг из друга. Вы могли бы попробовать поговорить? Сохрани кулачные бои для плана Б.

— Я, блядь, даже не знаю, с чего начать, чувак.

Питер только фыркает.

— Ты хочешь что-то сказать, босс?

— Да серьезно, — говорит Питер. — Разве это не очевидно? Этот слишком «прямой» и упёртый натурал хочет твою задницу, и он совершенно не знает, как с этим всем справиться.

— Заткнись, — угрюмо говорит Баки, пока Сэм хихикает.

— Я просто говорю, — ухмыляется Питер над стаканом своего пива. — Может быть, тебе стоит сжалиться над ним и объяснить это, потому что я почти начинаю жалеть его, а это реально большой шаг для меня.

— Тебе нельзя так со мной разговаривать, когда ты плачешь в своем углу о том, что Железный Человек никогда не полюбит тебя, — парирует Баки.

— Нет, — говорит Питер, делая акцент на букву «т» для большей выразительности. — Мы больше не говорим о моей личной жизни или ее отсутствии. Субъект мертв. Причина смерти — переохлаждение.

Он должен поговорить с ними, правда. Ему нужен совет, нужно знать, что делать, и если есть кто-то, к кому он может пойти, это должны быть его самые близкие друзья. Но он не может заставить себя сделать это. Часть его не доверяет им быть объективными в этом. Они слишком увлечены, слишком долго слышали, как он скулит и тоскует, чтобы сказать ему отпустить это, даже если он должен взять себя в руки.

Дело в том, что он знает, чье мнение ему действительно нужно. В любой другой ситуации он определенно обратился бы за советом к мистеру Старку. Так было всегда. Но на этот раз он не может этого сделать… Или может? На самом деле, что может быть лучше, чем оценка правильного курса действий. _А если он будет держаться подальше от деталей…_ Питер изо всех сил пытается избавиться от этой мысли.

— Вы знаете, мне не нужно иметь дело с любой из этих драм, потому что я настоящий взрослый, и поэтому я не встречаюсь со своими коллегами, — говорит Сэм. — Если бы вы продавали важные доки, или собирали данные, или имели какую-нибудь нормальную работу вместо того, чтобы быть супермощными уродами, вас бы уже уволили.

— Я чувствую, что «супермощные уроды» — это оскорбление, — говорит Ванда. — Разве ваша очень-важная-и-крутая подготовка консультанта не касалась таких вещей?

— Это научно точный термин, — язвительно замечает Сэм. Ванда показывает ему средний палец, и он отвечает тем же жестом.

— Но, Боже мой, ты так прав, — вставляет Шури, ухмыляясь и оглядывая стол. — Вы такие смешные.

— О, не-а, мисс, попрошу-ка, — говорит Сэм, погрозив ей пальцем. — Ты тоже не можешь говорить. Я видел, как ты смотришь на ту Леди-Викинга, которую иногда приводит Тор. Я тебя раскусил.

— Она путешествовала по тому крутецкому мосту, — говорит Шури, защищаясь. — Она увлекательна с научной точки зрения.

— И такая хорошенькая, — поддразнивая Шури, говорит Ванда, хлопая ресницами. Шури глубоко вздыхает.

— Она-такая-красивая-и-такая-пугающая-и-мне-кажется-мне-это-действительно-нравится, — говорит она так быстро, что слова сливаются воедино. Затем она густо краснеет и делает большой глоток пива, когда стол взрывается смехом.

Баки заказывает им еще еды, на этот раз не совсем тако, и они помогают Шури придумать план соблазнения Валькирии, который включает в себя слишком много уловок. В какой-то момент Сэм доблестно вставляет «просто пригласи страшную леди на ужин», но его грубо освистывают и забрасывают чипсами из тортильи за его реплику.

Они ковыляют обратно в комплекс только тогда, когда официанты начинают пытаться подметать под их столом. Ночь прекрасна и тепла, и Шури требует, чтобы Питер подвез ее на спине, потому что она говорит, что выпила слишком много пива, чтобы идти домой пешком. Она постоянно хихикает, и это забавно, насколько быстро её уносит с алкоголя.

— Ты даже не заметишь меня, паучок, — тянет она, и в конце концов она обхватывает его руками за шею, а его ладони сжимают ее колени, чтобы она не упала.

Она визжит, когда он бесцеремонно бросает ее на диван и говорит ей, что она должна проспаться. Затем он направляется в постель. Прошло уже два дня с тех пор, как он хорошо выспался, и сейчас ему действительно надо повторить этот подвиг.

Питер даже не понимает, куда направляется, пока не оказывается перед комнатой мистера Старка. Это плохая идея. Он сейчас чувствует слишком много всего. Может произойти что-то необратимое. Тем не менее, он стучит, и Тони уже там, в дверях, прежде чем у него есть шанс постучать во второй раз.

— Малыш? — спрашивает он, голос сонный-грубый, волосы растрепаны.

— Хм, — говорит Питер, кусая нижнюю губу. — Я не… это нормально, если я…

— Заходи, — говорит он, широко распахивая дверь и втягивая Питера в темную комнату, положив теплую руку ему на спину, к тому же месту, к которому он прикасался прошлой ночью. Питер чувствует, как бьется его пульс. Затем рука исчезает, и Тони подходит к дальней стороне кровати.

Питер раздевается и забирается под одеяло. Он лежит в темноте, слушая дыхание Тони, и просто позволяет себе хотеть. Этот буквально физически ощутимый тяжелый груз в животе, который, как он думает, мог бы ослабнуть, если бы он мог протянуть руку и коснуться Тони или просто взять его за руку. Но он этого не делает. Он словно застыл на месте.

Вместо этого Тони раздраженно фыркает, затем протягивает руку, кладет ладонь на бедро Питера и притягивает его ближе, обнимая за талию и наклоняя свой лоб вниз, чтобы мягко упереться в основание шеи Питера.

Питер вздыхает и тает от прикосновения, как будто кто-то потянул за рычаг, который высвобождает все напряжение, которое он накопил в своем теле. Их дыхание синхронизируется, и Питер может думать только о том, что сейчас этого более чем достаточно. _Это прекрасно._

***

Впервые с тех пор, как все это началось, Тони просыпается с теплым, спящим Питером в руках и не чувствует ни намека на вину. Сначала он не доверяет этому чувству. Он тычет в него в своей голове осторожно, как в больной зуб, ожидая боли. Но он обнаруживает, что… нет, нет, что груз на самом деле исчез, а не просто прячется и ждет, чтобы выпрыгнуть на него.

Кожа парня теплая, лицо залито бликами утреннего солнца, темные ресницы веером расходятся по бледным щекам. Он слегка морщит нос во сне, как будто спорит с кем-то и где-то, куда его унес спящий мозг. Он… Он просто самая красивая вещь, которую Тони когда-либо видел. Его сердце подскакивает и останавливается, и он осмеливается — как раз сейчас, когда малыш спит — уткнуться носом в волосы Питера и вдохнуть его запах, провести губами в почти поцелуе по обнаженному участку кожи за ухом.

«Питер Паркер», — думает он. — «Я просто выбью из тебя все дерьмо».

Затем он неохотно распутывает их тела и тихо идет в ванную, где бреется, а затем прыгает в душ — на этот раз теплый, а не холодный (чрезмерно развитый комплекс вины) — и закрывает глаза, чтобы позволить воде расслабить очень напряженные мышцы. Он наслаждается ощущением и позволяет своему разуму блуждать. И тот блуждает в действительно предсказуемом направлении.

Питер лежит на кровати, его глаза так манят. Он воображает, как исследует это широкое пространство бледной кожи губами, языком и зубами, покусывая острый выступ тазовой кости, целуя впадины ключиц, проводя языком по зловещему шраму на груди.

Он скользит рукой вниз, вниз, вниз… и когда он находит свое освобождение, оно получается с именем Питера на губах и звучит в приглушенном надрывном стоне.

Он прижимается лбом к теплому кафелю душа и позволяет своему сердцу и дыханию замедлиться, а телу — обвиснуть. Наконец Тони Старк чувствует себя свободно.

***

Питер просыпается от того, что кто-то зовет его по имени. Кто-то похожий на мистера Старка. Он садится прямо в постели, сразу же насторожившись, только чтобы понять, что комната пустая и тихая. Его сердце все еще колотится. Должно быть, это был сон. Он не помнит, что это было, но поскольку он не проснулся рыдая или раскачиваясь, для него это действительно победа.

Он потирает сонные глаза и изо всех сил пытается стряхнуть чувство неловкости от того, что он проснулся в тот момент, когда мистер Старк выходит из ванной с полотенцем, висящим низко на бедрах.

Питер изо всех сил пытается придать своему лицу спокойное выражение, но чувствует, как его глаза расширяются. У мистера Старка телосложение боксера. Он плотный и жилистый. Его руки… ну, управление костюмом Железного Человека требует больше усилий и контроля над мышцами, чем думают люди. _Тони с трудом поднимает его на руки. Прижимает его к стене и_… его взгляд останавливается на капельке воды, которая обходит светящийся реактор в груди мужчины. Питер облизывает губы и неохотно отводит глаза.

— Не хочешь позавтракать, малыш? — с улыбкой спрашивает мистер Старк. — Сегодня мы загрузим старую память, верно? Надо съесть твои пшеничные хлопья. Большую порцию.

Он кажется таким расслабленным, и это приятное изменение: уже не то крайнее напряжение, которое он видел на лице мужчины последние пару дней. Безмятежная улыбка на его лице, темные глаза сверкают… _чем-то_. Питер не осмеливается назвать это, но он знает, что он сам хочет, чтобы это было именно тем, о чем он думает. Он пожимает плечами в ответ на вопрос мистера Старка.

— Но больше никаких блинов, — говорит он. — Вам нужно расширить свой репертуар. Я сделаю яичницу.

— Просто дай мне одеться, — кивает мистер Старк.

Они вместе едят дружеский завтрак, затем Питер отправляется на поиски Ванды, а Тони настраивает оборудование для загрузки.

Он находит ее в своей комнате, сидящей в центре солнечных лучей из снимков полароида, разложенных во всех направлениях вокруг нее. Он стучит в дверь, чтобы предупредить ее о своем присутствии, и она поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Я решила немного освежиться, если мы действительно собираемся это сделать, — говорит она.

В последнее время она очень старается, натягивая на лицо хорошенькую, счастливую маску, но теперь он видит печаль в изгибе ее рта и напряженные линии около ее глаз. Его охватывает чувство вины. Он был так сосредоточен на своем собственном дерьме, что не думал о том, каково в этот момент было ей. «Плохой друг», — думает про себя Питер. — «Я плохой друг».

Он подходит и опускается, скрестив ноги, чтобы сесть перед ней напротив ряда фотографий. Он протягивает руку, чтобы поиграть с прядью ее длинных волос.

— Мы не будем этого делать, если тебе… если ты не в порядке, — говорит он, сохраняя свой тон мягким. — Я могу попробовать придумать другой способ.

Она поджимает губы и качает головой.

— Ты сделал все, что смог, Пьетро. Я не хочу вечно ждать идеального решения. Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, сжимая ее руки. Ее глаза полны непролитых слез, и это разрывает его на части. — Мы сделаем это, я могу всё подготовить за несколько дней.

— Просто… скажи мне еще раз, как это будет для него? Я не… может, мне вселить идеи в его голову, как ты думаешь? Но я не хочу заставлять его… желать меня. Не хочу заставлять его.

— Нет, — резко отвечает Питер. — Нет, это не так…

— Потому что раньше я… я заставляла людей чувствовать вещи. Часто. В основном это был страх. Но я знаю, каково это — вложить что-то подобное в человека, и я не хочу делать это с Вижном.

— Все будет не так, — горячо говорит Питер. Но тогда он должен успокоиться и немного подстраховаться, потому что знает, как это будет? Все, что у него сейчас есть, — это теория. Ванда ему доверяет. — Я… давай расскажу наиболее приемлемый расклад? Это будет выглядеть так, как будто у него амнезия. Он может не помнить многое из того, что произошло за последние несколько лет. Это будет почти как тогда, когда он впервые вышел из колыбели регенерации. Что я сделаю с его памятью? Это будет похоже на то, будто он просмотрел кучу домашних фильмов о себе, о своих друзьях, о своей семье. Он будет знать, кто ты. Он будет знать, кем вы были друг для друга. Но я не собираюсь заставлять его делать что-либо, Ванда. Он не робот. Он же человек. Он твой человек.

Она одаривает его водянистой улыбкой, играя с фотографией их двоих; Вижн в своей более человеческой коже, стоит на мосту с видом на серо-зеленую воду. Ванда видит, куда он смотрит.

— Мы оставили замок на перилах этого моста, — говорит она. — Я сказала, что это было дерьмово, но он… он сказал, что это странная человеческая традиция, а он очень уважал её.

Она издает звук, который находится на грани между всхлипом и смехом.

— Да, — говорит Питер. — Да, это похоже на вас обоих.

Он ждет, пока она украдкой вытрет глаза о длинные рукава толстовки, прежде чем потянуть ее за руки и помочь встать. Они вместе спускаются в лабораторию, толкая друг друга плечами, и это чувствуется так… комфортно.

Когда они добираются до туда, мистер Старк уже делает окончательную проверку системы. Он указывает Питеру на пару умных очков, что лежат на одной из скамеек, с тонкими электродами, свисающими из дужек. Питер заставляет Ванду собрать волосы в беспорядочный хвост, а затем надевает ей на нос очки в толстой оправе и прикрепляет электроды к вискам и лбу с помощью проводящего геля.

— Ванда, не пойми меня неправильно, но сейчас ты выглядишь как настоящий ботаник, — говорит он с ухмылкой.

— Ну, тогда, Пьетро, ты должен дорожить этим моментом.

— А?

— Да, это единственный раз в твоей жизни, когда ты будешь выглядеть круче меня.

Мистер Старк громко фыркает.

— Эй, — говорит Питер, огрызаясь на него. — Никакой информации из «галереи арахиса».

— «Галерея арахиса»? — говорит он оскорбленным тоном. — Малыш, я тут всем заправляю. Я человек за занавеской. Чертов Великий и Могущественный Оз.

— Ну, у вас действительно великая голова, сэр.

— Грубо, — говорит мистер Старк с кривой улыбкой. — Бесспорно, но грубо.

Питер делает несколько регулировок электродов, а затем мягко улыбается Ванде.

— Ты отлично справишься, — говорит он. — Вы готовы, Мистер Старк?

— Когда будете готовы Вы, мистер Паркер.

— Ладно, тогда давайте ее заведем.

Мистер Старк деловито печатает что-то на своем компьютере и слегка кивает Питеру, давая понять, что они готовы.

— Итак, что я должна сделать? — нервно спрашивает Ванда.

— Это просто, на самом деле, — говорит Питер. — Ты просто вспомнишь о себе и Вижне. Система возьмет это и закодирует. Обычно мы используем этот код, чтобы позволить вернуться и изменить какие-то вещи. Но на этот раз мы собираемся интегрировать их в код Джарвиса, который я модифицировал.

— Так что, я просто…

— Почему бы тебе не попробовать рассказать мне историю, — говорит Питер. — Расскажи, как вы впервые встретились.

— Я не очень хороший рассказчик, — протестует она.

— Просто попробуй, Ванда, — говорит он. — Это не обязательно должно быть идеально.

— Ну, мы встретились в тот день, когда он родился, — говорит Ванда, ее глаза застывают в отрешенном взгляде; когда она вспоминает, ее рот приподнимается в кривой улыбке. — Я была почти уверена, что он пытается уничтожить мир, но он предложил мне прочитать его мысли. Это не то, что люди обычно предлагают сделать, знаешь. Но он был другим. Вижн был другим, совершенно не таким, как те, кого я когда-либо встречала…

***

Питер так мастерски просит Ванду рассказать воспоминания: нежный, но точный, старается вытянуть из неё как можно больше деталей. Они занимаются этим часами, но он, кажется, не раздражается и не устает. Тони не может не восхищаться тем, как он работает — с этим мягким выражением лица.

Когда он видит, что Ванда слабеет, он прерывает ее и говорит, что они проведут сеанс еще в один день, а затем помогает ей вернуться в свою комнату. Когда он возвращается в лабораторию, то тяжело вздыхает и наваливается на верстак, кладя голову прямо на холодный металл.

— Ты молодец, малыш, — говорит Тони, стараясь подбодрить его. — У нас есть очень хорошие данные. Я имею в виду, ты тот, кто работал над кодом. И тебе придется посмотреть, как все это сочетается, но я думаю, что это действительно многообещающе.

— Я не знаю, как она это сделала, — бормочет Питер, все еще наполовину прижавшись лицом к столу. — Честно говоря, не думаю, что смог бы так же.

— Смог бы как? — спрашивает Тони.

— Пожертвовать кем-то, кого я так сильно любил, — говорит Питер, садясь и встречаясь взглядом с Тони. — Это немного стыдно, правда. Она намного сильнее меня.

— Хэй, — говорит Тони. — Давай не будем делать такого сравнения. Я думаю, что у тебя было уже много жертв. Честно говоря, я бы хотел, чтобы у тебя их было намного меньше.

Питер ничего не говорит, выражение его лица остается усталым и печальным. Он вздыхает и потирает лицо.

— Думаю, мне стоит взглянуть на эти данные.

Парень действительно пытается, но ясно, что его концентрация рассыпается, а это означает, что Тони тоже рассеян, потому что ему все труднее обращать внимание на что-либо, когда Питер находится с ним в одной комнате. Он пытается закончить чертежи для следующего костюма Паука, но его ум продолжает блуждать по мыслям, которыми он хочет поделиться с Питером.

Он думает о поездке за границу. С кем-то другим он мог бы думать о Париже, может быть, о Лондоне, но для Питера он хочет чего-то другого, чего-то особенного. Он не забыл реакцию парня на Большой Адронный Коллайдер, и он думает, что что-то более подходящее для конкретных интересов Питера может быть в порядке вещей.

Может быть, он полетит на Канарские острова, чтобы посмотреть на Большой Телескоп? У него есть несколько ниточек, за которые он может потянуть, чтобы получить некоторое время наблюдения. В довершение всего — ужин на пляже, вино, сияние звёзд… Он уже предвкушает выражение лица Питера: эти широко раскрытые глаза удивляются научной красоте, которой он управляет независимо от того, сколько он видел и делал.

Когда Питер вздыхает, должно быть, в двенадцатый раз, Тони понимает, что должен заговорить.

— Ты убиваешь меня, малыш. Что происходит?

— Ничего, — говорит Питер.

Тони мерит его взглядом, который, как он надеется, доходчиво передаёт сообщение: «Не неси херню, Питер, я всё вижу». Питер нервно кусает нижнюю губу, его глаза бегают по комнате, останавливаясь на чем угодно, только не на лице Тони.

— Пит, — говорит он более серьезно. — Давай.

Питер на мгновение закрывает глаза, но потом, кажется, принимает решение. Он расправляет плечи и позволяет своему взгляду скользнуть по Тони.

Мне… мне нужен Ваш совет.

— Вперед, Пит.

— Ладно, эм, я не знаю, как именно… ладно. Ладно…

— Хорошо, — шутливо соглашается Тони, медленно приближаясь к Питеру широкими шагами.

— Ну, Вы помните парня, о котором я рассказывал? Тот, которого я хотел вернуть после щелчка.

Тони останавливается, и его желудок резко сокращается. Он этого не ожидал.

— Любовничек, — говорит Тони, с трудом сдерживая горечь в голосе. — Я помню.

— Верно, — говорит Питер, его бровь медленно и изящно выгибается, когда он следит за Тони. — Ну, раньше я думал, что он никогда, ну Вы знаете, не станет меня рассматривать. Но в последнее время появились некоторые признаки того, что это может измениться.

— Э-кхм, — говорит Тони, и это слово звучит так, словно его ударили в живот. — Признаки?

— Это просто впечатление, — говорит Питер, опуская глаза, чтобы посмотреть на свои ногти. — То, что он сделал, то, что он сказал. То, как он иногда смотрит на меня. Просто иногда. Но это может и ничего не значить.

— Ну что ж, поздравляю, малыш, — он отворачивается, едва не переходя на полный режим полета. Он должен на самом деле заставить костюм не формироваться вокруг него, но он очень хочет спрятаться в своем металлическом панцире. Затем он поворачивается обратно. — Прости, но… ты же просил совета?

Питер не поднимает глаз на Тони.

— Мне нужно знать, что делать, — говорит он. — А что бы Вы сделали, мистер Старк?

— Я думал, мы обсуждали это, малыш, — шутит он, потому что… что он собирается делать? Смеяться или плакать — вот эти гребаные варианты. — Ты не сделаешь ничего такого, что сделал бы я.

— Я серьезно, — говорит Питер с легким смешком. — Я просто… я мог бы выложить всё это прямо там. Сказал бы ему, что чувствую. И это, может быть, здорово? Может быть, идеально. Но если он не будет чувствовать то же самое, это может разрушить наши отношения. Не думаю, что он когда-нибудь снова посмотрит на меня так же.

И Тони не знает, как Питер умудряется выглядеть таким маленьким, но он еще больше погружается в себя.

— Он возненавидит меня, — шепчет он достаточно громко, чтобы Тони услышал. — Поэтому мне нужно знать, что бы вы сделали, мистер Старк. Если бы Вы были на моем месте. Стоит ли рисковать, как вы думаете?

Когда пацан наконец поднимает глаза на Тони, они такие большие, такие красивые и такие, блядь, грустные.

«Не говори ему, Питер», — хочет сказать Тони. — «Не говори ему. Останься здесь со мной».

Тони, конечно, придурок, но он не совсем злодей, несмотря на свои безумные научные наклонности. У него такое чувство, будто на его груди вдруг оказался целый танк. И вообще, кого он обманывает? В любом случае, пацан никогда не захочет такого странного, периодически пьяного, эмоционально отсталого старика, как он. Он золотое проклятое будущее, а Тони так далеко в прошлом.

И все же каким-то образом он все еще ищет у него совета. Даже если нет буквально никого хуже, кто мог бы дать ему совет. Тони хочет убежать. Ему хочется закричать в пустоту. Вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох и прислоняется бедром к верстаку, постепенно приближаясь к Питеру. Он чувствует на себе взгляд парня, но не встречает его. Ему понадобится столько стен, сколько он сможет построить.

— Что я думаю, Пит, так это то, что ты действуешь с ошибочной гипотезой, — говорит он, каким-то образом умудряясь сохранять спокойствие в голосе.

— Что Вы имеете в виду?

— Послушай, малыш, ты все время говоришь о том, что этот парень тебя ненавидит. Я говорю тебе, что если он хотя бы отдаленно достоин тебя, то этого никогда не случится.

— Мистер Старк, Вы не понимаете…

— Цыц, — говорит Тони. — Молчи, когда я говорю!

Он берет себя в руки и поворачивается к Питеру, хотя и не может заставить себя встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Питер Паркер, — говорит он. — Ты самый лучший человек, которого я когда-либо знал. Ты блестящий, добрый, жизнерадостный, благородный и в то же время язвительный маленький говнюк. Что не должно сочетаться, но это так. Так что ты должен понять, малыш, что быть любимым тобой… это должно быть только честью. Даже если твой парень окажется самым тупым болваном в мире и не почувствует того, что чувствуешь ты, он не будет тебя ненавидеть. Этого никогда не случится.

Питер громко сглатывает, все еще кусая губы.

— Так Вы хотите сказать, что я должен ему сказать? — спрашивает он. Смех Тони полон сарказма.

— Приятно знать, что мое красноречие не пропадает зря, — говорит он. — Да, пацан, ты должен, блядь, сказать ему. Дайте мне знать, если вам нужны какие-либо ресурсы.

— Ресурсы?

— Реактивные самолеты, подводные лодки, заказ столиков в очень модном ресторане. Если ты хочешь сделать это… грандиозным.

— Так вы считаете, что я должен сделать из этого большое шоу? — нервно спрашивает Питер.

— Думаю, это зависит от твоего парня, — говорит Тони. — Я всегда делаю шоу, так что я, вероятно, не не тот, кого нужно спрашивать.

— Хорошо, — говорит Питер, делая глубокий вдох. — Верно.

— А теперь убирайся отсюда, малыш, — говорит он, дружески похлопывая Питера по спине. Он старается не слишком задерживаться на напряженных мышцах под ладонью. — Мне нужно работать, а ты отвлекаешь.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — говорит Питер, собирая свои вещи.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Как только он уходит, Тони позволяет себе почувствовать всю тяжесть того, что он натворил. Он прислоняется к стене, сползает на пол и закрывает глаза.

Он бросает печальный взгляд на все фантазии, которые он создал в своем воображении — свидание в огромном планетарии, поцелуй на пляже, Питер, зовущий его по имени в головокружительном удовольствии, две гребаные зубные щетки у раковины. Он поднимает их одну за другой и отпускает, наблюдая, как они рассыпаются в пыль в его руках, как и мальчишка полгода назад.


	8. Chapter 8

В следующий раз, когда Тони действительно осознает, что время уходит, где-то рядом некто многозначительно прочищает горло. Старк же, весь покрытый смазкой с моторным маслом и возящийся со сложной схемой, приступил к работе над своим межзвездным транспортным проектом, скрываясь под основанием того, что, да, это будет гребаными звездными воротами, спасибо, блядь, большое.

Когда он выкатывается из-под хитроумного устройства, лицо Брюса перевернуто вверх ногами; он стоит, глядя на него сверху вниз, а его сварливые брови сведены вместе в сплошную массивную монобровь обреченности.

— Это твоя обычная одержимость проектом или ты погряз в чувстве вины? — спрашивает Брюс. — Потому что у меня есть кое-что для обоих сценариев.

— Прости, дорогуша, — говорит Тони. — Ни то, ни другое.

— Каким-то образом это меня… волнует, — отвечает Брюс. — Ты же в курсе, что занимаешься этим уже пару дней, верно?

— Ага, — говорит Тони. Но, честно говоря, он не следил за временем, просто знает, что в его мозгу произойдут плохие вещи, если он выйдет из своего технического состояния слишком рано. Ему здесь хорошо, как в маленьком коконе.

Он не пытается быть драматичным. Он хочет, чтобы Пит был счастлив, и он будет счастлив за него в конечном счёте. Как только пройдет острая боль. Как только он почувствует себя на твердой почве. А пока он просто планирует держаться особняком и изобретать что-то потрясающее. Боль может быть продуктивной — это урок, который Тони усвоил ещё в раннем детстве.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — говорит Брюс. — И принять душ. И поспать. А потом, возможно, мы сможем поговорить о том, что с тобой происходит.

— Да меня это не очень интересует, здоровяк. Придется тебе пройти мимо. И не мог бы ты передать мне этот гаечный ключ перед уходом?

Он уже готов скользнуть обратно под свою машину, когда Брюс буквально хватает его под руки и поднимает. Тони хмурится. Это очень не похоже на Брюса: прибегнуть к физическому грубому действию, когда он не находится под влиянием зеленого большого парня.

— Детка, Брюси, тебе лучше отступить.

— У меня наготове есть Клинт и Наташа, чтобы прийти и вытащить твою задницу отсюда, если ты хочешь подраться, но я бы предложил просто пойти со мной, — говорит Брюс. — Шури говорит, что запрещает тебе работать до конца недели. Ее приспешники жаловались на шум и запах.

— Она не может запретить мне!

— Может и более того — она уже сделала, и я действительно не думаю, что ты захочешь бросить ей вызов, если не хочешь постоянного судебного запрета.

Тони хмурится. Он неосознанно тянется к более мелким деталям машины, над которыми он работал, чтобы забрать их в свою комнату. Выгнать его из лаборатории. Смело.

— Если ты будешь продолжать в подобном духе, это плохо скажется на твоём здоровье, Тони, — говорит Брюс, следуя за ним. — Мы все хотим только лучшего для тебя. И ты это знаешь.

Тони игнорирует его. Он топает из лаборатории, ненадолго останавливаясь, чтобы рыкнуть на одного из лабораторных миньонов Шури. Клинт и Нат стоят снаружи, прислонившись к стене и ожидая его.

— Хорошо, Чип и Дейл, можете идти по своим делам. Я ухожу.

— Что ты сделал, Тони? — спрашивает Наташа, пристально глядя на него. Конечно, она думает, что он сделал что-то, что расстроило Питера, но Тони сейчас не в настроении терпеть еще больше оскорблений.

— Нет, нет, ты не можешь судить меня, рыжая, — говорит он, грозя ей пальцем и растворяясь в глубине коридора. — Я ничего не сделал. Моя совесть чертовски чиста.

— Я принесу тебе обед, — кричит ему вслед Брюс.

— Не беспокойся, предатель, — кричит Тони, показывая им всем средний палец. Конечно, это не по-взрослому, но его терпимость к их вмешательству определенно идет на убыль. Почему люди не могут просто позволить ему спокойно разобраться со своим дерьмом? Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как он создал робота-убийцу или что-то еще, что действительно могло угрожать человечеству. Ему не нужны няньки.

Когда он добирается до своей комнаты, то начинает сбрасывать грязную одежду в ту же секунду, когда дверь закрывается за ним, и после этого идёт в ванную. Он поворачивает рычаг душа к самой горячей отметке. На самом деле это единственное, что смоет масло, жир и смазку, которые теперь просто впитались в его кожу, и обжигающая вода кажется спасением и очищением.

Когда Тони выходит, его кожа красноватого оттенка, горячая на ощупь, как будто он был сварен заживо, но он действительно чувствует себя лучше. Он вытирает волосы полотенцем и возвращается в комнату в поисках чистой одежды, но резко останавливается; просто стоит голый, как в день своего рождения, когда осмотрит свою кровать. Ну… этого раньше не было.

Сверху на одеялах лежит коричневый бумажный пакет. _«Это принадлежит Вам. — П.»_ — написано зазубренными каракулями Питера сбоку. Тони с трепетом подходит к кровати. Он протягивает руку к пакету, затем отшатывается, прежде чем, наконец, поднимает и осматривает его. Это почти идеальная копия того, что он оставил Питеру, когда пацан только начинал геройствовать.

Он осторожно разворачивает пакет и вытряхивает содержимое на ладонь. Это… _нанореактор_? Нет, это его нанореактор. Тони узнает маленькие царапины вдоль края, поскольку он с трудом вставил его в корпус, когда впервые использовал. Это точно такой же, что сейчас светится в середине его груди. Какого, блядь, черта?!

Руки Тони слегка дрожат, когда он поворачивает реактор так и этак, изучая его, ища изъяны, подсказки, которые объяснят, что происходит. Они определенно идентичны, но это невозможно. В этом нет никакого смысла. Его пульс бешено колотится, а голова неприятно кружится. У Питера было это. У Питера было это, и он отдает его сейчас, и что это значит? Что это может значить?!

Тони одевается быстрее, чем когда-либо, надевает брюки и свою верную футболку с Metallica, затем кладет реактор в карман и выбегает из комнаты. Неважно, в каком эмоциональном состоянии находится Тони. Питер должен объяснить это, и он должен сделать это сейчас.

Сначала он стучится в комнату парня. Нет ответа, да и внутри всё пусто. Но когда он проверяет гостиную, то находит Ванду и Клинта, смотрящих эпизод «Собачьего патруля» на большом экране.

— Привет, Сабрина, — резко говорит он. — Ты не видела Пита?

Ванда настороженно оглядывает его с головы до ног. Его волосы все еще влажные, и он знает, что его глаза все еще налиты кровью от двух ночей без сна.

— А зачем тебе это знать? — спрашивает она.

— Потому что надо, — огрызается он. — Допрос окончен? Дело у нас.

— Дело?

— Да, у нас с ним дело.

— Тс-с-с, — говорит им обоим Клинт. — Лейтенант Флаффи и сержант Тоби собираются поговорить по душам.

— Посмотришь в записи, Леголас, — говорит Тони и пристально смотрит на Ванду.

— Он сказал, что собирается прогуляться, — наконец говорит она, но все еще неохотно.

— Куда он ушел?

— Даже не знаю. Иногда он любит бродить, — Ванда пожимает плечами.

— Господи, мне что, гадать?! — рычит Тони, дергаясь от нетерпения.

— Он всегда пытается заставить меня пойти с ним в пещеру Пантеры. Ту, что на горе. Может, он там наверху? Я ему не нянька.

Ну, это лучше, чем ничего. Он игнорирует реплику Ванды «Ты уверен, что он хочет видеть тебя, Старк?» и направляется к двери.

Как только он оказывается снаружи, то сразу вызывает костюм. Наниты формируются вокруг его тела, двигатели зажигаются, и он летит к гигантской пантере, вырезанной на вершине самой видной горы города. И конечно же, он видит маленькую фигурку Питера там, у одной из лап большой кошки. Тот сидит, свесив ноги с выступа, и смотрит вниз.

Парень должен был видеть, как он приближается, потому что он совсем не выглядит удивленным, когда Тони приземляется и позволяет костюму втянуться обратно в ядро реактора. Парень просто смотрит на Тони, посылает ему слабую улыбку, и поворачивается, чтобы осмотреть пространство долины под ними.

Питеру всегда нравился вид сверху. Раньше он проводил много времени на крышах домов. Это захватывающее зрелище: раннее послеполуденное солнце согревает сельскохозяйственные угодья за городом. Гораздо больше зелени, чем он когда-либо видел в Нью-Йорке. Но с того места, где стоит Тони, невозможно прочесть выражение лица парня, и Старку не хватает терпения.

Он подходит ближе, но сохраняет между ними расстояние в несколько футов. Он не совсем уверен в том, что чувствует сейчас, но он точно знает, что это та самая сторона, которую называют «слишком много всего».

— Получил твою специальную посылку, малыш, — говорит он. — Должен сказать, я немного запутался.

— Да, — говорит Питер, потирая лицо руками. — Да, я предполагал, что такое может произойти.

Он не встает, просто наклоняется вперед на локте и смотрит на Тони. Тони вытаскивает маленький реактор из кармана и протягивает ему.

— Что это, Пит?

Он мог бы поклясться, что пацан начинает дрожать. Он делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает, прежде чем пытается заговорить.

— Это то… что осталось, — с трудом говорит Питер. — От Вас после… после Щелчка. Вы стали пылью, но почему-то эта штука застряла.

Голос Питера хриплый, как будто он плакал, и Тони понимает, он пожалеет об этом, но часть его просто хочет схватить Питера и прижать к себе. Но он не может этого сделать. Он чувствует, что они находятся на краю чего-то важного.

— И ты сохранил его? — спрашивает он. — Но почему?

Питер выпрямляет ноги, поднимая маленькие облачка пыли, и нервно проводит руками по волосам.

— Это, гм, раньше помогало мне спать? — говорит он наконец. — Вы же знаете о кошмарах. И как это… помогает. Ну… быть рядом с Вами.

Твердый кивок — это все, что Тони может сделать в данный момент. Слова, на самом деле, просто не придут в его голову. Только не прямо сейчас.

— Ну, Вас там не было, но это было самое близкое, что я смог найти. Когда я просыпался из-за кошмаров, я говорил себе, что реактор — это Ваше сердце, что его пульсация — это Ваше сердцебиение. Что это значит, что Вы где-то там. И это помогло мне справиться.

Сердце Тони готово вот-вот разорваться. Он ненавидит саму мысль о том, что парень так долго переживал это все и боролся… Господи, да он что угодно отдаст за то, чтобы не видеть в глазах мальчишки эту боль.

— Тогда почему… — начинает он. — Я имею в виду, я дам тебе всё, что ты попросишь, Пит. Всё, что тебе нужно. Ты не должен отдавать это обратно. Если тебе это нужно, это твоё.

Питер делает глубокий, дрожащий вдох.

— Дело в том, мистер Старк, — говорит он дрожащим голосом. — Дело в том, что я стал жадным. Я возвращаю это только потому, что… то, что я хочу… что мне нужно, это апгрейд.

Мозг Тони шипит, его нейроны стреляют в сотню разных направлений.

— Апгрейд… — с трудом выговаривает он.

Глаза Питера, широко раскрытые, теплые и затуманенные эмоциями, встречаются с его.

— Я больше не хочу подменять твое сердце, — говорит он чуть громче шепота. — Я хочу его настоящее. Тони, я люблю тебя.

И теперь Тони понимает, почему Питер никогда раньше не называл его по имени. Потому что когда он это говорит, это так очевидно. Питер любит его. Питер любит _его_. Он издает истерический, радостный смех, который отскакивает от окружающего камня и эхом возвращается к нему. Он упирается одной рукой в твердый камень. Он думает, что может упасть в обморок.

***

Питер делает это. Он совершает важный поступок, распахивает своё сердце, делает ставку на шоу, а Тони… Смеется. Он прислоняется к горному склону и смеется, и даже для ушей Питера этот звук звучит немного маниакально. _Блядь, блядь, блядь_.

Он не может. Он уже почти убедил себя, что ответ будет «да». Что все получится. Но нет, нет. Он съеживается и сворачивается калачиком от реакции Тони. Глупо, Паркер. _Какой же ты, блядь, дебил_.

Затем смех Тони затихает.

— Эй, нет, — говорит он, и в его голосе слышится паника. — Подожди, малыш, нет. Это было… Это было плохо, ладно? Это была неправильная реакция. Я так, так плохо в этом разбираюсь. Пит, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Питер оборачивается и видит его сидящим на корточках таким образом, что он находится на уровне его глаз, всё ещё в паре футов от него, протягивая успокаивающую руку.

— Просто ты попросил у меня совета, малыш. И я так сильно хотел дать тебе плохой совет, сказать, чтобы ты забыл о своем парне. Умолять тебя не покидать меня. Но я этого не сделал, и… я думал, что ты ушел. Я думал, что снова потерял тебя, и это… это, блядь, разбило моё гребаное сердце, Пит.

Когда Тони говорит это, его голос превращается в низкое рычание. _Разбило мое гребаное сердце_…

И тело Питера реагирует прежде, чем мозг успевает обработать импульс. Он вскакивает на ноги, и Тони тоже, а затем Питер врезается в него и обхватывает всего его руками, обвивается вокруг этого сильного тела.

Их губы соприкасаются, словно притянутые магнитом, и Питер стонет в этом прекрасном, обжигающем поцелуе. Он переплетает свой язык с языком Тони, и ему даже приятно, с каким ощущением ожога чувствуется борода Старка на чувствительной коже щеки. Он чувствует вкус соли и понимает, что это его собственные слезы, свободно стекающие по его лицу.

Тони, похоже, это не беспокоит. Он посасывает язык Питера, и Паркер просто не чувствует силы в руках и ногах, ускользая на секунду от тела Тони, прежде чем мужчина хватает его и тянет обратно. Его сильная рука лежит на заднице Питера, поддерживая его, а вторая покоится на шее: пальцы поглаживают, посылая маленькие электрические разряды по коже Питера.

Затем он заменяет пальцы ртом, облизывая впадинки на шее, и глаза Питера закатываются. Он откидывает голову назад и тяжело дышит, чувствуя головокружение от нехватки кислорода и чистой радости, пульсирующей в его венах.

— Скажи это, — просит он, даже не заботясь о том, насколько нуждающимся он звучит. — Пожалуйста.

Губы Тони все еще на его шее, и Питер хочет возразить, что нет, нет, он не это имел в виду. Это не нужно останавливать. Но Старк останавливается, нежно притягивает Питера за шею так, что их лбы сталкиваются, и смотрит в глаза. Они так близко, что Паркер может видеть маленькие зеленые крапинки в его темно-коричневых радужках. Затем Тони протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем под глазом Питера, вытирая слезу.

— Малыш, я люблю тебя так сильно, что мне больно, — говорит он. — И для протокола, ты мог бы взять что-то намного лучше и больше, чем моё сердце. На самом деле, оно не в лучшем состоянии. Но если ты хочешь этого, то должен знать, что оно всё твоё.

Поцелуй, который следует за этим, мягкий, медленный. Питер растворяется в нем, прижимаясь к Тони так крепко, что он чувствует каждый вдох, а под ним — учащенное биение своего сердца. «Вот так», — думает он, — «так должно быть всегда».

***

Тони прижимает Питера к каменной стене, изнывая от желания и раскачиваясь. Он оставляет пурпурную отметину на бледной шее, прежде чем понимает, что это явно не то место, где он хочет это сделать — в пыльной пещере со всей их одеждой, даже если подойти к этому с фантазией и творчеством. Ему нужна комната и кровать, на которую можно было бы уложить Питера, и прикроватный столик, и все принадлежности, которые он припрятал в ящике упомянутого прикроватного столика.

Он снова впивается зубами в эту нежную кожу, потому что, действительно, кто мог бы устоять? А потом он отстраняется.

— Подожди, нет, вернись сюда, — говорит парень, протягивая руку и пытаясь осторожно притянуть его обратно. Тони просто смеется и мягко отпускает ноги Питера, так что он стоит на своих собственных ногах, в то время как пацан несчастно стонет. — Почему мы останавливаемся? Останавливаться плохо, — говорит он, наклоняясь к мужчине и протягивая руку для другого продолжительного и грязного поцелуя, который заставляет Тони задыхаться. И тогда он, наконец, маневрирует в сторону своим ртом от Питера. Этот пацан просто в могилу загонит его, ей-Богу.

— Не останавливаюсь, просто нажимаю на паузу, — задыхается Тони. — Короткая пауза. Весьма короткая. Я просто подумал… может в постель?

Питер прижимается еще чуть-чуть ближе.

— Так далеко, — говорит он, утыкаясь носом в шею Тони и покусывая мочку его уха.

— Да, но, колени, которые гораздо старше двадцати четырех лет, не созданы для того, чтобы делать такие вещи на земле, — говорит он. — Дашь мне пять минут?

Он еще раз отступает от Питера, призывая костюм снова собраться вокруг него.

— Ну, конечно, ты можешь летать. А я должен пройти весь этот путь вниз пешком, — ворчит Питер.

— Вообще-то, малыш, я надеялся, что ты позволишь мне поднять тебя на руки.

И тогда он делает именно это, подхватывая Питера одной рукой под колени, а другой поддерживая его спину. Питер прислоняется лбом к нагруднику Железного Человека и смеется.

— О Боже, так банально, — выдыхает он.

— Я же знаю, что тебе это нравится, принцесса. И ты это знаешь тоже.

— Черт возьми, да!

Обратный полет занимает семь минут. Тони считает. А может не считает. Он приземляется как можно ближе к двери крыла Мстителей, и как только костюм убирается, Питер хватает его за руку и тащит внутрь. Они осторожно пробираются через общую зону и по коридору в комнату Тони, но никого не встречают.

Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Питер притягивает его к себе для очередного поцелуя, на этот раз покусывая нижнюю губу Тони так, что тот буквально рычит. Волосы Питера взлохмачены на ветру после полета, и Тони не может удержаться, чтобы не запустить в них пальцы, как он всегда хотел сделать. Он слегка дергает за спутанные пряди, и у Питера перехватывает дыхание.

— Кровать. Сейчас же, — говорит он прямо в губы Питеру.

Парень кивает и карабкается, подпрыгивая, когда матрас пружинит. Он откидывается назад на локтях и смотрит вверх, и Тони просто нужно сделать паузу на мгновение, чтобы понять все это, потому что он не уверен, что когда-либо действительно верил, что это произойдет. Что это вообще возможно.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Питер, качая головой от того, что, должно быть, просто ошарашен выражением его лица мужчины. — Ну пожалуйста!

Ну, Тони точно не может сказать «нет», верно? Он заползает на кровать и седлает бедра Питера. Парень смотрит на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки и тянется вперед, молча прося поцелуя. Его рот теплый и гостеприимный, и Тони узнаёт, что его любимый в мире вкус — его собственное имя, проглоченное прямо с губ Питера.

И поэтому он проводит следующие несколько часов, исследуя каждую вариацию этого очень специфического деликатеса, — он говорит это с хохотом, когда изо всех сил пытается стянуть рубашку Питера через голову, не прерывая поцелуя; в долгом стоне, когда он проводит грубыми пальцами по чувствительной коже на его груди; с благоговением, особенно после того, как Тони расстегивает его веб-шутеры и осторожно кладет губы на бледные шрамы под ними. _Тони, Тони, Тони_… Он становится истинным ценителем деликатеса по имени Питер Паркер. Гурманом. И последнее, что он съедает, — это сокрушенный крик, когда Питер распадается внутри на элементарные составляющие.

***

— И как давно у тебя это было?

— Хм? — ленивый, одурманенный эндорфинами мозг Питера не может понять смысла вопроса. Он слишком отвлечен грубыми пальцами Тони, выводящими что-то похожее на молекулярные диаграммы на его голой спине.

Он немного одержим руками этого мужчины. Ускоренная регенерация Питера означает, что независимо от того, сколько кислотных ожогов он получит или сколько часов проведет с руками внутри двигателя, раны всегда заживают. Но руки Тони покрыты мозолями от многолетнего конструирования машин и шрамами, потому что он никогда не следует правилам безопасности — ожоги от сварки и зловещие порезы от металлических деталей, которые застали его врасплох. У них всех есть своя история.

Питер отворачивает голову от подушки, лежащей в его руках, и смотрит на мужчину рядом с ним. Тони по-прежнему выглядит совершенно развратно: ноги немного разведены, когда он прислоняется к изголовью кровати, волосы растрепаны, губы все еще красные от поцелуев Питера. Реактор в его груди отбрасывает слабое голубое свечение на его лицо, несмотря на оранжевый и красный цвета, просачивающиеся через комнату от заходящего солнца.

— Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я последний раз трахался? — смущенно спрашивает Питер. — Я имею в виду, это было давно…

— В голове одни пошлости, Пит, — Тони откидывает голову назад и смеется. — Я так горжусь тобой, — его смех стихает, и лицо становится более серьезным. — Нет, я имею в виду, как давно ты знаешь, что чувствуешь? Ко мне.

— О, — говорит Питер и чувствует, что краснеет. Он знает, что на самом деле не может лгать Тони об этом, но… это искушает. Просто так неловко вспоминать об этом. Он делает глубокий вдох и прочищает горло. — Ну, я всегда был немного увлечен, я полагаю? Я имею в виду, ты был Железным Человеком, что было круто. Особенно когда тебе 13.

Ох уж все эти плакаты. Тётя Мэй всегда так странно улыбалась ему, когда смотрела на них, и он подозревает, что она уже тогда догадывалась о его ориентации. Во всяком случае, больше, чем сам Питер.

— Черт, — выплевывает Тони, и его лицо становится отрешенным. Питер ненавидит, когда он так делает: закрывается от всего, что чувствует. Это почти так же плохо, как если бы у него сейчас был опущен лицевой щиток. На этот раз, по крайней мере, он может догадаться, куда ведут его мысли. Он забирается на мужчину и упирается коленями в бедра, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза и обхватить лицо обеими ладонями.

— Эй, — шепчет ему Питер. — Эй, не делай этого. Не начинай заниматься самобичеванием. Ни один из нас не сделал ничего такого, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватым.

Он пытается держать себя в руках, но это то, что действительно пугает его. Он беспокоится, что Тони в конечном итоге убежит, потому что убедит себя, что это будет к лучшему. Решит, что Питер слишком молод, или что он каким-то образом пользуется этим. У него действительно склонность к самобичеванию, заслуживает он этого или нет.

— Если ты бросишь меня, то знаешь, что я собираюсь выследить тебя, как будто мы в какой-то жуткой полицейской комедии, верно? — говорит Питер, переводя всё в шутку, потому что его грудь немного сдавливает от этой мысли. Он только что получил всё это. Он не хочет думать о том, чтобы потерять всё так просто.

Руки, которые до этого просто лежали на его бедрах, напрягаются, полумесяцы ногтей впиваются в кожу Питера, и глаза Тони смотрят на него, горячие и пылкие.

— Просто попробуй избавиться от меня, малыш, — мрачно говорит он. По спине Питера пробегает дрожь удовольствия. Он зарывается лицом в шею Тони и глубоко вдыхает его запах.

— Это было, когда ты сел на тот космический корабль, — говорит он, почти касаясь кожи Тони. — Тогда-то я и понял. Ты пытался отправить меня обратно, но я не мог отпустить тебя одного. Это просто поразило меня, это было… было как удар в живот. Я понял, что независимо от того, куда ты пойдешь, я хочу пойти с тобой. Защищать тебя. Я думал… я знал, что ты снова жертвуешь собой. Иногда кажется, что никому нет до этого дела.

— Да, — говорит Тони, вырисовывая маленькие круги на его тазовых костях. — Да, Пеппер тоже не была большим поклонником этой пьесы. Вот почему она ушла, понимаешь? Она хотела, чтобы я сдался. Оставался дома в безопасности.

Питер неохотно отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Тони в глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, я не об этом говорю, верно? — спрашивает он. — Я просто… когда ты прыгаешь на вражеский космический корабль или хватаешься за ядерную бомбу, когда ты жертвуешь собой, я хочу быть рядом.

Глаза Тони печальны, морщины вокруг них становятся все глубже. Питер думает, что они делают его лицо более интересным, но он не хочет быть ответственным за то, чтобы их стало ещё больше.

— А что, если это последнее место, где я хочу тебя видеть? — спрашивает Тони.

Питер качает головой.

— Извини, — говорит он. — Это не тот выбор, который ты можешь сделать.

— Тогда какой у меня выбор?

— Просто, — начинает Питер, беспомощно пожимая плечами, после чего падает на голую грудь Тони. Он скользит руками вниз, чтобы запутаться в темных волосках на груди мужчины. Когда он тянет их вверх, совсем чуть-чуть, Тони испускает почти незаметный вздох. — Только… сможешь ли ты это пережить? И смогу ли я.

Они сидят в тишине, и их грудные клетки синхронно опускаются и поднимаются.

— Ну что ж, — наконец произносит Тони, обращаясь к теперь уже безнадежно спутанным волосам Питера. — Я ведь не собираюсь выгонять тебя из постели за то, что ты ешь те же крекеры, что и я, правда?

Питер одаривает его ослепительной улыбкой.

— Все будет хорошо, Тони. Мы будем делать это по очереди. Ты спасаешь меня, я спасаю тебя. Может быть, мы будем вести счет, посмотрим, кто победит.

— Победитель получает пожизненный запас Jiffy Pop или что-то в этом роде?

— Ну, я думал о минете, — говорит Питер, ухмыляясь. — Но, конечно, попкорн тоже хорош.

— Эй, — говорит Тони. — Это открытый диалог, малыш. Я всегда очень, _очень_ открыт для твоих идей и предложений.

Питер пытается, но не может сдержать свой смех.

— Да неужели? — спрашивает он, слегка икая и хихикая.

— Мне кажется, я довольно убедительный, когда речь заходит о тебе.

— Ну что ж, тогда, наверное, мне следует начать убеждать тебя, — говорит Питер.

Тони бросает на него затуманенный и потемневший взгляд, когда Питер скользит вниз по его телу и освобождает себе место между ног. Он уже попробовал на вкус гораздо больше кожи Тони, чем ожидал.

Он еще не вполне верит в то, что у него есть это всё; в то, что это не будет отнято у него. Он пытается, но в то же время он чувствует безрассудство в своих венах, побуждающее его взять то, что он может получить. Он приступает к своей задаче с целеустремленной преданностью, руки Тони зарываются в его волосы, а сам он издает громкий и надрывный стон.

_«Моё»_, — думает Питер. _«Теперь это моё»_. Этот звук, и все остальные, что Тони издал с того первого поцелуя. Несмотря ни на что, они принадлежат ему.

***

Просыпаться рядом с Питером сейчас намного лучше, чем когда-либо. Тони может не сдерживать себя. Ему разрешено прикасаться. Когда солнце светит ему в глаза, медленно вытаскивая его из сна, он обнимает парня, прижавшись грудью к его спине, положив руку ему на живот и мягко двигаясь вверх и вниз вместе с дыханием Питера. Он прижимается носом чуть ближе и целует длинную линию шеи. Он чувствует умиротворение в теле.

Пацан шевелится под его прикосновением, ворчит в знак протеста. Тони ждет, что он отстранится и зароется в одеяло, но вместо этого он поворачивается и прижимается к Тони, обвивая руками его талию и спину.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Питер, медленно моргая и наклоняя голову для поцелуя, который Тони не может не подарить. Утреннее дыхание, конечно, ещё чувствуется, но оно, кажется, их не беспокоит, когда они лениво целуются.

За весь вчерашний день они почти не вставали с постели, если не считать того, что Тони отправился за провизией далеко за полночь. Он полагал, что в это время ночи места общего пользования будут заброшены. Он был почти прав.

Тони пробирался мимо дивана в гостиной, когда чья-то фигура резко выпрямилась на подушках, и Тони театрально схватился за сердце.

— Господи, блядь, Барнс, какого хера ты там в темноте прячешься?!

Баки по-совиному подмигнул ему поверх очков для чтения и поднял подсвеченный Старкпад в качестве объяснения.

— Не мог уснуть. Решил попробовать почитать. Что ты здесь забыл?

— Ночной дожор, — сказал он, пожав плечами и пытаясь скрыть панику от того, что его сейчас допрашивают. Дело не в том, что он хочет сохранить Питера как какую-то грязную тайну, но он знает, как сплетни распространяются вокруг их маленькой группы, и он эгоистично хочет позволить им оставаться в тайне немного дольше, по крайней мере, дольше, чем несколько часов. И он не сможет этого сделать, если им придется объясняться со всеми членами своей команды.

Барнс последовал за ним на кухню, прислонился к холодильнику и стал перебрасывать апельсин из одной руки в другую, пока Тони готовил бутерброды, брал бутылку воды и делал попкорн, потому что он думал, что Питер будет удивлен. Он посыпал его тмином и порошком чили, потому что ужасный вкус Мэй в еде заразил Питера, и они ели его так всегда. Не имеет значения, что говорит пацан, это не фиеста в миске. Это, по сути, отвратительно.

— Ха, — сказал Барнс, пока Тони посыпал специи.

— У тебя что-то на уме, Люк? — спросил он.

— Я просто подумал, что Питер единственный, кто так ест попкорн, — сказал он, подозрительно глядя на Тони. — Я думаю, это отвратительно.

— Да, на любителя. Но пацан меня этим заразил.

А потом для большей убедительности Тони пришлось взять себя в руки и сунуть горсть попкорна в рот. Он еле жевал, но умудрялся не морщиться. На вкус как потные ноги и костёр.

— Хм, — сказал Барнс. — Лучше ты, чем я.

Тони думал, что ему все сойдет с рук, пока не вышел из кухни с едой на подносе, и Барнс не позвал его.

— Эй, Старк.

— Хм?

Он едва успел поймать банку, которую бросил ему Барнс, прежде чем она попала ему в лицо. Взбитые сливки. Тони почувствовал, как краска отхлынула от его лица, но Барнс только подмигнул ему.

— Может пригодиться, — сказал он и вышел из комнаты.

— Я думаю, Барнс нас раскусил, — сказал он Питеру, когда тот вернулся в комнату.

Питер только пожал плечами.

— Ну вообще… Ванда периодически пытается проникнуть в мои мысли. Мне неприятно говорить тебе, но это не останется тайной надолго.

— Вот дерьмо. Малыш, ты же не думаешь, что мне стыдно за тебя, правда? — спросил он. Питер не ответил, просто посмотрел на него своими большими глазами Бэмби. — Нет-нет, Пит, — сказал Тони, энергично проводя пальцами по волосам. — Вовсе нет. Я просто хочу оставить в тени наш… наш «пузырь».

— Наш «пузырь»?

— Ну, знаешь, счастливый маленький «пузырь», где будем существовать только ты и я, прежде чем кто-нибудь еще сможет задать вопросы или высказать свое мнение. Я думаю, мы заслужили.

Тогда Питер улыбнулся ему медленной, злой улыбкой. Он взял поднос из его рук и поставил его на стол.

— Ты слишком долго будешь скучать в этом пузыре только со мной.

— Это самая глупая вещь, которую ты когда-либо говорил, малыш.

Питер прижал Тони к стене, пальцы начали теребить ремень, а губы были уже в синяках от настойчивости. Те поцелуи были отчаянными, тогда как теперь они мягкие, подкрепленные ещё и сном.

— Боже, ты даже не представляешь, Пит, — он целует Питера в челюсть. Едва заметный намек на золотистую щетину заставляет пройтись по телу Тони что-то горячее, и это «что-то» отзывается кувырком в желудке. — Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я хотел это сделать.

— Как долго? — спрашивает Питер, его голос звучит так приглушенно. — Как долго ты ждал? Я тебе рассказал. Ах-х!

Восклицание раздается, когда Тони слегка покусывает его за подбородок. Мужчина маневрирует ими так, что Питер оказывается под ним, и Тони приподнимается на локтях по обе стороны головы.

— Дольше, чем я думал, — тихо говорит он, встречаясь взглядом с Питером. — Когда я понял… это было в тот вечер, когда мы танцевали. Ты просто разрушил всю мою защиту.

— Я знал, что в ту ночь что-то случилось, — говорит Питер. — Это был первый раз, когда я подумал, что ты можешь…

— Как ты не сошёл с ума так долго ждать?

Питер закатывает глаза, но выражение его лица остается неизменно светящимся.

— Очевидно, я соображал быстрее, — говорит он. — Я умнее тебя в этом плане. Но в конце концов ты добрался до этой точки, и это самое главное.

— Чертовски верно, — замечает Тони. Питер смеется и слегка дергается под тяжестью тела мужчины, прижимающего его к полу.

— Ты просто будешь пялиться на меня, или у тебя есть какие-нибудь планы на меня? — спрашивает он.

— О, у меня есть планы, — говорит Тони.

— Да? Не хочешь поделиться?

— Ну, для начала, — предлагает Тони. — Что насчет коленно-локтевой?

Глаза Питера округляются.

— Да. Блядь, да, пожалуйста.

Он отталкивает Тони от себя и переворачивается на живот. Старк обводит языком последнюю косточку в позвоночнике Питера, неуклонно продвигаясь вниз, как вдруг раздается громкий стук в дверь. Оба они вздрагивают от неожиданного шума и оказываются в путанице конечностей. Локти попадают в очень деликатные места.

Наконец Тони удается высвободиться и скатиться с кровати. Он хватает халат и закутывается в него, прежде чем распахнуть дверь.

— Что? — резко спрашивает он.

Стив стоит за дверью в своей кожаной куртке, со шлемом в руках.

— Тренировка в 9:00, — говорит он. — Просто хотел убедиться, что ты встал.

Тони обматывает халат вокруг себя немного плотнее и удостоверяется, что дверь прикрыта так, чтобы кровать была скрыта снаружи.

— Не могу, — красноречиво говорит он потому что, серьезно, нахуй это всё.

— Не можешь? — недоверчиво спрашивает Стив. — Тони, ты действительно должен отнестись к этому серьезно. Сплоченность команды очень важна.

— Извини, Капсикл, я болен, — говорит он. А потом он изображает поистине жалкий кашель и пожимает плечами. — Приказ дока. Я вышел из строя на несколько дней.

Стив фыркает на него и раздраженно постукивает ногой: «Неужели?»

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мое здоровье для тебя не важно, Стивен?

— Ладно, отдыхай. Но тебе лучше быть на следующей тренировке.

— Есть, капитан, — говорит Тони, слегка отдавая честь. — О, пацан тоже болен. Лабораторное загрязнение. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

— Отлично, — ворчит Стив, уходя. — Просто прекрасно.

Тони хлопает дверью, а затем наваливается на нее. На кровати Питер краснеет от попыток сдержать смех.

— Не могу поверить, что капитан купился на это жалкое оправдание, — говорит он.

— Да, но нам повезло, малыш, — отвечает Тони. — Роджерс, пожалуй, единственный, кто мог бы купиться на это. Если бы за мной пришла Наташа, мы бы пропали.

— Значит, мы останемся в «пузыре»?

— Еще немного, — говорит Тони. — Итак, на чем мы остановились?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и всё, наконец я могу поставить в этой работе статус "завершено" и со спокойной душой уйти на коротенький отдых. Это было сложно, но безумно интересно.  
Спасибо всем, кто следил, читал, оставлял свои отзывы и просто поддерживал меня на всём этом пути! Я ценю каждого из вас!)

Питер немного ерзает, и Тони наклоняется через его плечо, чтобы посмотреть на экран одного из лабораторных компьютеров, строчка за строчкой просматривая код Вижна. Он стоит щека к щеке с парнем, обхватив его рукой, а его пальцы рассеянно поглаживают грудную клетку Паркера, пока он читает.

Они прилагали все усилия, чтобы не прикасаться друг к другу слишком много, находясь в местах общего пользования, но в это время дня почти все остальные выходят на обед. Кроме того, Тони уверен, что единственный в команде, кто еще не знает, что они вместе, — это Стив.

Барнс знает. Это совершенно ясно. И если Барнс знает, то и Ванда знает. И если Ванда знает, то и Сэм, и Т’Чалла, и Шури, вероятно, тоже знают. На днях Брюс поймал Тони, поющего «No Leaf Clover» — слишком весело для реального текста — в разводной ключ, и посмотрел на него так, что Тони сразу понял: он знает, что означает, что и Нат знает, что означает что и Клинт знает, что означает, что Коулсон знает тоже. Их жизнь — это чертова игра в сломанный телефон.

— Малыш, посиди спокойно, ладно? — Тони ворчит Питеру на ухо. — Я почти закончил.

— Щекотно, — говорит Питер, наклоняясь, чтобы схватить руку, которой Тони гладил его грудь. Тот слегка щипает его в отместку и хихикает, слыша писк Питера.

Тор находится за пределами планеты, и ему все равно. Роуди, отправившийся на очередную военную миссию, определенно бросит на Тони разочарованный взгляд, но он уже привык к этому. Проблема в Стиве. Он называет Питера «сынок», как будто он его сержант на строевой подготовке, или школьный тренер по баскетболу, или его репрессированный в 1953 году отец. Тони не удивится, если Стив вызовет его на дуэль, когда узнает.

Кроме того, Питер намекнул, что Кэпу может быть не совсем комфортно от идеи о двух мужчинах вместе. Тони склонен сказать «пошёл нахуй» и ударить Стива в его совершенно симметричное лицо, но Питер, похоже, действительно хочет сохранить мир. Черт, Тони ведь правда уже готов к этой драке.

Он доходит до последней строки кода Питера. Это действительно прекрасная вещь. Глядя на это, он нисколько не удивляется, что Питер — тот, кто сумел смешать магию и науку вместе, чтобы вернуть их всех домой. Очевидно, у него есть дар.

— Выглядит отлично, малыш, — говорит он. — Хорошо отлаженный бит кодирования.

— Может быть, мне стоит попросить взглянуть доктора Беннера, — говорит Питер. — Ты выглядишь рассеянным.

— Тогда, возможно, тебе стоит перестать отвлекать меня.

Он разворачивает Пита на стуле и целует его долго и глубоко, потому что его работа должна быть вознаграждена, а вовсе не потому, что у Тони нет самоконтроля. Покончив с этим, он проводит кончиком носа по щеке Питера, а затем с поразительной сдержанностью удаляется на свое рабочее место.

— Итак, каков план теперь, когда у тебя есть готовый код? — спрашивает он, возясь с серводвигателем.

— Ну, — говорит Питер. — Ты знаешь, есть один реально старый фильм…

— Эй, — говорит Тони, указывая на него. — Нет. Мы уже делали это раньше.

— …который называется «Странная Наука», — Питер заканчивает. И… ауч! Это ошеломляет.

— Ох. Мы будем называть это старым фильмом?! — говорит Тони, и его голос звучит немного выше, чем обычно. — Я имею в виду, что на самом деле этот фильм в самом расцвете своих сил. У него впереди лучшие годы. 80-е снова крутые, да?

— Конечно, — говорит Питер. — Конечно, как скажешь, Тони.

— Значит, кукла Барби и удар молнии?

— Это. Или я мог бы использовать улучшенную колыбель регенерации, которую для меня построила Шури.

— Что ж, хорошо иметь возможность выбора.

— Надо оставлять себя открытым для нестандартных мыслей.

Тепло искрится в пространстве между ними, и они широко улыбаются друг другу, как идиоты. Тони делает четыре больших шага через комнату обратно к Питеру и шаркает рядом, наклоняя голову и позволяя одной руке проскользнуть под футболку парня, чтобы погладить теплую кожу.

— Это максимально старая идея, если честно, — говорит он. — Почти первобытная. Практически Палеолит.

— Ну, — отвечает Питер, наклонившись вперед. — Есть что сказать о классике.

Тони наклоняется. И вот тогда во всей лаборатории раздается громкий сигнал тревоги.

— Что? — спрашивает Питер, медленно моргая и выходя из транса.

— Охранная сигнализация, — говорит ему Тони. Он поднимает голографический экран, чтобы проверить детали. Вот оно. — Похоже на несанкционированное пересечение границы в третьем квадранте, здесь, рядом с горным перевалом, — говорит он, разворачивая изображение так, чтобы Питер мог его видеть, и нажимая на точку входа. Тони уже вызывает костюм Железного Человека, а Питер проверяет уровень паутины на своих шутерах.

— Можно мне с тобой? — спрашивает Питер, когда они оба направляются к выходу.

— Конечно, принцесса, но на этот раз я не смогу тебя нести. Запрыгивай?

Питер делает это, крепко держась за спину Тони, когда они взлетают к месту, где сработала сигнализация. Когда они приближаются, Тони начинает сканировать тепловые сигнатуры. Питер легонько постукивает по шлему.

— Там, — кричит он, перекрывая хлещущий ветер. — Похоже, их пятеро.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тони. Он знает, что остальные должны быть в пути, но он и Пит здесь первыми, поэтому им нужно действовать быстро. — Давай окажем им пламенный приём.

***

Питер знает, что делать, но он должен сказать, что у него только что была самая впечатляющая посадка супергероя, когда Тони подлетел достаточно близко к земле, чтобы Паркер смог спрыгнуть. Когда это происходит, группа рассеивается. Он ловит одного крепкого лысого паренька, стреляет паутиной в щиколотки, и тот тяжело падает, как будто он сделан из камней.

Затем появляется вспышка яркого света, и размытое пятно красного, белого и синего устремляется к нему. Она превращается в латиноамериканку с растрепанными волосами и очень недружелюбным выражением лица. Значит, шесть, думает он. Их там шестеро. Она появилась из ниоткуда. Он стреляет паутиной в ее сторону, но она бежит к нему. Когда он пытается отвернуться, она ловит его кулаком в живот.

Питер тяжело падает. Какого, блядь, черта?! Это было больно. Удар от нормального человека вряд ли остановит его. У этой девушки есть сила. Когда он встает, его смущение растет, потому что ему в лицо направлена стрела, а девушка с луком склоняется над ним и выглядит довольно мрачно.

— Ты не захочешь двигаться, приятель, — говорит она. Из-за ее плеча кто-то кричит.

— Черт возьми, ребята, это же Человек-Паук. Я читал все твои комиксы!

Питер осторожно поднимает руки, чтобы придать себе невинный вид. А также это позволяет лучше прицелиться своими веб-шутерами в случае, если девушка сделает ход. Тони уже приземлился и крадется к девушке с луком и стрелами, его репульсоры светятся.

— О, малышка — фанатка соколиного глаза? Свали-ка нахуй от моего Паучка.

— Гадость, — говорит девушка, скорчив гримасу и высунув язык.

— Джефф их ненавидит! — кричит кто-то, а затем серая полоса бросается к Тони и цепляется зубами за ногу брони Железного Человека. Похоже на… детеныша акулы? Но с ногами? Питер начинает думать, что он, возможно, ударился головой, когда приземлялся.

— Отвали, отвали! — говорит Тони, встряхивая ногой, чтобы попытаться отпихнуть странное существо. — Ты, маленький…

Остальные уже догнали их. Питер видит, как Ванда плывет к Земле в пузыре красного света, а Сэм ныряет за ней.

— Кэти-Кейт? — а вот и Клинт. Девушка, целившаяся ему в грудь, отворачивается от Питера.

— Клинт? — говорит она немного сердито, но в основном просто потерянно.

— Не стрелять, эти — друзья! — кричит остальным членам команды Бартон. Девушка, Кэти, видимо, роняет прицел, стрела бесполезно падает на землю.

— Клинт, ты просто грандиозный мудак! — она кричит, а потом отбегает от Питера.

Он опускает руки и приподнимается с земли, отряхивая грязь с одежды. Если Клинт знает этих людей, то, по крайней мере, они не представляют непосредственной угрозы. Хотя это все еще сбивает с толку. Как они вообще узнали, как попасть в Ваканду? Это не совсем общеизвестно.

Он смущен до тех пор, пока не застывает на месте, потому что кое-кто выходит из-за скалистого навеса на яркий солнечный свет, одетый в безжалостный черный, включая повязку на глазу и кожаное пальто. Ник Фьюри.

— Фьюри, — рычит Питер. — Я думал, что вышвырнул тебя из страны. Заставишь меня сделать это снова?

***

Тони считает не менее чем актом чудесной дипломатии со своей стороны тот факт, что ему удалось собрать всех вместе в чрезвычайно переполненном конференц-зале. Он почти уверен, что поймал Питера как раз перед тем, как он собирался уложить Фьюри одним смачным ударом, который мог бы плохо сказаться на отношениях между ЩИТом и Мстителями.

Теперь Пит стоит у стены, скрестив руки на груди, со свирепым выражением лица; его глаза следят за каждым движением Фьюри в другом конце комнаты. Тони кажется печальным тот факт, что, когда Питер сильно злится, он выглядит как обиженный на весь мир подросток. К счастью, в большинстве случаев Питер пребывал в спокойном или веселом настроении. Маленькая группа незнакомцев выстроилась по обе стороны от Ника, как обычные подозреваемые, с такими же стоическими выражениями на лицах.

До сих пор неясно, почему Фьюри решил выйти из укрытия и почтить всех своим присутствием. Единственное, что знает Тони, это то, что он привел с собой пеструю команду супергероев-детей. И всё это ради чего? Уступок? Доказательства концепции? Кто знает. Реально, они всего на несколько лет моложе Питера, что… не заставляет желудок Тони сжиматься от невысказанной вины. Нет, это не так.

Протеже Клинта — Кейт Бишоп — вместе с Америкой Чавес, которая может летать и создавать дыры в реальности; мутант Омега-уровня Квентин Куайр; какой-то ребенок по имени Джонни, который, по-видимому, может превращать себя в камни, и Гвендолин Пул, которая в этот самый момент сидит на корточках в углу комнаты, ковыряя ковер. Тони думает, что она просто немного странная, пока не видит, как она начинает поднимать ковёр, чтобы показать что-то, что очень похоже на живописную дорожку грязи. Так она что? Искажает пространство и время? Что бы это ни было, оно тревожит. Научно увлекательно, но все же.

— Эй, малышка, прекрати, — прикрикивает он на нее, и она с раскаянием опускает ковер на место.

Да, он прямо сейчас может с уверенностью сказать, что она будет той ещё занозой в заднице. Это ее акула оставила в костюме вмятины от зубов, которые ему теперь придется полировать. Тони только собирается сказать, что все на месте, и они могут начать, когда в дверь врывается Коулсон, обыскивает комнату глазами и, наконец, находит Фьюри:

— Где тебя черти носили, одноглазый ублюдок?!

Лицо Фьюри расплывается в нехарактерной широкой улыбке.

— У меня были дела, — говорит он.

— Да, но я больше я твою работу за тебя делать не буду.

— А почему бы и нет? Мне кажется, ты вполне неплохо справляешься с этим. Хотя если в следующий раз ты пошлешь за мной Уэйда Уилсона, я отправлю тебя обратно на базовую подготовку. Как ЩИТ вообще мог нанять такого болтливого говнюка?

— Честно говоря, у меня не было выбора. Вас не так-то просто выследить, сэр, — гримасничает Коулсон, но уже спустя несколько секунд они обнимаются, похлопывая друг друга по спине. Фьюри показывает эмоции, отличные от неразбавленного раздражения. Выглядит жутковато.

В одном из дальних углов шепотом спорят Клинт и Кейт.

— Пять лет, Клинт! — шипит на него девушка. — Ты не мог позвонить?! Я думала, что ты мертв, пока ты не появился, улыбаясь и размахивая луком на этом проклятом холме.

— Кэти, — говорит Клинт, смущенно потирая затылок. — Я связался с Реймоном, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, но не думал, что ты захочешь меня слышать. Мы же с тобой сильно повздорили.

— Мы всегда находимся в центре будущей битвы, Клинт. Это наше дело. Это не значит, что ты не позвонишь мне после настоящего апокалипсиса.

— Прости, Кэти-Кейт.

— Не называй меня так, — говорит она, но прикусывает губу и сдерживает улыбку.

— Я рад видеть тебя, Соколиный глаз, — с ухмылкой произносит Клинт.

— И я тебя, Соколиный глаз, — говорит она после паузы и толкает его плечом. И Тони должен пресечь это прямо сейчас, потому что кажется, что эти дети задержатся здесь немного дольше, чем он рассчитывал.

— Вы оба не можете быть Соколиным глазом, — вставляет он. — Это сбивает с толку и звучит довольно смешно.

— Эй! Я же его не крала, — говорит Кейт, защищаясь. — Это имя было дано мне, и Вы не можете просто отнять его у меня, потому что оно Вам не нравится.

— Правильно, Тони, — говорит Клинт, кладя руку ей на плечо. — У нас тут… типа франшиза. Ты просто расстроен, потому что у тебя нет подобного.

— Ты не Бургер Кинг, Клинт. У вас не может быть франшизы…

— Ладно, народ, давайте соберемся, — говорит Фьюри, обрывая споры. Теперь он стоит по стойке смирно во главе стола для совещаний, заложив руки за спину и переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое. — Я рад, что вы все узнаете друг друга, потому что вы будете работать очень тесно, — издевательское фырканье Питера доносится из глубины почти безмолвной комнаты. — Да, Паркер, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Но что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Ты был прав. Я ошибался. А теперь у нас есть другие причины для беспокойства.

— Это смешно, потому что звучит как извинение, и все же это не так.

— Нам есть о чем беспокоиться, — снова говорит Фьюри, обращаясь к Питеру. — Мир, если вы ещё заметили, пребывает в хаосе. Правительство из всех стран мира ещё не совсем оправилось от того, что половина их населения исчезла, а затем снова появилась. И неизвестно, откуда может исходить следующая глобальная угроза. И кроме Таноса у нас могут быть опасности посерьезнее. Мы должны быть готовы, — он ходит по комнате, останавливаясь позади стула Кейт и опираясь на него. — Итак, позвольте мне представить вам нескольких ваших новобранцев, Мстителей Западного побережья. Я ожидаю, что на следующей неделе вы все отправитесь в лагерь Мстителей в Нью-Йорке, чтобы начать обучение.

И Тони даже сам немного удивляется тому, насколько ему нравится план Фьюри. Мстители снова объединяются и их так же много, как и раньше, а теперь на горизонте маячит еще и команда новичков. И все ради того, чтобы совместно тренироваться. Да, теперь у них есть дети, которые могут не сделать тех же ошибок, что и допустил когда сам Тони. Теперь у них есть дети, которые будут лучше. Лучше него.

— Нам не нужна тренировка, — подхватывает девчонка, которую, кажется, зовут Америка.

— При всем моем уважении, Мисс Чавез, это не так, — говорит Фьюри. — Кроме того, это является обязательным. Вы все подписали контракты.

— Ну, мы этого не делали, — вставляет Питер. — Мстители не работают на ЩИТ. Больше не работают.

О, малыш сегодня противный. Но Тони вдруг думает о том, как бы он отреагировал, если бы кто-нибудь предложил ему просто поскорбеть по Питеру и двигаться дальше, словно ничего не произошло. И он понимает парня. По крайней мере, часть дерзости Паркер перенял именно от Тони.

— Ты заноза в заднице, Паркер, — говорит Фьюри.

— Я согласен с пацаном, — говорит Стив. У Питера буквально перехватывает дыхание, а Тони пытается подавить смех.

— Простите, что? — говорит Питер, быстро моргая в замешательстве.

— Питер прав, директор, — говорит Стив, одобрительно кивая парню. — Возможно, нам удастся найти общий язык, но мы не будем отчитываться перед вами. Только не снова.

Фьюри фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Хотите верьте, хотите нет, Роджерс, но в данный момент меня не интересует субординация. Неужели я единственный, кто беспокоится о войнах, которые постучатся в наши двери теперь, когда Вселенная знает все о нас и наших самых больших, самых великих героях? Я что, против ветра ссу, или что?

— Что именно вы имеете в виду, сэр? — спрашивает Стив.

— Полная учебная программа для стольких сильных личностей, сколько мы сможем откопать. Расписание патрулирования и дежурные списки. Планы полного развертывания сил в случае возникновения глобальной угрозы. Тебе это кажется зловещим, Кэп?

— Кажется достаточно разумным, — признает Стив. — Мы подумаем об этом. Основным составом.

— Будь моим гостем, — говорит Фьюри, великодушно разводя руками.

— Позже, — говорит Стив.

— И мы вообще не будем об этом думать, пока вы не выбросите все контракты, которые подписали эти дети, — вставляет Питер. — Ты не получишь ни их души, ни их первые успехи.

— Согласен, — говорит Стив. Фьюри ругается себе под нос. И это, на самом деле, не похоже на отрицательный ответ.

— Ну, — говорит Тони, решив направить дело в более дружественное русло. — Это была захватывающая дискуссия, но могу ли я предложить вечеринку с пиццей? Все? Пицца? Ваши предложения? Фьюри, ты же знаешь, что я угощу тебя ветчиной и ананасом. Брюс, специально выращенная декоративная травка для большого зеленого парня, верно? Что-нибудь еще?

Питер поднимает руку.

— Колбаски с перцем и луком? — спрашивает он. Тони указывает на него.

— И колбаски с перцем и луком для малыша.

***

Через пару часов после этой неожиданной встречи с командой Питер устраивается в удобном кресле с маленьким акулёнком, свернувшимся калачиком у него на коленях. Он съел свою пиццу, отдав Джеффу остатки сладкого перца, и теперь он теплый, сытый и довольный, слушает гул разговоров, царящий вокруг него, и гладит маленькое существо, чья кожа удивительно прохладная и гладкая на ощупь.

Сама встреча прошла не так плохо, как он ожидал. Питер все еще не доверяет Фьюри, но он не настолько безрассуден, чтобы думать, что ни одна из его идей не имеет права на существование. Он прав, что Мстители должны вернуться к делу. Он прав, что они могли бы использовать свежую кровь.

У Питера на самом деле был ментальный блок о будущем. В течение последних пяти лет казалось, что все, что он мог сделать, это поставить одну ногу перед другой, завершая шаг того, что абсолютно необходимо сделать — вернуть Тони, вернуть половину мира, вернуть Вижна. Но теперь он так близок к выполнению этих задач. И это как туман, тающий под интенсивным солнечным светом. Он начинает видеть немного из того, что могло бы существовать.

А ещё у Питера хорошо получается работать в команде. Он не всегда был таким, но с годами обнаружил, что ему это нравится. Любит находить ритмы конкретных групп и настраивать их для работы в гармонии. Это не так уж далеко от химических реакций, которые могут воспламеняться и синтезироваться.

Завтра новобранцы возвращаются в Нью-Йорк. По крайней мере, Тони разрешил им остаться на базе в северной части штата, пока не будет принято решение. Есть еще неопределенность, но это может сработать.

Он оглядывает комнату и видит Баки и Ванду, сидящих за большим обеденным столом с Америкой, которую пытаются научить играть в одну из самых сложных игр в кости, которую Ванда подсмотрела где-то в Соковии. Питер уверен, что всё это подстроено в пользу Алой Ведьмы. Он смотрит на Клинта и Кейт, которые сидят на диване и наконец улыбаются друг другу, рассматривая на фотографии собак Клинта. Это мило. Даже фоновый шум девушки Гвен, устраивающей разнос этому розововолосому ребенку у окна, не сильно нарушает общую приятность момента.

— Ты не можешь его взять. — Голос Тони доносится откуда-то справа от Питера. Он поворачивается и моргает, глядя на мужчину. Тот присаживается на корточки так, чтобы его глаза были на одном уровне с Питером, и украдкой проводит рукой по его лодыжке.

— Хм? — расплывчато спрашивает Питер. Требуется приложить немало усилий, чтобы вытащить себя из глубокого колодца мыслей и вернуться в настоящее.

— Ты не можешь его взять, — повторяет Тони, выпячивая подбородок, чтобы показать на маленький серый шарик, в который свернулся Джефф.

Вообще-то у Питера никогда не было домашних животных. Квартира им не позволяла, а кроме того, бывали времена, когда трудно было прокормить только тетю Мэй и его самого, не говоря уже о ком-то другом. Но на самом деле это было бы неплохо. Собака? Или кошка, может быть, так, для старта, потому кошки более независимы и с меньшей вероятностью умрут, если Питер забудет о них в научной пьянке. Он, наверное, не стал бы этого делать, верно?

— А почему бы и нет? — спрашивает он. — Домашнее животное может быть хорошим. Мы можем завести лабораторного кота?

— Ты хочешь гигантских химически-зеленых котят, одержимых разрушением мира, потому что именно гигантских химически-зеленых котят, одержимых разрушением мира ты и сможешь получить.

Питер фыркает.

— Ладно, не лабораторный кот. Но что не так с домашним животным? Почему нельзя?

— Домашние животные — это плохо, Пит, — настаивает Тони. — Они как наркотик для младенцев.

И… мозг Питера расплывается. Единственное, что остается у него в голове — это образ Тони с маленькой девочкой на плечах. У нее каштановые косички и улыбка Тони и… Питер чувствует, что быстро моргает. Откуда это вообще взялось?

— Нет, — говорит Тони, грозя ему пальцем. — О нет. Нет, нет, нет. Даже не смей делать это лицо. Это не… это была шутка!

Питер чувствует, как уголки его рта против воли приподнимаются. Нет, конечно, ещё рано. Они еще не пришли к этому. Но он не может отрицать, что эта идея имеет определенную привлекательность, и что этот образ заставляет его чувствовать что-то странное: словно сердце вмиг стало слишком огромной мышцей для его грудной клетки.

— Мы отметим это галочкой, — говорит он голосом чуть более хриплым от эмоций, чем намеревался.

— Не будем, — настаивает Тони. — Нет, Пит, я серьезно, мы не будем этого делать. Я имею в виду, как бы это даже…

— Начнем с кошки, — говорит Питер, прислоняясь к его плечу, Джефф спрыгивает с его колен и ковыляет в направлении Гвен. — Вот она точно в списке на будущее есть.

Тони открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз, как будто собирается что-то сказать, но ничего не выходит. Питер ухмыляется и успокаивающе похлопывает его по спине. Вероятно, ему потребуется некоторое время, чтобы перезагрузиться, поэтому он идет посмотреть, может ли он присоединиться к игре Баки и Ванды.

***

Дело в том, что их отношения не будут долго оставаться в тайне. Тони знает, что все его усилия были лишь тактикой отсрочки. «Пузырь» не может остаться целым, и, честно говоря, он и Пит были очень небрежны во всем этом.

Сейчас около шести утра, и они с пацаном всю ночь работали над Звездными Вратами Тони. Они ждут Шури, чтобы закончить колыбель регенерации, давая себе немного передышки, чтобы поработать с более простыми проектами. Что, естественно, приводит их к тому, что они всю ночь перебрасываются теориями и возятся.

Теперь же они на кухне, где Тони готовит завтрак, а Питер сидит на столе, болтая ногами и счастливо напевая что-то в свою кофейную кружку. В духовке готовится фриттата. Это немного растягивает кулинарные навыки Тони, но он не мог кормить Питера одними блинами, потому что вскоре они ему надоели и парень потребовал чего-то более питательного.

То, что произошло между ними, к счастью, уже нельзя было считать «связью на одну ночь», поэтому ему пришлось расширить свой репертуар завтрака.

Старк почти уверен, что спрос на более здоровую пищу был сделан в основном с учетом его здоровья. Парень в последнее время так на него смотрит, когда Тони наливает себе, может быть, слишком много выпивки вечером, или говорит, что он в настроении для жирного чизбургера. Это то самое ласковое выражение лица, на которое он точно не может злиться, но также хочет, чтобы он мог постоянно стирать его с лица Питера. Часть Тони все еще уверена, что он никогда не заслужит такой степени обеспокоенности и заботы.

Он нарезает клубнику для фруктового салата, но трудно сосредоточиться на работе, когда Питер сидит прямо там, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Под правым глазом у него темное пятно машинного масла, а волосы в полном беспорядке. Он носит одну из футболок Тони. И да, Питер в его одежде никогда не будет раздражать.

Их глаза цепляются друг за друга, и он слышит, как Питер резко вздыхает, наблюдает, как его зрачки расширяются. Тони кладет нож и ягоды, засовывая большой палец в рот, чтобы слизать сок. Питер высовывает язык, чтобы облизать губы.

Старк двигается вперед, пока не устраивается между ног Питера, руки поглаживают джинсы на крепких бедрах парня, и он тянется, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. Это начинается мягко, почти целомудренно, но затем Питер всхлипывает прямо в губы, как будто ему нужно что-то большее, и контроль, который так пытался сохранить Тони, ускользает. Его руки сжимают бедра пацана, и он с силой тянет его так, что все тело Питера скользит вперед, прижимаясь к нему. Он обвивает ногами талию Тони, а руками его шею.

Питер на вкус как горький кофе и сладкие сливки, когда Тони скользит языком по его губам, нежно поглаживая твердое небо кончиком языка. Питер поднимает руки, чтобы скользнуть в волосы Тони и схватить, как будто ему нужно крепко держаться за что-то, и это просто сводит Тони с ума. Он слышит, как его пульс бьется быстро и тяжело в ушах. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу Питера так нежно, как только может — что, оказывается, совсем не нежно, — и Питер стонет.

Вдруг позади них раздается грохот, и все тело парня напрягается. Тони очень медленно отстраняется от Питера, достаточно далеко, чтобы заглянуть через его плечо в гостиную, где на месте неподвижно стоит Стив Роджерс. Кажется, он наступил прямо на кофейный столик и опрокинул какую-то вазу ручной работы на пол. Желудок Тони быстро пускается на американские горки. У Стива отвисла челюсть, глаза широко раскрыты.

— Дерьмо, какого, черт возьми… — говорит он почти шепотом. И Тони немного шокирован, потому что это гораздо больше, чем Стив обычно ругается. И да, он расстроен. Питер утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи Тони, его тело периодически дрожит от того — Тони может только предположить — нервного смеха, который он пытается сдержать. Затем в комнату входит Барнс, видит Тони и Питера и сгибается от смеха. — Что?

Барнс наконец берет свой смех под контроль. Он выпрямляется и вытирает слезы с глаз. Затем хлопает Стива по плечу.

— Видишь ли, Стиви, когда двое мужчин очень любят друг друга…

— Я знаю, кто такие гомосексуалисты, Баки, — резко говорит Стив. И от того, как он это говорит, У Тони волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Это не оскорбление, не совсем так, но всё не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд.

— Гомо… сексуалист? — повторяет Тони, встречаясь взглядом со Стивом и глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Технически только один из нас гомосексуалист, — вставляет Питер.

Он поворачивает голову, чтобы его голос не был приглушен кожей Тони, но половина его лица все еще скрыта. Та половина, которую Тони видит, когда смотрит вниз, темно-красная. Его дыхание все еще прерывисто, а лицо сморщено.

— Ты выглядишь немного взволнованным, приятель, — продолжает Барнс, обращаясь к Стиву, и в его словах есть что-то такое, что Тони не совсем понимает. — Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты запутался. Более чем счастлив помочь объяснить вещи, если хочешь.

Стив отрывает взгляд от Тони и смотрит на Баки.

— Не будь грубым, Бак, — говорит он себе под нос. — Я просто пытаюсь понять.

— Херня же, ну, — плюет Барнс.

— Знаешь что… — говорит Стив и сжимает челюсть вместе с остальным телом. Затем он качает головой и выходит из комнаты; подошвы тяжелых ботинок громко стучат по полу, когда он идет.

— О, черт возьми, Стиви, ну серьезно? — кричит ему вслед Барнс, а затем он следует за ним из комнаты.

Ну, думает Тони, Стив не ударил его по лицу и не вызвал на дуэль на рассвете, так что все прошло гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал. Все еще стоя на прилавке, Питер крепко прижимает его к себе и, наконец, испускает смех, с которым боролся так долго.

***

Питер хочет умереть. Капитан Америка только что застукал его целующимся со своим мужчиной. Если бы 13-летний Питер мог просто представить себе такую вещь, он бы попросил, чтобы его сожгли в огне, а на самом деле… не испытал это.

И все же смехотворность ситуации делает невозможным для него удержаться от хихиканья. Боже, как Роджерс произнес слово «гомосексуалисты». Как будто это название одного из инопланетных видов, с которым они столкнулись, и он просто не может этого понять.

Питер делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и осмеливается взглянуть на Тони, который смотрит на него сверху вниз, сдвинув брови.

— У тебя там все в порядке, Пит? — спрашивает он. Питер кивает, сглатывая.

— Мне просто нужна минутка.

— Кто-нибудь знает, что нашло на Стива… Ох, — Питер отворачивается от Тони и видит Наташу, остановившуюся в прихожей гостиной. — Bozhe Moi, вы оба… Вы дезинфицируете каждый дюйм этой кухни, — наконец говорит она, но в её глазах видна улыбка.

— Значит, мы можем признать, что это происходит сейчас? — спрашивает Ванда, подходя к Наташе сзади. — Потому что притворяться, что это не так, было немного утомительно.

— Ну, ты не очень старалась, — говорит ей Питер. — Ты уже рассказала половине команды.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не умею хранить секреты, Пьетро, — говорит она, сверкая улыбкой.

Брюс и Сэм следуют за девушками, и Питер немного ворчит, когда Тони выпутывается из его объятий и разбивает больше яиц в миску. Кажется, что они движутся в направлении очередного группового завтрака, а это означает, что им понадобится больше еды. Сэм хлопает Питера по спине, когда тот садится на табурет у стойки.

— Хорошая работа, Паучок-чувачок, — говорит он. — Похоже, тебе удалось по-настоящему поговорить, а не просто драматически тосковать на расстоянии. Я не собирался ничего говорить, но это становилось немного…

— Жалким, — бормочет Питер в ладони. — Знаю, знаю.

— Что ж, я рад за тебя.

— Да, конечно. Пожалуйста, не будем больше об этом. Мне кажется, что у меня было достаточно унизительных ситуаций этим утром.

— Как это «унизительных»?

— Незадолго до того, как вы все вошли, Капитан как бы… увидел нас.

— Мы должны принести ему колокольчик, — кричит Тони из-за духовки. — Очень громкий. Он не всегда использует свой супер-солдатский стелс в нужных ситуациях.

— Ох, — говорит Сэм, щурясь и поджимая губы. — Не похоже, что он с этим справится. Может мне пойти поговорить с ним, как ты думаешь?

— Нет, — вздыхает Питер, яростно протирая глаза ладонями. Несмотря на то, что они не спали в эту ночь полноценным сном, они немного подремали, но он определенно не выпил достаточно кофе для того, чтобы держаться бодрым. — Это все из-за меня. Я пойду поговорю с ним.

— О, слава Богу, — говорит Сэм. — Потому что знакомство Кэпа с современными сексуальными нравами… не так я представляю себе веселое времяпрепровождение.

— Полагаю, это ситуация «сам заварил кашу — сам расхлёбывай», — говорит Питер, прерывая предложение легким стоном.

Он соскальзывает со стола, забирая свою чашку с кофе, и подходит к Тони, отворачивая его от духовки, чтобы поцеловать в губы и вложить свою кружку в его руку. Сейчас это это ощущается так правильно, и он делает это так небрежно, так хорошо, что наклоняется для еще одного быстрого поцелуя. Усы Тони щекочут, когда его губы приподнимаются в улыбке.

— Не позволяй Наташе украсть мой кофе, — говорит Питер и смотрит на мужчину максимально сурово и серьезно. — Если я не вернусь, оплакивай меня. Я умер от смущения, пытаясь объяснить спектр сексуальности столетнему девственнику.

— Просто чтобы прояснить… я получаю те самые потрясающие модели Lego в твоём завещании, да? — спрашивает Тони с легкой насмешкой в голосе.

— Ты же знаешь, что они идут к Неду. Ты получишь мой Apple I, чтобы напомнить тебе о твоей золотой юности.

— Ты такой вредный, когда не высыпаешься.

Питер показывает Тони язык, а затем уходит, направляясь по коридору к комнате Роджерса. Он стучит в дверь и ждет пару минут, но не получает ответа. Он считает, что Роджерс слишком вежлив, чтобы полностью игнорировать его, поэтому он направляется в другую сторону, задаваясь вопросом: может быть, он решил прогуляться снаружи, чтобы очистить голову? Он размышляет о том, куда может пойти Капитан, когда поворачивает за угол и…

Стив прижимает Баки спиной к стене, одна рука сжата в кулак, другая сжата в кулак, упершись в стену над головой Баки, и они… целуются. Они целуются так же, как и дерутся. Не уступают ни с той, ни с другой стороны, подстрекают друг друга, зубы стучат. Когда Питер стоит там, разинув рот, руки Баки двигаются, чтобы схватить задницу Стива и притянуть его ближе в движении, которое заставляет их обоих застонать.

А Питер… ну, Питер всего лишь человек, а это задница Америки, которую ласкает Баки. Не осознавая этого, он издает писк, который отчасти вырывается из-за шока, отчасти из-за возбуждения. Услышав шум, двое мужчин расступаются, Стив поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Питера, широко раскрывая глаза и паникуя. Его лицо, таинственно начиная с кончиков ушей, становится ярко-алым.

Он прикусывает губу, пару раз переводит взгляд с Питера на Баки, а потом с болезненной вежливостью говорит: «Прошу прощения». Он быстрым шагом ретируется вдоль по коридору в свою комнату.

Когда он поворачивает за угол, Питер прислоняется к стене напротив Баки и издает длинный, низкий свист. Ухмылка Баки широкая и заразительная. Он удовлетворенно вздыхает.

— Ну, это определенно было не то, что я ожидал, — говорит Питер.

— Ага, я тоже, — отвечает Барнс. Когда он говорит, у него все еще перехватывает дыхание.

— И… что именно я только что видел?

— Я измотаю этого парня, босс. Я, блядь, его… я его сломаю.

— Да, черт побери. Ты это сделаешь.

И они просто стоят там ещё мгновение, ухмыляясь как идиоты. И Питер знает, что это, вероятно, им не будет легко, но он действительно верит, что Баки сможет заполучить Роджерса.

***

Уже за полночь Тони слышит легкий стук в дверь своей спальни. Он провел несколько симуляций для транспортера перед сном, одетый только в свои спортивные штаны и очки, такие, которые предназначены только для чтения, а не те умные, которые он обычно носит. Они нужны ему только тогда, когда его глаза действительно устают, но он не любит их носить. Они заставляют его чувствовать себя старым.

Когда он открывает дверь, Питер уже стоит там, прислонившись к стене. Он выглядит выжатым.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебе не обязательно стучать, Пит, — говорит Тони. — Это такая же твоя комната, как и моя.

Питер отвечает не сразу. Он выходит на середину комнаты, рассеянно почесывает голову, а затем падает на кровать, глядя на Тони затуманенными, полуприкрытыми глазами.

— Ты думаешь, мы движемся слишком быстро? — бормочет Питер. Сердце Тони колотится в груди. Он не ожидал сегодня разговора об отношениях.

— Что происходит, Питер? — спрашивает он, изо всех сил стараясь говорить непринужденно.

— Я серьезно, — говорит парень, наклоняя голову и разговаривая с полом. — Это… это слишком быстро? Потому что я знаю, что я могу быть напористым, и прошла всего лишь неделя, и я уже переехал к…

— Тпру, тпру, — говорит Тони, пытаясь остановить спираль, по которой спускается Питер. — Малыш, ты переехал ко мне ещё задолго до того, как мы начали это.

— Но это моя точка зрения, Тони, — говорит он, поднимая руки вверх в разочарованном гневе. — Я даже не спрашивал тебя, и мы спим рядом каждую ночь, и разве мы не… пропускаем несколько шагов?

У Тони болит горло от сдерживаемых эмоций. Когда он говорит, то понимает, что слова вылетают слишком отрывисто, слишком резко.

— Ты хочешь отойти назад? Мы можем сделать шаг назад. Мы можем идти медленно. Если ты этого хочешь.

— Это не то, чего я хочу.

— Тогда тебе придется ввести меня в курс дела, потому что я запутался.

— Я хочу знать, чего ты хочешь.

Тони делает паузу, чтобы сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Он действительно не понимает, откуда это берется. Он думал, что они с Питером на одной волне. Он по глупости думал, что они договорились, хотя на самом деле они никогда не обсуждали будущее. Он выпрямляет спину.

— Все карты на стол, малыш?

Питер смотрит на него своими большими печальными глазами и кивает. Тони опускается на колени и протискивается между ног Питера, чтобы опереться на колени парня и посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Я на двадцать лет старше тебя, Пит, и у нас не самый безопасный образ жизни. Так что я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мы можем продвигаться с ледяным темпом, как ты хочешь. Но что хочу я? Иногда мне кажется, что я смотрю в дуло пистолета, и я хочу каждую секунду тебя, пока я могу получить это. Каждый чертов дюйм.

— О… — Питер выдыхает и просто опускается на Тони, обнимая его за шею. — То же самое, — бормочет он в воротник рубашки. — Просто, блядь… оно.

— Ну, хорошо, — говорит Тони, откидываясь назад и убирая прядь волос с глаз Питера. — А теперь не хочешь рассказать мне, что происходит на самом деле?

— Сегодня мы с Шури проверили последние настройки для колыбели регенерации. Скоро мне действительно придется пройти через всё это с моей сумасшедшей идей…

— Не сумасшедшей.

— Это немного безумно.

— Ну да, так же, как и летать в консервной банке, но для меня это пока неплохо работает.

— Мы не можем все быть Тони Старком, — фыркает Питер.

— Да, — говорит Тони, целуя Питера в кончик носа. — Некоторые из нас гораздо лучше.

— Это не так.

— Значит, вместо того чтобы думать о Вижне, ты решил вращаться вокруг чего-то совершенно другого?

Может быть, это и хорошо, что их отношения — это то, на чем он решил сосредоточиться, думает Тони. Это означает, что он чувствует себя, по крайней мере, немного в безопасности, если выбирает их центром своего внимания, чтобы отвлечься от реальных проблем. Тони, как известно, делает примерно то же самое во время кризиса, за исключением того, что для него это обычно личные вещи, которых он пытается избежать.

— Мне нужно было отвлечься? —

— Не очень-то похоже на веселый обходной путь решения проблем.

— Не очень.

— Просто для протокола, Пит, — говорит он беспечно. — Я уверен в этом. Это не то, что ты когда-либо должен подвергать сомнению.

Питер криво улыбается ему в волосы.

— Может быть, мне следует сохранить эти экзистенциальные кризисы для доктора Ойеми, — говорит он.

— Мы всегда можем поговорить, — заверяет его Тони, проводя руками по плечам и рукам Питера. — Или…

— Или что? — спрашивает Паркер, вопросительно поднимая бровь. Тони опускает руки еще ниже, чтобы потереть большими пальцами под футболкой Питера прямо над поясом джинсов.

— Или я могу сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы отвлечь тебя от этих мыслей.

Прежде чем Питер успевает ответить, Тони проводит руками вверх по его торсу и мягко толкает его обратно на матрас. Он облизывает полоску на животе, а затем осторожно тянет зубами петлю на поясе его джинсов.

Легкий вздох, который издаёт Питер, достаточно ободряет Старка, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу на штанах губами и языком, а затем зубами потянуть вниз молнию. Иногда Тони очень благодарен за опыт своей шальной юности.

— Черт возьми, — выдыхает Питер.

Тони поднимает голову в ответ на протестующее хныканье, лукаво улыбается и подмигивает парню, прежде чем вернуться к своей работе. Он имел в виду именно то, что сказал. _Каждую секунду, каждый дюйм_. Он хочет все, что Питер Паркер даст ему.

***

Прошло еще несколько дней, прежде чем Шури объявила, что новая колыбель регенерации закончена, и они могут начать создавать новое тело Вижна.

Питеру удалось выпросить достаточно вибраниума у Т’Чаллы, чтобы выполнить работу, поэтому он устанавливает всё в лаборатории и начинает долгий, откровенно довольно скучный процесс 3D-печати человеческого тела. Как только чертежи введены, а машина настроена на выполнение своей работы, Питеру действительно остается делать не так много: только волноваться и смотреть.

Он очень нервничает и расхаживает по помещению; ковыряет кутикулу на левой руке, пока она не начинают кровоточить, а затем меняет руки. Его желудок не перестает трепетать. Это странно. Через несколько часов он будет точно знать, окупятся ли все его планы. Он действительно не хочет видеть выражение лица Ванды, если этого не произойдёт.

Сама Ванда спускается на пару часов, в основном, чтобы просто посидеть и посмотреть, как ткани переплетаются друг с другом, формируя знакомое красное лицо Вижна. В конце концов, она устает от расхаживаний Питера и хватает его за руку, притягивая его к стулу рядом с собой. Перед ними колыбель издает нежный жужжащий звук, делая свою работу — кости, мышцы и сухожилия.

— Ты не уверен, что это сработает? — спрашивает она, когда он все еще не может перестать дергаться. Он понимает, что дрыгает ногой и толкает ее руку, и заставляет себя остановиться.

— Нет, Ванда, конечно, я так не думаю, — говорит Питер, немного утешаясь тем, как она переплетает их пальцы. — Клянусь, я бы не делал этого, если бы не охватил все свои базы, это просто…

— Просто что?

— Я обязан тебе всем, — говорит он и не может даже взглянуть на нее, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на необычном изгибе мускул на челюсти Вижна, когда тот появляется в поле зрения. — Все хорошее, что есть в моей жизни сейчас… без тебя у меня бы ничего не было. Я бы все еще застрял в той, другой временной линии, стуча головой о стену, пытаясь понять, как должна заработать магия.

— Ты бы нашел способ, — говорит она, нежно приподнимая его подбородок так, чтобы они смотрели друг на друга. — Пьетро, ты бы нашел способ. Ты слишком упрям, чтобы этого не сделать. Но… я рада, что это были мы с тобой. Я бы не хотела сражаться в этой битве ни с кем, кроме тебя.

— Я не хочу тебя подвести, — говорит он. — Есть шанс, что даже если все пройдет идеально, это просто не… не получится. Я не…

— Тогда попробуем еще раз, — её глаза вспыхивают красным и свирепым светом, когда она говорит это. Это тот самый взгляд, который заставляет его поверить ей, или, по крайней мере, он хочет так думать. — Это единственное, что у нас происходит, Пьетро. Нам с тобой не всегда везет.

Питер криво усмехается. Она не ошибается. Невезение Паркера просто легендарно.

— Возможно, мы должны быть мертвы уже несколько раз, но ты и я упрямые ублюдки. И именно поэтому мы делаем свою работу, верно?

— Вот именно.

— Тогда, если это не сработает, попробуем еще раз. Попробуем что-нибудь другое. Обещай мне.

— Обещаю, — говорит Питер. — Я буду биться головой об эту стену, пока не сломаю её.

— Тогда я не волнуюсь, — говорит она с намеренно беспечным пожатием плеч.

И, может быть, Питер не совсем верит ей — ее покрасневшие глаза и бледный цвет лица сразу же выдают её, — но достаточно того, что она может сказать с серьезным лицом, что она хочет верить этому несмотря на проценты, которые сулят им грандиозный провал.

Они все еще держатся за руки и смотрят, как колыбель делает свою работу — это гипнотизирует, — когда Тони, Брюс и Шури входят в лабораторию.

— Не заляпай стекло моей колыбели, Паучок, — говорит Шури. — Я работала над этим несколько недель не для того, чтобы ты оставил на нем свои жирные отпечатки пальцев.

Питер поднимает руки вверх, чтобы доказать, что он ничего не трогает, а затем медленно отступает от колыбели.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит он. — Это всё твоё.

Шури цыкает на него и отмахивается, поднимая голографический экран, чтобы изучить жизненно важные органы, которые печатает колыбель.

— Я проверил твой код, Питер, — говорит Брюс. — Как по мне, выглядит хорошо. Отличная работа, очень впечатляет.

— Спасибо, доктор Беннер. Я очень ценю вторую пару глаз.

— Третью! — вмешивается Тони.

— Третью, — соглашается Питер. — Во всяком случае, я ценю свежий взгляд.

— Нет проблем, — говорит мужчина. — Вы знаете, я думал о потенциальных приложениях для пациентов с амнезией, если это испытание будет успешным…

И Тони видит, как это «если» — хотя и вполне оправданное — заставляет Питера съежиться.

— Эй, парень, ты не хочешь помочь мне провести диагностику всего, пока ещё не поздно?

— Конечно, — говорит Питер и направляется туда, где Тони стоит у ряда компьютеров, просматривая список системных проверок, существующий только в его собственном уме.

Питер тоже находит некоторое утешение в проверке и перепроверке всего, в то время как большинство членов его команды блуждают по лаборатории. Они стараются вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, и Питер не стал бы отрицать, что все они тщательно рассчитали время своего прибытия.

Когда входит Баки, Роджерс идет прямо за ним, и Питер клянется, что видит руку Капитана, расположенную низко на спине Барнса, но он убирает ее, прежде чем они присоединяются к небольшой группе людей, стоящих у колыбели регенерации.

Баки оставляет Стива позади и идет к Ванде, притягивая ее к себе для долгого объятия, которое заканчивается тем, что ее лицо утыкается в его грудь, а его подбородок покоится на её макушке.

Наконец все проверки сделаны, и Шури зовёт его, чтобы сказать, что регенерация тканей готова на 100 процентов. Питер смотрит на Ванду.

— Думаю, единственная недостающая деталь — это камень, — говорит он.

Она кивает, тяжело сглатывая, и натягивает серебряную цепочку на шее, которая опускается под блузку. На конце цепочки находится старомодный медальон, который Ванда открывает, чтобы показать слабое желтое свечение.

Питер осторожно открывает герметичную крышку, и Ванда призывает свою силу, чтобы зажать маленький желтый камешек между большим и указательным пальцами, даже не прикасаясь к нему. Затем она подходит и всматривается в неподвижное лицо Вижна. Она не плачет, но он видит, как дрожит ее подбородок в попытке сдержать эмоции, когда она наклоняется вперед и очень осторожно кладет камень ему на лоб, слегка надавливая, пока он не впитается в новую ткань.

Она следует за этим движением, проводя губами прямо по камню. Она шепчет что-то, что он не может разобрать, возможно, по-русски, а затем медленно отстраняется и дает Питеру твердый кивок.

— Давай сделаем это, — говорит она, и он восхищается тем, как слабо дрожит ее голос.

— Хорошо, — говорит Питер, хватая ее за руку, чтобы в последний раз сжать ее, прежде чем закрыть крышку колыбели. — Загружаю код Вижна… прямо сейчас.

Он кивает Тони, который делает всего лишь несколько щелчков пальцев по клавиатуре. Как только у него появляется подтверждение, Питер подключает колыбель к источнику питания.

— Введение 21,7 мегаджулей через три, два, один…

Нажатие соответствующей последовательности кнопок создает впечатляющую вспышку энергии, которая, кажется, парит и распространяется по поверхности колыбели в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем рассеяться в ливне искр.

Питер слышит свое хриплое дыхание, громко врезающееся в собственные барабанные перепонки, когда он движется к крышке колыбели, но рука Ванды останавливает его прежде, чем он может открыть ее.

— Позволь мне? — спрашивает она, и глаза ее наполняются отчаянной надеждой. Он кивает и отступает назад. Он видит, как дрожат ее руки, когда она открывает запирающий механизм и поднимает крышку.

Питер задерживает дыхание. Часть его хочет закрыть глаза, но он не может отвести взгляд. Из камеры поднимается волна белого дыма. Затем сквозь густой туман он видит _его_. Одна красная рука хватается за край стекла.

Коллективный вздох проходит через комнату, как волна, когда Вижн садится в колыбели. Его обычно стоическое лицо опускается, когда он осматривает комнату, его глаза останавливаются на женщине рядом с ним.

— Ванда? — выдыхает он. Сдавленный всхлип, который издает Ванда, услышав свое имя, эхом разносится по комнате. Она бросается на него.

— Вижн, — плачет она. — О, Вижн!

— Любовь моя, ты так хорошо справилась, — говорит он, гладя ее по волосам.

Питер делает несколько шагов назад, пока они обнимаются и что-то бормочут друг другу. К ним приковано внимание всей комнаты. Паркер поворачивается на пятках и как можно тише идет к выходу.

Он идет по коридорам и лестницам, почти не замечая, куда идет, пока не достигает одной из маленьких аварийных лестниц на крыше. На самом деле, это только для обслуживающего персонала, но он все равно распахивает дверь, и когда он выходит на крышу, то делает первый глубокий вдох. Пожалуй, этого ему не хватало весь день. Луна похожа на полукружие ногтя в небе, а звезды кажутся неестественно яркими. Питер сосредотачивается на глубоких вдохах.

Он подходит к краю крыши и плюхается, перекидывая ноги через выступ так, что они болтаются свисают с опоры. Он, честно, не может поверить, что ему это удалось. Просто так, задача, которая висела у него на шее все эти месяцы, ускользает. Его обещание исполнено. Вижн вернулся, и он вспомнил Ванду.

Питер смотрит в ночь и чувствует гордость, облегчение и, как ни стыдно, утрату. Нет более той всеобъемлющей задачи, в которой надо сделать непростой выбор. Нет никакой карты, которой надо следовать, нет даже его собственных разработок. До этого всё было лишь мечтами, но теперь это пугающе реально. «А теперь?» — думает Питер. — _«А что теперь?»_

***

Тони уже находится на середине проверки всех систем Вижна, просто чтобы убедиться, что всё в рабочем состоянии, когда понимает, что Питера нет в комнате. Честно говоря, всё это немного хаотично. Ванда отказывается отпустить руку Вижна, как будто она действительно не может поверить, что он вернулся. И, да, Тони может её понять, но это немного неудобно, особенно когда надо подключить его к датчикам. Особенно когда остальная часть команды слоняется вокруг. Голос Тора гремит на скрежещущей громкости, Клинт кричит по телефону Коулсону о произошедшем, чтобы дать ему знать, Сэм, Баки и Стив толпятся рядом.

Он ведет Брюса через толпу и шепчет ему на ухо, чтобы тот взял управление на себя. Во всяком случае, у него нет никаких серьезных проблем. Вижн, кажется, работает так хорошо, как они и ожидали.

— Все в порядке, Тони? — спрашивает Брюс.

— Пока не совсем уверен, большой парень, — говорит Тони, а затем маневрирует через толпу, хлопая Тора по спине, улыбаясь и кивая Наташе, а затем выходит, и шум утихает.

Он бродит по комплексу, проверяя свою комнату, комнату Питера, некоторые второстепенные лаборатории, но этот «город» — призрак. _«Если бы я был Человеком-Пауком, куда бы я пошел?»_ — задумывается Тони. Его не будет рядом с пещерой. Даже Питер поймет, что сейчас слишком темно, чтобы идти на прогулку, если не хочешь, чтобы у твоего мужчины случился сердечный приступ. Так что, вероятно, не там; но он любит наблюдать за всем с высоты, особенно если у него бурлят эмоции. Последние несколько дней были очень эмоциональными.

Так может он на крыше? Тони следует за лестничными клетками здания так далеко, как они будут идти, и, как он и ожидал, одна из дверей обслуживания подперта камнем.

Когда Тони выходит на крышу, конечно же, Питер там — маленькая фигура в красной толстовке, едва освещенная светом города снизу и брызгами звезд сверху, свесив ноги с края здания. Толстовка, натянутая на голову, так сильно напоминает Тони о том, как он впервые увидел Питера в этих глупых видеороликах на YouTube — раскачивающегося на зданиях и поднимающего гребаные автобусы, — что это физически больно. На самом деле с тех пор прошло не так уж много времени, и все же это действительно было, а для Питера прошло уже на пять лет больше. Он стоит минуту, чтобы просто посмотреть на изгиб спины Питера задаться вопросом, о чем он мог думать.

Питер оборачивается, а Тони не успевает сделать и шага, чтобы приблизиться к нему. Без сомнения, здесь не обошлось без обострённого слуха. Парень одаривает его водянистой улыбкой, и это… ну, это не здорово, но это, по крайней мере, заставляет Тони чувствовать, что его присутствие не является нежелательным вторжением.

— Что ты тут делаешь, малыш? — спрашивает Тони, усаживаясь на край крыши рядом с Питером, их плечи соприкасаются, и Тони обнимает его правой рукой за спину, чтобы погладить по линии позвоночника.

— Я просто… не могу поверить, что мы на самом деле справились, — тихо говорит Питер, его глаза фокусируются на городе. — Все вернулись. Я не думаю, что когда-либо верил в это, независимо от того, сколько раз я обещал Ванде и Баки.

— А теперь?

— А теперь я должен быть счастлив. Я счастлив. Но я не знаю, что делать с собой, не имея ничего в качестве движущей силы, — он поворачивается к Тони с этими большими глазами, сверкающими в свете звезд. — Что же нам теперь делать?

Ну, у Тони на самом деле есть довольно много идей по этому поводу. В ящике его прикроватной тумбочки лежит кольцо в красной бархатной коробочке, о котором Питер еще не знает. Тони выковал его из нанитов внутри реактора, который Питер вернул ему в первый раз, когда остался один в лаборатории. Оно будет уменьшаться или расти, чтобы соответствовать пальцу Питера.

Но это кольцо какое-то время не будет принадлежать Питеру, как бы Тони ни хотел надеть его на палец и убедиться, что тот никогда его не снимет. До этого нужно преодолеть еще так много барьеров. Во-первых, они должны найти способ рассказать Мэй о своих отношениях. Это будет адский бой. И тогда средства массовой информации просто взорвутся, как только поймут, что, да, Железный Человек и Человек-Паук встречаются. Он ненавидит себя за то, что собирается подвергнуть Питера этому безумию.

Но помимо одной вещи, которую Тони хочет больше всего, есть и другие мелочи, и Питер, кажется, должен услышать некоторые из них.

— Пойдем домой, Пит, — говорит он. — Мы должны идти.

Он задерживает дыхание после того, как говорит это — как маленький мальчик, который едет через туннель на машине, загадывая желание. Он думает, что Питер тоже этого хочет. Но теперь у него может быть так много всего, потому что он свободен от бремени уничтожения работы Таноса. Он мог бы путешествовать по всему миру. Он мог бы пойти в колледж. Он может решить, что хочет остаться в Ваканде…

— А где он? — с горьким смехом спрашивает Питер, поднимая руки к небу. — Дом…

— Нью-Йорк, — быстро говорит Тони. Может быть, если он нарисует достаточно хорошую картину, Питер выберет этот путь. — Дом — это Нью-Йорк. Так что мы должны пойти домой, найти место в городе. Патруль ночью, сумасшедшая наука вместе днем. Проводить выходные в комплексе, помогая обучать тех ужасных новобранцев, которых привел Фьюри. Спасать мир, когда он нуждается в спасении. Я имею в виду, может быть, это не выполнение личной Вендетты против Вселенной, как вы делали в течение последних пяти лет, но это звучит как довольно хорошая жизнь для меня. При условии, что ты будешь там.

Он немного запинается с последней фразой, Потому что Питер пристально смотрит ему в глаза, и от этого взгляда у Тони перехватывает дыхание.

— Вот так просто? — спрашивает он.

— Да, малыш, именно так.

— Мы можем найти место в Куинсе? — спрашивает Питер, и улыбка расползается по его лицу.

— Господи, малыш, ты ведь не про Мидтаун? Мне придется поселиться в его трущобах из-за тебя? — он выгибает бровь, а Питер постепенно округляет глаза. Он знает, что делает. — Хорошо. Да, это будет Куинс, — наконец соглашается мужчина. Питер улыбается ему, затем снова поднимает лицо к небу, размышляя, обдумывая. — Пойдем домой, Пит, — шепчет ему Тони в последний раз.

Это мольба, и молитва, и обещание. Питер прислоняется головой к плечу Тони и вздыхает так, что в груди Тони появляется что-то, о чем он даже не подозревал.

— Да, — говорит Питер в темноту. — _Идем домой_.


End file.
